


Отклонение от протокола

by Kana_Go



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cults, Dehumanization, Gen, Mentions of homo- and bisexual relationship, Mild Humiliation, Minor Violence, Mutants, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts, Xenophobia, involuntary participation in medical research
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 64,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мортену Конингу, капитану НИС «Геном», по долгу службы довелось повидать самых разных инопланетных существ, однако очередной экземпляр оказался полной неожиданностью даже для него.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Часть I

 

**1**

– Эй, кэп!

– Ну? – Мортен нетерпеливо оглянулся.

– Держите!

Алеш швырнул ему что-то маленькое, и Мортен машинально поймал предмет левой рукой (в правой нес миску в посудомойку). Маленький предмет оказался камушком-голышом затрапезного серого цвета.

– Призвав на помощь все свои университетские познания, могу предположить, что это камень, – он понюхал камешек, хотел лизнуть, но передумал.

– У вас нет университетских познаний, – заметил Алеш. – И это не просто камень, это трофей со Стигмы-14.

– Правда? – вскинул брови Мортен. – Если я правильно помню ТЗ, нашим трофеем со Стигмы-14 должен был стать туземный организм, а не камень.

– Туземный организм на месте, – заверил Алеш. – Но этот камень зачем-то был у него во рту. Странно, что не подавился.

– Что?!  – Мортен едва не отшвырнул камешек, как ядовитую змею, но в последний момент передумал и быстро положил, почти выронил его на краешек стола. – Ты суешь мне в голые руки вещь, которая была невесть у кого во рту? А я его еще чуть не попробовал!

– Да ладно вам, я его под краном ополоснул.

– Ал?

– Хорошо-хорошо. Я прогнал его через дезинфектор. Кстати, никаких смертельно опасных бактерий не обнаружилось.

– Приятно, что наш экземпляр не ядовитый, – Мортен с облегчением подобрал камешек и сунул его в нагрудный карман. – Кстати, что за экземпляр? Ладно, можешь не отвечать. Сейчас я все-таки донесу посуду до мойки и посмотрю сам.

 

***

Когда Мика был маленьким, мама рассказывала ему сказки про другие миры. Небо почти всегда закрывали серые тучи – в два слоя, в три слоя; нижние, похожие на клочки темного дыма, бежали быстро-быстро, все время в разные стороны, а верхние, светлые, плотные, как умятая вата, стояли почти неподвижно. Но иногда после особенно погожих летних дней небо и с наступлением темноты оставалось ясным. К тому времени Мика обычно уже видел десятый сон, но как-то раз мама разбудила его и вынесла во двор. Мика продрог и хотел спать и не сразу уступил просьбам мамы поднять голову. Но потом все-таки запрокинул лицо к небу.

Так Мика впервые увидел звезды.  

С тех пор прошло немало лет, но до сих пор черное звездное небо пугало его до одури.

В маминых сказках в бескрайней ледяной пустоте жили люди. Мика верил в это с трудом. Но с еще большим трудом он верил в  то, что они сами оттуда, что они не всегда жили здесь, под серым небом, около стального океана, среди пологих холмов и открытых всем ветрам равнин, поросших цветным вереском. Странное дело, но старики утверждали, что так оно и есть, а Клау, который казался Мике древним, как холмы, еще помнил то время. Спрятав под краем капюшона невидящие от возраста глаза, он рассказывал детям о гигантских зданиях, огромных, залитых светом городах и бесконечных дорогах, заполненных «автомобилями», а его ловкие пальцы, будто сами по себе, чинили часы, переходники, плееры и всяческую мелочь. Работы ему всегда хватало: старые вещи выходили из строя, новые взять было неоткуда. Когда Мика повзрослел, все, о чем рассказывал Клау – и многое, многое другое – ему показали в книгах и на фотографиях; он смотрел, и все это было для него лишь красивыми сказками под защитным стеклом. А когда спустя несколько лет умер Клау, от их прошлого не осталось ничего.

 

*

Мика не любил звезды, но в вечерних сумерках часто уходил подальше от Хисдейла и смотрел в пасмурное небо. Пытался представить там, за мягким слоем туч, другие миры, но видел только белых чаек и один раз – дракона. Дракон был золотистый, подсвеченный алыми лучами невидимого, идущего к закату солнца. Он медленно, будто лениво, проплыл в небе и скрылся за холмами.

Кладбище кораблей пело. Оно всегда звучало, когда ветер дул с океана. Волны шуршали галькой и гулко – буммм! буммм! – били о металл. Ветер гулял среди гигантских металлических остовов, сваленных на берегу, как выбросившиеся из воды киты. Обшивка холодила даже через плотную ветровку и два слоя одежды под ней, но Мика все равно подумывал сбросить ботинки, носки и пару раз подставить ступни ледяным пенным брызгам. Просто потому, что никто не видит.

Вдруг сквозь шум прибоя и песню ветра он услышал посторонний звук. Завертел головой, осматриваясь: океан оставался пустынным, качался вереск – ничего. Потом его словно что-то подтолкнуло, и он поднял глаза. С привычного серого неба, в котором большую часть года жили только чайки и, наверное, драконы, спускалась звезда. Мика вскочил, чуть было не поскользнувшись на влажном металле. Звезда ярко вспыхнула, подсвечивая низкие тучи. Мика зажмурился на момент, а когда открыл глаза, то звезда превратилась в корабль – очень похожий на те, что безжизненной грудой лежали у него под ногами, но живой, ревущий, подвижный. Корабль снова вспыхнул – еще ярче, и Мике показалось, что он сейчас окутается пламенем и рухнет в воду, однако корабль погас, выровнял ход и полетел к берегу. К Мике. Полетел быстрее чаек, быстрее броска змеи, быстрее, чем вообще может представить себе человек. Мика все-таки спрыгнул с мертвой громады и даже сделал несколько шагов к скрытому холмами Хисдейлу, но тут сзади словно ударили огромной мягкой подушкой. Уши заложило, в глазах потемнело. Дезориентированный, Мика наступил на подол собственной ветровки, чего с ним с трех лет не случалось, и ничком повалился на мокрую гальку. Перед тем, как тучи спустились с неба и укрыли его тяжелым непроницаемым одеялом, Мика зачем-то втянул в рот гладкий соленый камешек, но больше не успел ничего.

 

***

«Геном» был маленькой крейс-яхтой, так что около карантинной зоны, где собралась вся – пусть и немногочисленная – команда, стало тесновато.

– Разрешите доложить, капитан. Первичную обработку провели, – отчеканил Честер, потом сбавил градус официоза и пожал плечами. – По крайней мере, эта хламида на нем чистая.

– Ох ты боже мой, – Мортен положил ладонь на прозрачный пластик, подавив желание по-детски прижаться к нему носом. – Мы нашли планету, населенную дементорами. Какая прелесть.

Скорчившаяся в углу фигура выглядела смутно гуманоидной. Смутно – потому что была укутана во что-то темно-серое, до боли напоминающее потрепанный плащ: голову прикрывал капюшон, из-под длинных пол виднелись… ботинки? Что ж, по крайней мере руки и ноги у создания наличествовали. Эти самые руки и ноги создание поджимало и вообще тряслось, как желе на блюде.

– То ли у нас сбился температурный режим, то ли оно боится, – глубокомысленно рассудил Мортен. – А чего вы его не распаковали? Вот это на нем, это ведь одежда,  а не шкура, если я хоть что-то понимаю?

– Потому что экземпляр просит этого не делать, – мрачно отозвался Честер. – Настолько настоятельно, что я опасаюсь  нервного срыва.

– Просит? – изумился Мортен.  – Оно разговаривает?

– Да, совсем как мы с вами, – Честер вздохнул. – Скажите, капитан, вы вообще деталями дела не интересовались?

– Конечно, нет, – не смутился Мортен. – Моя забота – заключать контракты и следить за их выполнением, а разбирать всё и всех на детали – это уже занятие для тебя и твоих коновалов.

– Хотите, ознакомлю? – продолжил Честер, пропустив мимо ушей «коновалов».

– Конечно. Кажется, у нас ради разнообразия наклевывается что-то занятное. Но только чуть позже, – Мортен рывком отодвинул дверь.  – Раз оно разговаривает и даже по-нашему, пойду я с ним побеседую.

– Подождите, кэп, – окликнул Алеш. – Взяли хоть станг?

– Всегда при мне, – отозвался Мортен уже изнутри. – Но знаете, если его тряхнуть сильнее, чем оно уже трясется, боюсь, от него что-нибудь отвалится.

Команда отозвалась смешками.

– Так что будем надеяться, шокер не пригодится.

Мортен прекрасно понимал сомнения медиков. Своим делом они занимались не первый год, работали со всевозможными животными, растениями, минералами, работали с существами, которых вообще как-либо классифицировать было затруднительно, но разумные и – главное – говорящие, да еще на общем языке, им раньше не попадались. Мортен нечасто вмешивался во все эти дела, предпочитал наблюдать со стороны, но сейчас был заинтригован. Надо в самом деле узнать у Честера детали текущего задания.

Трофей продолжал трястись. У него даже зубы стучали. Если это, конечно, зубы, а не какие-нибудь роговые щитки.

– Привет, создание, – Мортен остановился, не доходя до живой скрутки на какие-то полшага. – Тебе не жарко? У нас тут вполне комфортная комнатная температура, так, может, снимешь хотя бы эту хламиду?

Существо никак не ответило. Мортен придвинулся еще на четверть шага и сквозь дробный стук разобрал сбивчивое бормотание: «…испытания в-в моих страданиях… й-я подчас теряю мужество и д-даже не решаюсь сказать: Д… д… сказать… Да будет воля твоя…»

Ух ты. Так оно не только говорящее. Оно еще и в кого-то верующее. Вот это номер.

– Эй, – Мортен легонько ткнул его носком ботинка пониже гипотетической спины.

Под ботинком подалось мягко, и что-то очень странно сдвинулось. Как говорится, упс. Он ведь не повредил ценный экземпляр? Док его без ножа прирежет. Создание, впрочем, никаких признаков боли не проявляло, но замолчало.

– Ау, – повторил Мортен. – Сам разденешься или помочь?

– Н-нельзя, – отчетливо выговорило существо.

Голос был высокий, словно от подступающих слез, срывающийся, но явно мужской.

– Почему нельзя? – ласково поинтересовался Мортен, наклонившись.

– Дева… к-кара…

– Религия, что ли, не позволяет? – уточнил Мортен.

Существо на момент затихло, потом энергично задергало головой. Мортен было решил, что у несчастного создания приключились судороги, но потом сообразил, что оно просто так усердно кивает.

– Ясненько, – Мортен выпрямился и вернулся в коридор.

Команда в самом деле собралась вся – даже те техники, которым полагалось в это время дежурить. Мортен решил не лишать их развлечения: когда еще такое на борту увидишь.

Лучше оштрафовать попозже.

– Ему религия не позволяет, – с улыбкой объяснил он экипажу.

Кто-то недоуменно сдвинул брови, кто-то покивал понимающе.

– Хорошо, что я не религиозен, – Мортен перестал улыбаться. – Док?

– Да, капитан?

– Раздеть и отмыть. Я не собираюсь тащить на борт кота в мешке.

– Будет исполнено, – Честер кивнул ассистентам. – Может, все же вырубить его?

– Сразу после демпфера? А если оно сдохнет? – парировал Мортен. – Лично я не хочу проблем с заказчиком. Под душем оно может постоять и без анестезии.

– Капитан, вам не кажется, что в данном конкретном случае вы лезете совершенно не в свое дело? – очень вежливо осведомился Честер. – Нам все-таки лучше зн…

– Так я преступно не интересуюсь деталями или все-таки не в свое дело лезу? – тем же вежливым тоном перебил Мортен. – Короче, если его так в душ запихнуть, оно загнется?

– Нет, разумеется, нет.

– Вот и выполняйте!

Собственно, насчет душа он погорячился. Карантинная зона представляла собой два отсека: первый, чуть меньше, предназначался для первичной обработки – через него проходили все, кто возвращался из открытого космоса или вылазок на планеты; второй, выложенный плиткой, использовался для более тщательной обработки образцов, а после дезинфекции – в качестве душевой для экипажа. «Геном» был в самом деле очень маленький: отдельная душевая кабинка полагалась только капитану. Душа в прямом смысле в отсеке не было, лишь пара шлангов – из них куда удобнее, особенно с безопасного расстояния, обрабатывать трофеи. Ну а команда… Команда привыкла. Главное,  с напором не переборщить, а то улетишь. И с настройками не напутать, потому как что для какого-нибудь иголистого брюхонога мыло, для людей… скажем, не просто мыло.

Мортен тоже остался посмотреть, кто-то даже уступил ему место с лучшим обзором, но едва медики надели перчатки и комбинезоны-«дождевики», как пришел ежесуточный отчет о состоянии корабля. Так что он уткнулся в планшет и всю первую часть разворачивающегося за пластиком зрелища благополучно пропустил, краем сознания отмечая доносящиеся из открытых вентиляционных проемов звуки: отчаянную возню, сухой треск станга, короткий крик, сорвавшийся на протяжный придушенный стон, лязганье ножниц и шелест расходящейся под лезвиями ткани. Потом почти одновременно случилось сразу три вещи: техники практически в один голос изумленно вздохнули, зашумела вода, и по кафельным поверхностям карантинного отсека ударил такой вопль, что, казалось, вздрогнули стены. Мортен, едва не выронив планшет, выругался и поднял голову. Внушительная груда одежды валялась в углу. На полу, под струями воды, лежал, повернувшись к пластиковой стене, обнаженный человек и орал так, будто с него живого кожу сдирали.

Первой мыслью Мортена было: «Это еще кто? У нас такого не было»; второй – короткое и емкое «Бля!»

Он сунул планшет за пазуху, поспешно натянул «дождевик» и прошлепал по залитому кафелю к по-прежнему орущему незнакомцу. Тот, правда, после двух-трех долгих воплей выдохся и принялся делать небольшие паузы. Лица Честера и его коллег оставались относительно спокойными.

– Какого хрена это человек? – воспользовавшись заполненным булькающими вдохами-выдохами затишьем, поинтересовался Мортен.

– Если бы ознакомились с деталями задания, знали бы, – укорил его Честер.

– Я никогда не знакомлюсь с деталями, – огрызнулся Мортен. – Так это человек?

– Почти. Это… – начал объяснять Честер, но тут предмет их разговора снова завопил.

– Боже, да заткнись ты, – Мортен наклонился и отвесил  ему тяжелую оплеуху.

Если это человек (пусть даже и почти), то, надо думать, успокаивать его истерики можно так же, как человеческие.

Помогло. Парень подавился и орать перестал.

– И чем вы его моете, что он так разрывается? – Мортен подозрительно покосился на ближайший шланг.

– Сэр, это обычная теплая вода, и антисептика в ней только чуть-чуть больше, чем в той, которой моется команда, – объяснил Энцо, один из ассистентов.

Мортен опустил глаза на почти-человека. Светлая кожа порозовела, но явно от напора воды и температуры, а не от какого-нибудь химического ожога. Ни сыпи, ни слезающих клочков, ничего такого, из-за чего стоило бы вопить, как резаному. И тут его внимание привлекло движение: «трофей» лежал, обхватив руками голову и потянув к груди колени, и ладони между коленями он явно не зажимал, тогда что там такое ше..?

– Ну-ка, – Мортен прочистил горло. – Ну-ка, поднимите его.

Джейкоб, самый крупный в команде, без видимого усилия вздернул парня на ноги и прижал щекой и грудью к мокрой стене. Тот захлебнулся вздохом и в голос зачастил:

– Во время тяжкого испытания в моих страданиях я подчас теряю!..

– Заткнись, говорю, – раздраженно велел Мортен и влепил ему подзатыльник.

«Трофей» всхлипнул и снова умолк. Глаза его всё это время оставались плотно зажмуренными, веки покраснели.

– Кстати, насчет религии, – ровно сказал Честер. – Взгляните-ка.

На пояснице у парня, чуть повыше копчика, темнела небольшая татуировка – явственный католический крест, только что второй перекладиной выступала перекрещенная с обоих концов волнистая линия, а над первой пристроились буквы: слегка стилизованная V и вполне обычная P. Но внимание привлекала вовсе не она, а сам копчик, а точнее, растущий из него хвост. Голый, довольно длинный хвост. Впрочем, «трофей» его так отчаянно поджимал, что разглядеть его удалось только сейчас, да и то неважно.

– Ого, – проговорил Мортен. – Я-то думал, у нас тут кот в мешке, а это… мартышка? Слушай, док, так это не человек, это мутант какой-то.

– Мутант и есть, – проворчал Честер. – Если хотите, я вам всё чуть позже объясню.

– Хочу. Ладно, раз уж оно заткнулось, так домывайте, – Мортен еще раз взглянул на мутанта: тот крупно дрожал, но хоть не орал и не молился (что раздражало примерно в одинаковой степени). – Как закончите здесь, дай мне знать. Я подойду.

– Будет сделано, капитан.

Мортен прошлепал обратно, стянул комбинезон и шуганул оставшихся зрителей:

– Всё, коллеги, цирк уехал. Всем за работу. А, и кстати! – крикнул он в удаляющиеся спины. – Винце, Кристиан, с вас штраф за самовольный уход с поста!

– Но Морт… – на правах давней дружбы попытался возразить Винце.

– Возьму натурой! – пригрозил он.

Угроза возымела обычный эффект. Техники, хоть и не были военными, козырнули и на приличной скорости исчезли в узком коридоре.

– К пустой голове руку не прикладывают, – пробормотал Мортен и ушел к себе: дочитывать отчет и ждать вызов от Честера.

 

***

Мика и не представлял, что жизнь может сделаться настоящей пыткой за такое короткое время.

Мамины сказки обернулись кошмаром.

Оказывается, действительно существуют другие миры, в которых действительно живут люди.

Но люди ли?

Они не закрывали себя. Мика, увидев такое, тут же плотно зажмурился и только несколько раз поглядывал сквозь ресницы, когда из-за потери ориентации в пространстве накатывала дурнота. Они не закрывали себя и сорвали одежду с него. Когда он пытался сопротивляться, они ударили его электрическим разрядом. Когда он кричал, они били его по лицу и голове, как били и тогда, когда он просил стойкости у Девы, что было во сто крат хуже. Они глазели на него. Он видел только мельком, но кожей явственно ощущал взгляды.

Они видели крест, который он несет. Они обесчестили его в глазах Девы. Что если теперь Она отвернется от жалкого отступника? Он не мог даже умереть, потому что это означало навечно заклеймить себя трусом в Ее глазах, пасть еще ниже, чем он уже пал.

И во всём виноваты они.

Детские сказки  врали: в других мирах живут не люди.

Люди просто не могли так с ним поступить.

 

***

Мортен успел не только дочитать отчет, но и набросать схему очередной главы Произведения. Наконец, в сопровождении звукового сигнала на плане «Генома» на двери загорелся огонек вызова. Лаборатории.

– Ну наконец-то, – пробормотал Мортен, бросил исчерканные листы на стол и отправился в зал.

Благо, путь занял всего несколько минут: капитанскую каюту и лабораторные залы разделяли только две двери и узкий коридорчик. Тяжелая дверь задвинулась за ним, разом отсекая все звуки: звукоизоляция в корабельных помещениях была практически абсолютная. Мутант, по-прежнему свернувшись в клубок и зажмурившись, лежал на столе. Честер пристегнул его за руку к бегущей вдоль длинного края металлической перекладине и прикрыл простыней.

– Оно в отключке? – спросил Мортен.

– Нет, не думаю.

Мортен несколько секунд внимательно разглядывал неподвижное тело, потом заключил:

– Прикольно. Имени его мы не знаем, так? Тогда я буду называть его Джам-Джам.

– Джам-Джам? – удивился Честер.

– Ну да. Ты посмотри на него, – Мортен взял мутанта за короткие волосы на загривке и приподнял ему голову.

У него оказалась очень забавная шевелюра: большей частью стоящая торчком и светло-каштановая, но пряди волос надо лбом и у висков были мягче, белого цвета. Именно белые, не седые. По вискам к подбородку сбегали жиденькие, белого же цвета, бакенбарды.

– Вылитая джам-джам и есть.

– Вы серьезно?

– Еще бы, – Мортен бесцеремонно задрал простыню. – М-да. Вот, правда, яйца у него не синие…

Мутант вздрогнул и издал какой-то неопределенный звук. Честное слово, Честер принял бы его за сдавленный смешок, если бы не был твердо уверен, что ситуация для мутанта, как ни погляди, на смешную не тянет никак. Всхлипнул, скорее всего.

– Уймитесь, капитан, – он поборол желание хлопнуть Мортена по руке, как чересчур любопытного ребенка. – Это уж тут причем?

– Ты не знаешь? – укоризненно поинтересовался Мортен. – А еще медик. У самцов мартышек джам-джам яйца синие, а член…

– Вот скажите мне честно, капитан, – перебил Честер. – У вас в этой жизни есть более серьезные вопросы, чем цвет гениталий мартышек джам-джам? Вы что в каюте делали, пили что ли?

Мортен опустил простыню и заботливо подоткнул краешек:

– Ты же в курсе, что я не пью. Я писал Произведение.

– Ах вот оно что. Теперь всё понятно, – Честер передернул плечами. – Тогда, пожалуй, мне стоит поблагодарить провидение, что мы беседуем всего лишь о половых органах мартышек, а не… – он фыркнул. – Не знаю. У меня фантазии не хватает.

– Кстати, насчет Произведения, – Мортен обошел стол и рассеянно потрепал мутанта за слабо дрогнувшим ухом, как собаку. – Я как раз вчера закончил редактировать главу. Не хочешь почитать?

– Вы же в курсе, что нет, – парировал Честер. – Вы, кажется, не за этим пришли?

– Я пришел послушать, откуда такое чудо-юдо взялось.

– Пойдемте тогда в подсобное помещение. Выпьем чаю и поговорим.

– С удовольствием. А что с этим? – Мортен кивнул на мутанта. – Так и оставишь? А вдруг оно неожиданно отрастит болторезы, перекусит браслеты и всех сожрет?

– Бросьте, капитан. В данном случае мы практически наверняка знаем, с чем имеем дело. Считайте, это обычный человек, просто с излишне развитым хвостовым придатком.

– Именно поэтому из него такой же человек, как из меня Чужой, – вставил Мортен.

– Пусть отдыхает, – продолжал Честер. – И потом, Клаус и Джейкоб работают за перегородкой. Они за ним присмотрят.

Они подошли к двери в подсобное помещение, и Честер выключил свет. Лабораторный зал погрузился в полутьму, которую разбавляло только тусклое свечение нескольких потолочных панелей и огоньки оборудования.

 

***

Холодно. Дева, как же холодно.

Не телу, хотя твердая металлическая поверхность поначалу студила бок. Холодно было внутри, будто кто-то собрал у побережья тонкий зимний ледок и полной горстью высыпал на оскверненную растерзанную душу. Внутри стыл неподвижный океан, душевные силы стекали в него крупными редкими каплями, и по воде плыли кровавые разводы.

*

Мика не представлял, какое сейчас время суток. Он долго лежал неподвижно. Присутствия рядом не ощущалось: его оставили в одиночестве, приковав к столу. Единственная сомнительная радость состояла в том, что под сильными струями горячей воды он в какой-то момент утратил контроль над мочевым пузырем, и нужды ходить под себя пока не было. Еще большего унижения он просто не вынесет.

Мика осторожно приоткрыл глаза: вокруг царил полумрак, из которого смутными громадами выдвигались очертания шкафов и незнакомого оборудования. Что ж, когда темно, тогда и вечер.

Может, еще не поздно. Может, Дева выслушает его.

Мика снова зажмурился и принялся вполголоса читать молитву перед отходом ко сну:

– Услышь меня, Дева-Совершенство, огради меня своей силой и сохрани меня в эту ночь от всякого зла. Тебе вверяю мое сердце, мою душу и мое тело…

За собственным голосом он не расслышал шагов. Под веками от вспыхнувшего света разлилась краснота.

– Схалявила что-то твоя дева, – проговорил ненавистный голос. – Впрочем, сердце и душу можешь вверять кому хочешь, а вот телу, боюсь, придется задержаться у нас.

– Аминь, – прошептал Мика и беззвучно заплакал.

 

***

Иногда Мортен подозревал в старшем корабельном медике японца. Очень хорошо замаскированного, но все-таки японца. Особенно когда Честер принимался разливать чай. Мортен видел настоящую японскую чайную церемонию на видео и прекрасно понимал, что ни с чайными пакетиками, ни – как сейчас – с термосом ничего даже отдаленно похожего провернуть невозможно. Но Честер все равно умудрялся. Разве что чайного домика, каменной дорожки и курильницы не хватало. Мортен, затаив дыхание, наблюдал, как он священнодействует со стаканами, сукралозой и сухими сливками. Воистину, можно бесконечно наблюдать, как течет вода, горит огонь и Честер делает чай.

– Спасибо, – он осторожно взял горячий стакан. – Что ж ты коком не пошел? У тебя даже модифицированные углеводы аппетитными кажутся.

– Не хочу отбивать хлеб у Андраша, – хмыкнул Честер. – А если серьезно, вам не приходило в голову поинтересоваться, умею ли я готовить что-нибудь, кроме чая?

– Ну, учитывая специфику твоей деятельности… – Мортен показательно задумался. – Отбивные?

Честер фыркнул и укоризненно покачал головой:

– У вас, капитан, превратное представление о моей деятельности.

– Ой да ладно. Я видел этого… как его… сфеницида после всех твоих чего-то-там-метрий и чего-то-там-скопий. Несчастная животина только на мясо и годилась.

– Думаю, его не особо заботило, в насколько целом виде отправляться в дезинтегратор, – парировал Честер. – Заказчикам нужны только данные.

– Да я как бы в курсе, – Мортен словно помрачнел немного. – Ладно, давай к делу.

– Хорошо, – Честер поставил стакан на стол. – Вы слышали про «Меривит-2000»?

*

Приблизительно в одно время с лекарством от СПИДа был разработан революционный препарат, который полностью исключал появление на свет детей с пороками физического развития. Незначительные и средние отклонения от нормы активное вещество «Меривита» успешно исправляло на ранней стадии развития. В случае же вероятности развития сколько-нибудь тяжелого порока на этой же стадии эмбрион погибал, и оставалось только удалить плодное яйцо.

Возмущения вспыхнули и отгремели, общество свыклось с таким укладом настолько, что абсолютное большинство населения даже не подозревало, что некогда дело обстояло совсем по-другому.

– Вы к этому «большинству» как раз и относитесь, капитан, – проговорил Честер. – Вы молоды и далеки от генетики. Вы даже не подозреваете о существовании таких сравнительно нередких когда-то отклонений, как, скажем, альбинизм или расщепление нёба. Вот поэтому человек с хвостом для вас и не человек вовсе.

– Еще бы, – нахмурился Мортен. – Какой же он человек, если у него хвост?

– Вот и я о том же.

– Боюсь, мне твои моральные дилеммы несколько чужды, – раздраженно фыркнул Мортен. – А вообще, жуткая сказочка. Продолжение у нее имеется?

– Имеется, – вздохнул Честер. – Так вот, речь о «Меривите»…

У препарата «Меривит-2000» существовал более ранний аналог. Испытания на животных, в том числе и на высших приматах, прошли с таким невероятным успехом, что большую контрольную группу людей – семейных пар, некоторые уже с детьми – набрали безо всякого труда. Заключительные испытания проходили, как водится, не на Земле, а на Стабии – далекой, небогатой, но всё же пригодной для жизни планете, климатические условия на которой после терранизации примерно соответствовали земным скандинавским странам.

– Стабия? – перебил Мортен.

– Да. Стигма-14. У нее есть и другое название – Стабия. Сейчас оно практически не употребляется.

Неладное испытатели заметили уже при проведении ультразвуковых исследований. Тем не менее, прерывать эксперимент они не стали, решили дождаться родов. И когда один за другим на свет стали появляться дети…

– Даже тогда эксперимент не остановили, – Честер отошел к небольшому книжному шкафу, встроенному в стену, и достал толстый черный том.

Мортен наблюдал за ним с любопытством: бумажные книги стали нечастым явлением. На «Геноме» была маленькая библиотека, но своим существованием она была обязана исключительно тому же Честеру, который обожал бумажные книги. Сам Мортен всю жизнь читал с планшета или с ридера на худой конец. Эта же книга выглядела довольно старой.

Будучи истинными исследователями, испытатели хладнокровно дождались рождения всех младенцев. Часть оказалась мертворожденными, некоторые погибли вскоре после появления на свет, а остальные выжили. Но нормальных, физически полноценных детей не нашлось – ни среди мертвых, ни среди живых.

Честер отодвинул стакан и положил книгу на стол:

– Вот, поглядите. Думаю, вы получите некоторое представление о том, кто живет на этой планете.

Мортен перелистнул плотные глянцевые страницы с цветными фотографиями и брезгливо отдернул руку:

– Хочешь сказать, это всё люди?

– Самые настоящие. Собственно, тераты никогда не были массовым явлением…

– Теракты? – не понял Мортен.

– Тераты, – поправил Честер. – Физические аномалии. Уродства. Но они встречались: одни исключительно редко, другие относительно часто.

Мортен, скривившись, разглядывал существо… мужчину, чьи раздутые конечности покрывал толстый слой белесых наростов.

– Верруциформная эпидермодисплазия, – уловив направление его взгляда, прокомментировал Честер.

Мортен подозрительно вскинул глаза. Шутит он, что ли? Но издевательски длинная надпись под фотографией показывала, что именно так этот кошмар и называется.

– Жуть какая, – выдохнул он. – Повезло, что наш всего лишь с хвостом. Заказали бы мне такую образину, я б ее и за миллион голдов на борт не взял.

– Ну, до такой степени болезнь развилась буквально в единичном случае, если это вас утешит, – Честер перевернул несколько страниц. – А вот, скажем, эктро- и полидактилия…

– А, – перебил Мортен. – Я такое про кошек слышал. Лишние пальцы, да? Был когда-то, вроде, писатель, который держал тьму кошек, и у всех по шесть пальцев было. Жесть, а?

Честер ничего не ответил, а Мортен быстро и невнимательно просмотрел книгу до конца, время от времени кривясь и качая головой. Если на Стигме-14 все такие уроды, то планету неплохо бы зачистить. Неудивительно, что местные обитатели ходят, закутавшись с головы до пят. Тут сам себя увидишь во сне – не проснешься.

Он закрыл книгу и даже отодвинул подальше, будто из нее могло вылезти что-нибудь жуткое. Например, рука с какой-то там страницы, больше смахивающая на клешню.

– И что было дальше?

– Дальше? – Честер вернул том на полку и разлил по стаканам остатки чая. – Ученые некоторое время работали там, пока не выяснили, как именно нужно усовершенствовать препарат, потом покинули планету. Дальнейшие испытания проходили уже в другом месте и были, как вы можете видеть, абсолютно успешны.

– А что стало с..?

– Их оставили в карантине, – пожал плечами Честер. – Никто ведь не знал, как еще может аукнуться неудачное лекарство. Так что на ближайшие лет шестьдесят…

– И они не хотели обратно? – удивился Мортен.

– Может, и хотели. Но им объявили, что они, вероятно, представляют угрозу для всего человечества, и обратно просто не пустили.

Мортен попытался проникнуться ситуацией: выброшенные на чужую планету жертвы неудачного эксперимента, которых свои же не пускают домой… Попытался и не смог. Он бы тоже не пустил. Чтобы среди нормальных людей ходили вот такие вот? Бррр!

– А когда «Меривит» получил всеобщее распространение, – продолжал Честер, – вопрос о том, чтобы забрать обитателей Стабии обратно, отпал сам по себе.

– Ну да, – рассудил Мортен. – Не для того от одних мутантов избавлялись, чтобы других тащить.

Собственно, участникам эксперимента – тем, кто еще не умер от старости – в конце концов предложили вернуться. Без потомства, естественно. Сами-то они были абсолютно нормальными и из детородного возраста уже вышли. Вернулись единицы. На Стабии, таким образом, образовалась колония с количеством жителей, сравнимым с населением маленького города. Все это время и еще несколько десятков лет после контакты с планетой были регулярными. Со Стабии никого не выпускали, но исправно доставляли на нее всё необходимое для того, чтобы население поддерживало жизнедеятельность и не особенно отставало в развитии. Стабия стала как бы паршивой овцой в семье: ее существование не афишировалось, но о ней кое-как заботились.

– Постой-ка, – Мортен хлопнул по столешнице. – Лекарство нашли. Почему бы не прервать цепочку мутаций?

– Да пробовали, естественно, – отмахнулся Честер. – После тех первых инъекций экспериментального препарата у подопытных развился иммунитет к активному веществу «Меривита». Передающийся по наследству и чрезвычайно стойкий.

– Печально, – не особенно впечатлился Мортен. – А почему я об этом никогда не слышал?

– А вот здесь начинается самое интересное. Всё случилось еще до вашего рождения…

Когда очередная команда ничего не подозревающих «попечителей» высадилась на планету, их встретили вооруженные люди, наглухо закутанные в плащи. Команда растерялась, поэтому, применив необходимые меры самообороны, поспешно покинула Стабию.

– Секта? – предположил Мортен.

– Вероятно, – согласился Честер. – Об этом стоит спросить нашего хвостатого друга. Он, видимо, как раз из их числа.

Можно было просто ввести на планету войска и уничтожить всех, но такие меры противоречили  положениям Кодекса Жизни и могли вызвать возмущения пацифистов.

И тогда было принято другое решение.

О Стабии просто забыли.

Нигде в открытом доступе не найти информации о существовании Стабии и ее населения. Есть только далекий и неинтересный космический объект Стигма-14 – с отработанными месторождениями полезных ископаемых и без разумной жизни.

– Со всех сторон замечательно, как ни посмотри, – Честер снял очки и повертел их в пальцах. – Никого не надо убивать. У них нет пригодных к дальним полетам космических кораблей, нет ресурсов – ни материальных, ни человеческих – чтобы их построить. И средств межпланетной связи тоже нет. Никуда они со Стабии не денутся. У них там невесть что должно твориться: эдакие спорадические дефекты развития со стопроцентной вероятностью повторения у следующего поколения. Нонсенс. Если принять в расчет отсутствие материальной и информационной поддержки, прогрессирующую амплификацию да прибавить имбридинг… – он водрузил очки обратно и щелкнул пальцами. – Население Стабии постепенно деградирует и вымрет.

– То есть, уже энное количество десятилетий они сами по себе? – Мортен половину слов не понял, но общую ситуацию уловил.

– Именно.

– Но… я видел одежду этого чудика. На шкуры пещерных людей не похоже. 

– Бросьте, капитан. Так быстро ничего не делается. Пройдет еще много лет, прежде чем их ситуация станет критической. Но они определенно обречены, – Честер помолчал немного, потом предостерегающе поднял указательный палец. – Кстати,  я вам ничего этого не рассказывал, ясно?

– Куда уж яснее, – Мортен встал и стряхнул с футболки-поло невидимые крошки. – Мне аж интересно стало, как они там у себя живут. Как думаешь, реально разговорить эту тварь?

– Думаю, да, – Честер тоже поднялся. – Кстати, эта, как вы выразились, тварь расплачивается за то, что сейчас вы, как и процентов восемьдесят населения Земли, даже не подозреваете, что у человека может быть больше пяти пальцев. Подумайте об этом на досуге.

– А больше одной головы не может быть? – Мортен поймал его взгляд, вскинул брови и рассмеялся. – Даже так? Ужас, – он посерьезнел. – Прости, док. Я, может, и подумал бы, но на досуге у меня и без того есть, чем заняться.

 

**2**

Слезы иссякли быстро. Глаза уже горели, будто под веки попал песок. Наверное, все-таки не стоит жмуриться так сильно. Мика немного расслабил мышцы. Кто-то из стоящих рядом людей будто подходящего момента дожидался: на веки правого глаза надавили пальцы и силой раскрыли их. Мика сопротивлялся некоторое время, видя только сумеречные размытые очертания, но вскоре жжение стало невыносимым настолько, что закатывать глаз и дальше стало невозможно. Мика собрал последние крупицы самообладания и широко распахнул глаза.

Поначалу он все равно почти ничего не видел, но потом картинка прояснилась. Людей было двое. Первый стоял совсем рядом и вытирал пальцы об футболку; второй, отвернувшись, перебирал что-то на столе. Тот, что ближе, был молод, рост его из своего положения Мика оценить затруднялся: тут кто хочешь будет возвышаться, как башня. Задержать взгляд на его лице Мика не смог, отметил только глаза – голубовато-серые, хмурые, как океан в непогоду – и волосы забавного цвета: перемешанные светлые и темные прядки. У второго человека прямые русые волосы закрывали шею и спадали еще чуть ниже; две пряди проходили над ушами и были собраны в хвост на затылке. Одет он был в светло-синий медицинский костюм.

Молодой (Мика слышал, как его называли «капитан») окликнул:

– Эй, док. У нас тут открытие века. Даже двух.

Второй обернулся и удивленно вскинул брови над затемненными очками:

– Ага. Ну здравствуй, парень. Как самочувствие?

Мика молчал.

– Меня зовут Честер, – доктор приблизился. – А тебя?

Было в нем что-то такое, что Мике захотелось тут же выложить не только свое имя, но вообще всё: как невыносимо холодно – и снаружи, и внутри; как жгут взгляды, от которых хлипкое укрытие в виде тонкой простыни совершенно не спасает; как болят глаза и как отчаянно хочется поверить, что это просто сон. Что он заснул на кладбище кораблей – плотнее закутался в ветровку и задремал прямо на холодном металле. Что сейчас – через секунду или пять – в жуткое муторное сновидение, наполненное тихим низким гулом неизвестных приборов, ворвутся знакомые с детства крики чаек и рокот прибоя. Надо только зажмуриться и…

Правую сторону лица обожгла пощечина. От неожиданности Мика дернулся и стукнулся бровью о поверхность стола.

– Не смей, – велел капитан. – В спящую красавицу наигрался. Хватит.

Это не сон.

Дева, это не сон.

На этот раз он не смог сдержаться и разрыдался в голос, даже не попытавшись заглушить всхлипы свободной рукой.

 

***

– Теперь я знаю, зачем ему такие здоровенные прозрачные глазищи, – мрачно заметил Мортен. – Чтобы из них слезы лить. Это тоже какая-то мутация?

Он со вздохом смерил взглядом давящегося всхлипами мутанта, гадая, как в том столько воды помещается. Похоже, у этого создания только четыре варианта поведения: либо оно орет, либо молится, либо пребывает в анабиозе, либо изображает вселенский потоп. И ни одного нормального.

– Чья бы корова мычала, – парировал Честер.

– Я? – возмутился Мортен. – Я не по пять раз за вечер рыдаю. И только по уважительным причинам.

– Ах ну да. Разумеется, гибель собаки в художественном произведении намного трагичнее, чем если бы вас украли из дома, попутно нанесли, по-видимому, серьезную психологическую травму, а в ближайшем будущем… – Честер покосился на мутанта и кашлянул. – Сами знаете, что.

– Трагичнее, – из чистого упрямства не согласился Мортен.

– Знаете, капитан, я все никак не пойму: то ли вы из подросткового возраста выйти забыли, то ли каким-то образом обманули тесты на психопатию.

– Эй, ты кого психопатом обозвал?

– Ну извините, – усмехнулся Честер. – Только эмпатии в вас ни грамма, ни полграмма.

Несколько минут они в молчании смотрели на мутанта, который начал всхлипывать чуть тише, но и только.

– Вам лучше идти, – наконец сказал Честер. – Копия ТЗ у меня есть. Все исследования проведем, как обычно. Собственно, могу начать хоть сейчас, только с психологическим обследованием придется подождать, пока он немного успокоится.

– Ладно, я еще перед отбоем зайду. Расскажешь, что новенького.

Звуковой сигнал возвестил о том, что ужин готов. Уже с порога Мортен позвал:

– Эй, хвостатый!

Мутант, странное дело, притих и как-то забавно шевельнул ухом: далеко не так, как, например, кошка, но все равно заметно.

– Когда с тобой будут беседовать док и компания, ты лучше не молчи, – благожелательно посоветовал Мортен. – Чем больше о себе и своих сородичах ты расскажешь, тем меньше придется выяснять… хм, опытным путем.

– Капитан, – укоризненно пробормотал Честер.

– Да ладно, – Мортен широко улыбнулся. – Ладно, я пошутил. Болтай сколько угодно, но они тебя всё равно разберут на запчасти.

Мутант вполне предсказуемо заскулил и, уткнувшись лицом в сгиб свободной руки, затрясся с новой силой.

– Капитан, валили бы вы уже жрать, а? – рассердился Честер. – Вы мне работу не облегчаете! Вам что тут, медом намазано? Вы же раньше в лаборатории даже не заглядывали!

– Раньше тут не было ничего интересного, – справедливо заметил Мортен, но, бросив взгляд на Честера, примирительно вскинул руки: – Всё-всё, уже ухожу. Не обижай Джам-Джама.

– Не советую привязываться к новой зверюшке, – слова нагнали его уже в коридоре. – У нас время ограничено.

Потом дверь задвинулась, надежно отсекая все звуки, так что подобрать подходящий ответ Мортен не успел.

В столовой аппетитно пахло: Андраш был поваром от бога и испытывал неприязнь ко всяческим напичканным питательными веществами концентратам. Таким образом, еда хоть и не могла похвастаться особым разнообразием, зато была похожа на еду, а не на сопли.

– Это мы еще посмотрим, – вслух сказал Мортен.

Ксенолог, который в это время стоял рядом, изучая меню на завтра, вопросительно покосился на него.

– С умным человеком разговариваю! – рявкнул Мортен. – Кстати, Оресте, ты чего тут прохлаждаешься? Бери две порции и дуй в Третий зал. Док там мутанта колет, поможешь. Заодно тварь угостите, если она такое жрёт.

Оресте будто ветром сдуло. Отлично, теперь команда опять будет весь вечер шутить, что у капитана нынче ПМС. Мортен не злился на них. Да, на борту не было ни единого человека, который хоть бы раз в сердцах не обозвал капитана избалованным придурком. Возможно, не так уж сильно они ошибались. Но как бы то ни было, Мортен всегда получал именно то, что хотел.

Всегда.

 

***

Дом большой и старый, бревенчатый, утепленный пеноизолом. Такие же дома двумя рядами стоят у подножия холмов, поэтому улица получается только одна, зато широкая. За вторым рядом домов тянется поле, засаженное овсом и ячменем. Под порывами ветра поле волнуется, как странный – белый и шуршащий – океан. По краю поля высится стройная колонна белых ветрогенераторов, и изредка об их лопасти, не справившись с коварными воздушными потоками, разбиваются птицы. Если по почти незаметным тропинкам пересечь поле, ведя пальцами по лохматым колосьям и стянув украдкой несколько зерен, а потом перевалить через холм, выйдешь к лесу. Лес могучий, древний, пропитанный запахом смолы и соли. Некоторые деревья не обхватишь и вдесятером. Сюда из Хисдейла ходят за дровами и сушняком, но вглубь лучше не забираться: лес кажется безграничным, как океан, и таким же, как океан, смутно угрожающим. Только иногда солнечные лучи пробиваются через двойную преграду – тучи и густые вечнозеленые кроны – чтобы раздробиться и просыпаться на низкую поросль горстями мелких солнечных зайчиков.

Если улучить минутку, выбежать из дома, не обращая внимания на коз и овец (которые так и норовят зажевать рукав или подол ветровки), подняться на затянутые пестрым ковром вереска холмы и посмотреть вниз, то можно увидеть на гальке перевернутые брюхом кверху лодки и растянутые на просушку рыбацкие сети. Пройдешь направо вдоль побережья, выйдешь к лежбищам котиков; пройдешь налево – к кладбищу кораблей, любимому месту игр хисдейловских ребятишек.

Мойра Мелисса много рассказывала обо всем, что было, есть и будет, об этом мире и других, показывала такое от чего, захватывало дух и колотилось сердце, но о кладбище кораблей говорила неохотно.

– Груда мертвого металла, – повторяла Мойра.

– Бесполезного мертвого металла, – эхом откликалась Мелисса.

– Не пускайте туда детей, – запрещала Мойра.

– Еще одно свидетельство нашего Греха, – хрипела Мелисса.

– Молитесь Деве, – заканчивали они в унисон. – Молитесь.

Но дети всё равно убегали играть на кладбище кораблей, потому что место было странное, не такое, как все прочие. Оно оставалось загадкой на протяжении многих лет, оно напоминало детям о сказках. А кому, как не детям, любить сказки.

Собирались тучи, лопасти ветряков мерно взрезали воздух, и разгулявшийся ветер разносил тоскливые крики чаек далеко над океаном.

Мика спал крепким тяжелым сном, но глаза под веками беспокойно двигались и дрожали мокрые ресницы.

 

***

Мортен ввел код комплексного доступа и проскользнул в лабораторию. Честер переставлял пробирки с кровью, делал какие-то пометки, рядом россыпью лежала тонкая стопка снимков. Медицинский стол был пуст.

– На сегодня мы закончили, – не оборачиваясь, сказал Честер. – Джейкоба, Клауса и Оресте я отпустил.

– И где же наш Джам-Джам? – поинтересовался Мортен. – Ты его выдоил досуха и разлил по пробирочкам?

– Его зовут Мика, – Честер стянул перчатки и кивком указал на дальнюю часть помещения, отгороженную пластиковой ширмой.

– Здорово. У моей кузины так собачку звали, – пробормотал Мортен, заглядывая за ширму.

Здесь особенно сильно ощущался ни на что не похожий, но безошибочно узнаваемый запах дезинфекции. Вдоль стены – от пола до потолка – громоздились разномастные вольеры: большие и маленькие, затянутые обычной сеткой, забранные стеклом и какими-то сплавами; к некоторым прилагались фильтры, аэраторы и прочие штуковины.

Мутант обнаружился в нижнем, самом просторном. Впрочем, там все равно нельзя было ни сесть нормально, ни даже вытянуться во весь рост. Он спал тесным клубком, закутавшись в выкопанный где-то доктором плед, но хвост выбился из-под края, и часть его гладкой бледно-розовой змейкой лежала на полу.

– Он явно замыслил побег, – сказал Мортен подошедшему Честеру. – Смотри, хвост уже через сетку лезет.

– Не вздумайте наступить.

– А если дернуть, проснется? – к хвосту тянуло, словно магнитом.

Останавливал только закрепленный собственной кровью детский опыт: если мышку потянуть за хвостик, с большой вероятностью ей это сильно не понравится.

– Разве что если очень сильно дернуть, – отозвался Честер. – Я дал ему сока с «Безмятежностью».

Этот лекарственный коктейль он смешал сам, используя довольно скудный набор подходящих для людей ингредиентов. Но что есть, то есть. Выделяемых средств едва-едва хватало на минимальный набор необходимых препаратов. Сильнодействующие рецептурные средства во избежание злоупотребления стоили для частных лиц бешеные деньги, особенно транквилизаторы и седативные. За легкие наркотики тоже просили недешево, плюс употреблять их разрешалось только в специальных салонах, а иначе можно было улететь на разработку не слишком полезных для здоровья минералов далеко и надолго. Приходилось выкручиваться. В маленьких дозах «Безмятежность» служила универсальным успокоительным, действующим почти мгновенно; в дозах побольше – сильным снотворным. Правда, в последнем случае самочувствие с утра не радовало, да и Честер, отговариваясь недостаточным количеством клинических испытаний, порции выдавал крайне неохотно.

Решительно отвернувшись от заманчиво подрагивающего хвоста, Мортен вернулся в лабораторный зал и сел на неудобный стул:

– Мика, значит. Эй, док, помнишь, ты сказал, что я забыл выйти из подросткового возраста?

– И под присягой повторю, – Честер улыбнулся краешком губ. – Это все же лучше, чем какая-то новая форма психопатии, которую не в силах выявить современные методы диагностики.

Мортен поморщился, но пропустил последнее замечание мимо ушей:

– Ага. Неважно. Так вот, когда я был подростком, то очень хотел завести собачку или котика.

– И? Не завели? Странно. Вас родители, вроде бы, не особенно ограничивали, насколько я знаю.

– У них обоих была аллергия на животных, – объяснил Мортен. – Дурость, скажи? От СПИДа лекарство придумали, от всех этих твоих двухголовостей придумали, а от аллергии не придумали.

– Да, упущение.

– В общем, мне разрешили завести только мышку, – продолжал Мортен. – Да и то мама входила в мою комнату, предварительно вооружившись кипой носовых платков, – он ностальгически вздохнул. – Может, оно и к лучшему. По крайней мере, о журналах под моим матрасом знал только я.

– Не отвлекайтесь, – посоветовал Честер.

– И не думал. Тем более, куда тем журналам до моего…

– Теперь тем более не отвлекайтесь, – поспешно перебил Честер.

– Ладно-ладно, – ухмыльнулся Мортен. – Короче, можно как-нибудь провести все эти твои исследования, не угробив при этом мутанта? Он мне понравился. Жуткий, конечно, но прикольный.

Честер несколько мгновений смотрел на него, потом снял очки, протер, снова надел:

– Кажется, я понимаю, к чему вы клоните… А что, кстати, с вашей мышкой стало?

– Сдохла через пару лет, – пожал плечами Мортен. – Как и положено мышам.

– Капитан, вы, конечно, не обижайтесь, но это идиотизм. Во-первых, держать разумное создание в качестве домашнего животного неэтично. Во-вторых, я бы вам таракана не доверил, не то что человека.

Мортен беззвучно рассмеялся:

– Воспользуюсь моментом и верну твои слова: чья бы корова мычала. Док, только не говори мне про этику. То, чем ты сейчас занимаешься, этично? Что-то я не уверен, что ты взял у него письменное согласие на всё, что собираешься с ним проделывать.

Честер понимающе хмыкнул:

– Отрицать не могу. Только в протоколе исследования четко прописано...

– Ну так внеси поправку. Или как там это у вас называется? – отмахнулся Мортен.

– Это уже не поправка, а довольно серьезное отклонение, – проворчал Честер, но потянулся к интеркому. – Клаус, завтра документируем отклонение от протокола СТ-14.  Заказчику не сообщать.

– Что касается второго пункта, – приободрившись, продолжал Мортен, – он не рыбка. Сам может сказать, когда пора, образно выражаясь, поменять воду в аквариуме.

– Ладно, капитан, – сдался Честер. – Воля ваша. Помните только, что он, как вы сами сказали, не рыбка. И даже не собачка. Кстати, если такое дело, ему нужно где-то жить. Этот вольер для существа такого размера совершенно не приспособлен.

– Хороший вопрос, – лишнего пространства на корабле не было совершенно. – Может, в библиотеку? Всё равно туда никто не ходит.

– Если вы туда не ходите, это не значит, что туда не ходит никто. И вообще, вы решили его оставить, вот себе и забирайте. На ночь хотя бы.

– Да не вопрос, – без особого энтузиазма откликнулся Мортен. – У меня же не каюта, а международный аэропорт.

– На пятнадцать процентов больше, чем у остальных, – напомнил Честер. – Уж выделите уголок. И советую озаботиться безопасностью.

– Безопасностью? – переспросил Мортен. – И чем же он опасен? Будет рыдать, пока я не утону?

– Не будьте так легкомысленны. Все по-разному реагируют на сильный стресс. Сейчас он просто не может поверить, что это с ним происходит, но за отрицанием зачастую идет гнев.

– Спасибо, я в курсе стадий принятия неизбежного. Только он, по-моему, как сразу на стадию депрессии прыгнул, так там и застрял.

– Ну так это по-вашему.

– Хватит уже передергивать, а? – Мортен закинул ногу на ногу. – Ладно, завтра с утра он все равно у тебя, а до вечера я что-нибудь придумаю. Расскажи лучше, что вы из него вытянули, помимо литра крови и… э, – он вытянул шею, заглядывая в верхний снимок. – Ух ты. И десятка фоток в жанре ню.

– Пока немного, – Честер ловко выхватил снимки у него из-под носа и упаковал в пластиковый конверт. – У них там действительно что-то вроде то ли секты, то ли культа. Мика, ясное дело, уверен, что так дело обстоит с сотворения времен. Дивинитас – так они это называют. Если вкратце, они верят, что их внешний вид – расплата за какие-то смертные грехи. Все носят плащи с капюшоном – Мика называет эту одежду «ветровка» – и даже лица показывают только близким людям, а уж раздеться можно только в одиночестве, перед Девой и ближайшими родственниками в крайних случаях.

– Так он поэтому орал? – сообразил Мортен.

Ну да, десять человек незнакомцев ни на ближайших родственников, ни на Деву не тянут никак.

– Дева это та… – он щелкнул пальцами, – та штуковина, которой он молился?

– Видимо.

– Постой-ка, – он нахмурился. – Что значит, раздеваться можно только перед Девой? Он же не будет у меня в каюте голяком молиться?

Честер плотно сжал неуклонно расползающиеся в ухмылке губы.

– Вот завтра и выясните, – весело сказал он.

Прозвучал мягкий, на три тона, звуковой сигнал. Через несколько минут в коридорах начнут одна за другой с характерным гулким звуком выключаться лампы, и останется только тусклое свечение, испускаемое напольным покрытием.

– Спокойной ночи, – Мортен поднялся и, поправив стул, направился к выходу. – Ложись спать, док, не жги нам электричество.

– А вы не пишите с фонариком под одеялом, – с улыбкой парировал Честер. – Зрение посадите.

Свет начал мерцать. Верный знак, что сейчас в другом конце коридора мигнет и выключится лампа, а за ней – неумолимо, как эффект домино – начнут гаснуть и другие.

Мортен уже собирался задвинуть дверь капитанской каюты, когда Честер вышел и окликнул его.

– Последний вопрос, капитан, – улыбки в его голосе уже не слышалось. – Что вы будете делать, когда он вам надоест?

– Выкину на улицу, – отозвался Мортен. – Кажется, именно так принято поступать с надоевшими щенками.

 

**3**

Мика раньше не видел таких птиц. Она была крупная, серовато-белая, похожая на чайку, но в очертаниях головы и клюва не было ни высокомерия, ни хищности. Ее глаза уже подернулись белесой пленкой, голова безжизненно повисла, когда Мика поднял птицу на руки. Птица была мертва: она – как и многие другие – разбилась о лопасти ветряка. Из широко раскинутых крыльев выпадали перья. От птицы странно пахло.

Мика смотрел, нахмурившись.

Перья летели и летели, их вдруг стало много, как снежных хлопьев. Они окутали его вихрем, и воздух словно потяжелел, уплотнился. Сдавило грудь, от запаха к горлу подступила тошнота, а потом все перья разом окрасились в черный, и наступила ночь.

*

Мика очнулся в полной темноте, хватая воздух ртом. Он стянул с лица плед, попытался сесть и тут же стукнулся головой, раскинул руки – ладони тоже уперлись в твердое. Несколько секунд он бездумно бился в узком, ограниченном со всех сторон пространстве, но опомнился прежде, чем успел нанести себе вред. А опомнившись, снова лег и попытался привести в порядок мысли.

Вчера (?) его окружили трое незнакомцев, не считая давешнего доктора, отобрали простыню, приказали стать к стене, фотографировали (фотоаппаратов, кстати, в городе не было, но Мика про них читал и почти сразу понял, что именно происходит). Он смотрел прямо перед собой застывшим взглядом  и почти ничего не видел то ли от вспышек, то ли от шока, сам послушно поворачивался, куда скажут, лишь бы избежать прикосновений затянутых в перчатки рук. Зато потом вместо противной простыни выдали тяжелый плед: закутавшись в него, Мика почувствовал себя более защищенным, даже перед глазами прояснилось. Лицо, правда, закрыть не разрешили. «Мне надо видеть твои глаза», – сказал Честер. Двое были одеты в такие же синие костюмы, один обычно (если считать обычным отсутствие ветровки, но здесь это норма очевидно). Они задавали много вопросов. Мика не мог долго смотреть на них, шарил взглядом по комнате, потом ему становилось не по себе, и он невольно возвращался к лицам людей, но и там взгляд не задерживался. Его спрашивали о каком-то культе и о Деве, и он пытался отмалчиваться, не хотел впутывать Ее, но совсем молчать боялся. Оставалось отвечать односложно, предоставляя им самим высказывать догадки, а в ответ кивать или мотать головой, выдавать одно-два слова, не больше. Потом они брали кровь, и Мике стало жутко. Крови он не боялся, но казалось, что в конце концов в стеклянные трубки перетечет всё, и в венах не останется ни капли дивинитас. Честер поил его прохладной сладкой жидкостью (сок, наверное, но вкус показался незнакомым) – стакан в руки не дал, держал сам, а потом вдруг сознание померкло так стремительно, что Мика успел только пожалеть, что, кажется, пролил последний глоток.

И вот он здесь.

Только сейчас, успокоившись, Мика ощутил, что его сильно мутит и очень хочется в туалет. А рядом никого. Дать себе волю в таком маленьком пространстве означало неминуемо испачкать плед, а ведь другого может и не перепасть. И потом, лежать в собственных нечистотах? Он опустился низко, но не настолько.

Одновременно со звуком открывающейся двери вспыхнул свет. Мика накинул плед на голову и с удивившим его самого облегчением подумал, что вернулся доктор, но, услышав голос, понял, что ошибся.

– С утречком, Джам-Джам, – это был капитан, и Мика мысленно застонал. – Не прикидывайся, я вижу, что ты не спишь. А здесь сухо? Странно. Я думал, придется воду откачивать.

Издевается, сволочь, подумал Мика, чувствуя очередную судорогу в переполненном мочевом пузыре. Спустя миг, правда, он понял, что капитан не об этом. Но всё равно издевается.

– Мне надо в туалет, – глухо сказал он.

– Сначала плед, потом в туалет, – отозвался капитан в рифму.

Мика не понял.

– Плед скидывай, говорю, потом отведу.

Мика затрясся от унижения и злости. Проклятье. Как можно получать удовольствие, издеваясь над другими?

– Я принес тебе нормальную одежду, – вздохнул капитан. – Ну, почти нормальную: док все равно потом раздеться заставит. Так что я сейчас открываю дверцу, ты оставишь плед там, выйдешь и оденешься.

С «выйдешь» капитан преувеличивал: вылезти получилось только на четвереньках. Когда Мика поднялся на ноги, его повело, пришлось ухватиться за выступающий край одного из вольеров. У Мики дома в похожих держали кроликов и иногда голубей.

Капитан был ростом с него, разве что плотнее.

– Надевай, – он протянул Мике светлый сверток в заклеенном прозрачном пакете. – Стащил у дока, надеюсь, не обидится. И без фокусов, у меня шокер, если помнишь, что это такое.

Как же, Мика помнил, было больно.

На запястье у капитана он заметил темную татуировку браслетом: в узоре ромбов было что-то изображено, но что именно, он разглядеть не успел.

Сверток оказался рубашкой. Рубашка была дурацкая: в мелкий горошек, на ладонь выше колена, да еще запахивалась сзади. Капитан затянул завязки и подтолкнул Мику к двери.

Он шел по тускло освещенному коридору. Рассеянный свет исходил будто прямо от пола. По пути не встретилось ни одного человека, и Мика был этому невообразимо рад: ему более чем хватало взгляда, которым его сверлил шагающий сзади капитан. Мика вполне догадывался, куда он смотрит. Очень хотелось поджать хвост и спрятать его между бедер, но он заставил себя этого не делать.

Они свернули за угол.

– Налево.

В тесной, выложенной холодной плиткой уборной обнаружилось три кабинки и столько же белоснежных умывальников.

– Внутри сам справишься? – ответа капитан ждать не стал. – Дверь не закрывай, я не смотрю.

Несколько мучительных минут Мика не мог выдавить из себя ни капли, затем дело пошло на лад. В наступившем облегчении был только один отрицательный момент: теперь ничто не отвлекало от накатывающей волнами тошноты. Он вышел, сунул под теплую воду дрожащие руки, а потом не выдержал и склонился над раковиной, но его только тряхнуло сухим спазмом, изо рта потянулась вязкая струйка слюны. Перед глазами снова поплыло, Мика вцепился в бортики раковины и испугался, что сейчас упадет.

– Ничего страшного, – капитан положил ладонь ему на затылок и, сунув головой под кран, сделал воду холоднее. – «Безмятежность» на поверку не такая уж и безмятежная: после ударных доз почти всем плохеет. Сейчас станет легче. Не паникуй, просто представь, что у тебя короткое, но очень сильное похмелье.

– Откуда ты знаешь про похмелье, если не пьешь? – отфыркавшись, спросил Мика.

После прохладной воды ему в самом деле полегчало.

– С чего ты взял, что я не пью?

– Ты говорил.

– Всё-то ты слышишь, – капитан сунул ему две нераспечатанные упаковки. – Держи. Зубная щетка и бритва. Дозаторы пасты и мыла справа. Приведи себя в порядок. Есть у вас хоть такое?

«Нет, зубы чистим пальцами, а бреемся топором», – вертелось на языке, но Мика сдержался и только кивнул в ответ.

Щетка была непривычная: со слишком толстой рукоятью и, напротив, маленькой круглой головкой. Бритва от обычного станка отличалась еще сильнее.

– Электрические, – капитан отобрал у него щетку и нажал на кнопку. – Вот теперь чисти. А электричество у вас есть?

Мика осторожно водил щеткой по зубам. Сначала он пытался двигать ею вверх-вниз, вправо-влево, но капитан сказал, что нельзя: можно повредить десны. Пучки щетины вращались, рукоять слегка вибрировала в руке. Он намеренно чистил зубы дольше, чем обычно, но в конце концов щетка пискнула так пронзительно, что он ее чуть не выронил. Кажется, вредная вещица самостоятельно рассудила, что с него хватит.

– Есть, – прополоскав рот, Мика решил всё же ответить. – С перебоями, – и потянулся за бритвой.

 

*

Сигнал побудки застал их на обратном пути. Звук, несмотря на мелодичность, напугал мутанта. Тот резко остановился, и Мортен едва не влетел ему в спину. Немного пожалел, что не влетел: можно было бы пощупать хвост и сказать, что нечаянно получилось. Над головой начали по очереди включаться лампы.

– Не стой, – Мортен подтолкнул его в спину. – Это сигнал к подъему. Я тебя специально пораньше вывел, а то сейчас народ повылезает.

Мутант тормозил еще пару секунд, а потом припустил по коридору хоть и не бегом, но с такой скоростью, что чемпионы по спортивной ходьбе обзавидовались бы. Мортен бы решил, что он задумал сбежать, если бы на «Геноме» в принципе было, куда сбегать. Внезапно вышедший из Северного коридора Честер вздрогнул от неожиданности, но автоматически поймал мутанта на грудь. Тот дернулся, как пойманная рыба, отскочил и замер.

– А мы уже разговариваем, – похвастался Мортен.

– «Мы» это в смысле вы и он, или как мамочки на форумах пишут: мы покушали, мы пописали, мы покакали?

Честер улыбался, но вид у него был уставший. Глаза за затемненными стеклами наверняка покраснели.

– В смысле я и он, – со смешком отозвался Мортен. – У них есть зубные щетки и электричество, но не всегда.

– Спасибо за ценную информацию.

– Да не за что.

В коридоре начали открываться двери, и Честер открыл лабораторный зал.

– Покормить его? – спросил Мортен.

– Сразу видно, входите в роль заботливого хозяина, – иронично похвалил Честер. – Пока не надо. Хочу взять кое-какие анализы.

– Что за анализы?

– Вечером выдам вам весь список процедур, – пообещал Честер. – Чтобы вы убедились, что вашу зверюшку не травмировали больше необходимого.

– Чтоб я еще в этом что-то понимал, – хмыкнул Мортен. – Но давай.

– Что за анализы? – продолжал Честер. – Например, забор материала из носоглотки и полости рта. Ну это попозже, если он зубы чистил. Потом общий анализ мочи…

– Упс. Жаль тебя разочаровывать, док, но мы уже пописали. Именно в том смысле, что мамочки на форумах.

– Что ж, – пожал плечами Честер, – возьму катетером.

– Удачи, хвостатый, – Мортен скорчил гримасу и хлопнул мутанта по плечу. – Не завидую я тебе.

Тот стоял неподвижно, с отстраненным видом, и даже не вздрогнул.

– Как Винце? – спросил Мортен перед уходом.

– Приступ закончился. Жить будет.

– А долго?

Честер вежливо, но твердо предложил мутанту занять стол, а Мортену ничего не ответил.

*

Мика не слушал их. Отгородившись от неприглядной реальности, он судорожно соображал, как из своего времени, которое взяли под контроль эти люди, уделить несколько минут общению с Девой. Дева-Совершенство предпочитала, чтобы с ней разговаривали вслух, но один раз капитан уже ударил его за это. А вдруг и доктор, и другие поступят так же?

Он пришел в себя, только налетев на твердый край вчерашнего стола. Не без труда сообразил, чего от него хочет доктор, лег на спину и нашел взглядом едва заметную темную трещину на потолке. Смысла сопротивляться он не видел, да и не было его, наверное.

 

***

– Моя последняя исповедь была… – Мика задумался. – Была непростительно давно. С тех пор проступки мои таковы…

С минуту он не мог собраться с мыслями, просто сидел, поджав к груди колени, и бездумно наблюдал, как струйка крови сбегает по запястью и собирается в сложенной чашечкой ладони. Обвил щиколотки хвостом, вздрогнул, когда хвост прошелся по твердому холодному браслету, обхватившему лодыжку.

– Выслушай меня, Совершенная, ибо я оступился. Я осквернил нас чужим взглядом, я осквернил нас чужим касанием, и слишком мало моего во мне осталось. Они взяли даже кровь, и все же я молю, я надеюсь, что Ты не покинула ту толику меня, ту толику нас, что еще есть во мне. Я не хочу умирать, ведь это оскорбит Тебя, но позволив себе жить, не брошу ли я на нас тень еще чернее?

Он вглядывался в темную глянцевитую поверхность, надеясь увидеть хоть какой-то знак, что Дева не оставила его. Потом понизил голос почти до шепота и тоскливо спросил:

– Ты здесь, Дева-Совершенство? Я понимаю… я пойму, если Ты оставила меня, но…

Тусклый свет начал дробиться на ресницах крохотными звездочками. Мика сморгнул и изо всех сил вгляделся в быстро затягивающуюся пленкой лужицу крови. И на момент, всего на момент ему почудилось, что на тускнеющей поверхности задрожал силуэт – очертания, перетекающие из прекрасных в уродливые так быстро, что они непостижимым образом выглядели и такими, и такими одновременно.

Дева-Совершенство – средоточие собственной красоты и чужого уродства. Она всё еще с ним.

– Спасибо, – сказал Мика. – Я покаялся Тебе во всём.

Дверь с тихим щелчком открылась.

– Какого..?

Кажется, капитан был не в курсе, что Мика здесь. По крайней мере, зайдя в каюту и бросив взгляд вправо, он чуть было не подскочил.

– Помилуй меня грешного, – поспешно закончил Мика вечернюю исповедь.

– Это ты мне? – капитан явно пытался компенсировать секундную слабость, перейдя в наступление. – Что ж, отпускаю тебе грехи, сын мой, во имя… кого-нибудь. Тебе лучше знать.

Мика молчал, глазел на ладонь. Образ Девы уже ушел, осталась только темная лужица начавшей сворачиваться крови.

– А говорил я доку… – непонятно пробормотал капитан, потом обратился к Мике. – Эта ваша религия обязательно требует молиться голышом и в кровище? Если да, то тебе лучше перейти в атеисты или подыскать себе другое место для молитв.

– Я не специально.

Ощущение единения ушло окончательно, и Мика нехотя облизал ладонь. На языке отпечатался неприятный стылый вкус меди.

– Доктор забрал рубашку и сказал, что ты дашь мне что-то приличнее.

– А, ну если так, – капитан опустил глаза и криво улыбнулся.

Мика постарался подтянуть хвост под себя. Он бы предпочел, чтобы капитан смотрел выше, а в идеале не смотрел совсем. Но эти люди из лживых сказок, кажется, любят пялиться туда, куда как раз не положено.

– Готовая иллюстрация для «Шлагцайлен», – все с той же кривой улыбкой заметил капитан. – Правда, до ксенофилии даже они не докатились. А ключик док случаем не оставил?

– Вон там, – Мика указал подбородком на другой конец комнаты.

Капитан взял с полки ключ, но не подошел с ним к Мике, а принялся рыться в узком стенном отсеке. Через пару минут к ногам Мики упала какая-то одежда и – наконец-то – ключ. Он сразу освободил ногу и принялся растирать щиколотку. Скорее, машинально, чем из реальной необходимости.

– Ну? – поторопил капитан.

Мика смотрел на кучку одежды, не пытаясь дотронуться.

– Это уже кто-то носил? – по-прежнему не двигаясь, спросил он.

– Нет, – ядовито отозвался капитан. – Я смотался в ближайший супермаркет и приобрел свеженький комплект как раз твоего размера, – он закатил глаза. – Ну конечно носил. Откуда я тебе сейчас в открытом космосе новое возьму?

Мика сгорбился сильнее:

– Я это не надену.

– Значит, на ужин пойдешь так. Хотя твое внезапное решение удариться в эксгибиционизм меня озадачивает.

– Хочешь устроить еще одно представление для команды? – зло выплюнул Мика.

– Ты помнишь? – удивился капитан.

– Да.

Тогда Мика и вправду мало что осознавал, но память о пережитом унижении начала потихоньку возвращаться: о мокром кафеле под боком, о чужих настойчивых руках, о виденных мельком лицах за прозрачной перегородкой. На лицах читались любопытство и брезгливость – больше ничего.

– Мы не можем поесть здесь? – спросил он.

– Нет. Но ты можешь вообще не есть.

Мика задумался. Сколько он не ел? За последнее время у него во рту побывали только два стакана сока: один вчера, один сегодня днем. Кажется, утром капитан что-то говорил про завтрак, но тогда доктор не позволил, а потом и сам поесть не отходил, и Мике не предлагал. Просить Мика не стал.

Он протянул руку, осторожно дотронулся да одежды – она была мягкая, приятная на ощупь.

– Учитывая наш уровень очистки, можешь спокойно считать, что ее никто не надевал, – проговорил капитан чуть мягче. – Давай одевайся. Твоя Дева разницы и не заметит.

– Она не моя, – Мика все-таки взял предложенные вещи: толстовку с капюшоном, свободные штаны и плотные носки. – Она везде и во всех, – он нахмурился. – В штанах дырка.

– Это для хвоста.

– Зачем? – не понял Мика. – Я его всегда в штанине ношу.

– Видишь ли, – капитан привалился спиной к стене и скрестил на груди руки. – Пудель не спрашивает у хозяина, зачем его стригут подо льва.

Аналогии Мика не уловил. Кажется, пудель – это порода собак. Причем тут собаки и львы?

– Дырка – для хвоста, – с нажимом повторил капитан. – Натягивай штаны, а то пойдешь без них.

Мика оделся, накинул капюшон, натянул рукава толстовки на ладони, потом выпростал в отверстие сзади хвост… и почувствовал чуть ли не большую неловкость, чем без одежды вообще.

Может, не ходить никуда? Поесть в другой раз. Как-нибудь потом. Да и голода не ощущалось: просто неприятная сосущая пустота в животе.

– Ну? Пойдем?

– Нет, – Мика соскользнул по стене на прежнее место. – Я не хочу есть.

– Слушай, тварь, – ласково сказал капитан. – Притворись уж как-нибудь нормальным человеком и живо вали в столовую.

– Ты сам мне не даешь его прятать, – горько усмехнулся Мика, щелкнув хвостом. – А теперь хочешь, чтобы я притворялся…

Он замолчал. Просто не мог заставить себя сказать «человеком», потому что не хотел притворяться человеком. Потому что он, Змей бы побрал этого капитана, и так человек, самый настоящий человек. Да, он носит на себе отпечаток Греха, как и все дети дивинитас, но «тварью» это его не делает.

– Сам ты тварь, – шепотом сказал Мика.

Он тут же съежился, ожидая оплеухи или того хуже разряда шокера (короткая черная дубинка висела у капитана на поясе), но на этот раз пронесло.

– В чем дело? – спросил капитан. – Ты полностью одет, руки спрятал и лицо тоже, прямо почти как в своей этой… ветровке.

– Вот в этом, – Мика слегка постучал кончиком хвоста по полу.

– И? Всего-то часть тела.

Кажется, капитан сам себе не верил. В голосе его читался болезненный интерес пополам с… ну, не с отвращением, пожалуй, но около того. Фраза прозвучала фальшиво.

Мика понятия не имел, как всё объяснить. Капитан его просто не поймет. Пришлось прибегнуть к грубому и очень отдаленному, но наглядному сравнению.

– То, что у тебя между ног болтается, тоже часть тела. Но если тебя вдруг вытолкнут на люди полностью одетого, кроме…

– Мне определенно нравится ход твоих мыслей, – теперь в голосе капитана слышалась улыбка. – Продолжай.

Мика поднял голову. Капитан действительно улыбался – хищно, как акула.

Ему такая реакция совсем не понравилась, однако мысль он решил закончить:

– Так вот, для меня это почти то же самое. Конечно, не совсем так. То есть, совсем не так, но… – он беспомощно умолк, не желая запутывать всё еще больше.

Капитан не поймет. Просто не захочет понять.

Его ожидания полностью оправдались.

– В общем, понятно, что ничего не понятно. Вставай, Джам-Джам, пошли.

– Меня зовут Мика, – безнадёжно проговорил он, поднявшись на ноги и чуть не наступив на наручники.

– А меня – Мортен Конинг, очень приятно. Теперь, когда мы, наконец, познакомились, шагай уже.

Они вышли в знакомый коридор. Мортен пропустил его вперед.

– Мы пойдем в обход, – сказал он. – Можно пройти напрямую по Северному коридору или через рубку, но раз уж ты тут задержишься и с большой вероятностью не познакомишься с дезинтегратором, проведу тебе экскурсию.

Дез… Де-зин-те-гра-тор? Мика такого слова не знал. Впрочем, оно навевало смутную угрозу, поэтому он постарался об этом не думать.

– Вышли из капитанской каюты, идем по Восточному коридору, – капитан шагал сзади, почти вплотную, и Мике пришлось обвить хвост вокруг бедра, чтобы не задевать им Мортена. – Всего коридоров четыре, а вообще, тут всё рядом, потому что яхта маленькая.

– Яхта?

– Мой корабль, – уточнил капитан. – Крейс-яхта. Пилотируемый космический аппарат умеренной  комфортности для автономных длительных перелетов, если интересуют детали. Называется «Геном». Экипаж десять человек плюс теперь кое-кто в качестве балласта.

Мика подумал немного, потом спросил:

– Вы пираты?

– Типун тебе на язык! Не упоминай даже, а то накликаешь. Мы исследователи. Правда, работаем в основном по частным заказам и не морочимся с лицензией, но…  – Мортен перебил сам себя. – Только что прошли мимо тренажерного зала. Дальше по этой стороне каюты экипажа.

Они свернули направо.

– Где уборная, ты уже в курсе. Отдельных душевых нет, если моей не считать. Команда моется там же, где ты завел сомнительный роман со шлангами и шокером.

Мика чуть не споткнулся. Память о скользкой плитке под щекой, первом животном ужасе и короткой, но интенсивной боли, однажды вернувшись, тускнеть не собиралась.

– Есть еще вельбот, но он пришвартован снаружи. Ты его наверняка видел и даже в нем прокатился, правда, был не в том состоянии, чтобы оценить.

Они снова свернули направо.

– Угадаешь, какой коридор, получишь конфетку. В смысле, ужин.

– Западный, – догадаться было несложно.

– В точку. По этой стороне снова каюты. Центральное пространство отведено под три лабораторных зала, они так по номерам и называются. Твой дом родной на ближайшее время. Туда еще примыкает архив, он же библиотека. Ну, в хвосте еще машинное отделение, но это уже не интересно.

Мика увидел перед собой тупик и остановился. Справа располагалась большая дверь.

– А вот и столовая, – объявил капитан. – Пришли. Вопросы?

– Там очень тихо, – сказал Мика. – Мы опоздали?

– Нет, – рассмеялся Мортен. – Здесь везде звукоизоляция. Корабль маленький: я бы из рубки слышал, что в сортире творится. Не говоря уж о лабораториях… Оно мне надо?

Мика не стал отвечать на этот заведомо риторический вопрос. Равно как и представлять, что именно творится в лабораториях.

– Еще вопросы?

– Да. Что такое дез… дезинтегратор?

– Дезинтегратор? – голос у капитана сделался беззаботный-беззаботный. – А, это такая штучка, которая полезные ископаемые измельчает.

Полезные ископаемые? Тогда причем тут…

Больше вопросов Мика задавать не стал. Мортен отодвинул дверь и втолкнул его в столовую. Тишину сразу наполнили звуки разговоров, на смену непонятному запаху пришли ароматы еды. Правда, гомон моментально стих. Мика стоял, спрятав лицо под краем просторного капюшона и пытаясь зажать хвост между ногами, чтобы его совсем не было видно.

– Коллеги, знакомьтесь, это наш новый талисман, – объявил капитан. – Взглянув на него, все сразу поймут, чем мы тут занимаемся.

Раздались сдержанные смешки.

– Капитан, – укоризненно проговорил Честер.

– Ладно-ладно, – сказал ему Мортен. – Я пошутил. Это мое новое домашнее животное. Второе в жизни после мышки.

Смех усилился. Честер изобразил хорошо всем известный жест, именуемый в просторечье «рука-лицо».

– Я всего лишь сказал правду, – пожал плечами Мортен.

Он взял Мику за плечи и рывком развернул спиной к своим людям:

– Поздоровайся с командой, Джам-Джам, повиляй хвостиком.

Мику бросило в жар, сердце колотилось так, что стало трудно дышать.

– З-зачем ты… это делаешь? – задыхаясь, прошептал он.

– Поздоровайся, – почти касаясь губами его щеки, холодно повторил капитан.

Мика всхлипнул, сжал зубы и несколько раз размашисто дернул хвостом.

На этот раз никто не смеялся.

– Вот и молодец, – прежним легким тоном похвалил Мортен, подцепил его за рукав и потащил к крайнему столу. – Пойдем кушать.

Надо ли говорить, что, несмотря на привлекательный вид и запах еды, аппетита у Мики совсем не было.

 

**4**

Время, здесь, на корабле, почти незаметное, все-таки текло куда-то. Мика не хотел за ним следить.

Капитан выделил ему угол в своей каюте: за тонкой ширмой соорудил что-то вроде высокой кровати из сложенных друг на друга матрацев и бросил пару пледов. Мика, хоть в помещении было очень тепло, спал под обоими. Капитан со смехом называл его принцессой на горошине. Мика как-то раз спросил об этом у доктора, и тот рассказал сказку о девчонке, которая проснулась вся в синяках из-за того, что под уйму матрасов и перин кто-то подсунул маленькую горошинку. Мика снова не понял, причем тут это. Шутки капитана вообще часто оставались для него загадкой.

Сам Мортен спал на забавной полочке, похожей на гамак, только что твердой. Иногда по вечерам он просто покачивался на ней, отталкиваясь ногой от стены, и курил сигарету. Сигарета была электронная: выпускала обильный белый пар и совсем не пахла.

Еще в каюте жил цветок с толстым стеблем, тяжелыми мясистыми листьями и темно-синим бутоном. У цветка даже имя было – Луноход. Периодически Луноход дурным голосом орал: «Жрать давайте, падлы!» Мика каждый раз дергался и посматривал на цветок с опаской: у него дома цветы не разговаривали. Капитан поначалу явно развлекался его испугом, потом объяснил, что это не цветок говорит, а индикатор полива. Он сказал, что похожие растения есть в каждой каюте, и индикаторы запрограммированы на разные голоса и разные фразы. Мика спросил у доктора, какой цветок стоит у него в каюте. Тот с улыбкой сказал, что его комнатный цветок зовут Квадратура Круга, а та муть, которую говорит индикатор, Мике все равно ничего не скажет.

Мика плыл по течению. Точнее, медленно тонул в чем-то вязком и холодном, не видя ни поверхности, ни дна. Просыпался он всегда за некоторое время сигнала, объявляющего подъем. Сдвигал с лица край пледа и долго лежал с открытыми глазами, таращась в темноту и слушая тихое сопение Мортена.

Он думал об океане – о ветре, несущем холодные брызги, о длинных тоскливых криках чаек. Воссоздавал в памяти ощущение перекатывающейся под ногами гальки, вспоминал стремительные тучи в низком небе. Но каждый раз в грезы неумолимо врывались три ноты побудки, и с каждой из них внутри всё сильнее закручивалась пружина тупой боли, которая немного отпускала только к вечеру. Дверь не пропускала звуки, но Мика будто наяву слышал, как в узком коридоре с характерным гулким звуком одна за другой вспыхивают лампы. В каюте тоже включался свет. Мика не хотел вылезать из-под пледов, тянул до последнего, но ширма неизменно бесцеремонно отъезжала в сторону, и появлялся хмурый со сна Мортен, обещая «за хвост из кровати вытащить», если «мартышечье недоразумение» немедленно не поднимется.

Душевая кабинка была крохотной: даже нормально повернуться не получалось без того, чтобы не биться локтями о стенки, однако Мику этот вариант полностью устраивал. Стыдно сказать, когда Мортен заикнулся о мытье в карантинной зоне, он закатил самую настоящую истерику. Стоило только представить выложенные кафелем стены и пластиковые перегородки, как хотелось свернуться в клубок и орать так, чтобы собственных мыслей не слышать.

Небольшим утешением был завтрак: готовили здесь вкусно. Вкусная еда немного компенсировала необходимость есть в общей столовой. Капитан обычно болтал с командой, Мика молча копался в тарелке. Поначалу он прятался под капюшон, но потом Мортен достал ему другие вещи, уже не такие закрытые: водолазка, футболка с длинным рукавом. Мика немного привык, но в лицо никому не смотрел и помалкивал, если не обращались с прямым вопросом. Собственно, кроме капитана и доктора, с ним никто и не заговаривал.

*

С командой Мортен познакомил его по фотографиям.

– У нас маленький экипаж, – он водил пальцем по экрану разворачивая на мониторе, вмонтированном прямо в рабочий стол, несколько больших групповых фотографий. – Только чтобы хватало для работы. Учитывая нашу деятельность, специализация у всех с уклоном либо во всякую медицинскую и околомедицинскую хрень, либо в технику. Смотри, – он вывел на передний план фото, – в первом ряду Алеш, Кристиан, Винце и Андраш, а во втором Клаус, Джейкоб, Энцо и Оресте. Ну и Честер.

Джейкоба, Клауса и Оресте Мика знал лучше других: они помогали доктору.

– А ты? – спросил Мика.

– А я фотографировал.

– Нет, я имею в виду, что делаешь ты?

– Ааа, – осклабился Мортен. – Я всеми командую.

– Значит, ничего, – заключил Мика.

Капитан расхохотался и небольно хлопнул его по затылку.

*

Через пару часов после завтрака доктор уводил его в лабораторию, где Мике каждый раз заново и каждый раз одинаково мучительно приходилось смиряться с тем, что его тело ему больше не принадлежит. Это всегда было неловко, иногда унизительно, временами – больно. Мика старался не закрывать глаза, потому что так только обострялось восприятие, а сверлил взглядом либо темную царапину на потолке, либо небольшой скол напольного покрытия, либо блики ламп на стеклянной дверце шкафа – смотря как приходилось лежать. Блики ему нравились больше: они завораживали, позволяя погрузиться в подобие транса и, если повезет, на какое-то время выпасть из действительности.

Первые два дня он едва осознавал, что происходит вокруг, поэтому послушно, словно загипнотизированный, выходил из каюты и плелся вслед за доктором. На третий и четвертый день он уже вполне представлял, что его ждет, поэтому до лабораторного зала его тащили вчетвером, хотя едва оказавшись внутри, он тут же терял весь пыл. На пятый день капитану, видимо, надоело на это смотреть.

*

– Опять «я в домике»? – Мортен поднялся из-за стола.

Стоящий около двери Честер пожал плечами. Мика, изо всех сил вжавшись лопатками в свою «кровать», сверлил взглядом колени. Ему невольно пришло на ум давным-давно развенчанное детское заблуждение: если сидеть совершенно неподвижно и не смотреть, сам станешь невидимкой. Это было очень глупо, но Мике хотелось за что-нибудь зацепиться. Пусть и за полную глупость.

Доктор вздохнул:

– Я позову…

– Подожди, – капитан подошел. – Не хватало еще из-за этого ребят от работы отрывать. Эй, – он обратился к Мике. – Вставай и иди, хватит у людей время отнимать.

Голос у него был деловитый и немного усталый, без злости. Мика, затаившись, ждал. Пока, вроде, ничего. Он хорошо улавливал настроение по голосу. Когда люди начинают всерьез злиться и готовятся перейти от слов к  действиям, тон становится либо сдавленным, либо угрожающим, либо нарочито ровным и даже ласковым. Пока ничего такого. Можно еще поупираться. В исходе всего действа он практически не сомневался, но чтобы по доброй воле…

Оказалось, в людях он разбирался не так уж и хорошо. К действиям капитан перешел безо всяких промежуточных стадий. 

Оглушительно громкий в тишине сухой треск, короткая боль, спазм, белая муть облаком перед глазами.

Мортен сдернул с ремня станг так быстро, что Мика даже вздрогнуть не успел, пока все не случилось. Он просто внезапно обнаружил, что лежит на боку и баюкает онемевшую руку. На тыльной стороне ладони расползались небольшие красные пятна.

Мортен подкинул и поймал станг.

– Следующий пункт – спина, – проинформировал он так буднично, будто сообщал за обедом, что на второе. – Когда решишь, что хватит, скажешь.

Оглушенный, Мика все же решил продержаться, сколько получится. Правда, получилось у него куда меньше, чем хотелось бы.

Сухой треск, короткая боль, спазм, белая муть облаком перед глазами.

– Следующий…

– Хватит, – пробормотал Мика.

– Уже? Похвальная сговорчивость, с нее и начинать надо было, – но возвращать станг на место Мортен не спешил. – Раздевайся.

– Что?

– Что слышал. Вроде, глухота среди твоих многочисленных достоинств не значится.

Мика растерянно взглянул на доктора. Тот слегка нахмурился, но молчал.

– Следующий пункт – шея, – спокойно сказал Мортен.

Кончик станга очутился прямо перед носом, между электродами прошла голубоватая дуга. Мика отшатнулся и принялся поспешно выпутываться из одежды. Когда он выпрямился, Мортен поднял с пола его штаны и толстовку и отдал Честеру.

– Сэкономил вам, ребята, время, – улыбнулся он.

Потом повернулся к Мике и добавил уже без улыбки:

– Что стоим? Вперед и с песней. Тут недалеко, не простудишься.

Мика на подгибающихся ногах направился к двери, которую открыл и придержал для него доктор.

– И чтобы я больше такого не видел, – сказал капитан ему вслед. – А то позову команду и устрою тебе почетный коридор.

За спиной негромко щелкнул замок. Снаружи было прохладнее, чем в каюте. Воздух холодил моментально взмокшую от шока и унижения кожу. Мика, опустив голову, разглядывал ровный пол.

– Что такое почетный коридор? – отстраненно спросил он.

– Надень штаны, – Честер сунул ему мягкий сверток. – И пойдем.

*

Доктор во время работы вел себя примерно так, как вел бы себя человек, внезапно решивший обращаться ровно и вежливо с куском мяса. Он или комментировал свои действия или заводил разговор ни о чем, не дожидаясь ответов. Его помощники к Мике не обращались совсем, общаясь между собой.

Очутившись на столе, Мика не пытался сопротивляться намеренно, но порой самообладание отказывало, и тогда он молча дергался и рвался, стирая кожу под фиксаторами. Иногда эту вспышку обрывал укол, чаще он в конце концов сам выбивался из сил и обмякал, задыхаясь. Потом ему отчаянно хотелось выбраться из собственной кожи. На запястьях и лодыжках на несколько дней оставались следы.

То, что доктор называл «психологическое обследование», было чуть легче. Правда, во время долгих бесед у Мики появлялось ощущение, что его выскабливают, как шкурку морского котика. Куда терпимее было, когда его усаживали за гору тестов, анкет и картинок и, объяснив, что со всем этим делать, оставляли в покое.

Во время обеденного перерыва медики уходили в подсобное помещение, куда приносили еду. Доктор неизменно приглашал и Мику, а Мика так же неизменно отказывался и, предоставленный самому себе, бродил – если был в настроении и состоянии – по залу. Совал нос в записи, однако пестрящие словами типа «индуцированные мутации», «аутомутагены» и «эффект основателя» строчки ему ровным счетом ничего не говорили.

Вечером он сидел в душе, пока не выгонял капитан, потом они вместе ходили на ужин, а потом Мортен усаживал его за просмотр фильмов или разрешал свободно лазить в сети. За это время Мика узнал столько нового об окружающем мире, сколько не узнал за всю жизнь, и – скорее всего – не узнал бы никогда. Что-то его восхищало, что-то шокировало, но Мика жадно поглощал всю найденную информацию без разбора.

Фильмы  о жизни на Земле особенно увлекали его, но снились Мике всё равно не чудеса чужой планеты, а низкое серое небо, шум прибоя и большие белые птицы, насмерть разбивающиеся о лопасти ветряков. Там, во сне, Мика чувствовал на губах привкус соли и меди, а всепроникающий запах дезинфекции ненадолго сменялся ароматами смолы, хвои и горькой морской соли.

Но только ненадолго. Потом приходилось просыпаться и лежать в темноте, зная, что утро встретит не тоскливыми криками чаек, а гудком на три тона и фантомным глухим звуком вспыхивающих в полумраке узкого коридора ламп. Зная, что утро определяется не светлеющим небом, а корабельными часами.

Небо. Мика давно не видел небо.

 

***

– Когда вы меня отпустите? – спросил он у капитана, теребя манжетку пульсометра на пальце.

Мортен непонимающе посмотрел на него, потом слегка улыбнулся:

– Отпустить я тебя могу только в одно место, но там тебе не понравится, уж поверь.

– То есть?

Капитан мотнул головой:

– Неважно, забей. Видишь ли, нельзя просто так слетать на планету, особенно такую отдаленную, как твоя. Это требует ресурсов и немалых, а у нас их нет.

– Но за мной-то вы, – Мика воспользовался словом капитана, – слетали.

– Ага, но вовсе не потому, что мне в голову пришло, а дай-ка я слетаю вооон на ту планетку и стырю вооон того смазливого мутанта.

Мика раздраженно дернул ухом. Ему не нравилось, когда капитан называл его мутантом. Когда отпускал шуточки с определенным подтекстом – тоже.

– Тебя заказали, хвостатый, – капитан щелкнул пальцами. – То есть, не лично тебя, разумеется. Просто кого-нибудь с вашей занятной планетки. Теоретически на твоем месте мог оказаться любой, просто ты забрел достаточно далеко, чтобы тебя можно было позаимствовать, не привлекая внимания.

Родные всегда сердились, когда Мика совершал свои прогулки. Видимо, были правы.

– Заказчик оплачивает рейс и исследования, – продолжал Мортен. – Возвращение образца в естественную среду обитания не предусматривается. Проще говоря, нам заплатили только за транспортировку тебя сюда и всё то, что док и компания с тобой вытворяют. Обратный билет в стоимость не включен.

– И так… со всеми? – непонимающе уточнил Мика.

– Ну да.

– Но вы не можете оставлять у себя всех, кого уже… – Мика запнулся, – изучили.

– Не можем. И не оставляем.

Мика помедлил. Он понимал, что может узнать что-то, насчет чего лучше оставаться в неведении, но остановиться уже не мог.

– И что вы с ними делаете?

– Оно тебе надо? – вздохнул Мортен. – У тебя и так нервы ни к черту.

«А из-за кого?» – хотел парировать Мика, но вслух только сказал:

– Да.

Капитан снова вздохнул:

– Бывает, продаем, если они остаются в товарном виде, но чаще всего… Помнишь, я говорил тебе про дезинтегратор?

– Штука, которая измельчает полезные ископаемые.

– Точно. Только наш измельчает еще тщательнее и не совсем ископаемые. Точнее, совсем не ископаемые. Хотя, конечно, для этих целей он тоже годится.

Мика открывал-закрывал рот, как выброшенная волной рыба. Так получается, его хотели…

– Если бы не я, тебе бы в итоге обеспечили такое расщепление личности и всего к ней прилагающегося, что мама не горюй, – Мортен похлопал его по плечу. – Ты у нас отклонение от протокола и жив только из-за хвоста и знания языка. Преимущественно из-за второго, хотя хвост тоже ничего.

Мика все еще силился что-то сказать, но голос пока не слушался. В ушах нарастал шум, будто волны бросались на линию прибоя.

– Хотя хвост у тебя какой-то неправильный, – Мортен помял пальцами самый кончик. – Не пушистый. Почему он у тебя не пушистый?

– Пусти, – прохрипел Мика. – Отпусти меня… Отпусти!

Пульсометр зашелся пронзительным писком.

– Да не держу я! – капитан вскинул руки. – Не психуй.

Но Мика просил совсем не об этом.

 

**5**

– Вот и всё, – Честер вручил Мортену флешку. – Готово, можно отправлять. Копия в архиве: протокол, отчеты, ИРК объекта исследования, всё как обычно.  

– Ну и как он? – спросил Мортен.

– Не думаю, что данные вам что-то скажут.

– В смысле, он здоров?

– Практически, – пожал плечами Честер. – Разве что аллергологические пробы показали слабоположительный результат на пыльцу злаковых да давление спинномозговой жидкости чуть повышено… Но последнее, думаю, исключительно из-за того, что во время исследования вы крутились рядом и пугали его какой-то чушью.

Мортен фыркнул. Честер не одобрял его присутствия, но в тот раз он воспользовался тем, что Джейкоб и Оресте отлучились, а сам Честер с помощью Клауса возился с устрашающе длинной иглой, еще более длинной трубкой и пробирками и не мог его выгнать. А дразнить мутанта было весело. Когда дело касалось медицинских процедур, тот верил любой выдумке Мортена и пугался до чертиков. Благо, фантазия у Мортена всегда была богатая.

Сейчас, впрочем, у него назрел вполне серьезный вопрос:

– А он, случаем, не беременный?

Честер закашлялся и бросил на Мортена такой взгляд, что  у него возникло подозрение, будто вопрос оказался не таким уж и серьезным:

– С какой стати? Он же мужчина.

– Ну, кто этих мутантов знает, – пожал плечами Мортен. – А вдруг у них и мужики залетают.

– Оставьте эти фантазии для своего, – Честер поджал губы, – Произведения, капитан. Ничего подобного произойти не может.

– Ну нет так нет, – легко пошел на попятную Мортен.

– Разрешите поинтересоваться, с чего вам в голову пришло такое… э, оригинальное предположение?

– Просто последнюю неделю его завтрак с завидным постоянством оказывается в унитазе минут через сорок после возвращения из столовой. Я сначала думал, что-то с едой, но мы все едим одно и то же, да и после ужина всё в порядке.

– Следовало сказать мне раньше, – укорил Честер. – Хотя скорее всего, это чистейшей воды психосоматика. Так и у детей бывает, если они очень не любят ходить в школу. Думаю, когда Мика узнает, что сюда ему больше не нужно, всё придет в норму.

– Надеюсь, – проворчал Мортен. – Потому что до санузла он добегает через раз, а мне убирать.

– Положим, убираете не вы, – хмыкнул Честер. – Но тем не менее. В общем, он физически здоров и уж точно не беременный. Правда, теряет вес.

– По дому скучает? – предположил Мортен.

– Может быть.

– И что дальше?

– Трудно предположить наверняка, – Честер надел перчатки и снова занялся своими пробирками. – Может, привыкнет, а может, сдохнет через пару лет, как ваша мышка, только что не от старости.

 

*

Крови было непривычно много.

– Во время тяжкого испытания в моих страданиях я подчас теряю мужество…

День за днем одно и то же. Темнота; тугая пружина боли закручивается в животе; сигнал, мелодичный и безжалостный; невидимые лампы глухо вспыхивают одна за другой; узкий коридор; потерявшая вкус пища комом ложится в желудок и давит, давит, пока пружина не раскручивается так резко, что рвотный позыв не всегда удается сдержать на время, необходимое, чтобы добраться до туалета. В желудке теперь пусто, но от этого ничуть не легче. Потом – холодный лабораторный стол.

– И хотя временами я падаю духом, всё же я готов принять все те скорби, которые по воле Провидения выпали на мою долю…

Готов ли?

День за днем одно и то же.

Безысходность.

*

– Эй, как… Боже, Джам-Джам, ты что, офонарел, что ли?

Мика опустил глаза и засопел. Он понимал, что виноват. Доктор, упомянув «образцы тканей», просто-напросто отхватил у него кусочек хвоста – самый кончик, но вместе с позвонком. Когда отошла анестезия, было дико больно, да и сейчас ранку дергало, а хвост ныл так, что, кажется, даже в копчике отдавалось. Пытаясь заглушить одну боль другой, Мика немного перестарался, прокусывая предплечье для молитвы. Крови получилось более чем достаточно, даже на пол попало немного.

– Честер решил ампутировать тебе хвост по кусочкам, а ты в качестве протеста настроился на суицид? – капитан достал из ящика стола салфетки и бинт и быстро наложил повязку. – Так, пока сойдет, а потом пойдешь к доку и попросишь, чтобы перебинтовал нормально, – он поднялся на ноги. – Надеюсь, он вкатит тебе какой-нибудь укол от дурной головы.

Мика молчал и медленно тер руки, только больше размазывая кровь. Мортен потоптался немного, потом вздохнул и хлопнулся на пол, скрестив ноги:

– Эта твоя Дева – садистка какая-то.

Да как он смеет так говорить?! Мика вскинул голову и зарычал на него без слов. Мортен не впечатлился.

– Не очень получается, – заметил он. – Лучше шипи. Тем более, ты уши прижимаешь, почти как кот. Но вообще, будешь на меня зубы скалить, останешься без них.

– Не говори так про Нее, – угрожающе сказал Мика.

– Вот так-то лучше. Пообщаемся, как цивилизованные люди. Точнее, как цивилизованный человек и почти цивилизованная мартышка.

Мика решил, что на провокации поддаваться не станет. Главное, чтобы Деву не трогал, а остальное… пусть болтает.

– Вы всегда молитесь в крови по уши? – продолжал капитан.

– Нет. Дева-Совершенство везде. Молиться можно на что угодно и где угодно.

Мортен указал на пятна крови на напольном покрытии:

– Тогда это что? Специально, чтобы меня позлить?

– Нет. Просто Дева только в моей крови.

– Ты сам себе противоречишь, – фыркнул капитан. – Только что говорил, что она везде.

– У нас везде, – проворчал Мика. – Здесь только во мне, да и то Ее осталось немного. Твои люди взяли много моей крови.

– Кровопотери восстанавливаются, – возразил Мортен. – То есть, если б у тебя было что-то с твоей планеты, ты бы мог молиться на это?

– Да.

– Даже на свои подтяжки? – развеселился Мортен.

– Я не ношу подтяжек. Но да. А вы даже мою одежду отобрали.

– Печалька, – Мортен поднялся на ноги. – Хотя… возможно, я могу помочь.

Мика поднял голову:

– Врешь?

Хотел сказать утвердительно, но получился скорее вопрос.

– Да нет, я вообще редко вру, – пожал плечами капитан. – Пошутить люблю, да, но предпочитаю не врать.

– Почти то же самое, – Мика снова уставился в пол.

– Хм, с юмором на вашей планете неважно, – вздохнул Мортен. – И над доверием стоит поработать.

Мика не ответил. Раздраженно щелкнул хвостом и чуть было не взвыл от боли.

– Эй, полегче! – хохотнул капитан. – Придется временно выражать эмоции более человеческими способами.

Мика, обозлившись от накопившегося отчаяния и боли, так и поступил:

– Пошел ты на хер.

И тут Мортен наступил ему на хвост. Каблуком тяжелого ботинка прямо на забинтованный кончик. Далеко не всем весом, естественно, иначе бы хрустнули мелкие косточки, но и того хватило с лихвой. Мика заорал, гигантским усилием воли сумел не рвануться в сторону, пытаясь выдернуть хвост, а вместо этого схватил капитана за ногу, чтобы приподнять ее. Но тот стоял, словно каменный.

– П-пусти, п-пожалуйста, – сквозь зубы пробормотал Мика.

– Так мне больше нравится, – заметил Мортен. – Но, пожалуй, нет.

– Й-я б-больше не б-буду.

– Уже лучше, – одобрил капитан. – Сделаем так. Ты пообещаешь, что не будешь на меня рычать и меня посылать, потом вылижешь мой ботинок, и тогда мы помиримся и пойдем пить какао.

От боли перед глазами плыли яркие красные пятна, но даже сквозь алую муть Мика заметил, что обувь в последний раз  капитан чистил достаточно давно. Он всхлипнул, неудобно извернулся и… вцепился зубами в ногу чуть повыше язычка ботинка. Мортен ударил его другой ногой. К счастью, при этом он перенес вес с пятки на носок, так что Мика шатнулся назад, стукнулся затылком о стену и, освободившись, завалился на бок, баюкая пульсирующий острой болью хвост. Повязка быстро стала тяжелой и горячей, по верху проступило красное.

– Шагай к доку, – Мортен отвернулся. – И впредь следи за языком, а то как бы в самом деле не пришлось тебе хвост по частям ампутировать.

 

***

После перевязки доктор вколол ему обезболивающее. Когда резкая боль в хвосте немного утихла, Мика почувствовал, как глухо ноет затылок, и потянулся потереть.

– Что такое?

– Я еще головой ударился.

– Голова не кружится? Не тошнит? – доктор ощупал его затылок. – Так больно?

– Немного.

– Отделаешься шишкой, – Честер отошел и через минуту сунул ему холодный пакет. – На, приложи.

Первое ледяное прикосновение было довольно болезненным, но потом холод подействовал, и действительно стало лучше.

– Капитан вообще часто руки распускает, – сказал доктор. – Он не сдерживает себя, и если хочет ударить – бьет, и только потом задумывается о последствиях. Так что лучше с ним не ссорься. Ну или научись давать сдачи так, чтобы больше не полез.

Последний вариант Мике в голову даже не приходил. Дева осуждала физическое насилие, и последний раз Мика дрался совсем еще несмышленышем – лет в шесть-семь. Да и то, попробуй подерись в таком виде. Ведь если спадет капюшон, другие мальчишки тут же наябедничают взрослым, а там и до выговора от Мойры Мелиссы недалеко. Сейчас ему такие мысли и вовсе в голову не заглядывали. Когда схлынул первый страх, вся ситуация начала вызывать в нем оторопь и апатию, но не желание активно ей сопротивляться.

К тому же, было еще одно препятствие…

– У него шокер, – сказал Мика.

– Есть такой момент. Но если он увидит, что ты способен дать отпор, перестанет все разногласия решать кулаками. По крайней мере, шанс на это есть, насколько я знаю капитана.

Мика плохо знал капитана, но опасался, что наткнувшись на агрессию, капитан начнет эти самые разногласия решать шокером. При таком раскладе лучше уж кулаки. Наверное, не стоит его злить. В конце концов, Мика дал себе слово не поддаваться на провокации: главное, чтобы капитан Деву не оскорблял. Если бы только была возможность общаться с ней не через кровь, а как-нибудь по-другому… Капитан, кажется, предлагал помощь. Врал или нет?

Пока Мика решил оставить эту тему и задал еще один временами беспокоящий его вопрос:

– Капитан интересуется мужчинами?

Честера этот вопрос явно застиг врасплох, но ответил он довольно невозмутимо:

– Свечку я, конечно, не держал, но у меня есть все основания полагать, что нет.

– Зачем для этого свечку держать? – не понял Мика.

– Просто такое выражение, – отмахнулся доктор. – А чего ты спрашиваешь? Он тебе что-то предлагал?

– Нет, – замотал головой Мика. – Слова просто, бывает, выбирает странные. И потом, я иногда слышу, что капитан кому-то грозит «возьму натурой», и этот кто-то явно приходит в ужас. Или я как-то не так понимаю выражение «возьму натурой»?

Доктор негромко рассмеялся:

– Это у нас практически местная легенда. Дело в том, что карцера на «Геноме» нет: места мало, да и каждый человек на счету, поэтому наказывать провинившихся принято двумя способами: либо денежный штраф, либо та самая «натура», которая тебя так смущает. Только это не то, что ты думаешь. Ты, наверное, замечал, что капитан что-то пишет?

– Да, – вспомнил Мика. – Почти каждый день.

– Ручкой на бумаге, что характерно. И это при том, что бумажную книгу он в руках держал считанные разы, – доктор покачал головой. – Он называет это Произведением, с большой буквы П. А «взять натурой» означает, что он закрывается с провинившимся у себя в каюте и читает ему это Произведение вслух и с выражением.

Мика немного опешил. Неожиданно. Только почему это должно расцениваться в качестве наказания?

– Он так плохо пишет?

– Вопрос не в том, как он пишет, а в том, _что_ он пишет.

– И что он пишет?

Доктор открыл было рот, но потом покачал головой и принялся протирать очки. Мике показалось, или у него слегка порозовели скулы?

– Если интересно, почитай, – наконец, проговорил он. – У него эти листы по всей каюте разбросаны. Но ради бога, сам загляни, не проси зачитать, а то потом пожалеешь, но больше уже не отвяжешься.

– Хорошо, – с сомнением сказал Мика. – Я попробую.

– Но помни, – доктор улыбнулся уголком рта. – Я предупреждал, так что за возможный культурный шок ответственности не несу.

Мика бы с удовольствием остался здесь: при всей его ненависти к лаборатории и медицинским процедурам общество доктора успокаивало – но тут одновременно с сигналом вызова на схеме корабля у двери загорелся тревожный красный огонек. Взгляд доктора сделался серьезнее и холоднее. Он подхватил небольшую сумку и быстрым шагом направился к двери.

– Выходи, Мика, – позвал он. – Мне надо бежать.

– Что случилось? – встревожился Мика.

– Ничего особенного. Иди гуляй.

Доктор всё тем же быстрым шагом прошел по коридору и скрылся за дверью одной из кают. Мика топтался на месте. «Иди гуляй». Легко сказать. По такому кораблю много не нагуляешь. В каюту он возвращаться не хотел: встречаться сейчас с капитаном не тянуло совершенно. Вдруг он еще зол? Надо дать ему остыть.

Мика заглянул было в тренажерный зал, но там кто-то занимался. Заводить знакомство с экипажем желания не ощущалось по-прежнему. На повороте он чуть было не столкнулся с кем-то и прижался к стене, но человек не обратил на него внимания. Тогда Мика отправился в библиотеку, надеясь скоротать время там. Относительно крупное по сравнению с каютой пространство занимали шкафы с книгами и папками и несколько столов с компьютерами. Вдоль стен стояли табуретки с мягкими сиденьями – пуфы. На квадратном диванчике в центре сидели четверо и играли в карты. Мика, не поднимая глаз, попытался распознать их по обуви и не смог – быстро мазнул взглядом по лицам и снова опустил глаза.

Дома он запросто узнавал знакомых по голосам, фигуре и тому, как они двигались, но эти люди не говорили и сидели на месте, поэтому пришлось смотреть.

Наверняка он узнал только Клауса. Память на лица у Мики была плохая, потому что пользоваться ею доводилось редко. Может, научиться распознавать людей по запаху? Ветровки плохо пропускали запахи, но эти люди ничего такого не носили, пользовались дезодорантами и туалетной водой. Наверное, если хорошенько потренироваться…

Мика все еще торчал в проходе и обдумывал, как бы это провернуть вариант с запахами, не особенно привлекая при этом внимание, и не легче ли все-таки переступить через себя и разглядывать лица, когда его заметили.

– Ого, какие гости!

Это точно Клаус. Его голос Мика распознал моментально. Он сделал попытку вернуться в коридор, но один человек вскочил, схватил его за локоть и втянул внутрь. На человеке были высокие ботинки с красной шнуровкой, и при виде толстой рифленой подошвы у Мики снова заныл кончик хвоста.

– Садись, не бойся.

Мика хлопнулся, почти упал на край дивана и едва подавил желание отползти и вжаться в уголок между спинкой и подлокотником.

Вопреки тому, что ему говорили, он боялся. Боялся не чего-то конкретного, а просто испытывал тот непонятный иррациональный страх, каким некоторые боятся темноты или маленьких закрытых помещений. От близости этих людей и собственной беззащитности его начало мелко трясти, а сердце забилось так громко, что казалось, несмотря на всю хваленую звукоизоляцию, глухие частые удары услышит даже капитан.

Ага. Услышит, прибежит и спасет.

А потом догонит и еще раз спасет. На что ты надеешься, Мика? На кого на этом корабле точно не стоит надеяться, так это на капитана. Может, попробовать вырваться, сбежать и поискать доктора?

– Мика, успокойся, – снова голос Клауса. – Дыши глубже.

Горячие пальцы сомкнулись на его запястье, и Мика рванулся было в сторону, но тут сообразил, что Клаус просто щупает пульс.

– И впрямь нервный, – со смешком сказал Красная Шнуровка.

Его сосед носил потрепанные кеды, а четвертый человек – тоже кеды, но напротив, новехонькие, точно с иголочки. Мика решил называть их Старые Кеды и Новые Кеды, пока не определится с именами.

– У моего братишки была обезьянка, как ее… эта, мармозетка, что ли, – вступил в разговор Старые Кеды. – Тоже от каждого шороха в кому впадала. Так вот, как-то раз…

– М-мне не нравится, когда меня сравнивают с животным, – негромко, но отчетливо сказал Мика.

Голос предательски сорвался на первом слове, но остальное вышло гладко.

В библиотеке тотчас же воцарилась тишина, и Мика пожалел, что открыл рот. Ну послушали бы про мармозетку, велика беда. А теперь неизвестно, чем всё обернется.

– И слова «во блин, эта штука говорящая» повисли в воздухе, – мрачно сказал Мортен, делая шаг в помещение. – Парни, через три минуты сбор в Первом зале: он умер. Джам-Джам, рысью в каюту и сиди там, пока я не приду.

С этими словами он развернулся и скрылся из виду. По-прежнему было тихо, но тишина эта – Мика чувствовал – приобрела иной оттенок.

– Кто умер? – спросил он.

– Во блин, эта штука говорящая, – тускло сострил Новые Кеды.

Кто-то нервно захихикал, но Мика не обиделся: он понимал, что произошло что-то плохое.

– Слышали, кэпа? – ожил Клаус. – Пойдемте. Мика, шевели ластами.

Мика хотел возмутиться, что нет у него никаких ласт, но сообразил, что Клаус не буквально. Трое вышли через другую дверь, не входную, а Клаус отвел его к каюте, около которой раздраженно переступал с ноги на ногу Мортен. Мика заглянул ему в лицо. Капитан был бледен, играл желваками и бросил на него такой взгляд, что Мику продрало холодом. Он молча втолкнул Мику в каюту и заблокировал дверь снаружи.

Через несколько минут прозвучал сигнал к отбою, но смутное беспокойство не давало заснуть. Вспомнив слова доктора, Мика подобрал несколько разбросанных по рабочему столу листков и принялся за чтение.

*

Над ветряками кружил золотой дракон. Небо было затянуто черными грозовыми тучами: весной дули сильные ветры и нередко штормило. Дракон сначала летал так высоко, что казался золотой искоркой, но потом спустился ниже, паря в изменчивых воздушных потоках. Когда он пролетал над ветрогенераторами, было видно, как сверкает чешуя у него на животе и как выгибаются, борясь со штормом, широкие кожистые крылья. За холмами пророкотал первый гром. Мика стоял внизу, задрав голову, и внезапно порыв ветра сорвал с него капюшон и бросил чуть ли не в лицо чайку. Совладав с прихотливым ветром, птица резко взмыла вверх, но там ее подхватил коварный воздушный поток и швырнул прямо на…

«Осторожно!» – крикнул Мика, будто его голос мог хоть как-то помочь. Не помог, разумеется. Чайка врезалась в лопасть и, теряя перья, упала в траву. Мика подошел и поднял ее. Птица оказалась не чайкой, хоть и выглядела похоже. Она была мертва: изящная голова безжизненно болталась на обмякшей шее.

В небе заревел дракон, и Мика снова вскинул голову. Гром зарокотал громче, заглушая хриплый рев. Над холмами несколько раз полыхнуло, а потом ослепительно яркая молния расчертила тучи и… На этот раз Мика даже крикнуть не успел. Молния попала прямиком в дракона, и золотой зверь, замерев на миг, рассыпался светлыми хлопьями пепла. Приглядевшись, Мика понял, что это не пепел: в небе мягко кружились мертвые белые птицы.

Мика стоял, оцепенев, и держал в руках птицу, а с неба лилась кровь и сыпались, словно поздний снег, белые перья.

А потом ударила еще одна молния. Теперь – прямо в него.

*

Мика вскочил, упал, но подхватился на четвереньки. Он сразу осознал, что видел очередной сон, но тело пульсировало вполне реальной остаточной болью, и откуда она взялась, Мика сообразил не сразу. А потом он понял, что горит верхний свет, и увидел над собой капитана. В руке его поблескивала короткая лаково-черная дубинка. Станг.

– З-за что? – пробормотал Мика.

Может, зря он послушал доктора и полез читать? Может, нельзя было?

Капитан ничего не ответил и снова ткнул его шокером. Первый удар определенно спросонку показался сильнее, и уж точно в комнате с кафельными стенами всё было намного хуже, но и сейчас мышцы резко и болезненно сокращались, а потом слабели. Третий удар угодил в поясницу: хвост на момент разом распрямился, жесткий, как палка, кончик его словно в кипяток опустили.

Не так давно Мика с разрешения капитана бессмысленно шарил в сети и наткнулся на древний, абсолютно дурацкий ролик. На видео один мужчина повсюду преследовал другого и колотил обычной столовой ложкой. Один удар абсолютно никак не сказывался, как, впрочем, и пять. А если пятнадцать? Сорок? А разряд станга, хоть и слабый, определенно больнее удара ложкой. Мика почти ползком кружил по каюте, а Мортен, как в том видео, преследовал его – молча, ничего не объясняя – и раз за разом причинял боль. Потеряв голову, Мика в конце концов добрался до двери, но та, разумеется, оказалась заперта.

– Доктор! – заорал Мика. – Че... – он подавился: перехватило горло.

– Звукоизоляция, забыл? – каким-то тусклым, не своим голосом проговорил капитан. – Он не услышит тебя, даже если будет стоять прямо под дверью.

Мика привалился к двери, свернулся клубком и закрыл голову руками. Ощутив прикосновение, он дернулся всем телом, но это был не шокер: капитан просто легонько пихнул его носком ботинка.

– Отойди, – сказал он. – Дай мне открыть дверь.

Мика поспешно отполз в сторону. Мортен вышел из каюты, тихо щелкнул замок.

Всё. Наконец-то.

Еще несколько минут он приходил в себя, потом, вздрагивая, поднялся на ослабевшие ноги, ушел в свой угол и забился под пледы.

 

**6**

В лаборатории Честера, ясное дело, не было, но когда Мортен подошел к его каюте и вбил свой код, доктор открыл так быстро, что стало ясно: спать он не ложился.

– Доброе… – он глянул на часы. – Нет, еще не утро. Чем обязан?

– Меня интересует один вопрос, – Мортен привалился к стене. – Почему он зовет именно тебя, хотя, казалось бы, ты привязывал его к столу и тыкал всякими страшными железками?

– Войдите, – Честер посторонился. – А зачем ему было звать меня? Что вы с ним сделали?

– Абсолютно ничего ужасного, – Мортен бесцеремонно уселся на расстеленную постель.

– Ладно, поставим вопрос по-другому, – если Честеру и не пришелся по вкусу его выбор, то виду он не подал. – Он жив хоть?

– А что ему сделается? Мощность почти минимальная.

– Мощность чего?

Мортен закатил глаза:

– Светового меча.

Взгляд Честера упал на станг у него на поясе.

– Угадал, – Мортен перехватил его взгляд. – Именно.

– Так вы для этого решили его оставить? – поинтересовался Честер. – Плохое настроение вымещать? Что, Произведения стало недостаточно?

– Говоря про плохое настроение, ты несколько преуменьшаешь.

– Винце был дорог нам всем, – Честер отошел к столу и начал ощипывать сухие листочки с цветка. – Есть и другие способы справиться с горем.

– Я в курсе, каким способом справляется с горем команда, – фыркнул Мортен. – И даже им это позволил, хотя мое отношение к пьянкам ты знаешь. Но я-то не пью.

– Я тоже не пил, – парировал Честер. – Но не считаю, что это дает мне право измываться над парнем. Займитесь чем-нибудь, капитан: поработайте, посмотрите в иллюминатор, идите поплачьте в конце концов. Оставьте его в покое.

Мортен вздохнул и отмахнулся. Пара минут прошла в молчании.

– Дай мне «Безмятежности», – наконец попросил он.

– Лучше бы вы глотнули виски, – в свою очередь вздохнул Честер. – Для здоровья  и то полезнее, – но наткнувшись на выразительный взгляд Мортена, сдался и извлек из сумки маленькую ампулу. – Держите.

– Это всё? – возмутился Мортен. – Я хочу вырубиться!

– Утром будет плохо, – напомнил Честер.

– Я в курсе. Поблюем с Джам-Джамом в один унитаз. Говорят, это сближает.

– Уверен, если бы вы называли его по имени и не использовали в качестве мальчика для битья, это сблизило бы вас куда больше, – Честер подошел и сунул ему ампулу. – Берите, сколько дают, а то вообще ничего не получите.

– И на том спасибо, – пробормотал Мортен. – Ладно, спокойной ночи.

– Вам того же.

*

Мика чувствовал себя отвратительно: болел хвост, тошнило, трясло, ладони так взмокли от холодного пота, что с них, по ощущениям, чуть ли не лило.

Проклятые нервы. Проклятый капитан.

Щелкнул замок. Как говорят, вспомни зло.

Мика затаился, попытался успокоить быстрое глубокое дыхание и притвориться спящим, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания. Лучшим выходом было в самом деле заснуть, но тошнота и боль не позволяли.

Шаги по каюте. Открылась дверь мини-холодильника. Звук льющейся жидкости. Снова. Тишина. Опять шаги. Ширма с шелестом отъехала в сторону.

– Эй, хвостатый, – окликнул капитан. – Выпей.

– Я не хочу, – пробормотал Мика, не поворачиваясь. – Мне плохо.

– Позвать дока?

«Он ведь не услышит», – хотел сказать Мика, но вовремя сообразил, что Мортен говорит о вызове по внутренней связи.

– Не надо. Просто нервы.

– Вот ведь какой нервический, – хмыкнул Мортен. – Тогда тем более пей. Как раз успокоишься.

Мика сел и, тяжело сглотнув, взял стакан, на четверть наполненный красной жидкостью. Понюхал. Кажется, вишневый сок. Что-то подмешано?

– «Безмятежность», – ответил капитан на его невысказанный вопрос. – То, что доктор прописал. Кроме шуток.

Точно. Мика вспомнил, как Мортен говорил об этом средстве. И какой у него побочный эффект.

– Я не хочу, – повторил он, вертя стакан. – От него тошнит.

– Тебя и так с утра тошнит. Подумаешь, обнимешься с унитазом лишний раз.

Мика сунул стакан обратно. Капитан стакан не взял.

– Да ладно, там небольшая доза, да еще поделенная пополам. Ты не заснешь сразу, просто станет полегче, и утром будет всё нормально, – Мортен фыркнул. – Ну, по крайней мере, не хуже, чем обычно. Так что наши совместные обнимашки с унитазом откладываются на другой раз.

– Зачем нам обниматься с одним и тем же унитазом? – Мика сделал крохотный глоток и прислушался к ощущениям. – Там же их три.

Капитан только рассмеялся.

– Пей залпом, – посоветовал он. – И постарайся уж не вернуть обратно, чтобы не вышло, что я зря делился своим любимым соком и с боем отвоеванной у дока дозой.

Мика так и сделал, потом отдал стакан и осторожно откинулся на матрас. Вопреки его опасениям жидкость мягко улеглась в желудке, и уже через несколько минут действительно стало гораздо легче: хвост, правда, ныть не перестал, зато отпустила мучительная дурнота, ушла дрожь, ладони и ступни согрелись, а внутри разлилось несомненно искусственное, но от этого не менее желанное спокойствие. Мика даже не стал тщательно укутываться в пледы: было элементарно лень.

– Каааайф, – протянул, почти пропел капитан.

Мика повернул голову. Ширма так и осталась незадернутой. Верхний свет уже не горел, но над спальным местом Мортена тускло мерцал светильник, испуская рассеянный голубоватый свет. Мортен лежал на своей полке, голый до пояса, и курил. При таком освещении его лицо с полузакрытыми глазами казалось очень резким и словно выбеленным, как у статуи. Одну руку он свесил с полки и в пальцах держал стакан.

Тоже принял успокоительное? Ах да, он же об этом говорил.

Мика проследил взглядом от стакана выше, снова обратил внимание на темнеющую на светлой коже татуировку-браслет. Интересно, у них татуировки что-нибудь значат? Он поднялся еще выше, со смутным любопытством пробежался взглядом по медленно вздымающейся груди и впалому животу. Вживую видеть неодетых людей ему не доводилось: ну, кроме себя и совсем маленьких детей. Разумеется, на видео он в последнее время повидал многое, но то ведь на видео.

– Поздравляю, – проговорил капитан, не открывая глаз. – Ты пялишься. Можно сказать, достижение.

– Извини, – Мика уставился в потолок.

– Да ладно, меня уже давно никто так взглядом не облапывал. Уже начинаю сомневаться в собственной неотразимости.

– Это ты так шутишь?

Капитан прыснул:

– Насчет неотразимости? Возможно. Хотя хочется верить в обратное.

Мика решил, что тема довольно скользкая, что бы там не утверждал доктор, и лучше ее сменить.

– Кто умер? – спросил он.

Хотя, эта тема не лучше.

– Ну чего ты такой унылый, а? – досадливо  отозвался Мортен. – Умер и умер. Тебе какая разница?

Мика промолчал.

– Винце, – сдался капитан. – Старший механик. Собственно, он уже давно болел одной гадской штуковиной, так что…

Не дождавшись продолжения, Мика снова повернул к нему голову. Со своего места ему был виден профиль капитана, влажно поблескивающий приоткрытый глаз и мокрая серебристая дорожка, сбегающая из уголка глаза по виску и теряющаяся в волосах.

Мика давно не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь плакал. От капитана он точно подобного не ожидал, хотя с чего бы? Что он, не человек что ли? У него самого подкатило к горлу, ресницы вдруг намокли, и чтобы нормально вдохнуть, пришлось шмыгнуть носом.

– Ну а ты-то чего ревешь? – неубедительно насмешливо спросил капитан. – Я-то ладно, мы с ним еще школу вместе гуляли, а ты его, небось, и в лицо не знаешь.

Ответить на это было нечего.

Мортен глубоко затянулся. Подсвеченный голубым светом пар окутал его голову и медленно рассеялся.

– Док утверждает, что эмпатии мне не досталось. Наверное, вся тебе ушла, – он фыркнул. – Иди сюда, Джам-Джам, обнимемся и поплачем.

– Я, пожалуй, – осторожно проговорил Мика, – воздержусь.

– Господи, да что ты всё так буквально воспринимаешь? – хрипло рассмеялся капитан.

– Насчет вылизывания ботинок ты был более чем буквален, – парировал Мика.

Он почему-то ждал, что Мортен извинится, но тот только хмыкнул и выдул еще одно облако пара.

– Я думал, ты должен быть с командой, – не дождавшись реакции, Мика решил снова сменить тему. – Когда у нас кто-нибудь умирает, люди, которые его знали, собираются вместе и поддерживают друг друга.

– Ой да ладно, – поморщился Мортен. – Они там и без меня отлично справляются. Наверное, уже пару-тройку бутылок уговорили за упокой. А поскольку слова «алкоголь» и «пьяный» в моем разумении идут исключительно в привязке со словом «плазменная винтовка», то лучше не буду портить им… – он запнулся. – М-да, «веселье» – не лучший вариант.

– Не любишь пьяных?

– Не люблю? «Прибил бы нафиг» подходит лучше.

– А, – только и сказал Мика и принялся ждать объяснений.

Атмосфера как бы соответствовала.

– Когда я был мелким, на мой День Рождения приходила куча маминых и папиных знакомых. В большинстве своем они, разумеется, общались между собой и ко мне не лезли, но один тип – какой-то дальний родственник – повадился наглюкиваться и доводить меня до слез. Ну казалось ему, что это весело.

– И как он это делал?

– Да говорил всякую хню, – Мортен отмахнулся. – Мне было пять. Думаешь, пятилетнему ребенку много надо? Даже родители это всерьез не воспринимали, так что, думаю, ничего ужасного там не было. Блин, да я даже не помню ни слова, только то, что заканчивалось всё отчаянным ревом. Короче, так случилось на мой пятый День Рождения, и на шестой, и на седьмой, и я уже почти начал ненавидеть этот праздник, но… – он замолчал, тяжело спрыгнул на пол и принялся заправлять картридж сигареты, потом сходил к холодильнику и налил себе еще сока. – Будешь?

– Сок или сигарету?

– Сок. Хотя могу и сигарету дать. Там ароматизатор барбарис: как конфетку сосешь.

– Нет, спасибо. И что было дальше?

Мортен выпил почти весь сок и снова лег, свесив руку и вертя в пальцах стакан.

– Дальше? А дальше мне исполнилось восемь, я был уже совсем большим мальчиком, и когда этот старый хрен подкатил ко мне, воняя перегаром, и открыл свой большой рот, я попросту ткнул его вилкой в глаз.

Повисло молчание. Наконец, Мика осторожно спросил:

– Это… шутка?

Капитан беззвучно рассмеялся:

– О нет. Я был убийственно серьезен в  тот момент.

– Да нет, я имею в виду… – Мика мотнул головой. – И что с ним стало?

– Ничего. Я же не сильно, просто немного поцарапал веко и чуть сильнее переносицу. Но намек он понял, и больше я его у себя в комнате не видел.

– А что сказали родители?

– Ничего цензурного.

– А другие дети?

– Дети? – рассеянно переспросил капитан и ничего не ответил.

Мика почувствовал сонливость. Тело налилось тяжелым теплом, даже хвост ныл почти незаметно. На краю сознания уже шуршали волны, звали к себе.

– Но метод этого хрыча я взял на вооружение, – снова заговорил Мортен. – Удивительно, что можно сделать одними только словами. И не только с пятилетними детьми.

– Ага, – сонно пробормотал Мика. – Пока не получишь вилкой в глаз.

– Есть такая вероятность, – согласился капитан. – Но жить вообще опасно.

Мортен явно настроился пообщаться, и Мика усилием воли стряхнул дрему.

– Трагичная история.

Мортен вытащил изо рта сигарету и задумчиво посмотрел на мигающий индикатор:

– Кажется, моя очередь интересоваться, не шутишь ли ты. А что ты ожидал услышать? Как пьяный папаша насиловал меня по субботам?

– Нет, – поспешно сказал Мика. – Спаси Дева, конечно, нет.

– Ну и… ладно, – зевнул капитан. – Это была моя печальная история. Твоя очередь. У тебя есть печальная история?

– Нет, – сон слетел окончательно. – А хотя нет, есть. Она началась здесь, и ты ее прекрасно знаешь.

– Туше, – Мортен отсалютовал ему стаканом. – Но ты все равно должен мне историю, поэтому расскажи про свою Деву и вообще, как оно там у вас.

– Тучи и океан, – помолчав, сказал Мика. – Чайки в небе. Я скучаю по небу.

– Небо, – повторил капитан. – Напомни мне утром про небо. Я отведу тебя в рубку и покажу столько неба, что ты умолять меня будешь, чтобы я тебе дал это небо развидеть.

– Развидеть? – переспросил Мика. – Это как?

– Как развидишь, так и увидишь, – скаламбурил Мортен.

Мика видел фотографии и мог себе представить: черная пустота с искорками звезд. В реальности будет еще страшнее. Зря он завел разговор про небо.

– Я… не по такому небу скучаю, – торопливо исправился он. – Такого неба я…

«Боюсь» он не договорил. Нельзя рассказывать капитану о своих слабостях. Придет подходящий момент и капитан непременно сыграет на них всех. Мортен многозначительно молчал. Наверняка, уже догадался.

– Расскажи про Деву, – попросил он.

Мика засомневался, можно ли. Но мысленно спросив разрешения, чувства отторжения не ощутил. Наверное, можно.

– Первые люди жили в Саду, – начал он. – Двуглавый Змей напоил Плод своим ядом и соблазнил Первых людей съесть этот Плод.

Образы вставали у Мики перед глазами, как будто он сам был там. Изумрудная трава и яркие невиданные цветы; светло-коричневая, покрытая пушком кора Дерева и скользящее по ветвям огромное тело Змея: две клиновидные головы, длинные клыки, впрыскивающие отраву под глянцевитую кожицу Плода. Сладкий, почти приторный аромат, хруст белой мякоти на жемчужных зубах. Он и Она – Первые Люди, высокие, красивые. Совершенные.

А потом…

– Из-за яда Змея у Него ноги срослись в хвост, а Она покрылась чешуей, – продолжал Мика. – Они взглянули друг на друга, увидели, что они ужасны, и прикрылись большими листьями.

Мика будто наяву чувствовал их страх и отвращение. Но они провинились и понесли наказание.

– Их изгнали. Уродам не место в Саду, – он заметил, как смотрит на него Мортен и осекся. – Что?

– Ничего. Продолжай.

– Они долго брели в пустоте, чуть не умерли от яда Змея, но потом их нашла Дева-Перфекта, Дева-Совершенство, и приютила. Напоила божественной силой дивинитас и не позволила умереть. Их дети заглядывали в разные миры – где реки текут радугой, где идут цветные дожди, где белые башни возвышаются над облаками, но всюду на них смотрели зло, и тогда Дева собрала их и увела далеко-далеко, где им никто не мог причинить вред, – Мика не удержался, прошептал короткую благодарственную молитву, прежде чем продолжать. – Мы все потомки тех Людей, дети Первого и Единственного Греха. Несем свой крест.

– То есть, та татуировка у тебя на пояснице… – догадался Мортен.

– Да. Это печать. У всех такая есть. Допустим, у Вальда – это мой двоюродный брат – по семь пальцев, и у него такие печати на тыльной стороне обеих ладоней.

Его первые воспоминания. Жар, беспощадно вгрызающийся в спину. Длинный подол ветровки, путающийся в ногах. Капюшон, который можно снимать только в кругу ближайших членов семьи. Тогда всё причиняло боль и неудобство, но это быстро прошло. То, что поначалу было лишь источником дискомфорта, стало данью уважения к Деве, защитой, единственной истиной – незыблемой и непреложной.   

– А откуда вы знаете, что вообще по-другому бывает? – заинтересовался Мортен.

– По статуэткам Первых людей, – пожал плечами Мика. – Из книг. Ну и по образу Девы, разумеется. Она совершенна.

На него вдруг снизошло примерно такое же состояние абсолютного покоя, какое иногда бывало во время разговора с Девой. Он забыл, кем он стал, где находится, и даже то, что Дева не оставила его лишь потому, что Ее милость воистину безгранична.

– Что за Первый и Единственный Грех?

Мика вздрогнул, приходя в себя. Возвращаться не хотелось.

– Мы родились, – неохотно проговорил он. – Это наш первый, единственный и самый страшный грех.

Капитан озадаченно молчал. Потом заговорил снова:

– А как же «не убий», «не укради», «не возжелай» и далее по списку?

– Я не знаю, о каком списке ты говоришь, но что убивать и воровать плохо, это и так ясно. Грехи то тут при чем?

Он не стал дожидаться ответа. Стоило начать, и слова хлынули потоком, и он пытался успеть высказать всё, потому что где-то далеко-далеко снова зашумел прибой.

– Мы не должны никому себя показывать. Это не грех даже, а просто… Просто нельзя. Немыслимо. Мы так живем. Такие правила. А я нарушил их все. Помнишь, я просил отпустить меня домой? Забудь. Я не хотел об этом думать, но понял, что обратно мне нельзя. Дева простила меня, потому что Она бесконечно милосердна, но для всех я умер. Меня нет. Я…

Он замолчал, потому что накатила вторая волна сонливости, настолько сильная, что сопротивляться ей не было никаких сил. Да и желания. Веки закрылись будто сами по себе, но Мика еще услышал, как стакан выпал из пальцев капитана и покатился по полу.

 

***

Мике не снилось ничего. Утром он проснулся со смутными опасениями насчет действия «Безмятежности», но единственным дискомфортом было осознание того, что вчера он позволил себе сказать куда больше, чем собирался. Возможно, в их с капитаном отношениях что-то и сдвинулось с мертвой точки, но такого ощущения у Мики не было. Он снова погрузился в привычную утреннюю хандру. В каюте было темно: либо Мортен успел выключить светильник, либо уже просыпался раньше. А может, тот отключился сам. Мика никогда не знал, чего ожидать от здешней техники. Он протянул руку, на ощупь задернул ширму и принялся ждать, почти равнодушно прислушиваясь к тупой боли в животе.

Вот и сигнал к подъему: три ноты по очереди, а потом почему-то четвертая. Мика не сдвинулся с места. Он не выспался и подниматься хотелось еще меньше, чем обычно. С другой стороны, может, получится задремать на столе у доктора? Было бы здорово.

Ширма поехала в сторону. Капитан выглядел еще более взъерошенным и мрачным, чем обычно. Веки у него припухли.

– Не спишь, – констатировал он. – Вставать будешь?

До Мики не сразу дошли его слова, а когда дошли, он немного опешил:

– То есть? Какие у меня варианты?

Мортен ухмыльнулся:

– А неплохо я тебя выдрессировал, – заметив выражение лица Мики, он ухмыльнулся шире. – У тебя есть вариант подрыхнуть еще два часа. В силу вчерашних событий я решил немного сдвинуть побудку. Слышал, что сигнал сегодня отличался? Это значит, что вставать необязательно. Позже будет еще один, обычный, вот тогда встать придется даже тем, кто помер с перепою.

Мика подумал, что юмор у капитана нынче черноват. Тоже жалеет, что разговорился? Хотя, сам он обмен историями равноценным вовсе не считал: одно дело – детская обида, другое – его откровения о невозможности вернуться домой.

Где-то глубоко Мика понимал, что так и будет, почти с самого начала: еще тогда, когда Мортен приказал раздеть его на глазах у всех, а потом отдал доктору. Просто тогда он был в шоке, потом запер свои подозрения поглубже и только теперь озвучил их, признавшись таким образом самому себе. Даже если он вернется на планету, домой ему не попасть. Дома у него больше нет. Семьи тоже. С ним остались только Дева и его Грех.

– Так, подъем! – Мортен сдернул с него пледы. – Ты явно не спать собрался, а себе мозги компостировать.

– Что делать с мозгами? – вяло спросил Мика, принимая вертикальное положение.

– Выражение такое. Могу перефразировать. «Трахать мозг» понятнее?

– Куда уж понятнее, – отозвался Мика, невольно вспоминая кусок Произведения, который он успел прочитать прежде, чем уснул прямо за столом. – Можно мне в душ?

– Можно. Но только после меня.

Когда они привели себя в порядок, капитан заявил о своем желании пойти в рубку и немного поработать, пока «эти алконавты не проспятся». Мика очень надеялся, что разговор про небо он не вспомнит, но напрасно.

– Заодно покажу тебе небо, – беззаботно добавил Мортен. – Ты же, вроде, хотел.

Мика уже ничего не хотел, но что-то упорно подсказывало ему, что вежливый отказ ситуацию не спасет. Он до этого ни разу не бывал в рубке. Помещение оказалось довольно солидных для «Генома» размеров, но Мика с удивлением заметил, что и здесь нет никаких окон. В смысле, иллюминаторов. Как они вообще летают? Хотя космос – не дорога, ямы и камни объезжать не надо.

Перед панелью управления стояло несколько кресел, в одном из которых кто-то спал.

– Опаньки, – скривился Мортен и, оставив дверь открытой, подошел к креслу. – Кто тут у нас?

Мика подошел тоже, заглянул спящему в лицо. Смотреть на людей не так уж сложно, когда они не смотрят в ответ.

– Кристиан, – определил капитан. – Хорошо, что не Джейкоб.

– Почему?

– Джейкоба мы бы не утащили, – объяснил Мортен. – Так, я беру за ноги, а ты за руки.

Мика нерешительно ухватил техника чуть выше локтей. Тот был в майке, и касаться чужой голой кожи было непривычно: дома у Мики такие контакты опять-таки не приветствовались. Непривычно, но, пожалуй, не неприятно.

– У вас и трогать друг друга нельзя? – догадался наблюдающий за ним капитан. – А детей тогда как делают? В скафандре?

Мика его подколку проигнорировал.

Вместе они подтащили Кристиана, который даже не думал просыпаться, к открытой двери.

– На счет «три», – сказал Мортен и принялся раскачивать обмякшее тело. – Раз, два…

Техник с глухим шлепком обрушился метрах в полутора от них, да так и остался.

– Он себе ничего не сломал? – забеспокоился Мика.

– Забей, – капитан вытер руки о штаны и закрыл дверь. – Его сейчас можно с третьего этажа сбросить, и ничего с ним не будет. Пьяные – они как тараканы, живучие, – он пожал плечами. – А если и сломал, это не наши проблемы, не находишь?

Мика мог бы поспорить с таким выводом, но не решился. Капитан тем временем вернулся к пульту управления и сморщил нос:

– Фу, как в винном погребе.

Мика чуял только странное сочетание едва заметных запахов дезинфекции и вишни. Капитан сам рассказывал про работу очистителей-освежителей воздуха, так почему..?

– Тут бы проветрить, – продолжал тот. – Открыть форточку?

– Какую еще форточку? – удивился Мика, подойдя к панели управления. – Там же космос.

– А вот эту, – Мортен на что-то нажал.

Вся передняя стена помещения будто… исчезла. Долгую секунду Мика смотрел в разверзшуюся перед ним бездонную черную пропасть с крохотными светлыми точками, а потом словно отключился. В следующее мгновение он осознал, что сидит, вжавшись в дверь, и, издавая невнятные слабые звуки, скребет ее пальцами.

– Да, – в голосе капитана слышалась слегка брезгливая насмешка. – Такой реакции я даже у самых махровых новичков не видел.

Мика не ответил. Им двигало только одно желание: оказаться отсюда подальше и поскорее забыть это ощущение невероятно огромной беспросветной пустоты. Почему не открывается дверь?

– Вот это я и называю «развидеть», – капитан приблизился, подцепил его за шиворот и оттащил на середину рубки. – Прекрати, дебил, ногти сорвешь.

Мика словно со стороны увидел, что теперь царапает пол. Это уже зачем? Так точно никуда не выйдешь. Он сел и усилием воли скрестил руки на груди, до белеющих пальцев вцепившись в собственные плечи.

– Так-то лучше. Хотя и не намного.

– Всё, – голос не дрожал, и Мика сам удивился. – Я насмотрелся.

– Да ну, – капитан отошел и уселся в кресло. – А ты смотрел?

Пользуясь тем, что он сидит спиной, Мика снова отполз к двери и скорчился под ней, старательно не поднимая взгляда выше панели управления.

– В общем, так, – не оборачиваясь, проговорил Мортен. – Я пока пообщаюсь с заказчиком, а через час хочу видеть тебя вот здесь, – он кивнул на соседнее кресло. – Желательно не с закрытыми глазами.

– А если нет? – спросил Мика.

Капитан, судя по голосу, улыбался:

– Да без понятия. Но не думаю, что ты захочешь проверить.

– Я боюсь, – признался Мика, но, решив, что медлить – только больше себя накручивать, отодвинулся от двери на несколько сантиметров.

– Как по мне, от страхов нужно избавляться. Клин клином вышибают.

– Нельзя ничего не бояться, – забалтывая самого себя, Мика преодолел еще шаг. – Ты же боишься пьяных.

– Я? С чего ты взял? Они меня просто бесят.

А, ну да. Точно, с чего он взял.

– Впрочем, этот страх можно обосновать, – продолжал Мортен. – Пьяный человек себя не контролирует и с большой вероятностью опасен.

– Скажешь, ты ничего не боишься? – каждое последующее движение давалось всё труднее.

– Ты же сам сказал, что нельзя ничего не бояться, – напомнил капитан. – Боюсь, конечно. Смерти, пиратов, гигантского монстрочервя, который скачет между галактиками и жрет космические станции на завтрак.

– Про червя, это… – с сомнением проговорил Мика, – шутка?

– Ага. Но суть ты уяснил. Такие страхи достаточно рациональны. А вот бояться потенциально безопасных открытых и закрытых пространств бессмысленно.

Мика выдохнул и прикинул оставшееся расстояние: до кресла осталось совсем немного.

– Пока ты внутри корабля, космос для тебя – потенциально безопасное открытое пространство, – объяснил капитан. – Это специально укрепленный пластик за силовым полем, он даже удар небольшого астероида выдержит.

– А большого? – Мика поднял руку и взялся за подлокотник.

– А большой мы обойдем, – капитан весело взглянул на него. – Ты уже здесь? Шустро.

– Если б ты сразу сказал про пластик… – пробормотал Мика.

Он кривил душой, конечно. Ему не было никакого дела до астероидов. Его пугала бесконечность.

Он добрался до кресла и сел, как и хотел капитан. Остался последний пункт, но выполнить его было куда сложнее, чем все предыдущие.

– Да ладно тебе, там же красиво.

«Там страшно», – мысленно возразил Мика.

– Если тебя это утешит, одно другому не мешает.

Он что, сказал это вслух? Наверное, сказал.

– Давай, – подбодрил капитан. – Покончим с этим, и я, наконец, приступлю к работе.

Мика сделал глубокий вдох и поднял глаза.

– Ну, что думаешь?

Он ничего не думал. Разум, как и тело, буквально парализовало.

– Перегнись через панель и потрогай иллюминатор, – посоветовал Мортен. – Убедись, что там перегородка и ты никуда не провалишься.

Но Мика не то что протянуть руку, моргнуть не мог. Но одна мысль в остолбеневшем сознании всё-таки промелькнула: в черной бездне нет и не может быть ничего красивого.

Только через несколько минут, когда глаза уже отчаянно щипало, Мика все-таки смог зажмуриться на мгновение, а открыв глаза, вдруг понял, что снова смотрит в обычную серебристую стену.

– Короче, надо тренироваться, – подытожил капитан и, порывшись в маленьком выдвижном ящике, бросил Мике на колени плеер. – А теперь сделай милость: сиди и не отсвечивай. Я все еще надеюсь на разговор с заказчиком.

Мика сунул в уши таблетки наушников, сделал звук погромче и с облегчением закрыл глаза.

 

**7**

Завтрак Мика встретил без энтузиазма. Собственно, без энтузиазма завтрак встретили все, кроме Мортена и Честера. Оставалось только посочувствовать Андрашу, которому пришлось этот завтрак готовить.

– Каша выглядит так, будто ее один раз уже кто-то съел, – вопреки собственным словам, капитан со вкусом облизал ложку. – Эй, кок! – он повысил голос. – Ты, случаем, в кастрюлю не…

– Кэп, заткнитесь! – взмолился кто-то. – И без вас тут…

То ли в столовой было тише, чем обычно, то ли Мортен разбушевался, но слышно было только его. Злорадствовал, наверное.

– Какую кашу будешь? – спросил он у Мики. – Рисовую или пшенную?

– Не знаю, – пробормотал Мика. – Мне все равно.

– Сбегай проконсультируйся с фаянсовым другом, – посоветовал капитан. – Вдруг у него предпочтения имеются.

Мика, отмолчавшись, плюхнул в тарелку пару ложек каши. Если честно, что за каша ему попалась, он так и не разобрал: просто методично съел ее и ломтик тоста с сыром. Мортен рядом развлекался, конструируя сложное сооружение из галет, масла, сыра, джема и консервированной ветчины, а потом принялся поглощать результат с таким аппетитом, что кто-то поспешно вылез из-за стола и выскочил в коридор. Кажется, это был Кристиан, которого они выкидывали из рубки. Мика с тоской посмотрел ему вслед. Он был бы очень не прочь последовать его примеру, но нужно было ждать, пока не поест капитан.

Честер, отнеся посуду в мойку, подошел и коснулся его плеча:

– Зайди ко мне, когда закончишь.

Ну разумеется. Только почему так быстро? Обычно между завтраком и «визитом» в лабораторию проходило минимум полтора часа.

– Будешь?

Мика, задумавшись, несколько секунд молча разглядывал яркую баночку, прежде чем опознал в ней свою порцию джема.

Апельсиновый. Он никогда не видел апельсины вживую. На Стабии не росли апельсины. Зато бабушка делала очень вкусные варенья из яблок, вишен и лесных ягод. А еще яблочный сок. Сок был кислый, от него скулы сводило, но Мике он нравился. Первое время сок на корабле – апельсиновый, ананасовый, виноградный – казался почти приторным.

Он еще раз взглянул на джем и помотал головой.

*

– Это я, – Мика заглянул в лабораторный зал. – Можно?

– Нужно, – доктор, склонившийся над микроскопом, махнул не глядя в сторону стола.

Мика сглотнул тошноту. Может, стоит предупредить доктора? Пусть хоть что-нибудь подставит. Не хочется пачкать пол.

– Мне раздеваться? – заранее зная ответ, он потянул вверх футболку с длинными рукавами.

Но ответ доктора его удивил:

– Не стоит. Просто сядь, мне надо взглянуть на твой хвост.

Хвост так хвост. Непонятно, правда, что доктор собрался с ним делать. Кажется, уже сделал всё, что только возможно. Мика мазнул ладонью по холодной, чуть влажной поверхности стола и поморщился. Один из кусочков, составляющих его ненависть к лаборатории. С утра стол всегда был очень холодный и влажный. Наверное, здесь до прихода Мики делали уборку и чем-то протирали металлическую столешницу. Впрочем, через штаны холода почти не чувствовалось.

Руки у доктора тоже были холодные. Но хоть не в перчатках – перчатки ощущались еще хуже.

Честер сменил повязку, похвалил, что заживление идет даже лучше, чем просто хорошо, выдал по просьбе Мики обезболивающие таблетки на ближайшие сутки и отошел к умывальнику.

– Всё, – сказал он. – Свободен.

– Всё? – переспросил Мика.

– Ну да. Бинт через несколько дней снимешь. Просто постарайся не позволять капитану себя калечить.

– Нет, я не про то, – Мика недоуменно нахмурился. – А когда мне возвращаться?

Честер, повесив на место полотенце, улыбнулся:

– Чем реже я тебя тут буду видеть, тем лучше. Ну разве что заглянешь поболтать, – наверное, вид у Мики сделался уж совсем недоумевающим, потому что Честер улыбнулся шире. – Капитан тебе не сказал? Всю нужную заказчику информацию я собрал, и ее в самое ближайшее время отправят, насколько я знаю. От тебя больше ничего не требуется.

Туго закрученная пружина в желудке ослабла, а потом и вовсе растворилась, зато в голове царил полный кавардак. Мика ненавидел каждый момент, проведенный в лаборатории, но теперь элементарно не знал, куда себя девать. Куда идти? Чем заняться?

– А можно… – он прочистил горло. – Можно я здесь посижу?

– Ай-яй-яй, – покачал головой доктор. – Стокгольмский синдром и так быстро?

– Почему стокгольмский?

Мика нетвердо вспомнил, что Стокгольмом, кажется, называется какое-то место на Земле. То ли страна, то ли город.

– Посмотри в словаре, – не стал объяснять доктор. – Правда, Мика, иди. Тебе тут жить. Ты же не будешь всю жизнь сидеть в лаборатории. Найди себе занятие.

Мика понял, что его мягко, но настойчиво выгоняют, и спрыгнул со стола.

В самом деле глупо получается: то не загнать, то не выгнать.

Мортена в каюте не оказалось, но Мика ввел свой код. Собственные коды имелись у всех, а Мортен упоминал, что у него и Честера есть код для входа в любую каюту, потому что капитан и врач должны иметь беспрепятственный доступ даже туда, куда их никто не приглашал. «Забудешь код, спать будешь под дверью», – пригрозил Мортен. Мика всё запомнил сразу и намертво: ночевать под дверью ему совсем не улыбалось.

В каюте он немного побродил из угла в угол – простора для маневров было мало – с удивлением ощутил первые признаки голода и пожалел, что за завтраком съел всего ничего. Знал бы, что всё закончилось, поел бы плотнее. Он даже заглянул в мини-холодильник и, кроме нескольких упаковок вишневого сока, обнаружил там сырную нарезку и банку паштета, но без разрешения брать не решился. Еще в холодильнике лежала стопка исписанных листов. Мика с первого взгляда опознал в них Произведение. Да, похоже, говоря, что свое творчество капитан разбрасывает везде, доктор ничуть не преувеличивал. Мика унес листы в свой угол и принялся читать. Где-то посреди сцены настолько живописной, что Мике при всем его равнодушии к выбранной капитаном теме стало жарко, ему в голову внезапно пришла мысль.

Всё действительно закончилось, да. А если бы не капитан… Если бы не блажь капитана, всё закончилось бы не только в этом смысле, но и в другом, гораздо более для него печальном.

– Благодаря ему, я всё еще жив, – вслух сказал Мика. – Но знаешь, Совершенная, почему-то у меня нет никакого желания благодарить его за это.

***

Мортен связался со вторым заказчиком: они просмотрели документы, скорректировали сроки, сошлись на сумме вознаграждения, обсудили детали. Сделка обещала быть выгодной. А если получится провернуть одну небольшую аферу, которая внезапно пришла ему в голову, более чем просто выгодной.

Мортен порылся в сети. Точно. Не зря название указанного в техзадании животного показалось ему знакомым. Не теряя времени даром, он вышел на связь с «Сант’Анной» и известил Клиффорда о скором деловом визите. Потом они с Алешем рассчитали курс и ввели данные в память бортовой навигационной системы. Некстати подумалось, что этим обычно занимался Винце.

Бедняга Винце. В космосе даже похорон нормальных не устроишь: процесс скармливания трупа дезинтегратору трудно назвать красивым и торжественным зрелищем, а чтобы захоронить прах, придется дождаться отпуска. Мортен не был уверен, что придет на церемонию: ему вполне хватило общения с родственниками Винце. И это при том, что никто даже не думал ни в чем его упрекать. Болезнь, вводя в заблуждение длительными ремиссиями, тянулась не один год, и никто не сомневался, что до пенсии Винце не доживет. Всего лишь вопрос времени. Но как оказалось, смерть приходит неожиданно даже тогда, когда ее ждешь.

Медицина сделала гигантский шаг вперед: ценой огромных усилий медики научились бороться даже со СПИДом, но экологическая ниша не пустовала. На смену канувших в небытие болезней приходили новые, причем некоторые из них пока оставались неизлечимыми и с разной степенью вероятности приводили к смерти.

Мортен встряхнулся, осознав, что уже несколько минут тупо смотрит в монитор, а копирование материалов закончилось. Он размял затекшую спину и, прихватив флешку, отправился к Честеру.

Честер стоял перед компьютером  и, постукивая пальцами по столу, изучал длинные столбики каких-то данных. На вошедшего он не обратил внимания, из чего Мортен сделал вывод, что Честер занят и отвлекать его не стоит. Он присел на неудобный стул (когда «Геном» вернется на Землю, надо подумать о переоснащении) и принялся ждать, бессознательно отстукивая носком ботинка тот же незамысловатый ритм. Минут через двадцать Честер свернул документ и выпрямился:

– Неплохо попадаете в ритм, капитан, – его взгляд упал на флешку. – Принесли что-то интересное?

– Работу, – Мортен нахмурился, припоминая. – Фави… чего-то там.

– Фавигавипи.

– Точно. Как у тебя в голове столько дурацких слов умещается?

– Но они водятся только на… – Честер, не договорив, потер пальцем дужку очков. – Путь неблизкий.

– Дедлайн через пару месяцев, так что времени полно, – Мортен бросил ему флешку. – И потом, наклевывается у меня одна идейка, как потратить намного меньше и времени, и денег.

– Вы что-то задумали, – Честер поймал крохотный прямоугольничек и вставил его в разъем.

– Ну, мозги в голове не только для того, чтобы по ним получать время от времени, – пожал плечами Мортен.

– Угу, – невнимательно отозвался Честер, уткнувшись в техзадание. – Хотя вам иногда не мешает.

– Спасибо, Говорящий Сверчок, за очередной мудрый совет.

Честер фыркнул:

– Знаете, капитан, были бы вы Пиноккио, у вас бы нос уже дорос отсюда и до Андромеды.

– Намекаешь, что я много вру? Да я вообще не вру. Вот пошутить – это дело другое.

– Да-да-да. Теперь это так называется.

– Кстати, о вранье, – хмыкнул Мортен. – Ты не думал доработать свою «Безмятежность» до сыворотки правды?

– Нет, – Честер развернулся к нему вместе с креслом. – А что, вы с Микой устроили ночь откровений?

– Типа того. Я скормил ему эпизод из моего счастливого детства, а он вырубился на середине длинной и пафосной истории о Деве и Первом Грехе. Все три слова с большой буквы.

– История действительно была длинной? Прогресс.

– И пафосной, да. Я от него столько слов за раз никогда не слышал, – Мортен покачал головой. – Знаешь, док, мозги у него промыты, что надо. Кто бы там ни был заправилой их секты, Ветхий Завет он пересочинил так, что блокбастеры отдыхают, а первородный грех раздул до размеров Юпитера. Мне аж интересно послушать, что там дальше. Например, новую версию великого потопа, казней египетских и прочего.

– «Безмятежность» не дам, – по-своему понял его Честер. – Она не для этого.

– Да я и не прошу, – хохотнул Мортен. – Хотя знаешь, были в истории случаи, когда побочные эффекты превращались в основное действие. Ты поколдуй: глядишь, полезная штука выйдет.

***

Мика все-таки задремал. Он проснулся, когда негромко щелкнул замок, так что прятать Произведение было уже поздно. Оставалось только читать дальше. Возможно, капитан просто заглянул за чем-то и сейчас снова уйдет. Взгляд продолжал бегать по строчкам, но смысл ускользал: Мика весь превратился в слух. Шаги приближались.

Хотелось надеяться, что в тот раз капитан действительно просто выместил на нем плохое настроение из-за смерти члена экипажа, а то, что он читал без разрешения, было ни при чем. Потому что если нет…

Ширма уехала в сторону. Мика, напрягшись, упрямо не отводил взгляда от немного ползущих вверх строчек.

– Знакомые странички, – злости в голосе капитана вроде бы не слышалось: звучал он весело и, пожалуй, немного удивленно. – Дрочишь?

– Нет. Читаю.

– Положим, одно другому не мешает. Ну и как оно?

– По-моему, хорошо, – лежать было неловко, и Мика сел, положив листы на колени. – Занятный сюжет.

Капитан картинно прикрыл лицо руками, из-за чего его голос прозвучал слегка приглушенно:

– Боже, он ищет сюжет в кинковом гей-порно…

– Он там есть, – холодно проговорил Мика. – Что такое «кинковый»?

Капитан выглянул из-под ладони:

– Хочешь сказать, ты знаешь про гей-порно?

– Что такое «гей» я знал и раньше, а порно ты мне сам пытался показывать, – пробурчал Мика, гадая, как бы безболезненно сменить тему. – Я могу сложить два и два.

– И сколько же будет два и два? – развеселился Мортен.

– Четыре. Слушай, я не пещерный человек. Учил в школе математику.

– Так у вас даже школа есть? – непритворно удивился капитан. – Как насчет Академии наук? – когда Мика не ответил, он продолжил: – Я бы почитал ваш учебник истории. И Библию заодно.

В школе не было учебников. Мика лихорадочно пытался придумать, что бы рассказать из курса истории или религии, но Мортен, увы, вернулся к Произведению:

– Ладно, допустим, ты умудрился отыскать там сюжет. А остальное тебя не смущает?

Мику смущало. Но только не то, что капитан замаскировал словом «остальное», а бессмысленность процесса. Секс нужен, чтобы рождались дети и популяция не вымерла. Зачем же совершать столько абсолютно лишних телодвижений? Не говоря уж о том, что без участия женщин вообще никаких детей не получится.

Капитан смотрел вопросительно, и Мике пришлось вкратце изложить свои рассуждения. Мортен посмотрел на него так, будто Мика внезапно отрастил еще пару голов или что-то в этом духе.

– А как же удовольствие?

Возможно, капитан переигрывал, но в голосе его слышалось то, что люди иногда называют «священным ужасом».

– В первую очередь это средство зачать детей, – стоял на своем Мика. – А как нормальный человек может получать удовольствие от этого, – он ткнул пальцем в прочитанный недавно абзац, – я вообще не понимаю.

– От чего? – Мортен заглянул в записи. – Знаешь ли, нормальные люди тоже разные бывают. А это? Это называется БДСМ. Некоторым нравится.

– Что такое БДСМ?

Мика тут же пожалел о своей склонности немедленно задавать интересующие вопросы. Что-то ему подсказывало, что конкретно без этого знания он как-нибудь проживет.  Не дав капитану открыть рот, он выпалил следующий вопрос:

– А ты сам это пробовал?

Змеево семя. Еще лучше.

– Конкретно это? – уточнил Мортен.

– Что-нибудь, – желая провалиться сквозь землю (точнее, матрасы, обшивку и космос), пробормотал Мика.

– Ну… – капитан задумался. – Процентов десять, наверное.

– Но с женщинами.

– В основном, – согласился капитан.

– Но… – растерялся Мика, – но доктор сказал, что ты мужчинами не интересуешься.

Тут он наткнулся на взгляд Мортена и оцепенел. Взгляд у капитана стал глухим и непроницаемым, как стена; лицо окаменело. Мика тоже застыл. Ему тут же захотелось сбежать, но в тесной каюте бежать было некуда.

А капитан вдруг расхохотался так, что согнулся пополам. Мика часто видел, как он смеется. Слишком часто, пожалуй. Но вот так – со всхлипами и подвыванием – ни разу.

– Так вот… чем вы там… занимаетесь, – наконец, в несколько приемов выговорил Мортен. – Я-то думал… док дело делает… а он… а вы… – он снова рассмеялся, но в этот раз быстро совладал с собой и закончил уже спокойно: – А вы там, оказывается, мои сексуальные предпочтения обсуждаете?

– Он делом и занимался, – сообразив, что катастрофы не предвидится, Мика отмер. – Я просто один раз спросил.

– С любопытной Варварой знаешь что сделали? – весело поинтересовался капитан. – Честер знает очень многое, но не всё. В целом он прав: я интересуюсь женщинами. Но не чураюсь экспериментов.

– Зачем тогда писать об этом?

– Зачем? – переспросил Мортен. – Сложный вопрос. Изначально я писал Произведение, когда настроение было паршивое, а бить морды нельзя. Секс и насилие – лучшее средство спустить пар. Хотя бы и на бумаге.

«А сейчас ты собираешься спускать пар за мой счет?»

Этого Мика, разумеется, вслух не сказал, а уточнил другое:

– Нет, я имею в виду, зачем писать про то, чего ты не знаешь и никогда не делал?

– Ты путаешь автора и авторского героя, – вздохнул Мортен. – Если я люблю котиков и бабочек и много про них знаю, так мне что, теперь всю жизнь писать только про котиков и бабочек?

– Ты любишь бабочек? – удивился Мика. – Не похоже на тебя.

– Все любят котиков и бабочек, – уверенно сказал капитан.

Мика не мог с ним согласиться. Бабочки – да. Бабочки яркие и красивые, опыляют цветы. Но котики? Жирные бочонки с пустыми черными глазами и острыми зубами. Таким пальцы отхватить – раз плюнуть. Хотя детеныши котиков довольно симпатичные: пушистые, серенькие, с улыбчивыми мордами. И шкурки у них мягкие.

Капитан, наверное, заметил скептическое выражение его лица, потому что уточнил:

– Что-то не так с котиками и бабочками?

– С бабочками всё так, – ответил Мика. – А за что любить котиков, я не понимаю. Они кусаются, у них мерзкий голос, и они совсем невкусные.

Встретив в ответ молчание, он поднял глаза. Капитан явственно уронил челюсть, причем, кажется, вполне искренне.

– Вы их едите? – слабым голосом уточнил он.

– Ну да, – Мика вспомнил загадочное «БДСМ» и передразнил: – Некоторым нравится.

– Некоторым и гнилые акулы с живыми осьминогами нравятся, – парировал Мортен. – Подожди, мы сейчас точно про одних и тех же котиков говорим?

– Ну… я про морских.

– Слава всевышнему, – капитан выдохнул с облегчением. – А я про обычных кошек. М-да, надо было говорить по-английски, тогда бы не перепутали.

Мика пропустил мимо ушей последнее малопонятное замечание.  

– А, знаю. Да, эти котики симпатичнее.

– Они не просто симпатичные, – строго сказал капитан. – Котики мимимишные. На котиках держится Вселенная.

– Не слышал такого, – признался Мика. – Я читал что-то про слонов и черепах. А что такое «мимимишные»?

– А говоришь, не пещерный человек. В наше время любой знает слово «мимимишный», даже если он стокилограммовый брутальный дальнобойщик.

Мика ничего не ответил, но решил при ближайшей же возможности посмотреть это слово в сети. И еще несколько.

– Обед через пятнадцать минут, – Мортен взглянул на часы. – Собирайся.

Через четверть часа Мика собрал листы в стопку, выровнял, вышел из-за ширмы и подошел к нему:

– Куда их?

Мортен смотрел почему-то не на листы, а гораздо ниже. Мике снова стало жарко.

– Куда ты смотришь? – резко спросил он.

– Никуда, – невинно отозвался капитан. – Хотел проверить кое-что.

– Я же сказал, что меня это не… – Мика запнулся, подбирая слово, – …не возбуждает. Мне просто нравится, как ты пишешь.

– Льстец, – Мортен забрал листы и небрежно бросил их на свое покрывало. – И что же с тобой делать?

– В смысле? – насторожился Мика.

– Полагаю, док тебя и с системой наказаний познакомил… помимо прочего?

– Да.

– О том и речь, – Мортен поднял указательный палец. – Вот провинишься ты, и что? Денег у тебя нет, Произведение тебе нравится, хотя остальных от него наизнанку выворачивает, а кое-кого так даже буквально. И что мне тогда делать?

– Ты шутишь? – не дождавшись ответа, Мика заволновался. – Ладно. Я просто постараюсь не провиниться.

*

Пока они шли к столовой, Мика плелся позади и, как завороженный, разглядывал глянцевито-черную дубинку на поясе у капитана. Он знал, что в случае чего с выбором наказания капитан не затруднится. И не факт, что вообще станет дожидаться случая.

Мику передернуло. Нельзя так думать. Надо отвлечься.

– Можно последний вопрос? – окликнул он капитана.

– Разумеется, – отозвался Мортен. – У тебя что ни вопрос, то шедевр.

Мике в его голосе почудился сарказм, но он все равно спросил:

– И все-таки, что сделали с любопытной Варварой?

 

**8**

Время летело стаей белых птиц: то быстро и легко, будто поймав воздушный поток, то медленно и тяжело, преодолевая встречный ветер. Иногда птицы сбивались с пути и разбивались о скалы.

Мике продолжали сниться сны, хотя и не такие пугающие. В снах этих он всегда видел себя со стороны: стоящим в высокой серебристо-зеленой траве под белыми громадами ветряков, в развевающейся ветровке с капюшоном, сорванным порывом ветра. Он видел себя запрокинувшим лицо к темно-серому небу, с большой мертвой птицей в руках, в вихре белых перьев. Солнца на этой картинке не было, но, наверное, оно светило где-то, потому что по контрасту с темными тучами белые столбы и лопасти ветрогенераторов чуть ли не сияли, а трава было ярко-зеленой, блестящей. Иногда высоко в небе появлялся золотой дракон, а иногда только слышался его далекий трубный рев.

Просыпаться стало легче, хотя в первые минуты Мика всегда терялся: он осознавал, что находится на корабле, но продолжал слышать фантомный шелест травы и крики птиц. Еда снова приобрела вкус и стала скрашивать существование.

Но и только.

Теперь вместо лаборатории день начинался с рубки и космоса за прозрачной перегородкой. Парализующий тело и сознание ужас ушел, но страх остался, от него к горлу подступал комок и холодели ладони. Мика приноровился смотреть сквозь пустоту и видеть в ней рваные тонкие тучи и стремительные силуэты чаек.

Один раз, забывшись, он прикрыл глаза – ведь так представлять намного удобнее. Капитан стангом загнал его в узкий проем между панелью управления и стеной, где Мику от пугающей черной пустоты отделял лишь практически невидимый слой пластика. Он стоял там долгую минуту, придавленный двойным страхом: перед бездной, ставшей неожиданно еще ближе, и прижатым к затылку шокером – потом потерял сознание и сполз на пол, оставшись в неловкой сидячей позе. Капитан оставил его так, и когда через полминуты он очнулся, то первым делом увидел перед собой космос. Его охватило странное наваждение. Он не чувствовал своего тела, не ощущал лбом прохладный твердый пластик. Ему показалось, что он – один из тех крохотных светлых огоньков, мерцающих в пустоте, и вокруг ничего, кроме этой пустоты, нет. Мика не почувствовал, как капитан встряхнул его за плечо, и только удар по щеке привел его в себя. Он поднялся на дрожащие ноги и принялся пятиться, не в силах повернуться спиной к иллюминатору. Казалось, стоит моргнуть – и его затянет туда, и он вечно будет падать в эту черную пропасть со вспыхивающими на дне звездами. Но тут  между ним и бездной очутился капитан, а колени разом ослабли, и Мика сел на пол. Только тогда вернулся слух.

– …дке? Эй, ты как? – Мортен присел перед ним на корточки.  

– И правда красиво, – проговорил Мика онемевшими губами. – Но страшно, – он опустил глаза. – Не делай так больше.

– «Так» это как? – капитан встал.

Мика секунду бездумно разглядывал свои колени:

– Не оставляй меня там.

– Это всё у тебя в голове, – возразил Мортен. – Я тебя нигде не оставляю. Ты всё делаешь сам.

Мика вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Он проснулся всего пару часов назад, а уже смертельно устал.

– Иди, – капитан вернулся в кресло. – Хватит с тебя на сегодня. Ложись спать или поболтай со своей Девой, только на пол не накапай.

Да, наверное, самое время поговорить с Девой. Она сможет утешить, и будет не так страшно.

Мика поднялся и поплелся в коридор, на ходу собирая и прихватывая зубами складку кожи на предплечье. Ноги всё еще слушались плохо.

*

Мортен стоял на том же месте, откуда пятился на непослушных ногах мутант, и смотрел на космос. Несколько дней прошло, а мутант по-прежнему боялся. До этого момента Мортен всё никак не мог понять, чего. Ему самому всегда нравился открывающийся из рубки вид. Этот космос был красив незатейливой, но величественной красотой, а ведь Мортену довелось повидать многое: разноцветные туманности и кружевные, как кровь по воде, остатки сверхновых; пылающее небо Ио и солнечное затмение на Каллисто – так что толк в космических красотах он знал.

Но сегодня он, кажется, понял. Заглянув в неподвижное побелевшее лицо, он увидел совсем другой космос: бездонную черную пустоту и колкие точки звезд, отраженные в застывших прозрачных глазах.

Пожалуй, в чем-то мутант прав. То, что он видит, действительно страшно. Другое дело, что именно он видит – это его и только его проблемы.

 

***

– А у вас тут, – Мика помедлил, – заняться нечем?

– Сеть надоела?

Дело было после обеда. Едва ли кто-то спал днем, но обычно в течение часа-полутора на корабле царила своеобразная сиеста. Мортен в это время, как правило, валялся на животе на полу и быстро исписывал страницу за страницей. Проблем с вдохновением у него, видимо, не имелось.

– Нет, в смысле, вообще. Я тут живу и ничего не делаю.

– Хм, – капитан поднял голову, зажав в губах кончик шариковой ручки.  – Намекаешь, что пора тебе прогуляться в дезинтегратор?

– Нет.

– Ну… Сложно сказать. Украшать собой помещение у тебя вряд ли выйдет. Морда лица, как на мой вкус, ничего, но в целом…

– Может, есть какая-нибудь работа? – перебил Мика.

Мортен мечтательно возвел глаза к потолку:

– Читал я когда-то в одной старой книге, что труд сделал из обезьяны человека. Выходит, не врали…

Мика молча ждал, когда капитану надоест изощряться в остроумии.

– Постоянной работы, разумеется, нет, – проговорил капитан уже серьезно. – Особенно если учесть, что ты ничего такого делать всё равно не умеешь. Пасти коз – или чем ты там дома занимался – тут не надо.

Тут заорал Луноход, и Мортен, поднявшись, вылил в него что-то из стоящей рядом чашки. Мике показалось, там был чай. Как бы то ни было, цветок тут же замолчал.

– Попробуй подойти к Честеру и Андрашу, – Мортен ткнул землю пальцем и удовлетворенно кивнул. – Думаю, какие-нибудь поручения по мелочи у них найдутся.

Мика решил отправиться к доктору, но перед этим автоматически скользнул взглядом по электронным часам, которые, кроме времени, показывали еще дату и температуру.

Время летело стаей белых птиц. Казалось, много уже пролетело, а прошла неделя от силы.

– Не скучай, Джам-Джам, – догнал его в дверях голос капитана. – Через пару дней у тебя будет шанс доказать свою полезность.

 

***

Мика сидел в лаборатории. Якобы помогал доктору, но на самом деле помощь его, в основном, ограничивалась тем, что он просто сидел на стуле или на кушетке и смотрел. Пол и прочие поверхности мыл небольшой, похожий плоскую черепаху, робот; пробирки ему Честер не доверял, а дотронуться до инструментов он себя заставить не мог.

– Мазохист ты, Мика, – со смешком заметил доктор.

Что это такое Мика знал. Просветился, когда искал информацию про БДСМ. Смысл, разумеется, был не прямой, но аналогия улавливалась. Может, и мазохист, но здесь было спокойно. В компании капитана он всегда напрягался, общаться с экипажем хотелось не больше, чем в первые дни, а Честер вел себя ровно. От него не приходилось ждать неожиданностей.

Сигнал прозвучал, как всегда, мягко, но так внезапно, что Мика вздрогнул.

– О, – доктор поднял голову. – Общий сбор, – он подошел к схеме корабля у двери и посмотрел на мигающий на ней огонек. – В библиотеке. Пойдем, Мика.

– Мне тоже надо?

– На то он и общий, что надо всем, – Честер огляделся. – Пожалуй, я на пару минут задержусь, приберу тут. Кто знает, когда капитан отпустит. Иди, я догоню.

– Я лучше подожду, – поспешно сказал Мика. – Тебе помочь?

В итоге в библиотеку, где собралась уже вся команда, они вошли вместе.

– Начальство не опаздывает, а задерживается, – прокомментировал Мортен, сидящий на пуфе около шкафа, и наклонился в сторону, чтобы за Честером увидеть Мику. – Джам-Джам, будь добр, слетай в каюту и принеси мне последние двадцать листов Произведения.

Повисла мертвая тишина. Настолько мертвая, что Мика готов был поспорить: можно было услышать малейшие звуки, вплоть до шороха одежды и сердцебиения. Но не успел он повернуться к двери, как Мортен, очевидно довольный произведенным эффектом, расхохотался:

– Выдыхайте, коллеги. Я пошутил. Не собираюсь устраивать заседание Литклуба Самоубийц. Слушай, хвостатый, Произведение не трогай. На столе рядом с Луноходом флешка – вот ее и принеси.

Всеобщий выдох облегчения последовал незримо, но абсолютно явственно.

– Капитан, – вкрадчиво сказал кто-то. – Вам не кажется, что вас за такие шутки когда-нибудь линчуют и сожгут на костре из вашего же Произведения?

Сказано это было, впрочем, абсолютно беззлобно, да и Мортен не обиделся:

– Не-а. По правилам противопожарной безопасности разводить на борту открытый огонь запрещено, – он снова повернулся к Мике. – Джам-Джам, ты еще здесь?

Мика поспешно выскочил в коридор.   

Как бы убедить капитана прекратить его так называть? Да, он тоже не зовет Мортена по имени, но ведь и дурацких кличек не присваивает.

Он забрал флешку, вернулся в библиотеку, старательно игнорируя сидящих вокруг людей, подошел к капитану и отдал ее. А потом скользнул взглядом по помещению и понял, что садиться ему некуда. Диван посредине был занят, немногочисленные пуфы тоже, а на единственном, свободном от человека, высилась шаткая на вид стопка папок.

Может, это всё же значит, что его присутствие тут необязательно?

Мортен тихо свистнул и, поймав взгляд Мики, указал глазами на напольное покрытие у своих ног.

Мика вспыхнул. Чудесно.

Однако в присутствии команды он робел куда больше, чем общаясь с Мортеном или Честером наедине. Мика промолчал и осторожно сел около пуфа, выпрямив спину и стараясь ни на что (читай, ни на чьи ноги) не облокачиваться.

Он выскажет капитану всё, что о нем думает, чуть позже, без такого количества посторонних глаз.

*

– Замечательно, – Мортен обвел взглядом людей. – Давайте к делу. Я взял нам сразу два заказа, и если дело выгорит, получится сэкономить пару-тройку голдов и отправиться в отпуск со спокойной душой и не очень пустыми карманами.

Над головой мутанта он бросил флешку Оресте, который сидел ближе всех к проектору. Мутант – нервный, как лысый кот (Мортен позабыл название) – от резкого движения вздрогнул.

Вот ведь тонкая душевная организация.

– Первый заказ совсем простой. Из разряда «разрезать, сфоткать, что внутри, и отправить фото клиенту». Это на Капито-15, тут рядышком, – Мортен кивнул на появившуюся на экране карту звездного неба. – Со вторым сложнее. Фави… – он запнулся и раздраженно фыркнул. – Док, как его?

– Фавигавипи, – подсказал Честер.

– Он самый. Они водятся только на Непосе, а до него пилить и пилить, – Мортен подождал появления другого сектора космоса.

Затем на экране появилось что-то, с первого взгляда похожее на стадо бизонов, только что не коричневых, а желтовато-серых. При приближении стало ясно, что зверьки куда меньше бизонов, просто подходящих для сравнения объектов не попадалось.

– Дикие фавигавипи очень агрессивны, – пояснил Честер. – А еще они держатся стаями, так что чтобы добыть одного, не причинив вреда остальным, надо потрудиться. Размером они с собаку, а грызут, как крысы, все подряд.

– Так вот, – продолжал Мортен, – я придумал, как нам сберечь время, сэкономить деньги и спасти дока от откушенных пальцев.

– Весь внимание, – в полушутку вставил Честер.

– Ну еще бы. Если мы не сбились с курса, через два дня рядом пройдет пассажирский лайнер «Сант’Анна» под командованием моего давнего приятеля Клиффорда Верра. Везет туеву хучу народа с Саккассы на Тимет – поглазеть на ежегодную Ярмарку Труда.

Картинка на экране снова сменилась.

– В качестве талисмана они возят с собой фави… Вот то самое, что нам надо. Типа ручного, – Мортен пожал плечами. – Не знаю, можно ли в принципе его приручить, но пока на лайнере никого не сожрали. План следующий. Я проникаю на «Сант’Анну» по старому знакомству под предлогом вербовки нового члена экипажа, в конце круиза хватаю зверьку, беру частный катерок и лечу обратно. Вы пока смотаетесь на Капито, потом обговорим место встречи. Пока Клиффорд будет думать, кто из туристов стырил питомца, мы окажемся уже далеко, – он перевел дыхание. – Как вам план?

– Сомнительный, – после небольшой паузы высказался Джейкоб, под которым пуф казался прямо-таки игрушечным. – Но заманчивый. А если вас заловят?

– Если меня заловят, за фави придется слетать отдельно, – легко отозвался Мортен. – Мы все равно успеваем. Правда, у дока и компании сроки будут поджимать.

– Ну да, – фыркнул Джейкоб. – После того, как вы отпашете на Келаде пару лет за попытку кражи, сроки точно будут поджимать.

– Клиффорд меня не сдаст, – отмахнулся Мортен. – Ну набьет морду для острастки в самом крайнем случае… Но я почти уверен, что и до этого не дойдет.

– Вам виднее.

– Спасибо за беспокойство, Джей, – Мортен выжидательно завертел головой. – Еще вопросы? Предложения? Возражения?

– Ловите момент и хорошенько оттянитесь, капитан, – подал голос Андраш. – На «Сант’Анне», говорят, роскошно.

– Точно, – поддакнул Оресте. – Даже жаль, что вы не пьете.

– У меня чисто деловой визит, – напомнил Мортен. – Может, кстати, в самом деле кого-нибудь завербую.

– И тоже схватите в охапку в конце круиза, как фавигавипи? – со смешком поинтересовался Честер.

– Двоих не унесу, – вздохнул Мортен. – Зверюгу придется тащить Джам-Джаму, – он легонько ткнул мутанта коленом в затылок. – Не уронишь?

Тот продолжал молчать, словно воды в рот набрал, только выпрямился еще чуть сильнее.

– Вы, – Честер посерьезнел, – берете с собой Мику?

– Чтобы скучно не было, – объяснил Мортен. – Я сказал Клиффорду, что прибуду один, но… – он потрепал мутанта по волосам, – никто не предупреждал, что на лайнер нельзя с домашними питомцами.

 

***

Капитан собирал вещи. Мика сидел у стены и за ним наблюдал. Потом набрал побольше воздуха и выпалил:

– Ты… не мог бы перестать называть меня всякими странными кличками?

Мортен повернулся к нему, прижимая к груди маленький металлический контейнер:

– Ух. Оно заговорило.

Мика молчал, твердо вознамерившись не дать ему сбить себя с темы. Капитан тоже ничего не говорил. Молчание тянулось с полминуты, потом Мортен присел и осторожно упаковал контейнер в сумку:

– Ты хочешь сказать что-то еще?

– Еще – нет. Только то же самое. У меня имя есть.

Капитан поднялся, подошел к нему почти вплотную и остановился чуть сбоку. Мика, сцепив зубы, задрал голову, пытаясь игнорировать станг, зависший едва ли не перед носом.

«Капитан стал так специально, – пронеслось в мыслях. – Чтобы дать понюхать, чем пахнут такие заявления».

Мика сделал вид, что намека не понимает, продолжал смотреть снизу вверх. Смотреть в глаза всегда было трудно. Из такого положения – почти невыносимо. Но он все равно смотрел, потому что разорвать зрительный контакт означало сдаться.

– Знаешь, как это называется, когда мелкий пес начинает ставить условия хозяину? – мягко спросил капитан.

Мелкий пес. Нет, серьезно?

Мика едва заметно покачал головой.

– Синдром маленькой собачки. Считается очень нежелательной поведенческой проблемой, – Мортен переступил с ноги на ногу, чуть подвинулся, и станг оказался еще ближе. – А я думал, что хорошо тебя выдрессировал. Ошибался, выходит?

Взгляд капитана ощущался физически тяжелым, в нем читалось обещание унижения и  боли, от которых здесь – на корабле, в космосе – будет просто некуда сбежать. Мика еще несколько секунд держался. Потом опустил глаза.

Проклятье.

Капитан сразу же отошел и снова принялся собирать сумку. Через пару минут он проговорил:

– Когда захочу, тогда и перестану. Может, вообще не перестану. Тебе же при любом исходе советую молчать в тряпочку, а то нарвешься. Понял?

– Да, – попытка провалилась с треском. – Можно я схожу к Честеру?

– Куда угодно, – Мортен нырнул в шкаф. – Не пропусти ужин.

Дверь Мике открыли без проблем, но в Третьем зале были только Клаус, Джейкоб и Энцо: они сгрудились около одного компьютера и о чем-то спорили. Мика проскользнул мимо них, потом через пустой Второй зал и обнаружил Честера в Первом.

– Привет, Мика, – доктор улыбнулся ему. – Собираетесь?

– Ага, – он присел на кушетку.

Собирался, вообще-то, капитан. У Мики то и вещей почти не было, если не считать зубной щетки, бритвы, расчески и пары смен одежды. Мортен, должно быть, упакует их в свою сумку.

– Капитан говорил, вы не пираты, – Мика дождался кивка. – Но он собирается кого-то воровать.

– Нового техника, если таковой найдется, он воровать не собирается, – успокоил его доктор. – Заключат контракт, как полагается.

– Я про животное, – мотнул головой Мика. – Животное он собирается воровать?

– Если получится.

– Воровать плохо. Чем вы отличаетесь от пиратов?

– Видимо, тем, что обычно пираты не воруют, а грабят и убивают, – доктор принялся протирать очки. – Я не пытаюсь оправдываться… Нет, я, наверное, все-таки оправдываюсь. Ладно. Ты знаешь, куда попал?

Мика если не знал, то представлял примерно. Крейс-яхта «Геном» – маленькое научно-исследовательское судно. Экипаж отлавливает и изучает разных животных… Мика подумал о себе. Разных… существ. За деньги. По частным заказам. По словам капитана «не морочатся с лицензией».

Это он и изложил доктору.

– В общем, верно. В целом мы работаем легально: яхта зарегистрирована, лицензия на деятельность имеется, государственное финансирование тоже. Правда, такое, что кот и то больше наплачет, – Честер покачал головой. – Частные заказы мы тоже вправе брать, это вполне законно. Но… Тут есть одна проблема. Наша деятельность ограничена положениями Декларации о защите космической среды, в которой строго обговаривается, что можно делать с животными и растениями, а что нельзя. К тому же, многие виды охраняются.

Мика нахмурился.

– А некоторые заказы эти положения, скажем так, нарушают, – продолжал Честер.

– И зачем тогда их брать? – спросил Мика.

Доктор пожал плечами:

– Это же элементарно. За них хорошо платят.

_Заказ совсем простой. Из разряда «разрезать, сфоткать, что внутри, и отправить фото клиенту»._

Голос капитана прозвучал в мыслях так отчетливо, будто он говорил прямо здесь. Мику вдруг продрало холодом. Получается, с ним тоже вот так могло получиться? «Разрезать и сфотографировать, что внутри»? В животе всё словно смерзлось в один тяжелый ком, сердце уже бухало в ушах. Он медленно подтянул колени к груди, поморщившись от короткой волны тупой боли в животе, обвил похолодевшим хвостом щиколотки и глубоко вздохнул несколько раз, пытаясь успокоить сердцебиение. Внутри от глотки к желудку потекло онемение, перед глазами густеющей завесой запрыгали серебристые мушки.

– Мика? – доктор подошел ближе. – Всё нормально?

– Да, – Мика положил подбородок на колени и поднял невидящие глаза. – А у вас есть какая-нибудь Декларация, в которой обговаривается, что можно, а что нельзя делать с людьми?

Доктор не ответил. Кажется, словам Мики он не поверил – заставил лечь, пощупал пульс, потрогал ладони и хвост. Потом на несколько секунд отошел и вернулся со шприцем.

– Не надо, – с трудом проговорил Мика, косясь в сторону иглы. – Само пройдет.

– По-моему, врач здесь я, – заметил Честер. – Повернись, пожалуйста, на бок.

Недомогание отступило гораздо медленнее, чем после «Безмятежности», но постепенно на смену неприятным ощущениям пришли тепло и сонливость. Мика бездумно разглядывал потолок и боролся с дремой.

–  На ужин пора, – Честер снова взял его за запястье.

–  Я не голоден. Я спрашивал про…

– Помолчи минутку.

Мика терпеливо подождал, когда доктор подсчитает пульс.

– Я помню, про что ты спрашивал. Есть.

Ну разумеется. Наверное, надо было разозлиться или хотя бы возмутиться, но уже давно не осталось ни сил, ни желания. И были ли они вообще? Однако в глазах почему-то стало горячо, и в свете ламп на ресницах вспыхнули крохотные огоньки.

Доктор несколько секунд просто смотрел на Мику, потом протянул руку и большим пальцем стер с его щеки слезу.

– Ну конечно, такая Декларация есть, – повторил он. – Только ее положения нарушают еще чаще.

*

В костеле пусто и очень холодно. В невидимых щелях страшно стонет ветер, и Мика, стоя на коленях и поеживаясь, безо всякой причины боится того, что находится за затянутой черной тканью окошком исповедальни. Хотя прекрасно знает, что там. Кто там.

– _За два дня ты дрался с товарищами трижды_. За два дня ты дрался с товарищами трижды.

Иногда голоса дополняют, договаривают друг за другом. Иногда сначала один из них шепчет, а потом оба повторяют вслух, в унисон. От странного двойного голоса по коже до сих пор бегут мурашки. Этот голос умеет не только бранить. Иногда он рассказывает такое, что не хочется, чтобы он замолкал. Но сейчас он почти так же жуток, как стоны ветра снаружи.

– Лейф ударил меня, – тем не менее, пытается оправдаться Мика. – А Джерард…

– _Подставь другую щеку._ Подставь другую щеку.

– Но это больно.

– _Молись Деве._ Молись Деве.

Голос непреклонен, но Мика все еще по-детски упрям.

– А если меня убивать будут? – злым шепотом спрашивает он. – Мне тоже что-нибудь другое подставить?

Воцаряется молчание. Стонет ветер, и начинают ныть колени. Сердце колотится так, что странно, что под черными сводами не гуляет эхо.

– _Твои товарищи пытались тебя убить?_ Твои товарищи пытались тебя убить? – голос остается спокойным.

– Нет, – сдается Мика. – Конечно, нет.

– _Значит, молись._ Значит, молись. _Стой здесь и проси Ее научить тебя покорности._ Стой здесь и проси Ее научить тебя покорности.   _Пока ветер не утихнет._ Пока ветер не утихнет.

Под невидимыми темными сводами костела рыдает ветер и стихать не собирается. Зябкость пробирает насквозь, а колени ломит на твердом холодном полу. За окошком исповедальни больше ни звука. Мика молится.  

 

***

– …Тебе поручаю мое сердце, мою душу и мое тело, – Мика вздохнул и, мысленно добавив «Если не брезгуешь», завершил молитву: – Аминь.

Он привык отдаваться общению с Девой целиком, но в голову постоянно лезли посторонние мысли. Мика старательно гнал их прочь. Нельзя думать о другом. Дева-Совершенство снисходит до разговоров с ним, и нельзя ее разочаровывать. Еще больше разочаровывать. Но на полу снова чернели пятна, и Мика то и дело возвращался взглядом к ним, а мыслями к одному и тому же вопросу: «Что скажет капитан?». Разозлится? Ударит? Ногой? Стангом? Доктор советовал сопротивляться, но что тут сопротивляться, если в самом деле виноват? Вручную – безо всяких чистящих средств – кровь не уберешь, а маленький робот-уборщик слушался только капитана. Как же сложно с этой кровью! Следишь во все глаза, а всё равно хоть капля да упадет не туда. Если бы осталось хоть что-то, связанное с домом… Не приходилось бы постоянно ранить себя да еще бояться напачкать. Во время молитвы нужно думать о Деве, а не о том, как бы не закапать пол. Мортен еще после первой… неприятности предложил ему молиться в душевой, но Мика отказался. Разговаривать с Совершенной там же, где смывают с себя грязь? Оскорбление. Возможно, Дева и поняла бы, но лишний раз испытывать на прочность Ее расположение Мика не хотел. Тем более, капитан не особо настаивал.

Кстати, вот и капитан.

Заслышав тихий щелчок замка, Мика съежился и быстро проговорил:

– Извини, я нечаянно.

– Опять двадцать пять, – простонал Мортен, но, кажется, без злости, потом вдруг хлопнул себя по лбу. – Блин! Совсем забыл! – развернулся и снова исчез в коридоре.

Мика проводил его недоумевающим взглядом. И что это было? Это вообще как-то связано с ситуацией или что-то постороннее? Скажем, капитан забыл… утюг выключить. Мика мотнул головой. Какой еще утюг? Меньше анекдотов в сети читать надо. Он успел перебрать еще несколько предположений прежде, чем Мортен вернулся и запустил уборщика. Мика отодвинулся, чтобы похожий на черепаху робот не наехал ему на ноги.

– Господи, на твою Деву чистящего не напасешься, – прокомментировал Мортен. – Сама бы и убирала.

Мика резко выдохнул, но напомнил себе на выпады капитана не вестись.

– Не говори так, – деланно равнодушно проговорил он. – Я же твоего бога не оскорбляю.

– А я атеист, – отозвался капитан. – Валяй, если хочешь, будем квиты.

У Мики даже мысли такой не возникало. Нашел, кого делать козлом отпущения.

– Для атеиста ты слишком часто поминаешь его имя, – проворчал он. – Всуе, кстати. Нехорошо.

– У вас тоже такое есть?

– Нет. Зато есть у вас.

– Ты уже и Библию прочитал? – удивился капитан.

– Она есть в сети в свободном доступе, – пожал плечами Мика. – Мне было интересно сравнить. Они довольно сильно похожи, хотя ваша раз в десять длиннее.

– Ну еще бы, – в ответе явно содержался какой-то подтекст, но развивать тему капитан не стал. – Ладно. Чтобы ты не заливал кровищей ковры Клиффорда, я тебе кое-что принес. Хотел раньше отдать, но мы, если правильно помню, тогда поцапались, а потом как-то из головы вылетело.

К ногам Мики упал камень. Обычный маленький камешек-голыш, но в просверленное отверстие была вдета металлическая цепочка с замочком. Самый обычный камень. Таких полно валялось на побережье. На побережье…

По спине побежали мурашки.

На побережье.

Кладбище кораблей. Вспышки в небе. Город за холмами, к которому он успел сделать всего пару шагов. Мягкий оглушающий удар сзади. Гладкий камешек за щекой. Горькая морская соль на губах. Соль…

Мика поспешно подобрал камень, понюхал, лизнул раз, другой. Сначала вкуса не ощущалось почти совсем никакого – только странный привкус дезинфекции, который было не с чем сравнить. Накатило разочарование, а с ним тяжелый порыв заорать и зашвырнуть камень куда подальше, может, даже в капитана, и плевать на последствия. Но тут сквозь посторонний привкус пробилась слабенькая, но ощутимая нотка соли. Вкус дома. Возможно, Мика его только вообразил, но это его не волновало. Он надел цепочку через голову и сунул камешек в рот.

– Браво, – насмешливо проговорил капитан. – Сосочка уже есть. Мне на днях в папку спама каталог детских товаров попал. Так пока не удалил, может, тебе еще что-нибудь заказать? Слюнявчик? Памперсы?

До Мики его слова доносились будто из длинного туннеля, причем весь смысл теряли по дороге. Мир сосредоточился на гладком камушке с едва заметным, но драгоценным вкусом дома.

Капитан вздохнул и оставил его в покое. Здесь Мику больше ничего не держало.

*

Перья едва слышно похрустывали под ногами – мягкие, как снег, и такие же, как снег, белые. В полутьме они чуть ли не светились. Оглянувшись, Мика узнал свой дом, каким бы он был, если бы убрать всё внутри, включая перегородки. За окнами смеркалось. Тяжело – до горечи – пахло солью.

– А где все? – спросил он у фигуры, кутающейся в ветровку и тени.

Тяжелый плащ соскользнул на усыпанный перьями пол. Под ним не было другой одежды.

Она выступала из теней четко и выпукло, как 3D изображение: две руки, две ноги, правильные черты лица, гладкая кожа, густые волосы. Ничего недостающего, ничего лишнего. Она была совершенна. Она была прекрасна, но стоило Мике отвести глаза, как он уже не мог представить себе Ее лицо.

– Здравствуй, Совершенная, – почтительно поздоровался он. – Я вернулся. Где все?

Очертания Девы дрогнули и поплыли. Роскошные волосы потускнели и осыпались, словно сухая солома. Длинные стройные ноги слились в одну, изогнулись, будто потеряв все кости, и удлинились. Появилась еще одна голова – маленькая, сморщенная, как гнилое яблоко, с вяло свисающим из уголка рта бледным языком. Места голове не хватало, слабая шея держала плохо, и голова почти лежала на плече. Кости выпирали из изменившегося тела в самых неожиданных местах, между второй и третьей парой грудей неловко торчала узловатая третья рука.

Мика продолжал смотреть на Деву спокойно: он знал и об этой Ее ипостаси. Дева тоже заплатила свою цену за то, что приютила изгнанных из Сада. Часть тяжести их креста Она взвалила на себя. Она всего лишь решила помочь людям, за что и пострадала.

Метка начала жечь Мике поясницу, как в тот день, когда была еще свежей.

– Все здесь, – голос у Девы остался четким, хотя Мика видел, как между истончившихся губ мелькает змеиный язык.

Дева сделала всего одно движение, но оказалась совсем рядом, почти вплотную. Мика был выше Ее.

– Все здесь, – повторила Она, запрокинув говорящую голову. – А вот тебя нет, – глаза на изменившемся лице остались прежними. – И не будет больше никогда.

Несмотря на безжалостные слова, в Ее глазах Мика читал сочувствие и прощение.

Воистину милосердие Ее безгранично.

Он опустил взгляд и увидел, что белые перья забрызганы кровью. К запаху соли присоединился запах меди, и они, смешавшись, сделались настолько сильными, что Мику замутило.

– Бедный мальчик, – Дева почти невесомо коснулась когтистыми пальцами его щеки. – Бедный заблудший мальчик.

*

Мика открыл глаза, но еще несколько мгновений ничего не видел. Касание ощущалось по-прежнему, только не легкое, как перышко, а крепкое, уверенное. Твердые холодные пальцы. Мика отшатнулся, и пальцы исчезли. Привкус соли и крови во рту по-прежнему оставался слишком сильным, и от этого тошнило. Соль. А где камень?

_Где все?_

Мика заполошно схватился за шею, за грудь, зашарил руками по полу, попутно мазнув взглядом по капитану и доктору.

Доктор? Он-то тут зачем? Камня нигде не было.

– Он у меня, – Мортен покачал серый голыш на цепочке.

Мика попытался встать, но закружилась голова и одновременно поясницу пронзило резкой болью. Метка жгла, словно раскаленное клеймо. К горлу снова подкатила тошнота, и Мика поспешно зажал рот ладонью.

– Да ты шутишь! – возмутился Мортен. – Блеванешь, языком убирать будешь, клянусь!

Мика поверил угрозе как-то сразу и сглотнул рвотный позыв. Как ни странно, отпустило. Даже в голове прояснилось, только саднило щеки изнутри да метка продолжала жечь так, что ломило позвоночник. Мика снова нашел взглядом камушек и протянул руку:

– Отдай.

– Если пообещаешь, что не будешь пытаться его съесть, может быть, – капитан не спешил выполнять его просьбу. – Припадочный.

– Отдай, – повторил Мика громче.

– Встань и возьми.

Мика опять попытался подняться, но с шипением сел обратно, невольно схватившись за спину.

– Где болит? – спросил молчавший до этого Честер.

– Печать, – пробормотал Мика. – Жжется.

– Показывай, – велел доктор.

– Нет.

– Капитан, – вздохнул Честер, – мне понадобится ваша помощь. Или нет, лучше я вызову Джейкоба.

Джейкоб. Тот здоровенный парень.

Шум бьющей из шлангов воды. До боли заломленные за спиной руки. Мокрая плитка под щекой и грудью. Взгляды из-за прозрачного пластика.

– Не надо!

– Не ори, – поморщился Мортен. – Раз не надо, покажи доку спину. Будешь хорошим мальчиком, получишь обратно свой чертов камень.

_Бедный мальчик. Бедный заблудший мальчик_.

Мика повернулся лицом к стене и приподнял край футболки. Честер, пробормотав, что так неудобно, с помощью капитана поднял его на ноги, довел до спального места и уложил грудью на матрасы. Когда пылающей кожи над кромкой штанов коснулись холодные пальцы, Мике показалось, что сейчас раздастся шипение, как от пригоршни снега, брошенной на догорающие дрова. Но ничего такого не случилось.

– Никаких признаков воспаления, – проговорил доктор не то для него, не то для себя, не то для капитана. – Ни опухоли, ни покраснения, кожа прохладная.

Прохладная? Почему тогда кажется, будто на поясницу сыпанули раскаленных углей?

Но тут жжение стало стихать: ушло ощущение горячего штыря в позвоночнике, метка еще несколько секунд жглась остро и резко, как свечной огонек, а потом прошло и это. Мика выдохнул с облегчением и обмяк.

– Всё, – пробормотал он в плед. – Больше не болит.

– Точно? – доктор одернул на нем футболку и хлопнул по спине.

– Угу.

– Капитан, можно вас на минутку? – Честер направился к двери.

– Разумеется, – перед тем, как выйти в коридор, Мортен обернулся. – Эй, хвостатый, если больше ничего не болит, залезай на постель и ложись нормально, а то стал, как…

Честер кашлянул.

– Короче, ложись, – повторил Мортен.

– А мой камень?

– Вернусь – отдам, – капитан задвинул дверь.

Мика забрался под плед и принялся вспоминать сон. Сон ли? Или это Дева решила позвать его, лично сообщить о том, о чем он уже догадался сам?

_Они здесь. А вот тебя нет. И не будет_.

*

– Уверены, что стоит брать его с собой? – спросил Честер. – Вы уже, наверное, заметили, что его психическое состояние довольно нестабильно, а там новая обстановка, много незнакомых людей. Трудно предугадать его реакцию в подобной ситуации.

– Открою тебе секрет: он мне для дела понадобится, – сказал Мортен. – Так что тут без вариантов. А его реакцию на новое место и людей я знаю: полный ступор. Самое страшное, что может случиться – будет ходить на цыпочках и молчать в тряпочку, что мне, кстати, и нужно. Сейчас, по-моему, он просто чуток перевозбудился после встречи со своей драгоценной галькой. Какой-нибудь религиозный психоз, или что там у него в мозгах.

– Ладно, – Честер переждал сигнал к отбою. – Завтра напомните, чтобы я вам дал капсулу «Безмятежности» на всякий случай. Но только на самый крайний. Если получится обойтись без нее, лучше воспользоваться каким-нибудь безрецептурным успокоительным. Врачи на лайнере будут – если что, обращайтесь к ним.

Мортен пообещал, что именно так и поступит, и пожелал ему спокойной ночи.

*

– Где мой камень? – спросил Мика, едва капитан вернулся в каюту.

– Держи, – Мортен кинул подвеску на плед. – Надеюсь, ты больше не будешь пытаться его съесть?

– А я пытался?

– Съесть не съесть, а отгрызть от цепочки явно, – хмыкнул капитан. – Зубы целы?

Мика еще раньше нащупал языком пару болезненных мест во рту, но зубы были целы.

– А потом ты впал в какой-то транс или что-то вроде, и я никак не мог привести тебя в сознание, – добавил капитан. – Пришлось звать дока. Что-то снилось?

– Нет, – соврал Мика. – Ничего.

На следующее утро капитан пытался продолжать расспросы, но Мике даже врать не пришлось. Он забыл всё начисто, кроме слов «Они здесь, а тебя нет», сказанных почему-то голосом Мойры Мелиссы.

Тоска по дому всё так же грызла его, хотя, казалось бы, нет смысла тосковать по тому, чего у тебя точно никогда больше не будет.


	2. Chapter 2

Часть II

**1**

Илай разглядывал ярко-красных рыбок в плоском бирюзовом аквариуме и потягивал слабоалкогольный коктейль с каким-то неприличным названием. За неделю рейса он успел изучить в деталях что бар, что аквариум. Аквариумов тут была целая галерея – все за цветным стеклом и с разноцветными рыбами – но именно этот Илаю нравился больше всего. Он уже почти убедил себя, что рыбы оборачиваются к нему и приветственно помахивают пышными плавниками.

Ярусом ниже случилось небольшое оживление. Илай отошел от аквариума и налег грудью на вычищенные до блеска перила. Зрение у него было хорошее, но рассмотрев собравшуюся толпу, он так и не понял, к чему шумиха. Ему стало интересно. После семидневного путешествия всё успело немного приесться, несмотря на развлекательную программу и красивые интерьеры. А тут что-то новенькое. Он выждал немного и, когда толпа рассосалась, по широкой лестнице под белый мрамор спустился вниз. Там он встал около искусственной сакуры, под которой щелкал японский фонтанчик, и притворился, что полностью увлечен своим коктейлем.

На «Сант’Анну» прибыли новые пассажиры. Не вполне понятно, почему за несколько дней до посадки на Тимет, но всё же. Хотя, как знать: может, им срочно понадобилось на планету, а мимо больше ничего не проходило, кто их знает.

Новыми пассажирами были двое мужчин – на вид (если верить боковому зрению) примерно одного возраста и роста. Они огляделись и направились прямиком к Илаю. Точнее, огляделся и направился тот, что слева, а второй буквально висел на нем.

Когда они приблизились, Илай с приветливой улыбкой повернулся и… понял две вещи. Первое – один держал другого на тонкой серебристой цепочке. Второе – этот другой был не человек. Длинный голый хвост телесного цвета бил его по ногам. На кончике хвоста белела повязка.

Мужчина слева кашлянул, и Илай с трудом оторвал взгляд от хвоста.

– Друг, не подскажете, где тут бар? Вы так аппетитно пьете эту штуку, что аж в горле пересохло.

Илай только сейчас сообразил, что забыл проглотить то, что во рту, и громко сглотнул.

Заговоривший с ним был среднего роста – на сантиметр-другой ниже самого Илая, с открытым приятным лицом, крепко сбитый, но стройный. Мелированные волосы после неизбежных санитарных мероприятий стояли дыбом. Голубовато-серые глаза казались на фоне общего приветливого выражения лица какими-то чересчур строгими. У его… компаньона странные бело-каштановые волосы тоже торчали во все стороны, скуластое лицо было очень правильное, бледное и застывшее, как у манекена, только едва заметно дрожали сжатые губы да взгляд затравленно метался по сторонам, ни на чем не задерживаясь. Илай попытался заглянуть в широко расставленные прозрачные, как вода, глаза, но взгляд их скользнул по нему, словно по пустому месту.

– В первый раз, – пояснил мелированный. – Нервничает.

Нервничает? Перепуган до полусмерти, это уже ближе. Но Илай понимал, что это не его дело.

– Идемте, – он поманил странную парочку за собой. – Два яруса вверх и куча поворотов. С непривычки легко заблудиться.

– Клиффорд, наверное, хотел построить Кносский лабиринт, а получилась «Сант’Анна», – сострил собеседник.

– Есть такое дело, – улыбнулся Илай. – Вы знакомы с мистером Верром?

– Ага. Но на его лайнере бывать не доводилось. Обычно мне такие круизы не по карману, но возникла необходимость в новом работнике, а на Тимет, говорят, в это время прямо-таки центр притяжения рабочей силы, – он перепрыгнул через ступеньку и зашагал рядом с Илаем, натягивая цепочку. – Вот и решил совместить приятное с полезным. А может, и на Тимет высаживаться не придется: народу здесь тьма – вдруг повезет.

– Может, и повезет, – согласился Илай.

Он косился на хвостатого парня. Тот смотрел строго под ноги, но все равно спотыкался через шаг. Серый камень, висящий на металлической цепочке чуть пониже узкого ошейника, колотил его по груди.

– Вы тут явно дольше меня, – продолжал мелированный. – Не знаете, не пробегал ли тут корабельный техник широкого профиля, готовый довольствоваться малым?

– «Малым» – это про работу или про зарплату? – поинтересовался Илай.

– Да про всё почти. Про корабль, экипаж, каюту и зарплату. Вот чего могу пообещать больше, так это работы и еды. Никто тут не сидит в углу с табличкой «Работаю за еду»?

– О нет, – подхватил Илай. – Тут в каждом углу какая-нибудь экзотическая фигня в кадке. Сидеть просто негде.

Новый знакомый с готовностью расхохотался, запрокинув голову, и резко остановился. Хвостатый влетел в него, отпрянул, как ошпаренная кошка, но тут же снова подобрался ближе и застыл. Тот шикнул сквозь смех.

– Мортен Конинг, – отсмеявшись, он протянул Илаю руку. – Капитан небольшого исследовательского судна. А вот это, – кивок на хвостатого, – последнее приобретение. Зовут Джам-Джам.

– Илай Бэй, – Илай осторожно пожал теплую ладонь. – Я…

– Король Морт!

Илай невольно обернулся на возглас. Из искусственных зарослей чего-то цветастого и пахучего вынырнул мистер Верр собственной пухлой, затянутой в жемчужно-серый костюм персоной. Когда до капитана Конинга осталось около метра, он резко застыл, словно в стену врезался, и недоуменно проговорил:

– Ты же говорил, что прибудешь один. Как вас вообще охрана пропустила?

– А я умею уговаривать, – заявил капитан. – Но вообще я один и есть. Тут нигде не висит табличка, что в эту гостиницу нельзя с домашними животными.

Мистер Верр заморгал и близоруко прищурился.

– Да у тебя самого тут семь кошек, – продолжал капитан. – Почему мне с одной нельзя?

– Но это же не кошка, – растерянно почти до комичности протянул Верр. – Это… – тут он пригляделся, в буквальном смысле подпрыгнул и взвизгнул: – Боже, что это?!

Наверное, увидел хвост. Илай, прикрывшись коктейлем, едва сдержал смех.

– Это хвост, – на полном серьезе ответил капитан. – Не бойся, ядовитого шипа на конце нет, просто дверью прищемил. Ну, ты сам знаешь, как это бывает.

– Да, – чуть рассеянно согласился хозяин «Сант’Анны». – С моими тоже случается… – он осекся и помотал головой. – Постой, Морт, не сбивай меня. Так это не человек?

– А где ты видел, чтобы у людей хвосты росли? – парировал капитан. – Моя каюта уже готова?

– Разумеется, – Верр порылся за пазухой и протянул ему маленький конверт с кодом доступа. – Третий блок, номер пятнадцать.

– Мое любимое число, – просиял капитан и повернулся к Илаю.  – Планы меняются, мистер Бэй. Не проводите до каюты? До бара я как-нибудь попозже сам доберусь.

– С удовольствием. Кстати, можете звать меня просто по имени, – Илай прекратил мучить несчастный опустевший стакан и, оглядевшись, поставил его в нишу утилизатора, изящно замаскированную под токоному.

– Тогда меня зовите Мортен.

Мистер Верр, кажется, так и остался стоять, покачивая головой и таращась на тыл хвостатого. Как его? Джам-Джам? Дурацкая кличка, если честно. Хотя, поговаривают, что одну из кошек Верра зовут Булавочка…

По пути к каюте Мортен взял его под руку и доверительно шепнул на ухо:

– Скажите, Илай, вы уверены, что это был именно утилизатор?

Илай уверен не был. Дизайнер, проектировавший внутренние интерьеры, явно в какой-то момент поехал крышей. Изнутри «Сант’Анна» напоминала роскошный, забитый преимущественно искусственной растительностью и настоящей мелкой живностью лабиринт, где всё подо всё так хорошо маскировалось, что не всегда было понятно, что есть что. Так что мистеру Верру наверняка не впервой. Переживет.

 

***

Мика закрыл глаза почти сразу же, как сел в вельбот, успев только заметить, что суденышко совсем маленькое: аккурат на десять человек, да и то если сидеть буквально друг у друга на головах – а управлением занялся Алеш.

С закрытыми глазами было неплохо: никакого ощущения движения, можно притвориться, что просто сидишь в кресле и пытаешься вздремнуть.

Мика и вправду задремал, ему даже начало что-то сниться, причем ради разнообразия что-то совсем бытовое, рыбалка, что ли, но тут его разбудил толчок в плечо.

– Надевай, – сказал капитан, усевшись рядом.

«Надевать что?» – спросонку не понял Мика. А потом опустил глаза и увидел, что. И не смог сдержать недоверчиво-возмущенного «Ты с ума сошел?!»

Мортен без замаха ударил его левой рукой, тыльной стороной ладони по губам. Почти небольно, но Мика вскрикнул от неожиданности.

– Не смей так со мной разговаривать при моих людях, – очень спокойно проговорил капитан.

Мика машинально отер рот, хотя крови никакой не было.

– Кстати, если из нас двоих кто-то с крышей не дружит, то это явно не я, у дока спроси.

– Кэп, я ничего не слышал, – подал голос Алеш. – Слежу за дорогой, ничего не вижу, ничего не слышу, ничего никому не скажу.

– Следи-следи, – отозвался Мортен. – Не забудь на переходе старушек пропускать.

Алеш фыркнул и замолчал. Мортен снова переключился на Мику:

– Надевай, говорю. Для дела надо. Когда вернемся, можешь хоть дуться, хоть устраивать забастовку, голодовку и бунт на корабле, хоть в Этический комитет жаловаться, а пока делай, что сказано.

Мика со смесью недоумения и неприязни посмотрел на лежащий у него на коленях узкий кожаный ошейник с длинной серебристой цепочкой. Нехотя подобрал, обернул вокруг шеи и на ощупь застегнул.

– Легенда следующая. Ты мой домашний питомец с какой-то далекой малоизвестной планеты. Не суть есть важно. Смышленый, как дельфин или обезьяна, но условно неразумный, – Мортен задумчиво потеребил мочку уха. – Короче, как собака: всё понимаю, а сказать ничего не могу.

– Так как дельфин, обезьяна или все-таки собака? – сдавленным от едва сдерживаемой злости голосом поинтересовался Мика.

– Ты же не собирался ничего спрашивать, правда? – Мортен улыбнулся одними губами. – Честно, не лучшее время качать права.

Мика опустил глаза.

– В общем, притворяться будет несложно, – заключил Мортен. – Просто если кто-то будет к тебе обращаться, молчи и смотри этим своим жалобным взглядом, как ты умеешь. Ворчать, рычать и шипеть можешь сколько угодно, тебе же нравится, я знаю. Ошейник снимай только на ночь и без меня никуда ни шагу, понятно?

– Да.

– Ну и чудненько, – Мортен поднялся. – Ал, скоро прибываем?

– Через десять минут, – отозвался Алеш.

– Слышал? – это капитан уже Мике. – Скоро будем на месте. Расслабься пока, посмотри в окошко.

Мика на автомате повернулся к иллюминатору, но тут же отвернулся так резко, что хрустнула шея, и снова зажмурился. Мортен расхохотался.

– Попался! – весело сказал он и до стыковки с «Сант’Анной» больше ничего не говорил.

Выйдя из вельбота, они по короткому светлому коридору добрались до двери, обозначенной аббревиатурой ИПП. Там их встретили двое в темной униформе с эмблемами «Служба внутренней безопасности» на рукавах.

– Добро пожаловать на «Сант’Анну», – безэмоционально проговорил один. – Удостоверение личности, пожалуйста.

Мортен протянул ему карточку:

– Пожалуйста, офицер.

Охранник взглянул на дисплей планшета, проверяя, значится ли фамилия Мортена в списке пассажиров.

– Порядок, сэр. Ваше? – теперь он выжидательно смотрел на Мику.

Мика ответил пустым взглядом.

– Насколько я знаю, домашним животным удостоверение личности не положено, – вступился Мортен. – Или, пока я бороздил просторы Вселенной, что-то изменилось?

– Домашним животным? – удивился офицер.

Второй, который в это время стоял у них за спинами, быстро подошел и что-то шепнул ему на ухо.

– Что? – нахмурился первый офицер. – Сэр, поверните-ка ваше… животное.

Мортен подтолкнул Мику в плечо, и тот неохотно развернулся спиной. Он специально поджимал хвост так, что увидеть его спереди было практически невозможно, если не приглядываться.

– Действительно, – довольно скептически проговорил офицер. – Он что же, настоящий? А если дернуть?

– Можете попробовать, – безмятежно отозвался Мортен. – Но если вы в курсе, как реагируют на такие вещи кошки и мартышки, сами понимаете, что делать этого не стоит.

– И все же я попробую с вашего позволения, – не повелся офицер.

Он действительно потянул Мику за хвост – не резко, но довольно сильно. Мику словно кипятком окатили. Честер делал с его хвостом всё, что хотел, да, но это не значит, что так может поступать любой встречный. Мика рывком развернулся и, прижав уши, зарычал на охранника. Тот отшатнулся, выхватывая оружие. Мика шатнулся в другую сторону и врезался в Мортена.

– Спокойно, офицер, – капитан примирительно вскинул руку. – Не говорите, что я вас не предупреждал.

СВБ-шник покачал головой, спрятал оружие в кобуру и снова уткнулся в планшет. Второй, не таясь, посмеивался.

– И где такие водятся? – поинтересовался он.

– Далеко, – с готовностью отозвался Мортен.

– Трудно с ним, наверное?

– Да нет. Небольшой психоз, парочка фобий и скверный характер. Ничего такого, с чем бы не справилось успокоительное или станг.

Теперь посмеивались оба охранника. Мику потряхивало от злости, хвост, будто сам по себе, бил по ногам его и капитана.

– Продиктуйте номер, по которому с вами можно связаться, – процедура шла своим чередом. – Эти данные могут понадобиться  в случае непредвиденных обстоятельств. Компания гарантирует, что они не попадут в руки третьих лиц и будут уничтожены после того, как вы покинете борт судна.

Мортен продиктовал.

– Ставя свою подпись, вы подтверждаете, что не провозите на лайнер наркотические вещества, боевое оружие и опасных животных, – охранник снова протянул Мортену планшет.

– Мой Джам-Джам – очень опасное животное, – хмыкнул Мортен, касаясь нужного поля указательным пальцем. – Способен зашипеть всех до смерти.

– Пройдите в изоляционно-пропускной пункт, – сказал напоследок СВБ-шник. – Инструкция справа от двери.

Едва они шагнули за порог, в помещении вспыхнул резкий свет. Мика, щурясь, огляделся. Просторная ослепительно белая комната. Справа длинный ряд чего-то вроде металлических стенных шкафов, слева отсеки за перегородками: шкафы и отсеки строго напротив друг друга.

– Сервис на грани фантастики, – пожаловался Мортен, наскоро просматривая инструкцию. – В таких местах гостей должны встречать девочки с цветочными гирляндами, а тут какие-то хмыри в форме. Я думал, сейчас мордой в пол уложат и обыскивать начнут.

Мика дрожал, прислонившись к стене. Правда, уже не от злости.

– Не паникуй, – правильно угадал его состояние Мортен. – Тут никаких шлангов и зрителей. Раздеваешься, одежду кладешь в дезкамеру и идешь в душ. Он включается автоматически, выключается тоже. Вымойся хорошенько и прополощи рот, только воду не глотай. Обсушишься там же, потом заберешь одежду – и готово: никакие ужасные космические инфекции на тебе на «Сант’Анну» не проедут. Да, и напомни, чтобы я тебе заново хвост перебинтовал.

Мика заставил себя отлепиться от стены и подойти к ближайшей дезкамере. Мортен взялся за ремень джинсов:

– Кстати, если мое присутствие тебя смущает, вон кнопка.

Мика нашел маленькую панель с единственной кнопкой, потом перевел взгляд на пол и увидел едва заметные щели, пересекающие помещение перпендикулярно душевым. Видимо, отсюда выезжали перегородки, которыми можно было разделить санитарный отсек на небольшие изолированные зоны.

Присутствие Мортена его смущало. Продолжало смущать, хотя, казалось бы, чего там капитан не видел. Но еще больше смущала перспектива остаться один на один с этой яркой белой комнатой. Он неопределенно мотнул головой и, не поднимая взгляда, принялся раздеваться.

*

Мика был не готов к такому. Совсем не готов.

Зала, в которую они попали, была _огромной_. Витые ярусы уходили вверх, облепленные, словно паутиной, лестницами. Белизна и золото в обрамлении пышной зелени и ярких цветов. И окна. Громадные, во всю уходящую ввысь стену окна – черные провалы в космос.

– Клиффорд любит простор, – Мортен не спеша, будто напоказ, спускался по лестнице, ведя кончиками пальцев по гладкой поверхности иллюминатора.

Мика плелся сзади, как привязанный. Хотя, почему как?

Капитан оглянулся и улыбнулся ему:

– Надеюсь, я натаскал тебя на космические виды достаточно, чтобы ты не грохнулся в обморок в первые пятнадцать минут?

Мика не ответил, потому что внизу, под лестницей, было очень много людей. И все они смотрели.

– Эх, чувствую себя на красной дорожке, – мечтательно пробормотал Мортен.

Когда они оказались внизу, толпа сомкнулась. Мика буквально влип капитану в спину, поджимая хвост и беспомощно вертя головой. Лица и силуэты слились в один пестрый, грозящий затянуть в себя водоворот. Капитан прокладывал путь, весело покрикивая:

– Животное не кормить, не гладить, за хвост не дергать, а то цапнет за пальцы – и у вас такой же отрастет!

Люди смеялись, что-то спрашивали, кто-то все-таки умудрился добраться до хвоста, и Мика, взвизгнув, обернулся и клацнул зубами наугад. Те, кто стоял поближе, со смехом отпрянули.

Мике показалось, что прошла целая вечность, прежде чем их оставили в покое.

– А пошли в бар, – сказал Мортен. – Выпьем по молочному коктейлю, успокоим нервы.

Мика уже практически висел на нем, не доверяя ногам. Ему было все равно, куда идти, лишь бы подальше от людей и иллюминаторов. Мортен вступил в беседу с одним из пассажиров, и они все вместе куда-то пошли по очередной лестнице. Мика сосредоточился на том, чтобы переставлять ноги, и не прислушивался к разговору. Он смотрел в основном вниз, на ровные блестящие ступени, но когда поднимал голову, не мог не отмечать, как много вокруг пышной сочной зелени и неизвестных цветов.

Сад. Должно быть, в Саду было примерно так же.

В какой-то момент будто что-то переключилось в голове, и на него нахлынули звуки: приглушенный расстоянием гул голосов, музыка, шелест и журчание.

Журчание. Ручей? Фонтан? Один раз даже показалось, что дорогу перелетела маленькая желтая птичка.

Окончательно он пришел в себя уже в каюте. Комната была просторная – не чета каютам на «Геноме», обставленная просто, но красиво: массивные стол и стул, мини-бар, встроенный шкаф под потолок, миниатюрный холодильник, огромная кровать. На стене напротив висел широкоформатный экран, а ковер на полу был такой пушистый, что казалось – наступи, и нога утонет по щиколотку. А еще иллюминатор – эдакое резное окно в полстены, за которым слепо чернел космос.

Мортена, однако, обстановка не особенно впечатлила.

– А ведь знал, что от Клиффорда суперлюкс фиг дождешься, – он водрузил сумку на кровать и, отойдя на шаг, склонил голову набок, будто добавил украшение к интерьеру.

Мике не хватало воздуха. Иллюминаторы. А он еще жалел, что на корабле Мортена нет «окон». Оказывается, иногда чем меньше пространства, тем лучше. Ему мучительно захотелось обратно, в тесную каюту, в угол за ширму.

– Ну что ты пыхтишь? – обернулся к нему Мортен.

– Можно… – он судорожно втянул воздух, – можно это чем-нибудь закрыть?

– Это? – Мортен проследил его взгляд. – Даже не знаю. Разве что одеялом завесить. У тебя есть скотч?

Скотча у Мики не было и быть не могло, а значит, капитан издевается.

Не дождавшись ответа, Мортен подошел к иллюминатору и выдвинул из стены рядом небольшую панель.

– Иди сюда, не бойся, – он поманил Мику. – Какой вид хочешь? Пляж? Пустыня? Лес? Луг с одуванчиками?

Картинки сменяли одна другую. Там, где только что чернела пустота, появились белый песчаный берег и яркая синь океана, потом оранжевые холмы и алое закатное небо, потом светлые древесные стволы и зеленые кроны… Это были не просто картинки за стеклом – они выглядели объемными и динамичными: ветер гонял песок, по траве пробегали серебристые волны, колебались на ветру листья.

– На, играйся, – Мортен отошел. – Выберешь что-нибудь, задвинешь обратно. Что хочешь, кроме маковых полей: у меня сразу насморк начинается.

Поэкспериментировав с видами, Мика остановился на длинной песчаной отмели, уходящей вдаль и сливающейся на горизонте с ровным серым небом. В небе иногда пролетала чайка. Интересно, скоро прилив? Мика вернул на место панель, сел на ковер и принялся наблюдать за горизонтом, пытаясь рассмотреть блеск подступающей воды. У него дома океан так же отступал временами, оставляя за собой широкую полосу мокрого песка, кишевшего придонной живностью.

– Да ты оптимист, хвостатый, – Мортен подошел сзади и поцокал языком. – А вида кладбища там не было?

– Если хочешь, поставь другое.

Спорить с капитаном у Мики не было ни сил, ни настроения.

– Я-то не хочу, просто если что, воды ты не дождешься, и чайка одна и та же. Это всего лишь картинка.

– Я знаю.

Мика действительно понимал, как бы ни хотелось верить в обратное, но слова капитана разбили иллюзию окончательно, и смотреть на отмель расхотелось. Он встал и отвернулся от иллюминатора:

– Я хочу спать.

– Приземляйся, – Мортен щедро обвел рукой пол. – Здесь очень удобный мягкий ковер.

– Я не буду спать на полу. Я хочу спать на кровати.

– Со мной? – капитан быстро-быстро захлопал ресницами и сцепил руки под подбородком. – Ох, это так неожиданно…

– Тебе что-то в глаз попало? – спросил Мика.

Спросил чисто из вредности. Разумеется, он понял, что пытается изобразить капитан – так наигранно и мультяшно, что только сердечек в глазах не хватало.

– Не с тобой, а на кровати. Тут вполне могут уместиться трое и вообще не заметить, что рядом кто-то есть.

– Поверь, если кто-то окажется со мной в кровати, он сразу заметит, что я там есть, – зловеще пообещал капитан.

Истолковать такое заявление можно было по-разному, и Мика от попыток сразу отказался. Не хотелось создавать трудности на ровном месте, их и без того хватало. Он снял ошейник – почти демонстративно – и сел на краешек кровати.

– Время еще детское, так что я пойду прогуляюсь, – Мортен взглянул на часы. – Найду нашего фави и посижу в баре. Если захочешь есть, вот пи-тран, – он указал на то, что Мика раньше принял за холодильник.

– Что это такое?

– Пищевой транспортер, – Мортен заглянул внутрь. – Меню ограничено, но с голоду не помрешь. Напитки тоже есть. В общем, я пошел, а ты тут разбирайся. И из каюты ни шагу, а то хвост оторву.

Когда за ним закрылась дверь, Мика еще раз обошел каюту, после небольших размышлений выбрал и заказал апельсиновый сок, исповедовался Деве, а потом стянул толстовку, лег на дальний край кровати и принялся считать чаек… то есть, принялся считать, сколько раз чайка пересечет серое небо.

 

***

За дверью номера Мортен остановился и изучил прихваченную со стола инфопластинку, пролистал меню, нашел план корабля, уже собрался коснуться регистрационного поля и… передумал. Учитывая цель визита, лучше не светиться в системе лишний раз. Правда, искать дорогу придется по старинке. Мортен еще раз просмотрел план «Сант’Анны», морщась, когда медленно движущиеся точки, обозначающие пассажиров, слишком отвлекали от ярусов и коридоров, потом огляделся и пошел налево. Кажется, крытая прогулочная палуба, где располагался вольер фави, находилась где-то в той стороне.

Какая-то помесь слегка упорядоченных джунглей и дичайшей эклектики – Мортену давно не доводилось видеть подобного. Да что там, ему вообще не приходилось видеть подобного, если не считать Поппи-хауз, их дома в Спокан-Вэлли. Но тогда он насмотрелся так, что на всю жизнь, наверное, хватит.

На крытой прогулочной палубе людей было относительно немного. От любопытствующих пассажиров животное отделяла невысокая крупноячеистая сетка и примерно двухметровый ров (видимо, для любителей совать пальцы в клетку). Фави был похож одновременно на корову и медвежонка: крутолобую голову украшала густая, закрывающая глаза челка и крохотные, явно декоративные рожки; задние относительно стройные ноги заканчивались роговым подобием копыт, а длинный хвост – кисточкой. Усиливала сходство и болтающаяся на тонком просвечивающем ухе яркая бирка – так обычно метят рогатый скот. Всё тело фави покрывала густая песочная шерсть, а толстые передние лапы демонстрировали изогнутые медвежьи когти, клацающие при ходьбе. Узкая пасть не закрывалась до конца, и густая щетка усов совсем не прятала набор длинных зубов. В целом фави производил впечатление довольно крупного и несомненно опасного зверя. Хотя может, длинная лохматая шерсть прибавляла ему лишний объем.

Фави бегал по вольеру странной волчьей рысцой, цокая когтями и копытами, потом присел, ловко подцепил такими казалось бы неуклюжими лапами поленце – и только щепки полетели. Мортен некоторое время просто наблюдал за ним, потом свистнул. Зверь выронил обточенную деревяшку, которая стала похожа на деревянный яблочный огрызок, и повернул голову. Маленький коричневый нос задергался, усы зашуршали. Фави вразвалочку приблизился, сел на толстую пятую точку на край рва и начал махать передними лапами, словно дирижировал. В детстве Мортен видел, как так же делали в зоопарке медведи.

Снаружи в контейнере под табличкой «Убедительная просьба больше ничего животному не давать» еще осталась пара витаминных брикетов. Мортен подобрал один и бросил через сетку. Фави поймал его в жуткую зубастую пасть, как в корзину, проглотил и закивал лохматой башкой – благодарил. Зубы стучали звонко, как кастаньеты.

Мортен невольно рассмеялся и потянулся за вторым брикетом.

– Привет еще раз!

Брикет вывалился из пальцев. Мортен обернулся: сзади стоял Клиффорд и улыбался до ушей.

– Как ты умудряешься подкрадываться с таким весом? – недовольно спросил Мортен.

– Секрет, – казалось, еще немного, и уголки губ встретятся на затылке.

«Шалтай-Болтай сидел на стене» – всплыла в памяти строчка из детского стишка.

– Как тебе моя зверюга?

– Жуткая, – почти честно отозвался Мортен. – А чего сетка такая тонкая? Смотри, прогрызет дырку и сожрет твоих клиентов.

– Ох насмешил, – Клиффорд выудил из нагрудного кармана крохотный платочек и вытер широкий красный лоб.  – Фифи ласковый, как котенок. Совсем ручной.

– Да ну?

На самом деле он хотел заметить, что называть этого клыкастика Фифи все равно, что окрестить крокодила Бэмби, но от комментария удержался.

– Мне принес его Йозеф, – в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Клиффорд пояснил: – Начальник службы внутренней безопасности, он здесь уже не работает. Фифи пытались провезти контрабандой, а ведь фавигавипи считаются опасными животными, так что на пассажирские суда с ними нельзя. Он тогда был крохотный, совсем сосунок, но Йозеф его узнал и… – он махнул рукой. – Это ведь свою мартышку ты невесть откуда притащил, так что повезло, что тебя с ним пропустили. В списке опасных он не значится.

– Не думаю, что он вообще в каких-нибудь списках значится, – похвастался Мортен. – Уникальный экземпляр.

– Понятно. В общем, я его собственноручно питательной смесью выкормил. Правда, через неделю он уже отгрызал горлышко у бутылочки, – Клиффорд мечтательно улыбнулся, будто вспоминал проказы любимого ребенка. – Поначалу Фифи тут вообще, как собачонка, свободно бегал, но потом поток пассажиров увеличился, и я все-таки решил его как-то ограничить. Во-первых, если что, лови его по всему лайнеру; во-вторых, некоторые особо одаренные пытались разобрать его на сувениры, а когти-зубы во какие,  отмахнется лапой – и голову долой.

Мортен понимающе покивал. Если уж мутант, который – казалось бы – почти человек, рычит, если его драгоценный хвост тронуть, то что с фави возьмешь.

– Пришлось, конечно, дать пару взяток, чтобы всякие комиссии разрешили держать его, пусть даже и в вольере, но… – Клиффорд ласково похлопал по сетке. – И вот он здесь. Мы даже иногда закрываем палубу и выпускаем его поиграть с небольшой группой пассажиров. За отдельную плату, разумеется. Фифи доволен, как поросенок. Пассажиры, в общем, тоже.

– Круто, – Мортен сделал мысленную заметку вернуться сюда, когда Клиффорд не будет путаться под ногами, и взглянуть на все повнимательнее. – Я в бар. Надеюсь, у тебя есть фруктовые коктейли?

– Разумеется, – Клиффорд с размаху хлопнул его по спине. – По-прежнему трезвенник? Я помню, помню. Доблестный Король Морт до визга боялся бедного старого дядюшку Эгиля, мир его праху. Такое не забудешь.

Мортен метнул на него злобный взгляд и процедил:

– Прошло уже больше двадцати лет. Можно было и забыть.

– Просто странно это, – примирительно проговорил Клиффорд. – В детстве так испугаться безобидного пьянчужку, что потом до смерти алкоголь в рот не брать?

– Всякое в этой жизни бывает, – уже спокойнее ответил Мортен. – Я пойду.

– Как родители? – нагнал его вопрос.

Он обернулся через плечо:

– Если исключить возможность того, что рождественские открытки генерирует локальная сеть, полагаю, живы, – и направился к выходу с прогулочной палубы, больше уже не оглядываясь.

Бар Мортен нашел даже быстрее, чем ожидал. Пробрался к стойке, заказал коктейль «Радуга» и принялся с удовольствием следить за тем, как жонглирует пакетами бармен, добавляя в высокий стакан один слой за другим. Последним штрихом стали пестрый зонтик и соломинка. Зонтик Мортен сразу же вытащил – что за глупости, правда.

– Пьете бабские коктейли? – поинтересовались с соседнего стула.

Мортен повернулся на голос и увидел пассажира, который довел их до каюты – Илая. Не дожидаясь ответа, тот махнул бармену и заказал «такой же коктейль, как у этого парня».

– Пьете бабские коктейли? – передразнил Мортен.

– Исключительно из солидарности.

Несколько минут они молча занимались коктейлями. Мортен баловался с соломинкой, стараясь отпить из разных слоев так, чтобы случайно их не смешать. И тут с другой стороны плюхнулся тип, заказавший что-то очень крепкое и настолько же вонючее. Мортен честно попытался не обращать внимания, но уже через пару ударов сердца к острому запаху алкоголя примешался запах растертой в пальцах медной монетки. А потом еще один, который и стал последней каплей.

Сок комом встал в горле, и Мортен тяжело сглотнул. Плавно соскользнув с высокого стула, он оставил на столе деньги и недопитый коктейль, нашел взглядом уборные, но потом передумал и направился к двери с надписью «Курительный салон», на ходу доставая сигарету.

– Мортен, вы в порядке? – неугомонный Илай нагнал его у самого входа.

– Очень шумно здесь, – выдавил Мортен. – Захотелось подымить в тишине.

– Я взял ваш коктейль.

– Благодарю.

Мортен заказал кабинку на двоих и, когда звуконепроницаемая перегородка мягко задвинулась за спиной, принялся перебирать цветные одноразовые картриджи на столе.

Ага. «Дрим-экстра». То, что нужно.

Он вставил картридж в сигарету, устроился полулежа на одном из пуфов-мешков и жадно затянулся. Дурнота отступила сразу же. Илай посмотрел на него неодобрительно:

– Не пьете?

– Не-а.

– Думаете, наркотики лучше?

– Это не наркотики, – Мортен прислушался к себе и потянулся за коктейлем. – Это вполне легальная курительная смесь.

– Ну-ну. А героин когда-то легально в аптеках продавался, слыхали?

– Послушайте, Илай, – Мортен взболтнул стакан, и зеленый слой начал проваливаться в желтый: не слишком приятный цвет. – Я взял нам кабинку на двоих. Цените это и не задавайте лишних вопросов. Пейте свой коктейль. Вас-то я курить не заставляю.

Илай пожал плечами и уткнулся в стакан. Повисшее молчание было блаженным и самую капельку обиженным. Молчание виделось чуть заметной голубоватой дымкой, обида просачивалась в нее серебристым завитком.

Красиво.

«Дрим» всегда действовал на него очень быстро.

– Не задавайте лишних вопросов, – медленно повторил Мортен, прикрывая глаза. – Еще пара затяжек, и я вам безо всяких вопросов выложу всё, что в голову взбредет. У вас есть полминуты, чтобы унести ноги и спасти уши.

– Вы меня заинтриговали, – признался Илай. – Я, пожалуй, останусь. У меня только один вопрос: вы всегда выбалтываете секреты незнакомцам?

– Нет. Под дурью я никогда не выбалтываю секреты. Я просто несу чушь.

– Вот! – Илай торжествующе стукнул донышком стакана о столешницу. – Вы сами признались, что это дурь.

– Это не дурь. Это курительная смесь, – Мортен посмотрел на него сквозь ресницы. – Я вам говорил, что ненавижу маки?

В кабинке, кроме двух пуфов и маленького столика с диспенсером картриджей, была декоративная клумба: островок яркой газонной травы, карликовое плакучее деревце, усыпанное белыми цветами, и единственный алый мак. Алое пятно невольно притягивало взгляд. Даже закрывая глаза, Мортен видел его на изнанке век.

– Ненавижу маки. Терпеть не могу.

_Наш дом в Спокан-Вэлли назывался «Поппи-Хауз», потому что был буквально набит маками – снаружи и внутри. Маки на клумбах, маки в вазонах._

_Моя личная цветочная тюрьма._

_На мой День Рождения гости несли кружечки с маками и паззлы с маками. Думали, что это очень остроумно. Причем, даже не потому, что автоматов и машинок с маками не было в продаже – подарки они несли скорее не мне, а матери. Она обожала керамику и эти чертовы паззлы. Пока я жил дома, все праздники отмечал там, и ко мне ни разу не приходили дети моего возраста. Только взрослые – родственники, деловые партнеры, журналисты. То есть, вру. Подарки и мне дарили, конечно. Скорее всего, неплохие. Но почему-то я помню только те идиотские тонкие, как бумага, кружечки в красный цветочек._

– Они твердили, что я живу в раю, – Мортен чувствовал, как растворяется, ощущал только сигарету в губах и облако тепла внутри.

_Если так, рай – на редкость унылое местечко. Этого не делай, то не трогай, туда не ходи, с этим не водись. Я учился в дорогущей частной школе, разумеется. Там толкались сплошные уроды. Кроме одного парня. Он был на год старше меня и учился по какой-то стипендии, а не потому, что у предков голды из всех дырок сыпались. Он уже тогда наловчился дурить пропускную систему, и в хорошую погоду мы иногда умудрялись сбегать с уроков. Лазили в вишневый сад, смотрели фильмы про космос и фантазировали, как вырвемся отсюда. Весной, если день был ветреный, лепестки сыпались прямо на планшет. Летом по звездному небу за пластиком прыгали солнечные зайчики. Когда созревали вишни, мы жрали их под кино вместо попкорна. Вкусно было. Знаете, Илай… Собственно, чего выкать, когда я тебе всё как на духу выкладываю? Так вот, знаешь, Илай, я до сих пор люблю вишневый сок. Когда пью его, вспоминаю о том, как мы с Винце ловили солнечные дни и учились мечтать. Да, того парня звали Винце. Ты его не знаешь. И не узнаешь уже: он недавно умер. Но что радует, мечту мы исполнить успели._

_По дому были везде натыканы камеры. Мне предписывалось не попадать под сквозняки, не бегать быстро, не есть вредную пищу и еще триста тридцать три всяческих «не»._

– Я до сих пор рад, что могу сделать вот так, – Мортен достал из-за пазухи мультитул и прочертил длинную неглубокую царапину над татуировкой, – и не увидеть, как все вокруг забегают с воплями «Службу спасения!», «Реанимацию!», «Срочно в больницу!».

_Стоило мне заболеть, как все вокруг надевали траур, ходили на цыпочках и разговаривали шепотом. Я, естественно, тут же воображал, что долго не протяну, и начинал представлять свою прощальную речь и похоронную процессию. Речь уже, разумеется, не помню, но она явно была такая же дурацкая, как в тех мелодрамах, которые мать любила не меньше, чем посуду и паззлы. Помню только, что последние слова были «И чтобы на моей могиле – никаких маков!». О да, Илай. Я даже на смертном одре собирался условия ставить, потому что был мелкой, избалованной по самое не могу сучкой. Меня так воспитали. Я на полном серьезе мнил себя Пупом Земли. Родные и прислуга вращались вокруг меня, как планеты вокруг Солнца. Стоило моему самолюбию пострадать – хоть на самом деле, хоть в воображении – я приходил в ярость или впадал в депрессию. Итог в обоих случаях был один: я лез в драку. Я вообще много дрался – иногда со слугами, чаще с парнями в школе. Мы грызлись, как звереныши. Домой меня через раз привозили с разбитым носом или губами, ну а дальше… Что было дальше, я уже рассказывал. Кажется, распускать руки по поводу и без повода я так и не отучился. Меня таскали по психологам и психотерапевтам, придурки в школе потом обзывали психом, я злился, лез с кулаками – и так по кругу. Когда драться было не с кем, я собирал жуков в саду и нанизывал на проволоку. Сажал бабочек в банку, в когда их набиралось достаточно много, топил в раковине. Трубу иногда забивало крылышками. Наверное, хорошо, что мне запрещали заводить домашних животных, а то я зашел бы и дальше. Хотя, однажды у меня жила мышка. Когда мне было паршиво, я просто «забывал» ее покормить. Ей повезло, что мыши живут всего два года._

– Иногда я думаю, – хохотнул Мортен, – что так рвался в космос из-за своего гигантского самомнения. Моему раздутому эго было тесно в «Поппи-хауз», а в космосе хватило бы места даже для него.

_Впрочем, к тому времени, как я обжился в космосе, самомнение мне знатно подстригли._

_Вскоре после выпускного нас с Винце в очередной раз выставили из вишневого сада, и мы пошли в космопорт. Смотрели, как отправляются корабли. А потом вдруг как-то, не сговариваясь, переглянулись, нашли самое затрапезное суденышко, которое летело подальше, заплатили какую-то мелочь капитану и упорхнули с Земли, как птички. Или неудачное сравнение? Птички, кажется, в космос не летают… А, я отвлекаюсь. Капитан явно был обкуренный, потому что когда он заинтересовался, кто мы такие и чего, собственно, от него хотим, возвращаться было уже поздно. Он выкинул нас на какой-то захолустной планетке из тех, на которых живут временно, пока разработки полезных ископаемых не кончатся. Там не было родни и престижных университетов, зато была пара развлекательных заведений и рабочие места. Вот там-то я и оторвался за все годы, проведенные под стеклянным колпаком. Если честно, по сравнению с Землей или хотя бы этим лайнером развлечения были жутко задрипанные, но, как говорится, дареному коню в зубы не смотрят. И покатилось: выпивка, дурь, девочки, мальчики… Да, только про мальчиков Джам-Джаму не говори, он и так пуганый… Тьфу, я ж сам ему сказал. Ну тогда можно. Говоришь, я не пью? Сейчас не пью, а тогда вполне. Всем любопытствующим я впариваю либо про аллергию, либо – если настроение лирическое – историю про пьяного дядюшку Эгиля, нанесшего непоправимый вред хрупкой детской психике. Про дядюшку, кстати, правда. Пьяных я уже тогда не любил: пил, но не напивался, держал себя в руках. А пить я перестал после одного случая…_

_Накутившись вдоволь (мне вообще всё довольно быстро надоедает), мы задумались о будущем и принялись искать серьезную работу. Тем более, меня снова потянуло в космос. Нас обоих взяли на маленькую яхту-почтовик, которая развозила посылки и заказы между несколькими такими вот рабочими планетками. Что-то у них там резко стряслось с двумя курьерами, то ли спились, то ли уволились, не знаю. Капитан был классный мужик, штурман тоже, и старпом. Отличные ребята. Сбивали с меня спесь, когда я задирал нос слишком высоко. Заставили заочно пройти курсы судовождения. Примерно тогда я начал мечтать, как стану капитаном. Наверное, плохо спесь сбили. Но для этого надо было хорошо покрутиться: например, получить-таки нормальное образование, отходить энное количество времени помощником и так далее и тому подобное. Или просто купить собственный корабль. Пожалуй, второе мне было ближе, руки просто не доходили и финансы не позволяли. Но в итоге моя мечта все же сбылась. Знать бы, какой ценой…_

_Дела у нас тогда шли в гору. Мы везли на Сиринкс сорок ящиков хрисского рома. Удачная сделка, дорогущий груз. Маршрут был проторенный, безопасный. Но рядом проходил пояс астероидов, и на этот раз там укрылись пираты. Давай я не буду рассказывать, что было дальше. Собственно, поначалу я все равно ничего не помню. Меня зацепило зарядом парализатора, и я умудрился заползти под брезент. Пираты меня не искали. Они пили ром, потом принялись на спор потрошить трупы. А я лежал под брезентом и смотрел. Так что теперь не важно, что передо мной стоит – пиво, мескаль или пусс-кафе – я по-любому чувствую вонь крови, дерьма и элитного, мать его, алкоголя. От запаха спиртного меня полгода потом рвало, теперь только мутит. Как знать, может, когда-нибудь и совсем отпустит._

_Наш корабль пираты отбуксировали в пояс астероидов и оставили там. Подумали, что все равно в лепешку сплющит. Не помню, сколько я еще валялся под брезентом и трясся от ударов по обшивке, потом вылез, проблевался и повел почтовик дальше на Сиринкс. До места оставалось совсем недалеко._

_Вот тогда-то я и стал капитаном, и в моей команде были действительно классные ребята. Жалко только – мертвые._

_Моя мечта сбылась._

Мортен со второй попытки вытащил изо рта сигарету, посмотрел на мигающий индикатор и вынул опустевший картридж. Уронил его на пол, вслепую зашарил по столу и благодарно замычал, когда под пальцы подтолкнули миниатюрную бутылочку. Поднеся ее к глазам, Мортен убедился, что это действительно «Дрим-экстра», и заново заправил сигарету.

– Мо-я меч-та сбы-лась, – повторил он нараспев. – Я капитан «Летучего Голландца». Или как тот древний корабль с мертвецами назывался?

Голос Илая донесся словно издалека:

– Мортен, вам еще не хватит?

_Нет. Еще нет. Я же не всё рассказал._

_Винце тогда повезло. Можно так сказать. По крайней мере, кто-то сверху дал ему отсрочку. Не бог. Я не верю в бога. И в «кого-то сверху» тоже, потому что сверху космос. Космос везде. Он обнимает нас. Винце в тот злополучный рейс валялся на планете с приступом своей болячки, которая его в итоге и погубила, поэтому остался жив._

_Я попросил у матери денег. Да, связь мы держали, хотя каждый раз это был небольшой конец света. Так вот, я попросил денег и пообещал, что на эти деньги подлатаю корабль и вернусь. Я б сам себе не поверил, а она поверила и переслала. Я солгал, конечно. Добавил своих, выкупил и подлатал корабль. Не просто подлатал, а все внутри переделал, чтобы со мной в рейсы не ходили призраки. Деньги матери вернул со временем, а сам не вернулся. Мы с Винце долго думали, чем заняться дальше. От слова «почта» меня тогда воротило примерно в той же степени, что и от выпивки. Потом на презентации, посвященной инопланетной флоре и фауне, куда нас с какой-то радости занесло, мы познакомились с Честером, доктором медицинских и фиг знает каких еще наук Честером Энтони Аткинсом. Понятия не имею, зачем мы ему сдались. Мне кажется, ему просто надоело бесконечно повышать квалификацию и мотаться по конференциям. Мы зарегистрировали корабль в качестве НИС – научно-исследовательского судна – под именем «Геном». Винце набрал людей по своим каналам, док – по своим. Так и летаем. Состав экипажа с тех пор не менялся, но сейчас, когда бедняга Винце умер, я ищу нового человека._

_Счастлив ли я?_

_Может быть._

_Я капитан. У меня вечно денег в обрез и крохотный корабль. Рулевая и штурманская рубка – два в одном; медблок и исследовательские лаборатории – два в одном; санпропускник и душевые – два в одном. Комсостав из трех человек, служба техэксплуатации – из двух, медико-санитарная – из четырех: минус док плюс ксенолог. У меня даже собственное домашнее животное появилось, хоть и… Неважно. В конце концов, у меня есть космос._

_Док уже который год ставит мне мозги на место, но я по-прежнему тот еще избалованный и эгоистичный сукин сын._

_Зато счастливый._

 

***

Мортен с трудом открыл глаза, вынул изо рта сигарету и провел ладонью по лицу. Ладонь стала влажной. Илай стоял над ним и встревожено хмурился:

– Как вы?

– Стало легче, – выдохнул Мортен. – Не знаешь, зачем я всё это тебе рассказал?

– Может быть, эффект случайного попутчика сработал, – пожал плечами Илай. – Может, вы под кайфом всегда языком мелете.

– Хорошо, что мы разбежимся на Тимет и больше не встретимся, – Мортен криво улыбнулся. – Потому что если встретимся, мне придется тебя убить.

– Не придется, Мортен, – Илай тоже улыбнулся. – Знаете почему? Потому что вслух вы сказали ровно пять не связанных между собой предложений.

– То есть…

– «Всё это» вы если и рассказывали, то мысленно, – Илай помог ему сесть. – Мне достались весьма странные по содержанию отрывки, из которых можно только вывести, что вы не любите маки, наконец-то можете резать себя без истерик со стороны окружающих, и что ваша мечта бороздить просторы Вселенной в набитом трупами корабле все-таки сбылась.

– Что? – вытаращил глаза Мортен. – Я так и сказал?

– Примерно. Все остальное время вы курили, бормотали что-то, потом порезали себе руку, а ближе к концу расплакались.

– Бред. Кроме маков.

– Вот и я говорю, что вам  не стоит увлекаться…хм, курительными смесями, – Илай подошел к перегородке. – Давайте я принесу вам чего-нибудь попить.

– Чаю, – Мортен потер глаза. – С сахаром и лимоном.

Когда Илай вышел, он снова прилег и мазнул рассеянным взглядом по клумбе. Во рту пересохло и сердце билось быстрее обычного, но что бы там ни говорил Илай, ему действительно стало легче. Во всяком случае на мак он смотрел абсолютно спокойно.

 

**2**

Мика проснулся, когда вспыхнул свет, но виду не подал. Сквозь ресницы он наблюдал, как Мортен регулирует освещение, в приглушенном свете раздевается и ложится. Полностью свет он так и не выключил. Мике, впрочем, это не мешало. Он снова закрыл глаза и начал уже погружаться в сон, но не тут-то было. Кажется, утверждая, что оказавшийся с ним в одной кровати сразу заметит, что он там есть, капитан скорее преуменьшал, чем преувеличивал. Когда к Мике в первый раз вдруг привалилось тяжелое твердое тело, он от неожиданности оттолкнул его так, что только очень широкая кровать спасла Мортена от перспективы грохнуться на пол. Приподнявшись на локте, Мика убедился, что капитан крепко спит и просыпаться даже не думает. Он снова начал задремывать, но тут всё повторилось – только в этот раз Мортен уже лежал поперек кровати и вознамерился использовать живот Мики вместо подушки. За следующие полчаса маневр пришлось провернуть еще с полдесятка раз. Мика отпихивал Мортена, с затаенным злорадством пиная его чуть сильнее, чем полагается в подобных случаях. Потом ему стало интересно, свалится капитан на пол или нет. Он слез с постели, уселся на стул и принялся наблюдать чуть ли не с восхищением: ему и в голову не приходило, что понятие «беспокойный сон» можно возвести практически в ранг искусства. Мортен каждый раз сдвигался совсем ненамного и так плавно, что в итоге словно перетекал с места на место, оказываясь в разных углах кровати, то головой на подушках, то ногами, то вовсе наискосок. Он почти не производил шума, даже дыхание не сбивалось, оставаясь ровным. Стоило капитану оказаться в опасной близости от края кровати, Мика подавался вперед, навострив уши, но Мортен будто на невидимую стену натыкался и начинал двигаться в другую сторону.

С ума сойти.

Мика начал клевать носом и уже подумывал о том, чтобы и вправду лечь на ковре, но тут Мортен раскинулся в центре кровати, как морская звезда, и замер. Мика выждал еще немного, потом с трудом откатил его ближе к краю и лег. На этот раз ему удалось заснуть.

*

Ему не снилось ничего, но когда он проснулся – словно от толчка – светящиеся цифры в уголке висящего напротив кровати экрана показывали всего пять. Поначалу Мика не понял, что его разбудило. Подъем на «Геноме» объявляли в восемь, Мика просыпался минут на сорок раньше и лежал до сигнала побудки, вспоминая дом и слушая негромкое сопение…

Вот оно!

Капитан никогда не храпел, но спал отнюдь не беззвучно, посапывал вполне отчетливо, а сейчас создалось впечатление, что Мика в каюте один. Может, Мортен куда-нибудь ушел? Хотя, в пять утра в прогулочном лайнере? Мика открыл глаза и сел.

Мортен лежал на прежнем месте. Лежал с побледневшим лицом, очень тихо, даже дыхания слышно не было. Мика забеспокоился: для капитана это было как-то нехарактерно. Он обошел кровать, наклонился к лицу Мортена, слушая дыхание, дернул ухом, когда слабый поток воздуха защекотал ушную раковину. Дышит. Но на всякий случай Мика все равно нащупал пульс, а заодно рассмотрел-таки татуировку на запястье капитана. В цепочку ромбов были вписаны символы. Мика узнал в них знаки зодиака, но какие именно, не разобрал, потому что дома ничего подобного не слышал, а тут не особенно интересовался. Символы были только в восьми ромбах, остальные пустовали. В общем и целом, назначение узора понятнее не стало. Над татуировкой тянулась тонкая царапина, даже скорее просто узенькая полоска раздраженной кожи.

Спать уже не хотелось. Мика походил по каюте, попытался завести разговор с Девой, но настроения не было, и беседа не клеилась. Часы показывали половину шестого. Мика открыл дверь и выглянул в пустынный коридор. Потом накинул толстовку с капюшоном, надел плотные носки (обуви почему-то Мортен ему не давал) и – после минутного колебания – ошейник с цепочкой. По крайней мере, если капитан узнает о его отлучке, к наказанию за самовольную прогулку не прибавится наказание за отсутствие ошейника.

Повторив для верности код, Мика выбрался из каюты и бесшумно зашагал в ту сторону, откуда они вчера пришли.

Сочная пышная зелень, бутоны и лепестки всех цветов и оттенков. Где-то вдалеке мелодично журчала вода и щебетала птица. В остальном было довольно тихо. Корабль спал крепким утренним сном.

«Знаешь, Совершенная, это очень похоже на Сад, – слышать свой голос, пусть даже и в мыслях, было странно. – Ты видела Сад?»

Он восхищенно озирался, но на всякий случай старался двигаться как можно тише. Это было несложно: ноги в толстых носках переступали по полу практически бесшумно.

Сколько же нужно средств и усилий, чтобы содержать на корабле такое количество зелени? Капитан вечно твердил про ресурсы и экономию, из зелени на «Геноме» присутствовали только цветы в горшках – по одному на каюту. Здесь же…

«Даже если не видела, Первые люди, наверное, рассказывали Тебе. Или им было слишком больно говорить о Доме, которого они лишились»

Не сбавляя шага, Мика проводил глазами зеленую птичку, которая перелетела коридор и, усевшись на ветку, принялась чистить клюв. Попугай. Кажется, эти птицы называются так. Интересно, в Саду жили попугаи?

Оторвав взгляд от птицы, Мика резко остановился. На дереве, практически на уровне его лица, висело яблоко. Круглое красное яблоко с блестящим бочком. В первый момент Мика опасливо огляделся, подсознательно ожидая увидеть в ветвях толстое тело коварного Змея, но потом мысленно посмеялся над собой. Это же не Сад. Просто хорошо озелененный корабль. В принципе, нигде не говорилось, что Плод был яблоком, но кто его знает. Рот наполнился слюной. Яблоки он в последний раз видел дома. На «Геноме» не было свежих фруктов – одни соки и сухофрукты. Сухофрукты Мике не нравились, только иногда он съедал пару ломтиков кураги.

– Я не буду его есть, – вслух пробормотал Мика, протянув руку к яблоку. – Просто понюхаю.

Он лишь хотел вспомнить, как пахло осенью в яблоневом саду. Добавить еще одно воспоминание к запахам океана и древнего соснового леса, которые он бережно перебирал каждое утро. Однако стоило ему коснуться яблока, как что-то взвыло буквально над самым ухом. Тело бросилось наутек само по себе, без единой мысли, а мысль пришла гораздо позже и совсем не про сигнализацию.

«Оно не настоящее».

Конечно. От этих людей ничего другого ожидать не стоит. Обманывают, как дышат.

Тут Мика вспомнил, как сам соврал капитану про сон да и насчет этой прогулки будет всё отрицать, если что-то спросят, и ему стало стыдно. Сам хорош.

За собственными мыслями Мика перестал следить за дорогой и в конце концов остановился, оказавшись в зале, посреди которой располагалась просторная клетка. Даже не клетка, просто проволочная изгородь. За ней и широким неглубоким рвом стояло крупное желтовато-серое животное. Увидев Мику, оно задрало голову и принялось приветственно похрюкивать.

– Тшш, – сказал ему Мика. – Не выдавай меня.

Животное захрюкало громче.

– Предатель, – укоризненно добавил Мика.

Он понимал, конечно, что животное не специально – просто требует еды или внимания, но своим голосом оно внимание как раз и привлекало. Не только к себе, но и к Мике.

Оглядевшись, Мика увидел за жилищем зверя дверь с надписью «Только для персонала» и юркнул туда, потом свернул в другой коридор, еще в один и забился за одинокий, зато густой куст. К счастью, здесь ничего не сработало. Наверное, к сигнализации подключали только самое важное и красивое. Кому здесь могут понадобиться искусственные яблоки?

Послышались шаги.

Погоня?

Мика сунул в рот камушек и затаил дыхание. Вкус соли успокаивал. Может, этот вкус он только воображал, потому что камушек приходилось часто и тщательно мыть: периодически бывая во рту, он начинал приобретать неприятный запах. Но вкус соли – вкус дома – продолжал ощущаться совершенно отчетливо, а ничего другого и не надо было.

Шаги стихли. Потом послышались снова, но уже другие, более частые и легкие.

– Ты уверен, что здесь нет камер? – спросил женский голос.

– Абсолютно. Я лично проверяю их после каждого рейса, так что инфа стопроцентная, – теперь говорил мужчина.

– А в том коридоре?

– Шутишь? Им уже лет пять никто не пользуется, но код доступа я достал.

– Кто бы сомневался, офицер, – фыркнула женщина. – Значит, ждем гостей.

– Вот, смотри.

Повисла долгая тишина, прерываемая лишь тихими щелчками (клавиатуры?) и редкими, непонятными для Мики пояснениями.

Шея затекла. Мика двинулся едва-едва заметно, но цепочка соскользнула с плеча и чуть слышно цокнула о стену.

– Что это? – настороженно спросила женщина.

Шаги приближались, а бежать было поздно. Мика поспешно сорвал листок, сунул в рот и начал жевать. Если повезет, предательская цепочка окажется его спасением. Лист по счастью оказался настоящим и даже не очень противным. Оставалось надеяться, не ядовитым.

Когда в лицо почти ткнулось дуло пистолета (а может, это был короткоствольный бластер, Мика не очень разбирался в оружии), он заставил себя продолжать жевать и смотреть мимо ствола со спокойным, чуть настороженным интересом.

– Да это зверюшка того парня!

Мику за ошейник выволокли из-за куста. Он не сопротивлялся. Женщина была ему не знакома, но мужчину он узнал – тот самый охранник, который вчера потянул его за хвост.

– Это животное? – напряженно уточнила женщина.

В руках она определенно держала парализатор. Мика видел их на фото и легко отличал от всего остального.

– А ты вчера в танке сидела? – офицер спрятал оружие. – Ребята говорили, на него полкорабля сбежалось посмотреть. Прикольный мутант. Обрычал меня, когда я его за хвост дернул.

– Он точно неразумный? – женщина ткнула Мику дулом между глаз.

Мика выплюнул зеленый пожеванный комок, заставил себя обнюхать и лизнуть ствол, потом прижал уши и чихнул. Может, хвостом повилять? Как собака. А кошки машут хвостом, когда недовольны. Дева, кем же притвориться? Котом? Собакой? Обезьяной? Всеми сразу?

– И правда, забавный, – женщина немного расслабилась, но тут же снова вскинулась. – А жучков на нем нет?

– Обыщи, – пожал плечами СВБ-шник. – Только хвост не трогай, а то цапнет.

Мика терпеливо снес опасливое ощупывание. Изобразил нечто вроде мурчания и обнюхал женщину в ответ.

– Прелесть, – рассмеялась она. – Слушай, а можешь передать Рандульфу, чтобы его в расход не пускал? Я его себе заберу.

– Женщины, – проворчал офицер, закатив глаза. – А ведь эта тварь даже не пушистая.

Женщина погладила Мику по голове. Он застучал хвостом по полу.

– Ладно, – сказал СВБ-шник. – Завтра здесь же. Проверим коридор. Я сейчас отведу зверюшку хозяину и подчищу камеры снаружи.

Он потянул за цепочку, и Мика послушно поднялся на ноги. Офицер на ходу смотрел в планшет и бормотал фамилии – наверное, помнил, но неточно. Потом сказал «Ага!» и зашагал совсем уверенно.

С одной стороны Мика был рад, потому что самостоятельно дорогу к каюте не нашел бы точно. С другой стороны капитан узнает, что он нарушил приказ, и тогда… Хвост заныл тянущей фантомной болью. Ясно, что про оторванный хвост капитан говорил не буквально, но ведь есть еще станг…

Офицер несколько раз нажал на кнопку вызова, но дверь никто не открывал.

– И что с тобой делать?

Мика плюхнулся под дверь, свернулся клубком и тяжело вздохнул, всем своим видом показывая, что будет терпеливо ждать хоть до скончания времен.

– И правда, забавный, – покачал головой СВБ-шник. – Лежи здесь и жди, понял?

Мика чуть было не кивнул, но успел замаскировать кивок под широкий зевок.

Через несколько минут, убедившись, что офицер не вернется, он ввел код и вошел в каюту. Мортен за время его отсутствия перевернулся на живот, но продолжал крепко спать. От нечего делать Мика примостился на кровати и снова нашел взглядом единственную чайку в ровном, как металл, небе, а потом как-то незаметно задремал.

Его разбудила веселая музыка, бодрый женский голос пожелал доброго утра и принялся перечислять список блюд в предлагаемом к завтраку меню, затем перешел к развлекательной программе. Мика встал, привел себя в порядок. Мортен все еще спал. Мика заказал в пи-тране чашку какао и медленно выпил ее, без звука глядя какую-то передачу. Капитан спал. Потом загорелся экран оставленного около кровати планшета. Взглянув на экран, Мика увидел уведомление о входящем сообщении. Вот теперь можно на законных основаниях будить Мортена, который слишком уж заспался. Вдруг там что-то срочное?

– Эй, – он через одеяло взял капитана за щиколотку и встряхнул несколько раз. – Пока вставать.

– Угу, – пробормотал тот в наволочку, подгреб под себя подушку, положил на нее подбородок и проговорил отчетливее, не открывая тем не менее глаз: – Или лезь сюда и займемся неспешным утренним сексом или вали нафиг.

– Можно уходить? – уточнил Мика, благоразумно пропустив реплику про секс.

– Нужно.

– Из каюты и без тебя?

– У… – начал было Мортен, но тут открыл левый глаз и через плечо недовольно покосился на Мику. – А, это ты. Нет, нельзя, конечно.

– А это мог быть не я?

Мортен медленно сел и потер глаза. Кажется, он никак не мог окончательно проснуться.

– Мне приснилась девица легкого поведения на одной третьесортной планетке. Как будто я ей дал десять голдов, а она… – рассказ прервал душераздирающий зевок, – никак уходить не хочет.

Мика понимающе кивнул. Правда, на самом деле он не совсем понял, зачем платить какой-то девице, чтобы она ушла. И потом, разве это легкое поведение, если она такая упрямая?

– Я труп, – мрачно сообщил капитан. – Принеси чаю.

– Трупы не пьют чай.

– Сейчас убедишься, что трупы не только чай пьют, но и мартышкам хвосты отрывают, – беззлобно пригрозил Мортен.

Мика снова направился к пи-трану.

– Если трупы еще и по телефону разговаривают, то тебе пришло сообщение, – сказал он, делая заказ.

– Это не телефон, а планшет, – Мортен ткнул в экран и вслух прочитал: – «Доброе утро, вы живы?»

– Напиши, что нет. Ты же труп, – посоветовал Мика, осторожно балансируя чашкой с исходящей паром жидкостью.

– Не будь у тебя в руках кипяток, я бы тебе ответил, – проворчал капитан. – Оставь уже труп в покое и поставь на тумбочку: пусть остывает.

– Труп?

Мортен яростно фыркнул и показал ему кулак. Мика хихикнул про себя: поддразнивать невыспавшегося капитана оказалось довольно весело. Главное, вовремя остановиться. 

– Это с «Генома»?

– Нет, это Илай. Тот мужик, который нас до каюты провожал, – Мортен сосредоточенно набирал ответ. – Мы с ним вчера в баре сидели. Правда, не помню, чтобы я давал ему свой номер, но это меня не удивляет.

– Пили? – спросил Мика просто, чтобы поддержать разговор.

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не пью. Лично я курил.

– Ты и д… – он едва не сказал «дома» и сразу же почувствовал себя жутко виноватым, – и на корабле иногда куришь перед сном, но утром тебя не приходится расталкивать в одиннадцатом часу.

– Так это смотря что курить, – криво улыбнулся Мортен. – Так, ладно. Хорош языком чесать.

С четверть часа они молчали. Капитан что-то набирал на сенсорной панели и прихлебывал чай.

– Жрать давайте, падлы!

Мика подскочил, как на пружине. Правда, через секунду он сообразил, что это всего лишь Луноход.

Луноход? Но ведь не мог же капитан взять с собой…

А нет. Мог.

Мика недоуменно следил, как Мортен вытаскивает из шкафа сумку, а из сумки довольно увесистый сверток, который в итоге оказался немного помятым, но довольно бодрым на вид цветком.

– Ты взял с собой цветок? – недоверчиво спросил Мика.

– Как видишь, – Мортен потянулся за чаем, отхлебнул еще глоток, довольно кивнул и выплеснул остатки в горшок. – Не оставлять же его без полива. И потом, одному ему будет скучно.

– Не знал, что цветы  умеют скучать, – пробормотал Мика.

Он начал относиться к Луноходу не так подозрительно, когда выяснилось, что говорит не он, а индикатор полива, но теперь подозрения нахлынули с новой силой. Сначала цветок чай пьет. Потом скучает, оказывается. А потом? Вылезет ночью и зажует чьи-нибудь пальцы?

– Можно было, конечно, отдать его доку, – продолжал капитан, не догадываясь о его размышлениях, – но Луноход с Квадратурой Круга не ладят. Они уже через полдня начинают взаимно вянуть.

Среди всякой забавной чепухи, которой полно было в спейснете, Мика, помимо анекдотов про утюги, вычитал страшилку про клубнику-вампира. Якобы какой-то ученый вывел очень крупную и сочную клубнику, которую полагалось поливать водой с разведенным в ней небольшим количеством крови. Потом что-то случилось, и клубника, на долгое время оставшись без подкормки, совсем захирела. Ученый, не долго думая, полил ее своей кровью, и тогда хищная клубника ожила в чересчур буквальном смысле и его съела.

Выдумки, конечно, но…

Пользуясь тем, что Мортен ушел в душ, Мика опасливо потыкал Луноход карандашом. Собственно, бояться нечего. Даже если цветок вдруг и оживет, то совершит набег разве что на кухню в поисках чая или сока. Водой его капитан тоже поливал, разумеется, но недопитый сок оказывался под рукой чаще.

– Пора дела делать, – Мортен, появившись из душевой, выглядел гораздо бодрее. – И первым делом мы пойдем есть. Умираю от голода. Ты ел?

– Нет.

– Тогда пойдем в ресторан.

– А домашние животные ходят в рестораны?

Не хотелось Мике лишний раз упоминать свой нынешний «статус», но ему элементарно не улыбалось снова оказаться в толпе и привлекать внимание. Он твердо решил на этот раз собраться с духом и не вести себя, как перепуганное животное, но кто знает, получится ли.

– Ты не поверишь, – Мортен влез в ботинки и подцепил конец цепочки, – для них даже специальные рестораны делают.

 

**3**

– Здесь есть камеры? – с запоздалым беспокойством спросил Мика, когда они вышли из каюты.

– В каютах и коридорах нет. Только в помещениях, где собирается народ: на прогулочных палубах, в салонах, кают-компаниях и так далее, – Мортен остановился около того самого яблока, привлекшего внимание Мики, и с улыбкой оглядел его. – А что? Ты собрался кого-то убить?

– Нет, – покачал головой Мика и сменил тему. – Здесь очень красиво. Похоже на Сад.

– Скорее, на бешеные джунгли, – Мортен зашагал дальше.

Беспокойство продолжало одолевать Мику. О чем говорили те люди? Почему в такое время и в дальнем коридоре?

– Но в Саду живет Змей, – с намеком проговорил он.

Капитан намека не понял:

– Думаешь, старина Клифф запустил сюда парочку удавов? Это вряд ли. Живность тут кое-какая водится, но ничего такого, что могло бы придушить его драгоценных постояльцев.

Мика начал было гадать, как намекнуть пояснее, что здесь творится неладное, но тут послышались приглушенные расстоянием голоса, и разговор пришлось сворачивать.

Было уже легче. Мика сжимал челюсти и старательно смотрел перед собой, его все еще бросало в жар и дыхание сбивалось, но слепой паникой уже не накрывало.

Выбранный капитаном ресторан располагался на открытой прогулочной палубе (Мортен подглядел в штуковине, которую капитан назвал инфопластинкой), поэтому пол был только под ногами, а по бокам и сверху – космос. Мика старался не подавать виду, но чувствовал себя более чем неловко, держался до боли в спине прямо, и только хвост, будто живой, метался из стороны в сторону, задевая металлические ножки стульев и чужие ноги.

– Угомонись, а? – прошипел Мортен, делая вид, что поправляет ему ошейник. – Если ты сломаешь себе хвост, док меня не простит.

– Не могу, – пробормотал Мика. – Он сам.

– Ну так сядь на него.

Мортен направился к столику у стены, частично прикрытому декоративной колонной. По пути он прихватил с другого стола высокую вазу с пышным букетом мелких белых цветов и водрузил ее в центр столешницы.

– Садись туда, – он кивнул на стул у прозрачной стены. – Там тебя почти не видно.

Мика сел. Теперь сзади и слева никого не было, а спереди и справа от любопытных глаз его защищали ваза, колонна и капитан. Другое дело, что за спиной разверзлась бездна космоса, но Мика изо всех сил боролся с ощущением, что стоит качнуться назад – и рухнешь в бесконечную пропасть.

Подошла официантка, и капитан сделал заказ. Мика, бросив все внимание на борьбу со страхом, не услышал, какую именно еду он заказал, а потому через несколько минут озадаченно уставился в тарелку. Овощи и отбивное мясо. Овощи свежие и мясо тоже – не консервы. Кстати, об отбивных. Животные едят с ножом и вилкой?

– Если тебя смущают столовые приборы можешь брать тарелку и идти под стол, – Мортен отломил кусочек белого хлеба. – Только давай я тебе хоть мясо порежу, а то от целой отбивной кусать неудобно.

– Я не буду есть под столом, – ответил Мика, стараясь двигать губами как можно незаметнее.

– Ну так бери нож и вперед. Ты слишком ответственно относишься к своей работе под прикрытием. Даже макаку можно научить пользоваться ножом, вилкой и салфетками. Они все пялятся на твой хвост, так что от тебя требуется только не разговаривать и не решать в уме уравнения четвертой степени, – капитан положил в рот немного мяса и чуть ли не застонал от удовольствия. – Хотя уравнения можешь решать. Ответы только не говори.

Еда была горячая и очень вкусная. На корабле тоже хорошо готовили, но свежие овощи и мясо… Мика немного расслабился, начал украдкой поднимать взгляд от тарелки. Правда, за вазой, Мортеном и колонной видно было немного. В ресторане народу оказалось немного: завтрак уже кончился, а время обеда еще не пришло.

– Когда поедим, помотаемся по кораблю, – проговорил капитан. – Ближе к обеду пойдем посмотрим на фави, и я проверю, что там за коридоры.

– А камеры?

– В служебных коридорах их нет.

– А в том месте, где… фави?

– Вдоль стен слепые пятна, – Мортен долил себе соку. – Буду двигаться по стеночке.

– Это выглядит подозрительно. Что люди скажут?

– Люди, – улыбнулся капитан, – будут смотреть на тебя.

– А… – Мика не пришел в восторг от этой идеи, к тому же после утреннего приключения его больше интересовали камеры. – А откуда ты всё это знаешь? Про коридоры и эти… пятна.

– В далеком розовом детстве я летал с родителями на таких лайнерах, – капитан вздохнул почти ностальгически. – А так как был очень любопытным, то совал нос всюду, куда он влезал. И задавал много вопросов.

– И с тобой ничего не сделали? – осторожно спросил Мика. – Ну, как с той… любопытной Варварой.

Капитан почему-то ткнулся лбом в стол, дрожа от беззвучного смеха, и смеялся довольно долго, потом выпрямился, промокнул глаза салфеткой и пожал плечами:

– Что тут скажешь. Я был очень наглым и очень симпатичным. Мне прощали.

– Ладно, – нахмурился Мика. – Если вдоль стен все-таки не окажется слепых пятен?

– Скажу, что решил поиграть в ниндзя, – отрезал Мортен. – Всё, хватит паранойи. Заткнись и ешь.

После еды они отправились гулять по кораблю. Клиффорд, который, если верить капитану, так любил простор, кажется, в той же мере любил лестницы и не любил лифты. Что странно при его-то весе. Через пару часов хождения вверх-вниз Мика даже немного запыхался.

– Тебе надо обратить внимание на физподготовку, – поучительно сказал Мортен. – Тренажерный зал на корабле не для красоты. Когда вернемся, познакомься с беговой дорожкой, она не кусается.

Они заглядывали в какие-то салоны, в какие-то музеи, потом прошли через галерею лавочек, в которых продавалась яркая одежда, и экзотические растения, сладости, похожие на сувениры, и сувениры, похожие на сладости. Заметив в конце галереи небольшое столпотворение, Мортен потащил Мику туда. Оказалось, только что грузовой катер привез полтора десятка кукол фёргиппусов в натуральную величину. Само название Мике ничего не говорило, но куклы ему понравились – размером с пони, очень пушистые, приятного персикового цвета. Капитану фёргиппусы тоже понравились, он даже возжелал купить одну куклу и ловко увел самую последнюю из-под носа высоченной туристки, волосы которой очень напоминали воронье гнездо после урагана. Мика гадал, как капитан собирается ее тащить (куклу, а не туристку), но в лапах ее обнаружились маленькие выдвижные колесики, а сама кукла – как Мика выяснил на ближайшей лестнице – оказалась куда легче, чем выглядела.

– Она пустая внутри, – пояснил Мортен, довольно пропустив сквозь пальцы длинную, глянцевито-блестящую шерсть.

Они вернулись в каюту, чтобы не тащить фёргиппуса к вольеру фави.

– Зачем ты ее купил? – не понял Мика. – На корабле места мало. Ее некуда ставить.

– Выкину тебя в коридор, а ее поставлю, – отозвался капитан.

Мика раздраженно шевельнул ухом и принялся ждать правдивого ответа.

– Нравится мне, как ты ушами дергаешь, – улыбнулся Мортен. – Кошки воспитывали?

– Что ты с ней собираешься делать? – повторил Мика.

– А фави в чем вывозить? – Мортен понизил голос. – Он туда как раз отлично поместится. Будет странно, если я садился на корабль с небольшой сумкой, а высаживаюсь со здоровым мешком, не находишь?

Идея казалась вроде бы неплохой. Особенно, если учесть, что в то же самое время раскупили больше десятка точно таких же кукол.

– Как ты его вообще забирать собираешься?

На самом деле Мику не особенно волновало, как Мортен собирается добывать фави из клетки в обход камер и так далее. Его больше интересовало, как роль в этом уготована ему. Зачем он здесь? Явно не просто за компанию.

– Еще точно не знаю, – Мортен последний раз погладил куклу и отошел к пи-трану. – Пока ты будешь отвлекать пассажиров, как раз посмотрю. Кстати, как ты будешь отвлекать пассажиров?

Мика пожал плечами. Ему совсем не улыбалось отвлекать пассажиров. Капитану надо, пусть сам и выдумывает.

– Считать? – вслух раздумывал Мортен. – Можно результат отстукивать или в ладоши хлопать…

Мика фыркнул. Ему почему-то сразу представились бесплодные попытки отстучать пять целых двадцать пять сотых.

– Неинтересно, – сам себе ответил Мортен, но тут же просиял. – О! Док говорил, хвост у тебя довольно гибкий, так?

– Ну да, – осторожно отозвался Мика: когда дело касалось хвоста, он начинал нервничать. – Иголку я им, конечно, не удержу, но…

– А маркер? Толстый? – перебил капитан.

– Конечно, – Мика на всякий случай поджал хвост. – А что? Я не умею рисовать.

– Слоны и дельфины тоже не умеют, – отмахнулся Мортен. – Но рисуют же. Кстати, деньги зашибают. В смысле, их хозяева. Нам никто не разрешит деньги брать, но отвлекающий маневр выйдет неплохой. Только бинт снять надо.

По дороге капитан купил пару маркеров и пухлый альбом с плотной бумагой.

– Я пару минут постою с тобой, потом быстренько прошвырнусь по периметру, – проинструктировал он. – А ты рисуй. Если начнут разбирать на сувениры, кричи.

Предприятие возымело успех. Разгуливающие вокруг вольера люди и так косились на Мику с любопытством, а стоило Мортену привязать цепочку к сетке и объявить о возможности совершенно бесплатно получить «полотно от Джам-Джама», как от желающих отбоя не стало. Отдыхающие, радуясь новому развлечению, вызывали тех, кто был в других помещениях корабля, так что народу набилось полно. Мика даже не заметил, что в какой-то момент стоящий рядом капитан исчез.

Он увлекся рисованием, перестал дергаться от голосов и если вначале в самом деле отделывался каракулями, то потом стал изображать корявенькие кружочки и цветочки. В конце концов он даже нацелился в стиле «палка-палка-огуречик» изобразить портрет девочки лет четырех, которая, несмотря на его заявленную неразумность, велела: «А нарисуй меня!», но тут вернулся Мортен, забрал маркер и отцепил цепочку.

– Художник устал! – капитан потащил его к выходу. – Спасибо за внимание, хорошенького понемножку!

Вернувшись в каюту, Мортен тут же схватил планшет и принялся что-то там лихорадочно вычерчивать, а Мика сел на ковер и дорисовал портрет. Надо оставить лист около клетки: может быть, та девочка вернется и заберет его.

 

***

Вечером Мика поставил на иллюминатор новую картинку, чтобы создать иллюзию смены времени суток. Теперь там плескался ночной океан: в черной воде медленно кружили дельфины, оставляя за собой светящиеся зеленоватые дорожки. Брызги летели, словно светлячки, к темному небу, рассеченному мутной широкой полосой Млечного Пути. Капитан валялся на кровати, уже готовый ко сну, и читал.

– У тебя есть жена? – спросил Мика.

Мортен оторвался от планшета и вскинул бровь:

– Нет. А что?

– Хорошо, что нет, – кивнул Мика. – Если б была, ты бы ее каждую ночь спихивал на пол, она бы обиделась и ушла. Сегодня я буду спать на ковре.

– С этого и надо было начинать, – фыркнул Мортен. – А то я думаю, с чего ты вдруг про жен заговорил. Я же предупреждал.

– Тогда почему ты так на корабле не ворочаешься?

– Элементарно, Ватсон. Там ворочаться некуда, а падать высоко и больно. Поверь, я пробовал.

Логично. Мика вспомнил, как безошибочно во сне капитан откатывался от краев. Еще ему хотелось поинтересоваться, кто такой Ватсон и почему капитан назвал этим именем его, Мику, но это почти наверняка означает сбиться с темы. И потом, Мортен может снова разозлиться. Вспомнить хотя бы, чем кончилось их прошлое препирательство насчет кличек.

– А если ты вечером ляжешь спать на лугу или, например, в степи, то к утру далеко укатишься?

Капитан прикрылся планшетом и молча затрясся от смеха.

– Я скоро твои вопросы записывать начну, – сообщил он, отсмеявшись. – Соберу много и издам книгу. Не одному же мне веселиться.

– Так это хорошо, – немного рассеянно отозвался Мика (он решил, что пришло время для молитвы, и прикидывал, где бы пристроиться, чтобы не отвлекали). – Люди будут читать и смеяться.

– Не сомневаюсь, – Мортен перевернулся на живот, лицом к нему, и подпер голову ладонью. – Кстати, о птичках. А ты смеяться вообще умеешь? Или улыбаться хотя бы?

– Конечно, умею, – Мика поднес камешек ко рту и заранее ощутил вкус соли. – Повода просто не вижу.

Реакции капитана он ждать уже не стал, заговорил тихонько, время от времени касаясь губами гладкой, нагретой теплом его тела поверхности:

– Спокойной ночи, Совершенная. Огради меня силой Твоей, сохрани меня в эту ночь от всякого зла. Тебе поручаю мое тело, мое сердце и мою душу. Аминь.

Он хотел поговорить с Девой еще, но тут вмешался капитан. Мика этого терпеть не мог: обычно Мортен на его молитвы вообще внимания не обращал, но в последнее время всё чаще начал отпускать едкие замечания, будто нарываясь на резкость. Резкие ответы приходилось глотать, выпускать их на волю было чревато.

– Хреново твоя Дева с работой справляется, – криво улыбнулся Мортен. – Я на твоем месте такую защитницу отправил бы в отставку.

Если бы капитан верил в своего бога, Мика ответил бы ему, что его защитник в таком случае справляется еще хуже. Мика прочитал много всего про катастрофы, войны и эпидемии. Допустил же бог всё это, хотя ему наверняка молится куда больше людей, чем Деве-Совершенство. Но капитан не верил, а потому просто отмел бы все доводы, хоть и справедливые.

– Я знаю, почему ты всё время так говоришь, – отозвался Мика, не глядя на него. – У меня хоть кто-то остался, а у тебя нет вообще никого.

Получив в ответ молчание, он поднял глаза. Капитан уже не улыбался, но через секунду снова приподнял уголки губ, хотя на улыбку это походило мало.

– У меня есть корабль, мои люди и космос, – негромко сказал он. – А ты как раз один. Твои сородичи тебя выбросили, ты сам сказал, очень скоро вы все сдохнете, просто загнетесь под тяжестью собственных уродств, а твоя Дева – выдумка религиозного фанатика, фальшивка, понял?

Мика еще целую секунду переваривал немыслимые вещи, которые сказал – как выплюнул – капитан, потом вскочил на ноги и бросился на него. Но когда Мика оказался на том месте, где только что лежал Мортен, капитана там уже не было. Мика примерился для второй попытки, но тут раздался короткий мелодичный звук. Он застыл в нерешительности.

Капитан, не отрывая от него глаз, пятясь подошел к двери и бросил короткий взгляд на дисплей.

– Это Клифф. Чего его принесло на ночь глядя? – Мортен вернул будто по волшебству возникший в руке станг на тумбочку.  – Слезь с кровати и веди себя прилично. Потом поговорим.

Мика соскользнул с постели и присел на ковер. Втянул камень в рот. Ярость жглась тягуче и больно, как потухающие угли, а слабый вкус соли ее приглушал.

– Вечер добрый! – в каюту, лучась энтузиазмом, вкатился пухлый человечек в жемчужно-сером костюме.

Мика узнал в нем Клиффорда Верра, хозяина «Сант’Анны».

– Еще не спишь? – Клиффорд огляделся с плохо скрываемым любопытством.

И чего, спрашивается, смотреть? Думает, Мортен, кроме хвостатой зверушки, еще чемодан диковинок приволок?

– Уже сплю. А открыл тебе исключительно в приступе лунатизма, – Мортен переступил с ноги на ногу. – Чем обязан?

– Упс, – Клиффорд перевел взгляд с насупившегося Мики на станг на тумбочке и обратно. – Воспитательный момент?

– Есть такое дело. Кнут и пряник, как советуют.

Почувствовав на себе оба взгляда, Мика выплюнул камень, прижал уши и громко зашипел. Раз уже нельзя сказать пару ласковых. Если подумать, рычать и шипеть иногда даже лучше – гораздо выразительнее и напряжение снимает.

Клиффорд отшатнулся на шаг.

– По-моему, я явно перебарщиваю с пряником, – капитан посмотрел на Мику с намеком.

Мика запихал камушек обратно в рот и отвернулся.

– Дуться будет, – определил Мортен. – Как ты семерых кошек выдерживаешь? – вопрос, видно, был риторический, потому что ждать ответа он не стал. – И все же, чем обязан? Я не сплю, но, как видишь, собирался.

– У меня для тебя обоюдно выгодное предложение, – радостно объявил Клиффорд. – Пошли ко мне, а? Вспомним старые деньки, поговорим о деле, выпьем. А то видишь ли, днем всё недосуг.

– Первое и третье сразу отпадает, – тем не менее, Мортен вытащил из шкафа джинсы и пуловер и швырнул их на кровать.

Пуловер едва не повис у Мики на голове. Капитан поджал губы, но смеяться не стал.

– Тебе наливаем газировку, я помню, – замахал руками Клиффорд. – А я буду саккасский мартини: он почти не пахнет.

– Выйду через пять минут, – пообещал Мортен.

Дверь закрылась. Капитан, не обращая на Мику внимания, молча переоделся, накинул куртку и взял с тумбочки станг. Мика напрягся, но Мортен просто сунул его за пазуху и вышел в коридор.

Мика вздохнул. Незавершенность действовала на нервы, а капитан оказался любителем как заводить ссоры без видимой причины и предупреждения, так и обрывать их без объяснений. Чего он пытается добиться?

Делать было нечего, но спать пока не хотелось. Мика заметил на тумбочке планшет, с которого читал капитан. Может, что-нибудь интересное? Он лег на примятые Мортеном покрывала и взял планшет. Экран загорелся, в окошке вызова лаконично значилось «Док». Можно было, разумеется, не отвечать, а когда капитан вернется, сказать, чтобы посмотрел пропущенные, но Мика уже успел устать – от незнакомых людей, от выкрутасов Мортена. Доктор мог подарить ему хотя бы несколько минут спокойствия. Странно, учитывая недели в лаборатории. При одной мысли об этом Мику передернуло. Не давая себе времени сомневаться, он нажал «принять» и значок громкой связи.

– Капитан, – послышался хорошо знакомый голос. – Добрый вечер.

– Это я, – сказал Мика. – Капитан ушел с другом.

– А, Мика, здравствуй.

В голосе доктора слышалась улыбка. Мика почувствовал, как подрагивают уголки рта – еще не улыбка, но близко. Он думал, что улыбаться уже разучился, но все-таки очень приятно, когда кто-то рад тебя видеть… то есть, с поправкой на обстоятельства, слышать. Слышать свое имя было еще приятнее.

– С другом? – продолжал Честер. – У капитана там уже и друзья появились? Рад за него.

– Ну не знаю. Он ушел с капитаном этого корабля, они явно были знакомы раньше.

– Понятно. А сам-то ты как? Справляешься?

– Да, в общем, – Мика кивнул, будто доктор мог его видеть. – Многовато людей и иллюминаторов, но я начинаю привыкать, – он не выдержал и похвастался: – А я рисовал. Хвостом.

Доктор озадаченно хмыкнул:

– Оригинально. Я так понимаю, хвост уже не болит, да? А почему не руками?

– Капитан попросил, – насчет «попросил» он явно себе польстил. – У него какие-то хитрые планы… – Мика осекся и невольно понизил голос. – Об этом вообще можно говорить по тел… э, по планшету?

– Думаю, не стоит.

– Ну и ладно, – вздохнул Мика. – Я все равно ничего не знаю про эти хитрые планы кроме того, что они, вроде бы, есть. 

– Вот и не забивай себе мозги, – посоветовал Честер. – Капитану нужно, пусть у него голова и болит.

– Ничего у него не болит, – отозвался Мика. – Но ведет он себя странно.

– То есть?

– Нарывается, – подумав, подобрал слово Мика. – Я стараюсь не обращать внимания, но тогда он берется за Деву, а это…

– Я понимаю, – поддакнул Честер.

– Минут пятнадцать назад мы чуть было не сцепились, хорошо хоть Клиффорд отвлек. А потом он ведет себя как ни в чем не бывало, и это меня… напрягает.

Молчание на том конце… чего? В общем, молчание затянулось, и Мика уже начал подумывать, что связь прервалась, но тут доктор заговорил снова:

– Мика, я понимаю, что тебе совсем невесело, но это, скорее, хороший знак.

Мика скептически вздернул бровь.

Редко видя перед собой лица, он сам не мог похвастаться богатой мимикой, но уже, кажется, успел нахвататься. Поглядывая на других, он видел, как люди часто щурятся, поджимают губы, улыбаются, смеются, поднимают брови и, наоборот, хмурятся. Мика невольно начал следовать их примеру, хотя не знал, естественно получается или надо тренироваться перед зеркалом.

– Я, разумеется, могу ошибаться, но есть вероятность, что в личной шкале капитана ты уже оторвался от пункта «неведома зверушка» и двигаешься ближе к пункту «член экипажа».

Задумавшись о мимике, Мика эту реплику едва не прослушал, а услышав, не поверил ушам. Член экипажа? Как же, как же. Он оттянул от горла ошейник. Кстати, его, наверное, можно уже снять.

– При вступлении в новый коллектив почти всегда есть ритуалы посвящения, – принялся объяснять Честер. – У всех свои. Иногда просто поставить будущим коллегам по кружке пива, иногда вещи куда менее безобидные.

– Ага, – мрачно перебил Мика. – А так как капитан не пьет, то новых членов коллектива колотит стангом ни за что, ни про что?

– Язвишь? Это хорошо, – хмыкнул доктор. – Не совсем. Тот инцидент с шокером после смерти Винце ты имеешь в виду?

– В основном. А ты откуда знаешь?

– Капитан заглянул за «Безмятежностью». Винце был хорошим его другом, причем, по-моему, единственным. Он очень переживал. Некоторым людям свойственно срывать свою боль на других, как ни печально.

– Я догадался, – буркнул Мика. – А ты его защищаешь.

– Может быть, – будто наяву представилось, как доктор протирает очки. – Но так оно и есть.

– Чувствами капитана я проникся, ладно, – вздохнул Мика после секундной паузы. – Так что там с ритуалом посвящения?

Услышанное вызвало у него нервный смех. То есть, про себя, но все равно смех. Пожалуй, от Мортена с его закидонами стоило ожидать чего-то подобного. Если верить доктору, с каждым новым членом экипажа капитан в свое время элементарно… передрался. Не просто пожал руку и сказал: «Здравствуй *имя подставить*, а давай-ка перед тем, как начать вместе работать, устроим спарринг». (Спарринг? Интересное слово, надо запомнить). Нет, ничего подобного. Капитан просто доводил выбранную жертву до того состояния, когда ни терпения не оставалось, ни подходящих слов, и тогда в ход шли кулаки. И ноги. И головы. И иногда подручные предметы.

Мика задумался, всегда ли Мортен побеждал. Он никогда не видел, как дерется капитан, но если вспомнить хотя бы Джейкоба… Вместе с мыслями о Джейкобе пришли непрошеные воспоминания о скользком кафеле и бьющей из шлангов воде. Мика ожесточенно замотал головой, будто мог вытряхнуть их на постель. Не вытряхнул, конечно, но от чересчур резких движений в шее вспыхнула боль, и мысли ушли.

– Все довольно просто. Подрались, пожали руки – и порядок. Либо сработались, либо расстались в ближайшем порту.

– И с тобой он тоже дрался?

– Нет, – фыркнул Честер. – Меня сложно заменить, так что со мной драться нельзя.

– Я б обвинил его в рукоприкладстве, – пробормотал Мика, потирая ноющую шею.

– Заметь, первым с кулаками бросается не он. Вот насчет тебя в рукоприкладстве его обвинить как раз можно было бы, но…

– По статье за жестокое обращение с животными? – невесело ухмыльнулся Мика.

– Круто сказано, хотя суть верна. С некоторых пор наше общество в этом вопросе стоит твердо: людей с хвостами не бывает, – доктор прочистил горло. – Кстати, я бы мог с этой проблемой помочь.

Мика не сразу понял, о чем он. А когда сообразил, снова замотал головой, хотя Честер видеть его не мог, так энергично, что боль в шее взорвалась с новой силой.

– Н-нет! Спасибо, не надо.

– Тише, Мика. А то ты так вскинулся, будто я уже к тебе со скальпелем подбираюсь.

– Ты не понимаешь, – Мика подобрал хвост под себя. – Грех на нас огромен, да. Но немыслимо просто так сбросить крест. Нельзя покончить жизнь самоубийством, нельзя пытаться исправить свое тело. Ты бы мог запросто отрезать… э, ампутировать мне хвост, но тогда я не перестану быть Сыном Греха. Просто стану еще и трусом, – он замолчал, переводя дыхание, потом добавил уже не так серьезно. – И вообще, я к нему уже привык. Нам будет очень неуютно друг без друга.

Доктор засмеялся:

– Я понял твою позицию. Но если что, обращайся.

– Да и не думаю, что капитан позволит, – снова помрачнел Мика. – Иначе ему станет неинтересно. Не злись, но по-моему, ваш капитан просто псих.

– Отнюдь, – не согласился Честер. – Мне причин злиться нету, а вот в лицо так капитана называть не вздумай. У него от этого, извиняюсь за выражение, просто крышу сносит. Психически он абсолютно здоров, но воспитание подкачало.

– Он не рассказывал о своем детстве. Ну, кроме того Дня Рождения, когда он ткнул какого-то вредного мужика вилкой в глаз.

– Что-то новенькое, – проговорил Честер. – Впрочем, я не удивлен. Он рос в очень обеспеченной семье, заботливой сверх всякой меры. Гиперпротекция людям жизни ломает, так что капитану еще повезло: он отделался только тяжелым характером.

Мика машинально отметил посмотреть в сети слово «гиперпротекция». Он теперь всегда поступал так с новыми словами. Его запаса слов, а особенно устойчивых выражений за пределами родной планеты явно не хватало.

– И сейчас это еще ничего, – продолжал доктор. – Вот в наш первый совместный год от него вся команда стонала.

Мика недоверчиво хмыкнул. Он просто не мог себе представить, куда уже хуже.

– Хорошо. Возвращаясь к ритуалам. То есть, ты думаешь, что нам нужно подраться, а когда мы помиримся, он меня сразу перестанет считать кем-то вроде разумной мартышки и называть этой странной кличкой?

– Я за него ничего не могу обещать, – вздохнул доктор. – Полагаю, когда захочет, тогда и перестанет.

– Он сказал так же, – Мика встал и отошел к пи-трану за стаканом воды. – И все-таки, это нечестно. Он сегодня почти добился своего. Я попытался на него напасть, а он сразу схватился за шокер. С остальными он тоже так?

– Нет, с остальными не так, – в голосе доктора снова послышался смех. – Я думаю, он просто тебя боится.

– Что?! – Мика чуть не выронил стакан.

– Опасается, по крайней мере, – исправился доктор. – Только ему не говори, а то разозлится как пить дать.

– Не скажу, – пробормотал Мика.

Его словно обухом по голове шарахнули. Внутри волной вскипела нервная энергия, и Мика принялся, со стаканом в одной руке и планшетом в другой, мерить шагами каюту. Хвост так охаживал его по ногам, что самому почти больно стало. Капитан его боится? Ничего себе открытие. И придумать бы, как этим открытием воспользоваться… При условии, конечно, что доктор прав.

– Ну смотри. Знаешь, кто такой оцелот?

– Примерно, – Мика не без труда припомнил видео. – Это такая кошка. Больше домашней, но до тигра далеко.

– Так вот, ты как тот оцелот. До гигантской селакии с ногощупальцами и тремя рядами клыков далеко, но все-таки необычнее человека. Представь, что тебе нужно подраться с оцелотом. С голыми руками пойдешь?

– Нет, конечно, – отозвался Мика.

– Почему? Он же мелкий.

– Но зверь же, – Мика понял, к чему он клонит. – С клыками и когтями, кстати. А у меня их нет.

– А вдруг просто не видно? – Честер весело фыркнул. – В день, когда ты попал на корабль, капитан вполне серьезно предполагал, что ты, как он выразился, отрастишь болторезы, перекусишь наручники и всех сожрешь. А ведь выглядишь ты практически, как самый обычный человек. За исключением хвоста.

– Ну тогда да… допустим, – медленно проговорил Мика, снова отгоняя неприятные воспоминания. – А сейчас? Вы меня… вдоль и поперек изучили. И ничего такого не нашли.

– Если ты чего-то не находишь, не факт, что этого действительно нет, – доктор немного помолчал. – Ладно, не забивай голову. Считай это просто частным случаем ксенофобии.

Ну да. Теперь все предельно ясно. Знать бы еще, что такое эта ксенофобия.

– До встречи, наверное, – проговорил Честер. – Связь не дешева, а наговорили мы с тобой…

– Что? – нахмурился Мика. – Змеево семя, а у меня денег нет.

– Не ругайся.

– У вас такого нет, так что не считается, – парировал Мика. – И что делать?

– Придется отдавать натурой, – развеселился доктор.

– Надеюсь, ты про Произведение, – буркнул Мика. – Его я и так читаю. Фантазия капитана… впечатляет.

– Не тебя одного. В общем, если капитан будет сердиться из-за денег, скажи, что я оплачу. Я на днях сам с ним свяжусь на всякий случай.

– Спасибо. А… у вас как дела?

– Все живы, все здоровы. Успешно слетали за гриллом, работаем.

После этого разговор не затянулся, и уже через пару минут, Мика, присев на краешек кровати и вернув на место планшет, пытался разложить царящий в голове хаос новых сведений по полочкам. Получалось до того неважно, что он решил лечь спать. Утро вечера, как говорится…

Как и собирался, Мика лег на ковер около дальнего от двери края кровати.

– Ну и дела творятся, Совершенная, – сказал он камню и тут же заснул.

 

 

 

**4**

Мика проснулся в пять, как по звонку. Несколько секунд раздумывал, откуда ощущение, что нужно срочно куда-то идти, потом вспомнил. Те люди – мужчина и женщина – они говорили, что «завтра здесь же». Может, все-таки получится разобраться, чего они хотят, почему обсуждают это в такое странное время и насколько это важно. Мика осторожно приподнялся, чтобы взглянуть, спит ли капитан. Одеяло соскользнуло.

Одеяло? Он одеялом не накрывался. Получается, Мортен накрыл, кто же еще. Неожиданно. Но, пожалуй, приятно.

Капитан спал и даже не шевелился. Видимо, стадия перемещения по всей кровати успела пройти. Мика взял ошейник, зажал в кулаке цепочку, чтобы не звякнула, и тихо вышел в коридор. Помедлил – погони нет. Дорогу он запомнил, поэтому добрался до помещения с вольером фави безо всяких проблем. Учитывая рассуждения капитана о слепых пятнах, держась стен, пробрался к знакомой двери. Фави на этот раз спал, растянувшись на боку и став похожим на светло-коричневый мохнатый бочонок. Пройдя по коридорам, Мика спрятался за куст – не тот, что в прошлый раз, а поближе к выходу. Куст был искусственный, усеянный мелкими красными цветочками. Тут, пожалуй, поедание листьев не изобразишь. Мика тщательно убедился, что цепочка не выдаст его в самый неподходящий момент, и затаил дыхание.

Как по заказу, через несколько минут послышались шаги.

– Ну что там? – спросил женский голос.

Мика осторожно заглянул в просвет между листьями. Точно. Те же самые мужчина и женщина. Женщина заглянула за куст, за которым Мика прятался накануне.

– Всё чисто, но планы изменились. У Рандульфа повреждение, поэтому визит гостей откладывается на шесть.

– За четыре часа до приземления? – недоверчиво переспросила женщина. – Рискованно.

– Рандульф как раз из рисковых. Пока везло.

Они помолчали.

– Что ты все на кусты смотришь? – уже совсем другим, легким, тоном проговорил офицер. – Надеешься, твой хвостатый дружок снова на свидание придет?

– Да ну тебя! – женщина шутливо пнула его в колено. – Зоофилией не страдаю.

– Кусты еще вон там и там. Ради тебя готов проверить.

– Вперед, мой светлый рыцарь, – язвительно отозвалась женщина.

В шутку или всерьез, но мужчина действительно направился к дальнему кусту. Второй был тот, за которым прятался Мика. Убедившись, что люди смотрят в другую сторону, Мика выскользнул из укрытия и побежал обратно, стараясь двигаться как можно тише. Выскочил из зала с фави и… чуть было не натолкнулся на полного человечка. К счастью, тот сидел на корточках около клумбы и что-то там высматривал. Мика повернул обратно и за неимением лучшего выхода перескочил через ограду, оказавшись в вольере. Мортен еще на корабле говорил, что зверь ручной. Оставалось надеяться, это действительно так. Фави уже не спал. Он вразвалочку приблизился к застывшему Мике и дружелюбно (хотелось в это верить) ткнул его носом.

– Хороший мальчик, – пробормотал Мика, поднял руку и почесал ему шею, как кошке.

Фави немедленно закатил глаза под длинной челкой, хлопнулся на бок и принялся хрипло урчать. Кажется, ему нравилось, даже очень. Осмелев, Мика начал почесывать его обеими руками, взлохмачивая густую светлую шерсть. Фави подергивал задними ногами и млел. Пасть приоткрылась, обнажая ряд острых, жемчужно-белых зубов, узкий розовый язык вывалился наружу, густые длинные усы трепетали. Толстыми передними лапами он нежно обнял Мику за ногу. Мике было приятно такое проявление чувств, но когти на этих лапах оказались о-го-го какие.

– Смотри, он к Фифи залез!

Мика и фави одновременно вскинули головы. Фави приветственно хрюкнул, Мика тоже подумывал как-то проявить узнавание, но никаких подходящих звуков на ум не пришло, так что он просто пару раз стукнул хвостом по полу. Офицер, ухмыляясь, похлопал ладонью по сетке:

– Встретились два одиночества. Глянь-ка, Уолш, на кого он тебя променял.

– Коннор! – возмутилась женщина. – Еще одна такая шутка, скормлю Фифи. И плевать, что ручной.

– Эй, иди сюда, как тебя, – Коннор снова постучал по сетке. – Надо узнать у парня, как его зверюшку зовут, если ее придется каждое утро отлавливать. Вообще, нафига он ее выпускает?

– Самовыгул? – предположила Уолш.

Она хотела добавить что-то еще, но тут в зал вошел третий человек. Теперь, когда он стоял лицом, Мика без труда узнал в нем Клиффорда. Просто серый костюм сменился необъятными спортивными штанами и футболкой, поэтому Мика его поначалу не признал.

– Доброе утро, сэр! – хором сказали Коннор и Уолш.

– Доброе, офицеры, – Клиффорд близоруко прищурился, потом вскинул брови.

– У пассажира животное сбежало, – пояснил Коннор. – Разрешите отвести?

– Только из вольера уберите, а отведу я сам, – Клиффорд подошел к клетке и засюсюкал: – Фифи, котеночек, иди к папочке.

Офицеры выразительно переглянулись. Мика не мог их осудить. При наличии хорошего воображения Фифи можно было назвать «медвежоночком» или, скажем, «теленочком». Но котеночек? Это уж слишком.

Фави ухнул, тяжело поднялся, быстро лизнул Мике пальцы и потрусил ко рву. Коннор тем временем обогнул вольер, открыл дверцу и свистнул. Мика послушно направился к нему. Наградив фыркающего и хрюкающего «котеночка» еще полудесятком ласковых прозвищ, Клиффорд забрал у офицера цепочку и повел Мику к каюте. Мика плелся без энтузиазма. Шансы на то, что Мортен и в этот раз не услышит вызова, были невелики.

Так оно и случилось. Капитан открыл двери очень быстро, хоть выглядел жутко невыспавшимся. Несколько секунд он тупо переводил взгляд с Клиффорда на Мику и обратно, потом в его глазах появилось понимание. И раздражение.

Мика сглотнул и отвел взгляд.

– У меня появилась идея еще лучше, – затараторил Клиффорд, будто продолжая разговор. – Он подружился с Фифи, так что я подумал, а если нам…

– Стоп! – Мортен потряс головой. – Клифф, я с удовольствием выслушаю твою гениальную идею, но не сейчас. Я лег… – он глянул на экран, – два часа назад.

– Хорошо-хорошо. Не зайдешь в девять? Позавтракаем, и я расскажу тебе, что придумал.

– Договорились, – Мортен взял у него цепочку и втащил Мику внутрь. – Если проснусь. А сейчас я иду спать и тебе советую.

– Бессонница, – развел руками Клиффорд. – Старею, наверное.

– А я нет, поэтому хочу спать, – Мортен зевнул. – Спасибо, что привел.

– Не за что, но ты все-таки не выпускай его одного. Я понимаю, что он безобидный и людей в такое время нет, но…

– Больше не повторится, – пообещал Мортен и закрыл дверь.

Мика присел на кровать и принялся перебирать звенья цепочки.

– Если б я не хотел спать так сильно, провел бы утреннюю разминку, – холодно сказал Мортен. – У меня тайзер, а ты вместо мишени. Было бы весело.

Мика знал, что такое тайзер. Что-то вроде электрошокового пистолета. Штука не более приятная, чем станг, если не хуже. Капитан рассказывал, что без специального разрешения возить на борту боевое оружие нельзя, но шокеры и тайзеры к такому оружию не относятся, хотя некоторые модели способны вывести человека из строя надолго, а то и убить. У капитана имелись и станг, и тайзер, хотя последний он с собой не носил. Пробовать действие тайзера на себе Мике, к счастью, не доводилось.

Мортен ударил его по затылку, не сильно, но обидно. Мика прижал уши и огрызаться не стал.

– Ты зачем вообще туда полез?

– Он мне понравился, – уклонился от правды Мика. – А утром людей нет.

– Он мне понравился, – передразнил Мортен. – Еще раз смоешься, начну привязывать, понял?

– Да.

Капитан сел на кровать и взял планшет.

– Тебе вчера доктор звонил, – Мика порадовался возможности отвлечь его. – Мы разговаривали.

– Вы разговаривали… сколько?! – у капитана глаза на лоб полезли.

– Он пообещал оплатить, – поспешно сказал Мика.

– Ну если так. И о чем же вы беседовали? Судя по потраченному времени, он давал тебе подробные инструкции, как разобрать хвост по позвонкам и собрать обратно.

– У тебя… – Мика помедлил, припоминая выражение. – У тебя нездоровая фиксация на моем хвосте.

– Даже близко ничего подобного, – капитан отложил планшет, откинулся на подушку и придавил хвост Мики босой ногой. – А потрогать можно?

– Нет, – Мика выдернул хвост и встал. – Я пойду спать. Спасибо, что накрыл.

– Я тебя в следующий раз подушкой накрою, – пригрозил Мортен. – Мартышка-путешественница, блин.

Мика не обиделся. Если подумать, он легко отделался. И все же, о чем говорили офицеры? Кто собирается в гости на корабль и зачем делать из этого такую тайну?

 

***

Капитан разбудил Мику в девятом часу с вопросом, пойдет ли он к Клиффорду. Мика был не в духе. Ему снова снились белые перья, лежащие грудами, подобно зимним сугробам, укоризненный мертвый птичий глаз и золотой дракон, чье сверкающее тело распадалось в вышине светлым пеплом, но на землю ложилось кровавым дождем.

Идти куда-либо Мика отказался.

– Ты чего такой убитый? – спросил Мортен, одеваясь. – Не выспался? Или опять дохлые чайки и золотые динозавры?

– Драконы, – машинально поправил Мика и изумленно уставился на него. – Я тебе этого не рассказывал.

– Зато доку рассказывал, а тайна клиента в нашем случае, увы, не работает, – Мортен присел зашнуровать ботинки.

– Доктор считает, что… образы в моих снах… что они символичны, – сдался Мика. – Что они отражают ситуацию, в которую я попал, и мое к ней отношение.

– Был такой чувак по фамилии Юнг, – отозвался капитан. – Он был бы польщен, если б знал, что его идеями продолжают увлекаться через столько лет, – он фыркнул. – Да, я знаю про символы. Мертвая птица – ты, дракон – свобода. Только знаешь, что?

– Что? – с надеждой спросил Мика, хотя прекрасно понимал, что ждать от капитана чего-то обнадеживающего бесполезно.

– Птицы постоянно разбиваются, – Мортен остановился на пороге, придерживая дверь. – О скалы, о трубы, о стекла. А драконов вообще не бывает.

Мика опустил голову и крепко сжал челюсти, чтобы не позволить вырваться судорожному вдоху. Он жил с этим постоянно, просто в некоторые дни сдерживался лучше, чем в другие. В некоторые моменты почти забывал. В некоторые получалось отвлечься. Плохое утро. Рыдания поднимались изнутри, как лава по жерлу вулкана. Мику мелко потряхивало от усилий сдержать их. Быстрее бы капитан ушел.

– Снова смоешься, пожалеешь, что на свет родился, я не шучу, – сказал напоследок Мортен, и дверь за ним захлопнулась.

И все же Мика отпустил себя далеко не сразу. Он долго сидел около куклы фёргипусса у стены. Дома, если случалось так, что было плохо, грустно или больно, он не только молился Деве, но и гладил мурчащую кошку или возился со щенками или почесывал лоб неуклюжему ягненку. Прикосновения к живому, теплому и пушистому успокаивали. Фёргиппус не был ни живым, ни теплым, но шерсть у него была шелковистая, мягкая. Мика, набросив на плечи одеяло, сидел рядом и раз за разом зарывался в нее пальцами. Потом прижался к пушистому боку щекой и плакал, пока не задремал.

*

Большую часть года солнце на Стабии садилось в тучи. Собственно, если быть предельно справедливым, большую часть года солнце из-за туч вообще едва выглядывало. Но в середине лета выпадали погожие дни и погожие вечера, когда оно опускалось в чистую воду. В такие вечера на берегу устраивали праздник. Дети всю вторую половину дня бегали к океану, проверяя, не поднялись ли над горизонтом непредвиденные тучки. Если небо оставалось чистым, на берегу устраивали пикники, разговаривали и любовались закатом.  Разбухшее солнце опускалось к линии горизонта медленно-медленно, но едва касалось границы воды, как вскоре от него оставался крохотный краешек, будто океан втягивал его в себя.

Благодаря нескольким слоям одежды лежать на гальке было совсем не холодно и почти мягко. Солнце стояло еще высоко, но небо было безукоризненно ясным и обещало прекрасный закат.

– Это не солнце, – сказали рядом.

Мика повернул голову. Сидящая рядом фигура была закутана в ветровку, как и все остальные, но Мика не узнал этого человека. Голос был незнакомый.

– Почему? – внутри заворочалось беспокойство, но как-то вяло.

– Потому что на Земле Солнце. А это не оно. И на холмах вовсе не вереск растет. И лес не сосновый.

– Тогда что это, если не солнце? – Мика посмотрел вверх и прищурился: свет бил в глаза.

– Лампа.

– Что?

В глаза бил свет. Мика попытался поднять руку, чтобы заслонить лицо, но ее что-то держало. Он с усилием приподнял голову, увидел собственное, частично прикрытое простыней тело, фиксаторы на запястьях, обступившие его фигуры в светло-синей одежде и хирургических масках. Он зажмурился и уронил голову. Стукнулся затылком о твердую поверхность. Под собой он чувствовал все еще прохладную металлическую столешницу, уже немного нагретую теплом его тела. Поначалу она была холоднее, он помнил.

– Подвинь светильник.

Свет оставил попытки пробраться даже под закрытые веки. Мика открыл слезящиеся глаза и зацепился взглядом за маленькую темную трещину на белоснежном потолке. И сразу всё вспомнил. И забился, выгибаясь, на столе – молча, не отрывая взгляда от трещинки на потолке, словно мог как-то ухватиться за нее и вырваться отсюда.

– Еще два кубика?

– Есть опасность передозировки. Не надо. Устанет и сам утихомирится.

Они никуда не спешили. У них было много времени.

Это никогда не закончится.

*

– Фёргиппусы – не вымирающий вид, – голос Мортена раздался совсем рядом, вырвав его из сна. – Но если когда-нибудь кто-нибудь решит устроить акцию по их спасению, я знаю, что поместить на агитлистовки.

Мика, по-совиному моргая, взглянул на него снизу вверх и снова отвернулся. Шерсть в том месте, где он прижимался к ней лицом, была влажной. С ответом Мика не нашелся, плюс подозревал, что даже при всем желании ничего не сможет сказать: перехватило горло.

– Трогательные объятия и глаза на мокром месте, – Мортен сел на ковер позади него. – Спасать их ломанулись бы все. Фёргиппусов, я имею в виду.

Мика уткнулся лицом в шерстистый бок.

– Депрессия – довольно бессмысленная штука.

Мика дернулся, когда капитан принялся поскребывать его за ухом, как собаку, но руку сбрасывать не стал. Он попробовал голос и обнаружил, что вполне может говорить, даже почти не хрипло:

– Ты считаешь, у меня началась депрессия?

– Я считаю, она у тебя не кончалась, – фыркнул Мортен. – Ты вообще жить собираешься?

– А у меня есть какой-то выбор?

– Выбор есть всегда. Я могу совершенно нечаянно отвести тебя в машинное отделение, совершенно нечаянно продемонстрировать, как работает дезинтегратор, и совершенно нечаянно отвернуться. Существо твоей комплекции туда вполне поместится.

Мику потянуло рассмеяться, но вырвался только кашель. Он понимал, что от истерики легче не станет, а потому быстро и больно прикусил костяшки пальцев и держал так, пока не отпустило.

– Дева запрещает, – наконец, выговорил он.

– Ты с полным правом можешь послать ее куда подальше, – отозвался Мортен. – Тоже твой выбор, кстати.

Мика хотел привычно разозлиться, но не хватило сил. Вместо этого он вздохнул и устало потер лоб.

– Я рассказал доктору про птиц и дракона, потому что не знал, почему мне это снится. Но мне снится и другое. Так же часто. Там все понятно, но от этого не легче, – он зажмурился, но на изнанке век сразу же замаячил стерильно белый потолок с крохотной темной трещиной, и пришлось открыть глаза. – Стол был постоянно мокрый и холодный. Свет бил в глаза. Перчатки эти…

– Это закончилось, – перебил Мортен, щекотно задев пальцем ушную раковину. – Было и прошло, понял?

– Но я-то не знал, – Мика вывернулся из-под его руки и отполз в сторону. – Я не знал! Мне никто не сказал, что это когда-нибудь закончится! Я думал, так будет завтра, и послезавтра и… и всегда!

Только когда капитан поморщился, Мика понял, что сорвался на крик.

– Я не знал, – повторил он уже потише.

– Значит, теперь знаешь, – пожал плечами Мортен. – Это в прошлом. Теперь можно жить дальше. Контролировать то, что можно контролировать, и не впадать в отчаяние.

– И это мне ты говоришь, – вздохнул Мика. – И много я тут могу контролировать?

– Да кучу всего. Взять в столовой рисовую кашу или пшенную. Съесть джем или отдать мне. Лечь спать пораньше или мусолить свою драгоценную гальку полночи, – капитан поймал скептический взгляд Мики и ухмыльнулся: – В конце концов, удрать ночью из каюты тоже было твоим выбором. Тебя никто не заставлял.

– А как насчет прервать этот затянувшийся поход в гости и вернуться домой?

– Ну… – Мортен почесал затылок. – Я уже рассказывал, какие есть препятствия. Впрочем, если тебе тут так плохо, можно попробовать…

– У меня больше нет дома, – резко оборвал его Мика. – Мне некуда возвращаться.

– Твоя планета на месте, люди тоже никуда не делись. По сравнению с этим, материальные сложности – наименьшая проблема. Ты сам выбрал не возвращаться, так чего хочешь от меня?

– Ты не понимаешь… – начал Мика.

– Это ты не понимаешь, – Мортен поднялся на ноги. – Всё, запас утешений я исчерпал лет на десять, как минимум. За профессиональной помощью к доку. Он знает, что с тобой делать.

– Не сомневаюсь, – пробормотал Мика.

Он тоже встал, потянув за собой одеяло.

– И забудь, что я говорил про дезинтегратор, – примирительно добавил Мортен. – Плохие вещи случаются. Существование вообще временами неприятная штука, но лучше с ним ничего не делать. Когда-нибудь само пройдет.

Мика несколько секунд пытался осмыслить его слова, потом мотнул головой:

– Я в любом случае не собираюсь ничего с собой делать. А утешаешь ты еще хуже, чем я программирую.

– Не думаю, что эта штука умеет программировать, – капитан щелкнул фёргиппуса по плюшевому носу. – Но если тебе для душевного равновесия нужно потискать кого-то теплого и мохнатого, то предложение Клиффа тебе понравится.

– Какое еще предложение?

Вместо ответа Мортен спросил:

– Успокоительного принести тебе?

_Еще два кубика?_

_Не надо. Устанет и сам утихомирится_.

– Не надо. Я спокоен, как питон.

– Как удав, – поправил Мортен, упал на кровать прямо в обуви и потянулся за планшетом. – Сходи в душ и возьми что-нибудь поесть. Я всё потом расскажу.

 

***

Людей пока не было, но через несколько секунд после того, как Фифи замахал тонкими просвечивающими ушами, Мика тоже услышал приближающиеся шаги.

– Не пойму, чего я согласился, – пробормотал он, нервно вцепившись пальцами в мохнатый загривок.

Мортен промолчал, но Мика и сам догадывался. Должно быть, потому, что капитан высказал «предложение» таким тоном, что от предложения в нем только название и осталось. Прозвучало это как «иди и сделай». Зачем это капитану, Мика не понял, но ничего непосредственно опасного в «предложении» для себя не углядел, поэтому согласился без разговоров.

Шаги приближались в такт тихому мерному стуку.

– Хвост, – внезапно сказал Мортен.

– А что с ним? – Мика бросил взгляд на хвост, и непонятный стук тут же стих.

Надо же. А он думал, что это так стучит.

– Не паникуй, – тихо проговорил капитан, бросив взгляд на дверь. – Там всего-то с десяток человек. Бери пример с фави: вон балдеет и не парится.

Мика только вздохнул. Хотел бы он «балдеть и не париться». Фифи хорошо, он животное.

Честное слово, еще совсем недавно скажи ему кто, что он закончит развлечением для пассажиров космического корабля… Он бы и слушать не стал. Чего там, ему не _пришлось_ бы слушать, потому что никто бы ему такого не сказал. Даже Мойра Мелисса, наверное, не могла представить ничего подобного.

«Неисповедимы пути Твои, Совершенная, – Мика покачал головой, но тут же устыдился и уточнил: – Не сочти упрёком, просто как-то это всё… неожиданно».

Его размышления прервала открывшаяся дверь и громкий веселый голос Клиффорда. Фифи радостно ухнул и замотал головой вверх-вниз. Мика тупо таращился на разномастные ноги, не в силах сдвинуться с места. Надо что-то делать. Надо. Он здесь не затем, чтобы сидеть и втягивать голову в плечи.

Положение спас Фифи: покончив с ритуалом приветствия, он развернулся к новому другу и нежно – как ему казалось – огрел его лапой. Мика опрокинулся на спину. Ахнувшие было зрители, увидев, что фави не спешит добивать «добычу», рассмеялись, а Мика собрался и позволил втянуть себя в шуточную потасовку. Поначалу, помня о зубах и когтях фави, он осторожничал, но скоро просто забыл, где находится. Вокруг хохотали, кто-то (там наверняка были дети) восторженно визжал, а Мика ничего не слышал: он словно вернулся лет на пятнадцать назад, когда они с Пабло – огромным мохнатым псом, похожим на медведя – до упаду носились по холмам, сминая вереск, а потом кучей валились на траву и долго не могли отдышаться.

Он очнулся, когда что-то коснулось хвоста. Как такое возможно? Хвост ведь надежно упрятан под штаниной и ветро…

Мика быстро подтянул под себя хвост и шарахнулся в сторону. Врезался в чьи-то ноги.

– Этого не тискать, – раздался над ним голос капитана. – Идите к Фифи, Фифи на всех хватит.

Цепочка, все еще болтающаяся на шее, натянулась.

– Вставай, – позвал Мортен. – Уходим.

Мика встал и поплелся за ним, оглядываясь. Еще секунду он смутно удивлялся, как вообще сюда попал, потом в голове полностью прояснилось. Он не дома и не с Пабло. Пабло давно умер: собачий век недолог. Дома больше нет, чего бы там капитан не говорил. Точнее, дом-то есть, но он слишком далеко, так далеко, что теперь даже световые годы не имеют никакого значения. Того, что было, больше никогда не вернуть.

– Да будет воля Твоя, – пробормотал он.

– Лестно думать, что ты это мне, но ты это явно не мне, – моментально отозвался Мортен. – Доку, конечно, лучше знать, но иногда я не верю его утверждению, что у тебя с головой всё в порядке. Нормальные люди не уходят в астрал с такой завидной регулярностью, если они, конечно, не профессиональные медиумы. А эктоплазмы на тебе я что-то не вижу.

– Я тоже иногда не верю его утверждению, что у тебя с головой всё в порядке, – автоматически парировал Мика, всё еще погруженный в собственные мысли.

Из мыслей его выдернул – в чересчур буквальном смысле – рывок за ошейник такой силы, что Мика моментально оказался на полу, едва не задохнувшись.

Упс. Доктор же предупреждал этой темы не касаться.

– Извини, я пошутил, – выдохнул он, стоя на четвереньках. – Не особенно удачно получилось?

Не получив ответа, он задрал голову. Капитан очень подозрительно смотрел на него сверху вниз. Что ж, наверное, лучше подозрительно, чем яростно, так?

– Не очень, – наконец, согласился Мортен. – Я рад, что ты начал шутить, но в следующий раз выбери для своих упражнений другую тему.

– Хорошо.

После обеда Мортен ненадолго исчез куда-то вместе с Клиффордом и вернулся довольный.

– Молодец, – сказал он. – Зрители в восторге. Подписал за тебя контракт еще на три представления.

– Контракт? – удивился Мика.

– Ну, я образно.

Мику похвала скорее насторожила, чем обрадовала.

– Зачем это вообще? – спросил он. – Тебе за это не платят. И тебя явно не заботит, есть ли у меня возможность погладить кого-то теплого и мохнатого.

– Ты жесток, – хмыкнул капитан. – И мне за это платят, кстати. Деньги никогда лишними не бывают. А насчет «зачем» попробуй спросить меня завтра. Или еще лучше послезавтра. Послезавтра я тебе точно отвечу.

 

***

Следующие дни были лучшими за последнее время. Мика постарался выбросить из головы всё лишнее и в кои-то веки преуспел. Каждый доступный ему момент он проводил с Фифи: капитан договорился с Клиффордом, и тот разрешил заходить в вольер. У задней стены располагался спальный домик фави, похожий на просторный шалаш, увитый лианами с фиолетовыми цветками-зонтиками. Когда Фифи не бродил по вольеру, выпрашивая угощение, они с Микой забирались внутрь и сидели там часами. Фифи, тяжелой меховой грудой придавив ноги Мики, дремал и довольно похрюкивал. Мика чесал ему лоб и уши, тоже проваливаясь порой в полудрему. Мыслей в голове не оставалось – вообще никаких, и это было здорово. Весь мир сужался до расчерченной тенями полутьмы, ощущения спокойного живого тепла под пальцами и хриплого урчания. Да, с прогулочной палубы постоянно доносились голоса, но казались чем-то не более осмысленным, чем шелест волны по гальке.

– Знаешь, Совершенная, – пробормотал Мика как-то раз. – Я точно не знаю, что такое рай, и Ты мне не подскажешь, потому что его у нас нет, но… Если рай – это спокойствие, то я в раю. Спасибо.

Он так ничего и не спросил у Мортена – ни завтра, ни послезавтра. Он вообще практически перестал разговаривать: отвечал на прямые вопросы и не реагировал на подколки; если не гостил у Фифи, то сидел на ковре и смотрел на ненастоящую чайку над ненастоящей отмелью, наслаждаясь отсутствием… всего. Он цеплялся за неожиданный дар Девы, пытаясь растянуть умиротворение на столько времени, сколько получится. Ему было хорошо, по ночам ничего не снилось. Капитан иногда поглядывал на него странно, но молчал.

В дымке бездумной тихой эйфории он пробыл целых три дня. Чтобы разбить ее, капитану понадобилось всего две фразы.

Мика сидел, как обычно, привалившись к кровати, и думал только о том, что скоро можно будет пойти поиграть с Фифи. Тут раздался тихий щелчок камеры на планшете, а потом Мортен подошел и вложил ему в ладонь что-то маленькое:

– «Сант’Анна» прибывает завтра утром. Когда будешь кувыркаться с фави, дай ему слизнуть эту штучку, незаметно.

Мика посмотрел на планшет:

– Что ты сделал?

– Фотку взгляда на тысячу ярдов, которая может потягаться со снимком Джонстона, – Мортен хмыкнул. – Не то чтобы ты знал, что это за взгляд и кто такой Джонстон, так?

– Мне это не интересно, – Мика опустил глаза: на ладони лежала маленькая желтоватая таблетка. – Зачем лекарство?

– Ну слава богу. Я уже думал, ты разучился задавать вопросы пачками, – капитан отложил планшет на тумбочку. – Фави неожиданно приболеет и отправится в ветеринарный блок. Дальше уже мое дело.

– Понятно, – медленно протянул Мика.

Блаженно пустую голову немедленно заполнили мысли: воспоминания о недавно прочитанной сказке, в которой лис говорил: «Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили», и образы того, как забавное добродушное животное ради стопки протоколов исследования превращается в груду мяса, предназначенного для дезинтегратора.

– Спасибо, что рассказал про свободу выбора, – невыразительно проговорил Мика. – Я не буду этого делать.

Мортен, видно, начал что-то подозревать, потому что дернулся к нему, но Мика быстро положил таблетку в рот и проглотил. У него не было обуви, чтобы раздавить ее твердой подошвой. Не было времени схватить что-нибудь тяжелое. Не было времени добраться до санузла. Что ж, тоже вариант.

– Ты псих, – капитан, недоверчиво покачивая головой, снова отступил и опустился на краешек кровати. – Я так и знал, что у тебя в последнее время окончательно шарики за ролики заехали. Давай суй два пальца в рот, придурок, таблетка в оболочке, она еще раствориться не успела.

– Обойдусь, – он уже начал чувствовать себя странно, но едва ли лекарство (отрава?) действовало так быстро: скорее, просто мнительность. – Думаю, большого вреда оно не причинит и выводится быстро, иначе у доктора результаты анализов получились бы недостоверные.

– Для фави, умник, – ядовито отозвался Мортен, опять потянувшись к планшету. – А ты не фави, хотя мозгов в голове у тебя явно столько же, если не меньше. Кретин. Имей в виду, начнешь копыта отбрасывать, я даже пальцем не шевельну.

Он, продолжая что-то сердито бурчать под нос, вышел в коридор, неплотно задвинув за собой дверь.

– Было бы неплохо, – едва слышно пробормотал Мика. – Хотя вряд ли мне выпадет такое счастье.

Он долго молчал, потом потянулся к камешку, погладил большим пальцем гладкую поверхность и вздохнул:

– Я все-таки трус, Совершенная, я знаю. Мои мысли оскорбляют Тебя. Ты подарила мне три прекрасных дня, и вот чем я плачу Тебе за Твою доброту…

– Держи, – перебил его Мортен, вернувшись в каюту. – Док на связи.

Он взял планшет. Голос у Честера был не такой, как обычно, и Мика не сразу понял, в чем дело. На его памяти доктор чаще всего говорил спокойно и доброжелательно, во время работы – спокойно и безэмоционально. Сейчас же Мика не моментально, но все-таки сообразил, что он сердится.

– Не буду уж сейчас комментировать твой поступок, – сказал Честер. – Побеседуем, когда вернетесь. В идеале следовало бы промыть желудок…

– Я не буду, – оборвал его Мика.

– Твое упрямство не вовремя. Хотя бы пей больше. И если почувствуешь себя плохо, скажи капитану, чтобы позвал врача.

– Хорошо.

– Неприятно тебе это говорить, но ты идиот, – тяжело вздохнул Честер. – Без обид.

– Я и не обижаюсь, – пожал плечами Мика. – Тем более, капитан меня уже назвал психом, кретином и придурком.

– И в кои-то веки был прав, – фыркнул Честер. – Ладно, будем надеяться, эффект выйдет минимальный.

Мика вернул планшет Мортену и дальнейшие переговоры слушать не стал.

Остаток дня он провел, не выходя из каюты. К Фифи Мортен его не пустил, идти на обед Мика сам отказался. Самочувствие, вроде, особого беспокойства не вызывало, но накатывала временами легкая дурнота, так что он решил пока не есть, только старался по совету доктора много пить.

– Вроде, пронесло, – сказал Мортен вечером. – Оно, по идее, уже десять раз подействовало бы.

Мика равнодушно кивнул, хотя почувствовал облегчение.

– Знаешь, хвостатый, ты своей придурью кинул меня на кучу времени и кучу голдов, – добавил капитан. – После возвращения мы с тобой тоже побеседуем. Дока пропущу вперед, пожалуй, потому что после нашей беседы тебе еще долго не до разговоров будет.

Мику продрало холодом. Если капитан способен на жестокость без особой причины, то что он сделает, будучи уверенным, что имеет на это полное право?

*

Он рано лег спать. Капитан, очевидно расстроенный, куда-то ушел.

Мике было немного стыдно. Знай он, зачем всё это, отказался бы с самого начала, а так, срывать чьи-то планы в самый последний момент… Мойра Мелисса говорила об этом много и часто: надо слушаться, нужды других превыше собственных, плохо не оправдывать надежды, глупо бунтовать. А капитан, очевидно, рассчитывал на него. Но поступить так с Фифи казалось все равно что предать друга. Учитывая, что других друзей у Мики не было, предавать _единственного_ друга – это уж слишком.

Он проспал всего несколько часов, проснулся с сильно пересохшим ртом, тут же, не отходя от пи-трана, выпил несколько стаканов воды и заснуть уже не смог. Что-то было не так. Не то предчувствие, не то… непонятно. Мортен все еще не вернулся. Мика стащил палмтоп, который предоставляла компания,  и воспользовался моментом, чтобы посмотреть накопившиеся непонятные слова.

_«ГИПЕРПРОТЕКЦИЯ. Гиперпротекция, или гиперопека, выражается в стремлении родителей окружать ребенка повышенным вниманием, защищать даже при отсутствии реальной опасности, постоянно удерживать около себя, "привязывать" детей к своему настроению и чувствам, обязывать их поступать определенным, наиболее безопасным для родителей способом. При этом ребенок избавлен от необходимости разрешения проблемных ситуаций, поскольку решения либо предлагаются ему готовыми, либо достигаются без его участия. <…> Фактически же забота и любовь в данном случае носят внешний, демонстративный характер, рассчитанный скорее на восхищение окружающих, публичный эффект, чем на реальный учет эмоциональных нужд и возрастных потребностей детей. <…> В какой-то момент такие подростки поднимают бунт против «притеснения», сразу напрочь рвут все родительские запреты и устремляются туда, где, с их точки зрения, «все можно» <…>_

Мика не знал ничего о детстве и отрочестве Мортена, поэтому не мог наверняка сказать, подходит ли написанное к капитану. Интересно, можно назвать тот эпизод с вилкой «бунтом против притеснения»?

_«КСЕНОФОБИЯ. Ненависть, нетерпимость или неприязнь к кому-либо или чему-либо чужому, незнакомому, непривычному. Восприятие иного как непонятного, непостижимого, а поэтому опасного и враждебного. <…> При личном знакомстве установки часто меняются к лучшему, люди узнают друг о друге, и страх перед неизвестным отступает»._

Мика хмыкнул. Что ж, если верить статье, надежда на лучшее всё еще есть. Попробовать подраться с Мортеном, получить, возможно, пару-тройку разрядов, но доказать, что никаких клыков-когтей-ядовитых шипов у него нет? Мика прикинул и решил, что на такой экстрим пока еще не готов. И потом, была уже подобная ситуация. Разве не ясно, что кто-то не станет убегать и пытаться увернуться, если есть возможность эффективно защищаться? Он покачал головой и ввел последний интересующий его запрос.

_«РАНДУЛЬФ»._

Пропустив несколько ссылок на статьи с происхождением и значением имени, он открыл первую, которая была посвящена конкретному человеку.

 _«РАНДУЛЬФ ‘Рэнди’Блом. Космический пират шведского происхождения, лидер группировки «Братья Мифрид». Место дислокации группировки в последние несколько лет – рейдер «Одинокая Звезда». Рандульф Блом считается одним из самых разыскиваемых преступников современности в связи с обвинениями в терроризме, массовых убийствах, захвате заложников…_ »

Дальше Мика читать не стал. Времени читать не осталось. Надо было действовать – и быстро.

Подслушанные обрывки разговоров, странные утренние встречи – всё встало на свои места и сложилось в одну картину. Очень печальную картину.

Куда мог запропаститься Мортен? Ответ: да куда угодно. В бар, например. Или опять курить, где бы этим на корабле ни занимались. Или в каюту Клиффорда. Мика не знал местонахождения ни одного из этих помещений, а инфопластинку капитан, по-видимому, унес с собой. Но просто сидеть и ждать он не мог, поэтому пошел, почти побежал наугад. Коридоры сливались в один нескончаемый тропический лес, но в конце концов ноги автоматически принесли его к вольеру Фифи, и здесь Мика остановился: передохнуть и подумать, по какому коридору идти дальше. А остановившись, почувствовал, что что-то явно не в порядке. Шок? Паника? Не успел он прислушаться к себе, как колени подогнулись, и одновременно все мышцы свело резкой болезненной судорогой. Мика рухнул, как подкошенный, и выгнулся, с трудом втягивая в себя воздух. Воздух проходил сквозь стиснутые зубы с шипением и свистом.

Кажется, желтая таблетка оказалась коварнее, чем они думали. И вот это называется «немножко приболеет»? А ведь Мика весил побольше фави.

Приступ оказался недолгим: уже через несколько секунд Мика распластался по полу, как подтаявшая медуза на гальке. Но не тут-то было. Почти сразу накатило снова, потом еще раз и еще – несколько коротких, но жестоких приступов почти без перерыва.

Фифи проснулся: метался вдоль рва и тревожно ухал.

Когда в зал вбежали Мортен и Уолш, Мике захотелось одновременно расплакаться от облегчения и заорать от ужаса. Понятно, что не Уолш бояться надо, но ведь она связана с Рандульфом, который… « _терроризм, массовые убийства, захват заложников»._ Как они узнали, где его искать? Ах да, камеры. Наверное, Уолш увидела его, потом позвонила капитану, они же брали номер.

– Что с ним? – Уолш опустилась рядом на корточки.

– Черт его знает, – отозвался Мортен.

– Я позову врача, – Уолш достала коммуникатор. – Черт… Ветеринара, так?

– Уолш… Коннор… – прохрипел Мика, воспользовавшись временным облегчением. – Впустят…пиратов… Рандульф… старый коридор… утром… в шесть…

– Ты что несешь? – прищурился Мортен.

Капитан не поверил, с горечью понял Мика. Решил, что у него точно с головой непорядок или просто начался бред. Обидно до слез. И чего он не догадался заглянуть в спейснет раньше?

Но тут сдали нервы у Уолш. Она метнула на Мику дикий взгляд, вскочила на ноги, выронив коммуникатор, и с возгласом «Так все-таки подслушивал!» выхватила из-за пояса парализатор. Промазать с такого расстояния было невозможно, но одновременно с выстрелом Мортен умудрился сделать подсечку, и Мику только зацепило. Тем не менее, вся нижняя половина тела мгновенно отнялась, так что он мог лишь лежать и наблюдать, как дерутся Мортен и Уолш. Капитан, оказывается, драться все же умел. Выглядело это, впрочем, совсем не так, как в фильмах: никаких акробатических прыжков и высоких махов. Они кружили около Мики, быстро и как-то с виду беспорядочно обмениваясь ударами – в колени, в пах, в голову. Мортен постоянно пытался выбить оружие. Мика сделал вывод, что это всё-таки какой-то боевой стиль, причем один и тот же у обоих. И порадовался, что в своем положении всё еще способен делать выводы. Через несколько секунд он понял, что какой бы стиль это ни был, Уолш владеет им лучше капитана. Судороги отпустили, и, едва Мортен потеснил Уолш поближе, Мика извернулся, дернул ее за ноги, и, когда она с размаху грохнулась на пол, сделал единственное, что подкинула далекая память: подтянулся и вцепился зубами в обтянутое толстым воротником свитера горло.

То, другое горло из его воспоминаний вибрировало от рычания и было покрыто короткой жесткой шерстью, но опасность тогда тоже грозила смертельная.

Его снова скрутило судорогой, челюсти конвульсивно сжались. Уолш захрипела и разомкнула пальцы на рукояти парализатора.

В этот момент в зал ворвался Клиффорд в сопровождении нескольких охранников, и начался хаос. Охранники что-то кричали, Клиффорд что-то кричал, Мортен что-то кричал (Мике показалось, что он расслышал «Не стреляйте!»). Мика прижал уши и зажмурился. Уолш под ним обмякла, но скорее потому, что отчаялась вырваться, а не потому, что потеряла сознание. Плотный воротник свое дело сделал.

– Всем молчать!!!!

Кажется, Клиффорд. Мика не ожидал от этого низенького толстячка такого голоса.

– Уолш, жива?

Она слабо стукнула ладонью по полу.

– Что тут произошло? – Клиффорд повернулся к Мортену.

– По моим сведениям офицер Уолш в шесть утра намерена провести на этот лайнер пиратов, – возмутительно официально доложил Мортен.

– Морт…

– И когда узнала, что я в курсе, попыталась меня убить, – перебил Мортен. – Проверьте парализатор, там наверняка заряд на максимум стоит. И записи с камер. А еще лучше допроси ее под каким-нибудь хорошим коктейлем, только поскорее, пока нас всех не замочили за здорово живешь.

– Для допроса надо дождаться официальных властей, – неуверенно возразил Клиффорд.

– Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что у капитана такие полномочия имеются. И если не хочешь принять нежданных гостей, рекомендую ими воспользоваться. А еще Коннор. Есть тут такой?

– Офицер Коннор сейчас не на дежурстве, – пробормотал Клиффорд. – Ладно, я разберусь. Но, Морт, если это очередная твоя шуточка…

– Иди к черту, Клифф. Такими вещами я бы даже в десять лет шутить не стал, не то что сейчас.

– Верится с трудом. Но чем бы все не обернулось, с тебя объяснения, – он ткнул в Мортена пухлым пальцем. – Подробные. А теперь раз ты так хочешь, чтобы мы допросили офицера Уолш, прикажи своей мартышке ее отпустить. С таким подарочком на шее она явно разговаривать не сможет.

– Может, за ноги потянуть? – несмело предложил самый молоденький охранник и дернул плечами в ответ на недоуменные взгляды. – А что? Так собак растаскивают.

Мортен фыркнул и достал из-за пазухи станг. Стал над Микой и вжал конец дубинки ему в затылок:

– Брось!

Мика был бы рад, но челюсти свело намертво. Подкрадывался очередной приступ.

– У него пена на губах, – заметил Клиффорд. – Если бы я не знал, что бешенства не существует вот уже уйму лет…

– Не болтай глупости, – огрызнулся Мортен и вдавил станг сильнее. – Брось, говорю. Считаю до трех. Раз, два…

Мике снова стало обидно до слез. Он обезвредил врага, несмотря на кошмарное самочувствие, а в благодарность за все мучения ему достанется разряд из этой ненавистной черной штуковины? Змеево семя! Ну что за несправедливость! Гигантским усилием воли он расцепил челюсти, резко развернулся и выбил станг из руки капитана. Дубинка отлетела в сторону. Мика скатился с Уолш, подполз к стангу и принялся ожесточенно колотить мерзкую вещицу о пол. Ему даже не помешало то, что невидимые руки снова начали крутить мышцы, как постиранное белье.

– С пряником, говоришь, перебарщиваешь? – с какой-то брезгливой жалостью проговорил Клиффорд. – Оно и видно.

– Не твое дело! – рявкнул Мортен. – Ты бы лучше подкрепление вызвал, а с воспитанием я как-нибудь сам разберусь.

– Идемте, – Клиффорд развернулся к охранникам. –  Эдвардс, помоги подняться офицеру Уолш. А ты, Грант, вызови Коннора, – он оглянулся. – Морт, твоей зверюге врач нужен?

– Я позвоню, если что. Вали уже.

Через минуту в зале снова воцарилась тишина, прерываемая лишь взволнованным уханьем фави и глухими ударами.

– Да оставь ты его в покое, – устало сказал Мортен. – Сейчас что-нибудь замкнет, тебя же и дернет.

Мика отпрянул от станга, как от изготовившейся к нападению змеи, и завалился на спину. Мышцы снова расслабились и только мелко-мелко дрожали. В уголках губ собралась густая пузырящаяся слюна, и Мика попытался стереть ее о плечо. Мортен присел рядом, достал из кармана упаковку бумажных платков и вытер ему рот.

– Надеюсь, ты правильно понял ее, а я правильно понял тебя, иначе к нам придет толстая полярная лисичка.

 

**5**

Выждав с четверть часа и убедившись, что судороги утихли, Мортен помог Мике добраться до каюты – донес на спине, хотя ворчал и грозился скинуть на пол и тащить за ногу. Мика не отвечал, занятый оценкой внутренних ощущений: чувствительность ни ноги, ни хвост, по-видимому, не утратили, но двигаться отказывались.

– У меня такое было, – капитан не слишком бережно сбросил его на кровать. – Через несколько часов само пройдет. Но на всякий случай пойду звякну…

Его прервал тот самый женский голос, который каждое утро рассказывал планы на предстоящий день.

– Уважаемые пассажиры, – в голосе звучал неизменный бодрый оптимизм. – В связи с небольшим инцидентом прибытие «Сант’Анны» откладывается на неизвестный пока срок. Просим вас не покидать своих кают, а если вы не у себя в каюте, вернуться туда. Через десять минут в целях безопасности пассажиров включится автоматическая блокировка дверей жилых помещений судна. Нет причин для беспокойства, вам ничто не угрожает. Спасибо за внимание и извините за причиненные неудобства. Повторяю, в связи с небольшим инцидентом…

– Потрясающе, – Мортен швырнул планшет на тумбочку и хлопнулся на кровать, ожесточенно растирая виски. – Успокоили.

– «Небольшой инцидент» это намек на то, что всё плохо? – поинтересовался Мика.

– Ага. Причем настолько прозрачный, что папа у него явно был стекольщиком, – Мортен вскочил и принялся расхаживать вдоль стены. – Похоже, толстая полярная лисичка к нам все-таки придет, только не от Клиффа.

– Если двери заблокировали, она войти не сможет, – озабоченно проговорил Мика. – Что такого страшного в толстой лисе?

Мортен остановился, посмотрел на него, потом сполз на пол и расхохотался в голос. Мике этот смех совсем не понравился. Он знал, как обычно смеется капитан, и нотки истерики распознал почти моментально. Да что тут происходит, змей бы их всех побрал?

– Прекрати, – громко сказал он. – Если не перестанешь, я тебя ударю.

Мортен всхлипнул пару раз, глубоко вздохнул и притих.

– Ты сначала доползи, – проговорил он уже намного спокойнее.

– Значит, подушкой брошу. Причем тут полярная лиса?

– Толстая полярная лисичка – это песец, – объяснил Мортен. – Выражение такое «песец пришел». Вместо «песец» там на самом деле другое слово, но его в приличном обществе произносить не положено. Означает, что все пиздец как плохо.

– А, – Мика моргнул. – Это то самое слово, которое произносить не положено?

– Оно самое, – Мортен хихикнул и сел удобнее, опершись спиной о раму кровати. – Я надеялся, что насчет пиратов ты все-таки что-то напутал. Клифф бы мне, конечно, устроил веселую жизнь, но…

– Ты боишься, – понял Мика.

– Спасибо, я и сам в курсе, – ядовито отозвался Мортен. – Видишь ли, мою первую команду пираты выпотрошили у меня на глазах, так что с тех пор перспектива встречи с ними меня немного нервирует.

Мика невнятно пробормотал слова сожаления и замолчал. Возможно, надо было сказать что-то типа «мне жаль» или «ты ничего не мог сделать», но что-то подсказывало ему, что капитан подобных утешений в свое время и так наслушался. А ничего принципиально нового в голову не лезло. К тому же, Мике и самому было не по себе. Да, ему не доводилось общаться с пиратами, но информация из статьи насчет терроризма, массовых убийств и захвата заложников давала хорошую пищу для размышлений.

Он не следил за временем. Капитан сидел неподвижно, запрокинув голову, и что-то бормотал вполголоса.  Мика сначала решил, что он молится, ведь порой даже неверующие обращаются к молитве, если им совсем плохо. Он и сам подумывал отвлечься разговором с Девой, но потом прислушался и понял, что капитан бормочет ругательства, причем то самое слово, вместо которого «песец», было среди них чуть ли не самым мягким. Наверняка, впрочем, Мика утверждать не брался: половину слов он раньше не слышал. Но беседовать с Девой передумал: не хватало еще Ей такое слушать. А время шло. Несмотря на сильное беспокойство, он уже начал дремать, когда корабль внезапно вздрогнул и свет погас.

– Твою мать, – отчаянно сказал Мортен.

– Всё хорошо, – Мика зажмурился, чтобы глаза привыкли к темноте. – Всё будет хорошо.

– Да ты оптимист, – фыркнул Мортен. – Хотя да, в твоей ситуации только это повторять и остается.

Мика тоже фыркнул, но раздраженно. Капитан, насколько бы ни пошатнулось его душевное равновесие, оставался в своем репертуаре. Как знать, может оно и к лучшему.

– Просьба всем пассажирам сохранять спокойствие, – ожил женский голос. – Через сорок секунд включится аварийное освещение.

Свет в самом деле загорелся очень скоро, намного тусклее, чем обычно, но загорелся.

– Да будет свет, – проговорил Мортен и поднялся, вытирая ладони о штаны. – Скучно. Чем займемся? Может, снова выключим свет и будем рассказывать страшные истории? Я как раз знаю одну. В одном страшном-престрашном корабле ползала страшная-престрашная мартышка и вцеплялась людям в глотки, – он сел на покрывало и потянулся к хвосту Мики. – В смысле, я безумно благодарен за помощь и всё такое, но ты всегда так оригинально дерешься? Или в роль вошел?

Мика ловко выхватил хвост прямо у него из-под пальцев и закинул за спину. Обращаться с частью собственного тела, словно с привязанной к штанам веревкой, было странно и неприятно. Быстрее бы прошло.

Он сам не особенно понимал, почему поступил именно так, но за небрежным тоном капитана явно пряталась нервозность, а Мика не знал, чего от него и в спокойном-то состоянии ждать, не говоря уж о подобных ситуациях. В его интересах было поддержать разговор.

– Я хотел врезать ей пяткой в челюсть, – отшутился он и слабо махнул в сторону неподвижных ног. – Но у меня возникла небольшая проблема.

– Ты пошутил уже два или три раза, – покачал головой Мортен, – а я до сих пор не запечатлел на видео этот исторический момент. В следующий раз, перед тем как юморить, подай знак: хлопни в ладоши там или громко объяви «Внимание, а сейчас шутка». Чтобы я успел камеру настроить.

– Как скажешь, – проворчал Мика, не собираясь, разумеется, делать ничего подобного.

Корабль больше не трясло, не было слышно ни звука, свет горел неярко, но ровно.

– И все же?

Мика не сразу понял, что Мортен вернулся к своему вопросу. Капитан в этом смысле был похож на пиранью – серебристую рыбку, которая жила, если верить спейснету, в теплой воде южных стран. Пока свое не получит – не отцепится. Пока не вырвет кусок мяса – не отпустит.

– А ты знал, что пиранья на языке индейцев означает «злая рыба»? – спросил он.

Мортен наклонил голову к плечу:

– А ты знал, что у кошки семь шейных позвонков?

Мика нахмурился:

– А разве не у всех животных семь шейных позвонков?

– У большинства, – согласился капитан.

– Какое отношение шейные позвонки имеют к пираньям?

– Ну, – пожал плечами Мортен, – видимо, такое же, какое пираньи имеют к моему вопросу. Если не хочешь отвечать, так и скажи.

– Не знаю. Это первое, что пришло мне в голову, – Мика потер лоб. – Всерьез на меня нападали только один раз. Ну, то есть… – он мотнул головой. – Твои люди еще…но это другое. Неважно. Короче, когда я был ребенком, мы с друзьями ушли действительно далеко от города. Нам туда было нельзя, но мы все равно пошли. И там к нам прибился одичавший пес. Худющий, кожа да кости. Больной или старый, наверное. Надо было дать ему еды, а Гуди замахнулся на него палкой. И он на нас бросился. Двигался с трудом, но все равно поймал Гуди за подол, сшиб с ног, ветровку порвал. Я попытался оттащить его за хвост, тогда он развернулся и повалил меня. В общем, я так растерялся, что не придумал ничего лучше, чем сделать то, что хотел сделать он.

– Хватануть зубами за шею? – уточнил Мортен. – Добрый мальчик. И что? Перекусил сонную артерию?

– Конечно, нет, – фыркнул Мика. – Он, наверное, просто удивился. Ну, как если когда кошка шипит на тебя, зашипеть в ответ. Повезло, что это была собака и с короткой шерстью. Будь это волк, например… Хотя у нас все равно волки не водятся.

– Мораль сей басни такова: нефиг убегать из дома, – подытожил Мортен.

– Да, – горько усмехнулся Мика. – Я это уже понял.

– Слушай…

– Жалко, что поздновато, – упрямо продолжал Мика. – Старшая потом, помню, столько за молитвой продержала, думал, колени к полу прирастут. Надо было дольше держать.

– Опять двадцать пять. Ну хватит винить себя в том, что было чистой случайностью, а? – простонал Мортен и передразнил писклявым голосом: – А вообще сама виновата, нечего было в короткой юбке бегать.

– Что? – озадачился Мика. – Какая еще короткая юбка?

– Параллели провожу, не бери в голову.

– С чем параллели?

– С шейными позвонками и пираньями, – отмахнулся Мортен. – Пойду все-таки звякну доку.

Мика еще несколько минут пытался найти что-то общее между пираньями, позвонками и юбками, потом они все начали путаться у него в голове, перетекая друг в друга, а потом он заснул уже по-настоящему.

*

Неизвестно, сколько времени прошло, но свет горел уже нормальный. За спиной разговаривали. Мика без труда узнал голоса капитана и Клиффорда, но не стал подавать виду, что проснулся. Не стал даже проверять, шевелится ли хвост, хотя очень хотелось.

– Я о тебе не упоминал.

– Вот спасибочки.

– Да не за что. Подумаешь, всего-то космодесанту наврал, никаких проблем.

Мортен хохотнул.

– Не радуйся. По твоему совету я просмотрел записи с камер и выслушал откровения, которыми поделилась офицер Уолш. Кстати, твоя зверюга ей так нервы расшатала, что даже спецпрепаратов не понадобилось: всё как на духу выложила.

– Я передам Джам-Джаму твою благодарность.

– О нем и речь. Уолш действительно пыталась убить, только почему-то его, а не тебя. И рассказала очень занятные вещи. Будто он, притворяясь неразумным животным, подслушал их с Коннором разговоры и передал тебе.

Повисла короткая пауза.

– Знаешь, я не стал бы доверять человеку, который всё это время вел двойную игру.

– А я вот гадаю, зачем двойную игру вел твой заявленный домашний питомец. Или, скорее, зачем ты его заставил эту игру вести. И как именно заставил.

– Пригрозил, что убью всю его семью, разумеется, – фыркнул Мортен. – Клифф, почему тебе так хочется сделать из меня чудовище? Может, он как попугай. Услышал, запомнил и выдал в стрессовой ситуации.

– Мооорт… Я уже отвык от твоей привычки молоть чушь с серьезным лицом. Разбуди его, я сам спрошу.

– Дерни за хвост, он и проснется.

– Вот еще. Мне мои пальцы еще дороги.

– Я думал, ты его разумным считаешь, – парировал Мортен.

Матрас немного просел, и Мика почувствовал довольно увесистый хлопок по бедру. Он резко поднялся на локтях и повернулся лицом к людям. Ноги и хвост, увы, по-прежнему не желали подчиняться.

– Тихо-тихо, малыш,  – от неожиданной мягкости попахивало издевкой (впрочем, скорее над Клиффордом, чем над ним). – Дядя Клифф почему-то решил, что ты умеешь говорить, и хочет перекинуться с тобой парой слов.

«Дядя Клифф»? Мике хотелось повертеть пальцем у виска, но вместо этого он широко зевнул и вопросительно уставился на Мортена.

– Ты не на меня смотри, на него смотри, – забавлялся Мортен.

Мика проследил за его пальцем до Клиффорда и обратно.

– Ну, Клифф, скажи что-нибудь. Как он поймет, что ты к нему обращаешься?

Клиффорд неловко откашлялся и проговорил:

– Парень, послушай, если он держит тебя против твоей воли…

«Да, – сказал бы Мика. – Он держит меня против моей воли. Обращается со мной, как со своей домашней зверюшкой. Его люди украли меня. Его люди мучили меня. Пожалуйста, заберите меня отсюда».

И что потом?

Ему некуда идти. Менять одну тюрьму на другую? Развлекать пассажиров на пару с Фифи? А ведь девяносто девять процентов, что именно этим всё и закончится, посчитают его разумным или не посчитают. Доктор раскопал для него какие-то совсем уж древние книги, в которых упоминалось шоу уродов. Те тоже были разумными, и что-то это им не сильно помогло.

«От добра добра не ищут», – любила повторять Мойра Мелисса. Или тут лучше подойдет поговорка про меньшее из двух зол? Неизвестно, какое из двух зол являлось меньшим в данном случае, но первое было хотя бы знакомым, а знакомое всегда кажется не таким опасным.

– Эй? – Клиффорд помахал перед его лицом ладонью.

Мика вытянул шею и шумно обнюхал его пальцы.

– Понятно, – поджал губы тот, убрав руку. – Что-то тут нечисто, но…

– Ну зачем тебе забивать голову чужими проблемами? – спросил Мортен тоном, под которым явственно подразумевалось «Ну чего ты лезешь не в свое дело». – Не усложняй себе жизнь.

– Кстати, ты мне объяснения задолжал, – упрямо проговорил Клиффорд.

Мика по голосу понял, что он уже сдался и продолжает расспросы только из-за нежелания так легко уступать. Капитан тоже это понял.

– Вернусь и отправлю тебе всё подробненько в письменном виде, – легко пообещал он. – Честное слово.

– Знаю я твое честное слово, – Клиффорд вздохнул и поднялся с краешка кровати. – Пойдем вниз. Там бесплатные напитки в честь того, что мы всё еще живы. Пропустим по стаканчику перед приземлением: народ должен знать своего героя.

– Ты сказал им про пиратов? – удивился Мортен.

– После того, как опасность полностью миновала, разумеется. Паника нам уже не грозит, зато будет что вспомнить.

– Что-то в этом есть, – вынужден был признать Мортен. – Буду через три минуты.

*

Мика поспал еще, а когда проснулся, тяжело свалился с дальнего от двери края кровати и позвал Деву.

Камушек на вкус был как проточная вода и дезинфицирующее средство. Привкуса соли пришлось ждать довольно долго. Наконец, язык начало едва заметно пощипывать, рот наполнился слюной, и Мика с наслаждением сглотнул теплую солоноватую жидкость. К удовольствию примешивалось беспокойство. Дева недовольна его выбором? Или постепенно отдаляется, чтобы когда-нибудь вовсе не вернуться?

– Думаешь, я неправильно выбрал? Они много говорят про свободу выбора, даже если выбирать особенно не из чего, – Мика коснулся твердой поверхности языком, прикусил цепочку. – Одно дело выбрать между овсяной кашей и рисовой кашей. Другое – между тюрьмой и тюрьмой. Разве я не прав?

Дева согласилась с ним. В последнее время Она так часто с ним соглашалась, что Мика начал немного беспокоиться. Точно ли это Дева? Вдруг он сам у себя спрашивает и сам же себе отвечает? Это было бы нездорово. Так бывает: люди начинают разговаривать сами с собой, потом перестают узнавать близких, потом… Мойра Мелисса говорила, что они утратили веру, остались без защиты Девы-Совершенство, и их разум похитил коварный Змей. Змей никогда не возвращал украденное. Мика бы лучше умер, чем позволил подобному случиться.

В каюту вернулся капитан. Он обошел кровать и с улыбкой поставил на пол высокий стакан с чем-то разноцветным.

– Опять камень мусолишь? Вкусно?

Мика ляпнул чушь, чтобы не упоминать Деву и не спровоцировать ссору:

– Да. Слюна соленая. Вкусно.

– А соль в воду слабо насыпать? – весело хмыкнул Мортен.

Мика пожал плечами.

– Или дело именно в слюне? Так у человека многие жидкости соленые без посторонних добавок, – продолжал Мортен. – Слезы, кровь, сперма…

– Я не хочу даже думать, откуда ты это знаешь, – перебил Мика, чуть не подавившись. – Ты что, пьяный?

– Из всяких сомнительных подборок вида «Десять фактов о…», – Мортен стянул ботинки и хлопнулся на кровать. – А ты что подумал? И нет, ты ведь в курсе, что я не пью. Просто настроение хорошее. А знаешь почему?

– Почему? – без особого запала осведомился Мика.

– Ты будешь смеяться, – Мортен перевернулся на живот лицом к нему и опустил подбородок на сложенные  ладони. – Хотя нет, ты смеяться не будешь. И даже не потому, что не смеешься в принципе.

Исходя из вступления, новость ожидалась приятная для капитана и не самая приятная для Мики. Что бы это могло быть?

– Несмотря на все твои попытки саботажа я все-таки прибрал к рукам фави! – объявил Мортен. – Совершенно официально и бесплатно.

– Что? Как?

Последнее слово выражало неприятное изумление, а не заинтересованность в том, как именно всё произошло, но Мортен воспринял вопрос именно так.

– Старина Клифф немного перебрал на радостях. Выставил меня чуть ли не национальным героем и пообещал всё, что угодно. Прилюдно.

– И ты попросил Фифи, – упавшим голосом закончил Мика.

– Ну, сначала я попросил три миллиона голдов и его корабль… – Мортен хохотнул. – Нет, а что? Нечего словами разбрасываться. Разумеется, с этой просьбой у Клиффа возникли определенные затруднения. Тогда я попросил отдать мне фави. Как ни странно, он снова отказал. Тогда я напомнил, что он обещал всё, что угодно, и попросил одолжить фави на недельку. Отказывать в третий раз было просто неприлично.

– Он согласился.

– Ну да. Обозвал меня чертовым манипулятором, правда, ну да ладно, меня и похуже называли.

– Через пару часов он протрезвеет и может передумать, – со слабой надеждой предположил Мика.

– На этот случай мы подписали договор в двух экземплярах, – Мортен приподнялся и с торжествующим видом извлек из-за пазухи лист бумаги. – Среди гостей даже юрист нашелся, так что сделал всё чин чином.

Мика поник. Проклятье. А он-то надеялся, что хоть Фифи будет избавлен от этого кошмара.

– Я вот всё никак не пойму, в чем проблема, – Мортен сел и, потянувшись, спрятал договор в тумбочку. – Чего ты такую трагедию развел? Трудно было подсунуть фави таблетку?

Мика поднял голову и встретился с капитаном взглядом.

– Не равняй всех под себя. Если ты способен завоевать чье-то доверие, а потом отправить его под нож, это не значит, что на это способны все, – негромко проговорил он.

И тут же внутренне сжался, ожидая вспышки гнева или удара, но Мортен только ухмыльнулся:

– Мощно сказано. Долго сочинял?

Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, от капитана бы и мокрого места не осталось.

– Кое-кто явно лимон без сахара сжевал, – благожелательно проговорил Мортен. – Я тебе коктейль принес. Сладкий. Выпей, пока не начал кислотой плеваться.

Больше всего Мике хотелось выплеснуть коктейль ему в лицо, но он молча подцепил стакан и позволил сладкой жидкости смыть с нёба остаточный вкус соли.


	3. Chapter 3

Часть III

**1**

Оказавшись на Тимет, Мортен не стал искать замену Винце: не было ни возможности, ни настроения. Он задержался на планете ровно настолько, чтобы нанять небольшой грузовой экспресс-катер. Мутанта и фави на это время оставил в комнате отдыха при космопорте. Администратор при виде их разношерстной компании даже глазом не моргнул: должно быть, и не такого навидался. Содрал только, паршивец, двойную оплату и предупредил, что, если «какое-то из животных» выберется, ущерб будет оплачивать отнюдь не администрация. За фави Мортен не волновался. Ветеринар на «Сант’Анне» пообещала, что в ближайшие часов восемь-десять он не проснется. Клиффорд вел себя так, будто любимого ребенка провожал – причем, как минимум, на войну. Мортен в итоге не сомневался, что на ближайшую неделю «Сант’Анна» погрузится в глубокий траур. К фави прилагалось энное количество страниц с подробным описанием диеты и всяческих предпочтений. Страницы, к счастью, были электронные, а то Мортену грешным делом представилась инструкция толщиной с амбарную книгу. Не то чтобы он когда-нибудь видел амбарную книгу, но справедливо полагал, что это что-то крайне толстое и неудобочитаемое. Хорошо хоть в качестве игрушек фави годилось что угодно, лишь бы погрызть можно было: любимого обмусоленного мячика Мортен бы не вынес.  

Мутант лег сразу, как только Мортен помог ему добраться до кровати, и отвернулся к стене. Когда, договорившись с водителем погрузчика о еще одном рейсе, Мортен окликнул его, тот не отозвался: то ли заснул, то ли притворился.

Они вылетали уже через три часа. Клетка с фави отправилась в грузовой отсек, мутант – в маленькую каюту. До вылета оставалось минут сорок, когда поступил звонок от Илая – тот предлагал выпить в ближайшем баре. Бар располагался на территории космопорта, а меню предполагалось, как не забыл указать Илай, исключительно безалкогольное, так что Мортен согласился. Когда он добрался до оговоренного заведения, Илай ждал его за столиком. Они поболтали ни о чем, выпили сока с крекерами. Мортен уже собирался прощаться, но тут Илай резко сменил тему:

– Если не секрет, вы уже нашли корабельного техника, готового довольствоваться малым?

– Планы изменились, – пожал плечами Мортен. – Придется отложить расширение штата до другого раза.

– Считайте, другой раз наступил. Готов предложить свои услуги.

– Неожиданно, – ухмыльнулся Мортен. – Так ты готов довольствоваться малым?

– Я попробую.

– Тогда начни пробовать со времени, потому что мы вылетаем через четверть часа.

– Уже, – Илай наклонился и вытащил из-под стола маленькую спортивную сумку. – Уже начал.

***

Мика знал, что на крупные огорчения все реагируют очень по-разному. Кто-то из его знакомых терял аппетит, кто-то, наоборот, ел больше; кто-то терял покой и сон, кто-то почти не двигался и спал сутками. Мойра Мелисса говорила, что всё это самообман. Плохие вещи не случаются с хорошими людьми. Если тебе плохо, значит, ты сделал что-то не так. Значит, нужно молиться и каяться, и тогда станет лучше. Доброта Девы-Совершенство не знает границ: Дева выслушает, поймет и всё простит.

Однако чтобы Дева выслушала и простила, сначала нужно самому понять, что ты сделал не так. Мика много, очень много думал об этом и никак не мог понять. Чем он заслужил всё это? По его мнению, чтобы навлечь на свою голову такие напасти, нужно было как минимум причинить кому-то сильный вред. Но он просто отошел от города полюбоваться небом, только и всего. За что такое непомерное наказание?

«Деве лучше знать, – сказал кто-то в голове голосом Мойры Мелиссы. – Хочешь возразить?»

По-настоящему поступать наперекор Мика выучился только здесь. И уж конечно, он не собирался ставить под сомнение право Девы журить Ее неразумных подопечных. Мойра Мелисса права – как всегда – Деве лучше знать. Те, кто с этим не соглашается, предают Ее любовь и заботу, открывают свою душу для злого Змея, и после этого им остается пенять только на себя.

Что хуже всего, Мика навлек неприятности не только на себя, но и еще на одно живое существо. Существо, которое в тяжелые для него дни стало ему настоящим другом. Да, пусть Фифи – животное, но совершенно не такое, как свинья или овца, предназначенная стать пищей. Животным, которым суждено стать едой, не дают имена, с ними не играют, с ними не коротают время в уютном домике, покрытом мелкими цветами. Фифи не просто животное, он – друг. А Мика так его подвел.

«Но я пытался, – он крепко зажмурился, смаргивая выступившие слезы. – Видит Дева, я пытался…»

Он бы постарался поговорить с Девой о том, что произошло, выяснить, как так получилось и как это исправить, может, даже присутствия Мортена бы не постеснялся, но с ними в каюте был чужой человек. При нем Мика беседовать с Девой опасался. Не говоря уж о том, что не был уверен, можно ли вообще разговаривать. Они уже не на «Сант’Анне», конечно, но все же при постороннем…

Мика прикусил уголок подушки и решил попытаться заснуть. Может, когда он проснется, станет немного легче, пусть это и самообман.

– Эй, – окликнул капитан. – Если хочешь есть, я принесу. Хорош подушку жевать.

А, змеево семя…

Мика сел, повернулся к людям и бросил на них очень неприветливый взгляд. Мортен ухмылялся, в выражении лица второго – Илая – мешались опаска и веселый интерес.

– Не кусается? – спросил он.

Мортен пожал плечами:

– Хотел бы я сказать, что нет, но моя нога и шея офицера Уолш со мной бы не согласились.

Илай неуверенно хохотнул.

Мика раздраженно махнул хвостом и чуть не завопил от радости, когда тот подчинился: не полностью, правда, но дернулся вполне заметно. Настроение мигом подскочило. Однако, иногда для счастья нужно так мало – способность шевельнуть хвостом, например.

– Супер, – сказал Мортен. – Мне больше не придется таскать тебя до сортира.

Мика занялся оживающими конечностями: пытался двигать хвостом то так, то эдак, сгибать ноги и шевелить пальцами. Впрочем, одновременно он не забывал следить вполглаза и слушать вполуха.

– У нас еще несколько часов до стыковки, – Мортен повернулся к Илаю. – Предлагаю не терять времени  и заняться документами.

– Как скажете, э… – Илай запнулся. – Как мне теперь вас называть? Мистер Конинг? Капитан? Сэр?

– Да как хочешь, – Мортен возился с планшетом, открывая нужные файлы. – Все зовут, как им вздумается. «Кэп» в основном, иногда «сэр», причем никакой зависимости от обстоятельств я пока не заметил. Док не ленится выговаривать «капитан», но он один такой.

– Сэр, – определился Илай. – Что мне подписать?

– Вот, ознакомься, – Мортен протянул ему планшет. – И обрати внимание на пункт о неразглашении информации.

– Ого, – сказал Илай десять минут спустя, приложив указательный палец ко всем нужным полям. – Пункт о неразглашении информации особенно впечатляет. Будем возить контрабандный красный пейнит с Нюкса на Девкалион?

– Не совсем. В любом случае, даже если какие-то неприятности будут у меня, тебя это никаким боком не коснется, – пообещал Мортен. – Тем не менее, у «Генома» есть кое-какие тайны. Правда, Джам-Джам?

Мика оторвался от созерцания подергивающегося кончика хвоста. Вопрос капитана он услышал и воспринял как разрешение говорить.

– Меня зовут Мика.

– И это самая страшная тайна нашего корабля, – саркастично проговорил Мортен. – Его зовут Мика.

Илай моргнул и недоверчиво уточнил:

– Он говорящий?

– Ага, говорящий, – вздохнул капитан. – А по пятницам так даже разумный. Жаль только, что сегодня не пятница.

Мика сердито зашипел.

– Наглеет на глазах, – еще раз вздохнул Мортен. – Видел бы ты его в первую пару недель. А сейчас, глядишь, через годик меня морально уничтожит и сам капитаном станет.

Илай расплылся в довольно-таки глупой улыбке.

– Мне это сто лет не надо, – фыркнул Мика.

– Ну слава богу, значит, ближайшие сто лет моему посту ничего не угрожает, – Мортен ухмыльнулся. – А ты все-таки полегче, хвостатый, станг по-прежнему у меня.

Мика пробурчал извинение.

Илай все еще улыбался:

– Так он разумный.

– Ага. Хотя часто дает мне повод в этом сомневаться.

– И к чему тогда маскарад с цепочкой?

– Ну, это было наше внутреннее дело, – отмахнулся Мортен. – Пошло не вполне так, как планировалось, но результатом я доволен.

– Значит, хвост ненастоящий?

– Отнюдь. Иначе нам бы его не заказали.

– Что? – улыбка медленно стекла с лица Илая.

Мортен хмыкнул:

– Видишь ли, приятель, я покривил истиной совсем немного. То, что я говорил – что у меня исследовательское судно, и что он наше последнее приобретение – чистая правда.

– Но он разумный, – растерянно проговорил Илай.

– Ага. Это приятный бонус, хотя лично для меня довольно неожиданный. Именно поэтому после завершения исследований я решил оставить его у себя.

– Но… но… – Илай начал заикаться. – Но рабство еще в девятнадцатом веке отменили. Ну… в начале двадцать первого кое-где.

– Упаси боже! Я иногда прошу его принести мне чай, но не стал бы считать это рабством, – Мортен откровенно забавлялся его замешательством.

– А как же Хельсинская декларация? – отчаянно спросил Илай.

Мортен непонимающе вскинул бровь.

– Норма о строго добровольном участии в клинических исследованиях.

Мортен вскинул бровь еще выше.

– Ты о такой слышал? – спросил он у Мики, который с отстраненным любопытством прислушивался к разговору.

Мика вполне искренне помотал головой.

– Я тоже, – Мортен повернулся к растерянному Илаю. – Мы о такой норме не слышали.

Тот открыл рот, закрыл, снова открыл, потом резко захлопнул и склонил голову набок:

– Вы издеваетесь… сэр?

– Разве что чуть-чуть, – Мортен рассмеялся. – Да знаю я про права и этику. Но я предупреждал. Пейнит мы, разумеется, не возим, но если хорошо платят, от кое-каких законов отступаем. Хотя в его вот случае, – он кивнул на Мику, – всё намного сложнее и одновременно проще. Проще в том смысле, что человеком его считать нельзя. Сложнее – во всех остальных.

– Но он разумный, – беспомощно повторил Илай.

– И с хвостом, – Мортен щелкнул пальцами. – Следи за моей мыслью. Людей с хвостами не бывает. Разумной жизни, кроме людей, во Вселенной пока не найдено. Вывод?

– Это неправильная логическая цепочка, – пробормотал Илай. – Это всё ужасно неправильно.

– Бывает, – Мортен похлопал его по плечу. – Ты уже задал кучу вопросов, так что теперь моя очередь спрашивать. Откуда у корабельного техника такие неожиданные познания в такой неожиданной области?

– Я собирался работать консультантом по правам человека в МГЭК, – автоматически отозвался Илай. – Провалил экзамены. Пришлось освоить профессию попроще.

– Ха-ха-ха. Это мои несуществующие тапочки смеются над тобой, – Мортен покачал головой. – А если серьезно, только мне могло так повезти.

Мику заинтересовал оборот про тапочки. С одной стороны, обувь не смеется. С другой, в этом мире управляющих кораблями навигаторов и говорящих цветков в горшках… Как знать.

– Не расстраивайся, – продолжал капитан. –  В наше время рабочие профессии оплачиваются лучше.

– Угу, – Илай потер лоб и замолчал.

Мортен с минуту наблюдал за ним, потом снова взял планшет:

– Сдается мне, работать у нас тебе резко расхотелось. Договор еще можно аннулировать, только не забудь, что пункт о неразглашении информации остается в силе на неограниченный срок.

Илай вскинул голову:

– Нет! – потом повторил потише. – Нет, ничего такого. Договор в силе.

– Чудно, – Мортен с улыбкой перевел взгляд с него на Мику. – Готовься морально, Джам-Джам. Тебя будут усиленно спасать.

Мику это не волновало. Даже если бы Илай хотел его спасти, он поздновато спохватился. Мику интересовал другой вопрос:

– Ты спас корабль и попросил Клиффорда об услуге, так?

– Примерно, – Мортен откинулся на спинку стула, показывая, что весь внимание.

– А я спас тебя… – он поднял руку прежде, чем капитан успел открыть рот. – Не говори ничего. Та женщина, Уолш, она дралась лучше тебя.

– Допустим, – осторожно согласился Мортен. – Ты чего-то хочешь, так? Сразу говорю, фави назад не повезу.

– Хорошо, – Мика на это и не надеялся, хотя ему было стыдно просить что-то для себя, а не для Фифи. – Я хочу, чтобы ты называл меня по имени.

Мортен явственно расслабился и фыркнул:

– И только-то? Не продешевил?

Тут у Мики не было практически ничего своего. Даже собственное тело ему не принадлежало – врачи очень доступно это ему объяснили. Возможность отделаться от дурацкой клички, которая вызывала исключительно неприятные ассоциации, и слышать ото всех свое имя? Нет, он совершенно не считал, что продешевил.

– Нет. Называй меня по имени, – он кивнул на Илая, который теперь выглядел еще более убитым. – И ему скажи.

– О, ему, я думаю, напоминать не стоит, правда?

– Да, – ответил Илай. – Приятно познакомиться, Мика.

– Мне тоже, – Мика исподлобья взглянул на него. – Наверное.

Дорога предстояла еще довольно долгая, и он решил все-таки поспать. Утро вечера мудренее, говорила Мойра Мелисса.

Так оно и есть, а если не веришь, помолись-ка с вечера до утра. Простой на коленях всю долгую ветреную ночь. Если тебе плохо, молись, пока не станет лучше. Если не станет лучше – значит, не заслужил. Молись еще. Пока ветер не утихнет.

***

Катер не стал везти их до самого корабля: пришлось пересаживаться на вельбот.

– Добро пожаловать, сэр, – Алеш со своего места с любопытством покосился на Илая, но ничего не сказал.

– Не обязательно церемониться, здесь все свои, – отозвался Мортен.

Нижняя часть тела двигалась пока неважно, и, учитывая узкое пространство салона, Мика оказался в кресле только после нескольких минут возни, отдавленных ног и приглушенных проклятий. И, против обыкновения, сразу же попытался заглянуть в иллюминатор:

– А Фифи?

– Отдельно подвезут, – отозвался Мортен. – С клеткой он сюда не поместится, а без клетки, боюсь, поцарапает обивку.

– А если испугается, боюсь, обивкой дело не ограничится, – добавил Илай.

– Это был сарказм, – пробормотал Мика. – Он не серьезно.

– Ты неплохо знаешь капитана.

– А ты побудь с ним двадцать четыре на семь, тоже неплохо узнаешь, – парировал Мика.

Сказал, и сам собственной смелости удивился.

– Круглые сутки, – поправил Мортен. – Правильно говорить «круглые сутки», а то ассоциации не то с супермаркетами, не то с БДСМ-отношениями.

– И почему мне кажется, что у тебя ассоциации не с супермаркетами? – вздохнул Мика.

– И почему мне кажется, что ты не должен знать про БДСМ-отношения?

Илай спрятал лицо в ладонях, плечи у него тряслись. Алеш широко улыбался:

– Весело вам, смотрю.

– Ну да, – Мортен сел впереди. – Чем больше я думаю о нашей маленькой командировке, тем больше мне кажется, что не такая уж она вышла и паршивая. Пиратам не попались, фави достали, техника нашли, и Дж… и Мика вон социализировался. Разве я не гений?

– Он у вас всегда такой? – поинтересовался Илай, отсмеявшись.

– Обычно нет, – отозвался Алеш. – Обострение мании величия. Сезонное.

– Отставить издеваться над капитаном, – скомандовал Мортен. – Еще слово, и я вам устрою сезонное сокращение зарплаты.

Алеш и Илай одновременно вскинули руки, будто сдаваясь, потом переглянулись и рассмеялись. Мика решил, что они поладят, но вслух сказал другое:

– Почему туда мы летели несколько дней, а обратно несколько часов?

– Первый кандидат на сокращение зарплаты, – отозвался капитан. – Напомни, сколько я тебе плачу? Ах да, нисколько. Значит, штрафую тебя на джем.

– Я тебе его и так отдаю.

– Дедовщина? – приподнял бровь Илай.

– Нет, просто кое-кто не хочет жрать витамины.

– Что такое дедовщина?

– Кстати, забыл предупредить, – Мортен повернулся к Илаю. – Он очень любит задавать вопросы. Просто _очень_ любит задавать вопросы. Пока весь шквал приходился на нашу с доком долю и спейснет, но что-то мне подсказывает, что ситуация может измениться, так что если надоест подрабатывать Гуглом на полставки, просто намекни на печальную судьбу любопытной Варвары.

Мика фыркнул, но промолчал.

– Смысл путешествия на круизном лайнере вовсе не в скорости, а в том, чтобы отдохнуть и развлечься, – объяснил Мортен. – Катер намного быстрее, вот и вся великая тайна. Что касается дедовщины, сам я в армии не служил, но если верить паре моих знакомых, это когда любящие старшие товарищи решают, что сегодня тебе непременно нужно помыть унитазы, причем в два часа ночи и в противогазе… Хотя, по-моему, противогаз в данной ситуации не самая плохая идея, – он снова обратился к Илаю. – Ты в анкете указал, что служил. Я правильно объясняю?

– Даже очень, – хмыкнул Илай. – Интересно, мы с теми вашими знакомыми случайно не в одном лагере подготовку проходили?

Они не умолкали весь обратный путь, но Мика больше не следил за разговором, а просто прикрыл глаза и понял, что получает удовольствие от беззлобных подколок и общей атмосферы легкости. Дома, несмотря на ограничения физических контактов, долгие молитвы и периодические одиночные прогулки, он общался много и охотно. Не сказать, чтобы был душой компании, но всегда радовался возможности перекинуться парой слов с родственниками, друзьями и соседями и никогда не пропускал общие мероприятия – будь то городские праздники или совместные работы. Собственно, Мойра Мелисса желала, чтобы никто не пропускал общие мероприятия, но некоторые все равно слыли одиночками. Мику никак нельзя было отнести к их числу. 

На корабле всё круто изменилось. Оказавшись в совершенно чуждой обстановке, Мика замкнулся в себе. Возможно, если бы первые дни, проведенные в чужом окружении, не принесли столько шока и боли, он бы приспособился и приспособился быстро, но первые впечатления сломали его, перекрутили и выплюнули бескостной и бездумной грудой, желающей лишь одного:  оказаться подальше от всех тех, кто потенциально способен причинить боль. То есть, вообще ото всех. А при невозможности скрыться физически хотя бы привлекать как можно меньше внимания. Не помогло и то, что понятие «новый знакомый» существовало для Мики лишь в детстве, когда он осваивал собственный город. В Хисдейле все знали всех, и «незнакомцами» были только недавно родившиеся дети. С новыми людьми на «Геноме» Мику познакомили слишком… радикально, мягко говоря. Новых людей на «Сант’Анне» было слишком много, чтобы их спокойно воспринять.

Только теперь Мика понял, как соскучился по атмосфере спокойствия и дружелюбия. Он не знал, продлится ли она, а если да, то надолго ли, поэтому на всякий случай пытался пропитаться ею впрок, как губка морской водой. Даже не участвовать – просто присутствовать и ощущать.

***

Хорошее настроение, чуть ли не эйфория, немного рассеялось после первого отсека карантинной зоны – воспоминания о ней были крайне смутные, но от этого не менее тяжелые. Во второй отсек на этот раз, слава Деве, заглядывать не пришлось. В южном коридоре их встретил доктор, хлопнул по плечу Мортена, кивнул с намеком на улыбку Мике и протянул руку Илаю:

– Честер. Приятно познакомиться. Надеюсь, вам у нас понравится.

– Я в этом практически не сомневаюсь, – Илай пожал предложенную руку.

И все же, быстрый взгляд, который он украдкой перевел с Честера на Мику и обратно, был настороженным. Это не укрылось от Мортена.

– Да-да-да, – ухмыльнулся он. – Как ты уже, наверное, догадался по одежде, Честер у нас врач. Тот самый, что делал с Микой всякие нехорошие вещи, от которых МГЭК несомненно свалился бы в коллективный обморок. Обличительную речь сейчас читать начнешь, или сначала поужинаем?

Честер недоуменно нахмурился. Илай выглядел так, будто с удовольствием провалился бы сквозь землю.

– Что такое МГЭК? – спросил Мика.

На этот раз не из любопытства, а чтобы немного разрядить атмосферу.

– Метагалактический этический комитет, – объяснил Илай. – Орган, который занимается защитой прав, физического и психического здоровья людей как участников медицинских и научных исследований.

– Людей, – поднял указательный палец Мортен. – Так что вам с МГЭК, увы, не по пути.

– Я тебя сейчас укушу, – пробормотал Мика.

Ему для этого только и надо было, что повернуть голову. Ноги, хоть и начали двигаться, однако лишь более или менее поддерживали его вес, и всё на этом, так что он все еще вынужден был опираться на капитана.

Капитан пихнул его коленом.

– Обязательно, но чуть позже, – вмешался Честер. – А сейчас заглянем в медблок.

– Зачем? – подозрительно поинтересовался Мика.

– Затем, что уже достаточно много времени прошло, а ты еще ходить не можешь. Капельница на полчаса – и всё, абсолютно ничего страшного, – доктор обхватил его за пояс. – Закидывай руку мне на плечо. Илай, поможете?

– Конечно, – Илай довольно нервно поддержал Мику с другой стороны.

– Капитан, – окликнул Честер шагнувшего в сторону Мортена. – Скажите ребятам, чтобы доставили животное в Третий зал. Мы пока будет во Втором.

– Я вас провожу, – Мортен вытащил планшет. – А ребятам по пути сообщение отправлю.

Они двинулись в обход библиотеки к восточному коридору.

– Молодежь, – закатил глаза Честер. – Сказал бы я, что скоро такими темпами разговаривать разучитесь, но вам это, похоже не грозит. Раз идете с нами, замените Илая: он никого таскать не нанимался.

– О нет, я уже натаскался, – открестился Мортен. – Ты только представь, заходим мы в туалет…

– Замолчи, – поспешно выпалил Мика.

Он был уверен, что та история с туалетом будет ему еще пару недель в кошмарах сниться, составив компанию мертвым белым птицам и металлическому лабораторному столу.

Получилось куда резче, чем он рассчитывал, и Мика невольно втянул голову в плечи, но Мортен – странное дело – без возражений оставил тему и снова переключился на Илая.

– Помогаешь вести агнца на заклание, – притворно вздохнул он. – А ведь, вроде, спасать собирался.

Упрек не имел абсолютно никакого смысла, и Мика догадался, что капитан решил не медлить и приступил к стадии знакомства «доведи коллегу до белого каления». Он почувствовал, как напрягся Илай, и открыл рот, чтобы предупредить его о том, что Мортен выводит его из себя нарочно, но тут они вошли в Первый лабораторный зал.

На столе лежало тело.

Темное, очень тонкое и жилистое.

Разваленное почти надвое, как вскрытая устрица.

_«Разрезать, сфоткать, что внутри, и отправить фото клиенту.»_

У тела были неестественно длинные руки – одна из них, свисая с края стола, почти касалась пальцами пола.

 _Рука_ свисала. Касалась _пальцами_.

Мику бы стошнило, если б в желудке было хоть что-то, а так он просто обвис в руках Честера и Илая мертвым дрожащим грузом, отчаянно желая потерять сознание. Однако шли секунды – тело словно в желе превратилось, не хватало воздуха, сердце бешено колотилось, но мир оставался отвратительно четким, а увиденная мельком картинка стояла перед глазами, словно наяву.

Твердые пальцы подхватили под подбородок, задрали голову.

– Прекрати, – жестко сказал Мортен. – Возьми себя в руки, немедленно. А то сейчас скажу, чтобы рядом положили.

Мике подумалось, что капитан вполне на такое способен. Как тогда – с космосом в рубке. Бросить рядом и заставить смотреть. Он замотал головой, хотел сказать «Не надо», но из горла вырвался только низкий отчаянный звук, до обидного похожий на скулеж.

– Ну так шевелись тогда.

– Соберись, – тихо проговорил доктор. – Сейчас уйдем отсюда.

Ноги слушались еще хуже, чем раньше, но Мике так хотелось оказаться подальше от этого жуткого зрелища, что казалось, ушел бы и вообще без них. Он рывком выпрямился и, зажмурившись, позволил увести себя в соседний зал и сгрузить на кушетку. Стряхнув чужие руки, он опустил голову к коленям и попытался успокоить дыхание.

– Вдох, пауза, выдох, – подсказал доктор. – Животом.

Через несколько минут стало полегче, и Мика сел ровно, но глаза открывать боялся: а вдруг тут тоже окажется что-нибудь подобное.

– Не понимаю, что за реакция, – удивился Мортен. – Я думал, вам там в вашем первобытном обществе не привыкать овечек и свиней резать.

– Да, – Мика не нашел в себе сил возмутиться насчет «первобытного общества». – Но это не овечка. У него руки.

– Что у него с руками? – не понял капитан.

– Есть.

– Это грилл, – вмешался доктор. – Помнишь, я его упоминал, когда мы разговаривали? Он на обезьяну похож, поэтому и руки.

– Понятно, – не то чтобы от этого стало намного легче. – А тут… никого больше нет?

– Никого. Открывай глаза, не бойся.

Мика осторожно огляделся. Действительно, ничего такого. Мортен смотрел на него с недовольной гримасой. Илай – кажется, с жалостью. Хотелось, чтобы они отвернулись. А еще лучше, ушли.

– Всё, всех лично незаинтересованных попрошу удалиться, – будто прочитал его мысли Честер. – Капитан, покажите, что ли, Илаю корабль перед ужином.

– Отличная идея, – Мортен тронул Илая за локоть. – Пойдем.

Когда зал опустел, Мика вздохнул с облегчением.

– Ложись, – Честер вымыл руки, надел перчатки и подвесил на стойку прозрачный пакет.

Ноги не пришлось забрасывать на кушетку руками. Приятно.

Мика поморщился, когда игла вошла в вену, и уставился в потолок. Потолок был не тот, что с трещиной. Приятно вдвойне.

Покончив со всеми необходимыми манипуляциями, доктор отошел и склонился над компьютером.

Мика несколько минут полежал молча, потом вздохнул пару раз, собираясь с духом, и спросил:

– Он был живой?

Честер сразу понял, о чем он.

– Изначально да, разумеется, – проговорил он, не поворачиваясь.

– Вскрытие показало, что пациент умер в результате вскрытия? – реплику Мика взял из дурацкого анекдота, но веселый голос изобразить не получилось. Напротив, голос едва заметно, но отчетливо дрожал.  

Честер повернулся, подошел и присмотрелся к пакету на стойке.

–Что там?

– Проверяю, не перепутал ли лекарство, а то ведешь ты себя как-то нехарактерно.

Мика нахмурился.

– Шутка. Профессиональный юмор.

– Не очень смешно, – пробормотал Мика.

– Твоя шутка тоже не очень смешная. Для тебя самого особенно, как я погляжу.

Мика не мог не признать, что он прав. Честер снова отошел к компьютеру, но через минуту проговорил:

– Ясное дело, к моменту вскрытия он был уже мертв. Почему ты решил, что может быть как-то иначе?

– Ну… – Мика замолчал.

– Мы исследователи, а не садисты, как бы тебе ни казалось. Вот тебя разве кто-то резал без анестезии?

– Нет, но…

– Но что? Я понимаю, что неприятные моменты были. Понимаю, что тебе всё это время приходилось несладко, но, согласись, по большей части, не с точки зрения физической боли, а…

– Я согласен, согласен, – перебил Мика.

Он хотел побыстрее забыть всё, что происходило в лабораторных залах, а не выслушивать описания со стороны. Сделать вид, что ничего не было. Если долго притворяться, в конце концов поверишь сам. Только лишних напоминаний и не хватало. Снова – как очень часто случалось на столе – сделалось мучительно неловко, и Мика пожалел, что в пределах досягаемости нет одеяла. В клубок под капельницей особо не свернешься, но он попытался хотя бы ноги к себе подтянуть.

– Что такое? – Честер обернулся на звук.

– Всё хорошо. Можно мне плед?

– Знобит?

– Нет. Я хорошо себя чувствую.

Доктор, надо отдать ему должное, дальше расспрашивать не стал, а просто вытащил из нижнего отделения шкафа плед и набросил на Мику. Мика свободной рукой натянул угол себе на лицо и тут же почувствовал облегчение. Он прогнал из головы тревожащие мысли и отвлекся на то, чтобы разминать хвост, прокручивая кончик то в одну, то в другую сторону.

– Наша цель – исследовать объект, а не замучить его до смерти, – проговорил Честер еще через несколько минут.

Мика промолчал в уютную полутьму. Разницы он не видел.

– В общем, мы друг друга не поняли. И вряд ли когда-нибудь поймем, – судя по шагам, доктор приблизился, а потом вдруг убрал уголок пледа у Мики с лица. – Сменим тему. Предлагаю поговорить о том, что нельзя совать в рот незнакомые таблетки.

Упс.

*

Когда Мика неохотно, но на своих ногах, вошел в столовую, ужин уже начался. Мортен помахал ему вилкой:

– Привет экс-инвалидам!

Команда не обратила на него особого внимания. Мика только сейчас задумался, не воспринимают ли они его всерьез, или, зная, как он всех дичится, просто не хотят смущать. Занятно. Раньше он такими вопросами не задавался.

Мика сел рядом с капитаном и переложил себе на тарелку бутерброд с ближайшего общего блюда. Мортен прищурился:

– Что с тобой док делал? Выглядишь еще несчастнее, чем после… ну, той фигни… не помню, как она называлась.

Да что они все, сговорились?

– Ничего такого. Читал лекцию по технике безопасности, – пробурчал Мика.

– Не совать хвост в розетку? – с надеждой осведомился Мортен.

Мика издал неопределенный звук и сунул в рот почти весь бутерброд, избавив себя от необходимости объясняться.

Потеряв к нему интерес, Мортен развернулся к Илаю, продолжая, очевидно, разговор:

– Ну так вот. Для всех новичков у нас положено задание. Маленькое и легкое. Зайдешь ко мне после ужина, ладно?

В столовой стало тихо. Все внимательно слушали и, как показалось Мике, прятали улыбки. Илай напрягся. Похоже, характеристика «задания» его слегка насторожила.

– Какое же там у нас задание? – принялся вслух вспоминать Мортен. – Оседлать комету Хартли? Нет. Привязать Дж… Мике жестянку к хвосту? Нет, это будет еще сложнее, чем комету оседлать…

Мика поперхнулся и бросил на капитана негодующий взгляд.

– Не переживай, – Мортен хлопнул его по плечу. – Ничего твоему хвосту не грозит. У нас и жестянок-то нет, сплошной пластик.

Мика фыркнул и демонстративно уткнулся в тарелку.

– А, вспомнил, – Мортен нацепил поддельно смущенную улыбку. – Видишь ли, я немного занимаюсь литературным творчеством…

Кто-то сдавленно хрюкнул и выскочил из столовой. Мика, сообразив, куда клонит капитан, еле сдержал смех. Чтобы не расхохотаться в голос, пришлось пойти на крайние меры и вспомнить о той, как выразился Мортен, «фигне». Как она, кстати, в самом деле называлась? Капитан, ощутив плечом, как он дрожит от сдерживаемого смеха, пихнул его под столом ногой. Мика сделал вид, что закашлялся.

– Не обращай внимания, – быстро сказал Мортен Илаю, который проводил выскочившего в коридор человека подозрительным взглядом. – У Кристиана желудок слабый. Попалась, наверное, брокколи в салате.

Стоит ли говорить, что краткая инспекция стола показала, что брокколи – и вообще салата – на нем не наблюдается.

– И мне было бы очень приятно, если бы ты послушал главу-другую, – елейным тоном продолжал капитан. – Так как насчет после ужина?

Неизвестно, что думал о задании Илай до этого, но окутавшее его облегчение ощущалось почти физически.

«Бедняга, – подумал Мика. – Что бы он ни подумал, оно, наверное, было лучше того, что его ждет на самом деле».

Насчет реакции Илая он не обольщался. Он прочитал достаточно об обществе за пределами родной планеты и понимал, что один взгляд на творчество Мортена заставило бы любого среднестатистического мужчину убежать с воплями и настоятельным желанием выколоть себе глаза. Свою реакцию (точнее, ее отсутствие) он мог объяснить только тем, что в силу воспитания к вопросам сексуальной ориентации и эротики в общем относился на редкость равнодушно. У него дома такие вопросы просто не поднимались.

– Спасибо за приглашение, – отозвался Илай. – О чем пишете?

Вопрос был задан явно из вежливости, и Мортен открыл было рот для ничего не значащего ответа, но тут вмешался Мика.

– В последней главе капитан писал о том, как в «темной комнате» одного гей-клуба два парня во время БДСМ-сессии пренебрегали техникой безопасности… – начал он.

– Эй! – возмущенно прикрикнул Мортен. – Не надо тут спойлерить.

– Я не… спойлерю, – слово было довольно новым, необкатанным на языке, и потому звучало неловко. – У тебя в таком духе три четверти всего действия происходит. Это не спойлер.

К этому моменту вся команда, дружно уткнувшись лицами в стол, тихо и беспомощно ржала. Илай нервно озирался.

– Это шутка такая? – с надеждой спросил он у Мики.

Мика вздохнул:

– К сожалению, нет. Единственное, что могу сказать в утешение, слог у капитана замечательный.

Тут уже расхохотался и Мортен. Единственными серьезными людьми в помещении остались Мика и Илай. Илай покачал головой, нахмурился:

– Техникой безопасности пренебрегали… Слушай, а по какой-такой технике безопасности доктор тебе лекции читал?

Всё.

Мика хохотал беззвучно, но так безудержно, что заныли ребра. Стоило ему немного отдышаться, как перед глазами вставало выражение лица Илая, с которым он задал этот вопрос, и его снова складывало пополам. Смутно услышанные слова «Да скажите ему кто-нибудь, а то мужик сейчас в иллюминатор выскочит» подсказали ему, что Илай их веселье не оценил. Илая было жалко. Но, Дева, как же это всё смешно!

*

 – Нет, ты бы себя видел…

Мортен позвал Илая к себе в каюту якобы закончить с документами, но Мика подозревал, что он просто еще не навеселился. Илай улыбался вежливо и смущенно, но вид у него был по-прежнему довольно кислый.

– Дай угадаю, ты решил, что у нас тут чересчур веселая компания с групповушками по понедельникам и четвергам? – ответа Мортен ждать не стал. – Увы, всё скучно и прилично до безобразия. Кстати о безобразиях, уверен, что не хочешь почитать главу-другую моего Произведения?

Мика, пользуясь тем, что капитан стоит к нему спиной, отчаянно замотал головой.

– Нет, спасибо, – Илай мазнул по нему взглядом и едва заметно кивнул. – Может быть, как-нибудь в следующий раз.

Мика скорчил выразительную (хотелось надеяться) гримасу и закрыл лицо рукой. В спейснете этот жест назывался «фейспалм» и использовался где надо и где не надо. Даже смайлик такой был. Да, смайлики. Очень прилипчивая штука. А Илай зря сказал про следующий раз. Ему этот раз еще не раз (Мике понравилось, какой получился каламбур) аукнется.

Мортен вдруг оглянулся, и Мика едва успел нацепить приличествующий случаю равнодушный вид. Кажется, недостаточно быстро.

– Ты чего дергаешься? – подозрительно спросил капитан. – Нервы?

Мика пожал плечами.

– Вот, – Мортен порылся в ящике стола и кинул ему небольшой мячик.

Мячик был странного буроватого цвета, но приятный на ощупь: прохладный, упругий, немного проминающийся под пальцами, однако быстро восстанавливающий форму.

– Типа стрессбол, – объяснил Мортен. – Сувенир с Капито-15, вместе с гриллом привезли. Жмякаешь и успокаиваешься.

Мика похолодел. И дело было даже не в упоминании несчастного грилла, просто в голову тут же закралось подозрение.

– Он… живой?

– Ага, – осклабился капитан.

Мика хотел отшвырнуть «мячик» подальше, но тут же подумал, что ему, наверное, будет больно, поэтому просто положил его на пол и отодвинулся.

– Живой, – со вздохом повторил Мортен. – Примерно в той же степени, что и картошка.

– Ааа, змеево семя, – Мика поймал себя на том, что в последнее время стал часто ругаться, и решил в ближайший же подходящий момент обязательно покаяться в этом перед Девой. – Не пугай меня так.

Он подобрал мячик, понюхал, на пробу сжал пальцы посильнее. Вроде, на живого не похож. И сжимать его в пальцах действительно было приятно.

– Пускай бы он даже был живым, – принялся развивать тему Мортен. – В смысле, живее картошки. Откуда ты знаешь, может, ему бы нравилось? В смысле, кошкам, например, нравится, когда их за ушами чешут, а этому – когда его тискают. Лежал бы и урчал, – он вздохнул. – Купить, когда прилетим, котенка, что ли? А то единственное хвостатое существо на этом корабле даже свой хвост потрогать не дает.

– Я не собираюсь доверять свой хвост тому, кто мне его через раз оторвать грозится, – парировал Мика и угрюмо добавил: – Его и так лапали все, кому не лень. Дева недовольна. Так не положено.

– Что за дева? – ожил Илай, который до этого делал вид, что всецело погружен в изучение очередного приложения к очередному договору.

– Не обращай внимания. Он часто странные вещи болтает. Если ищешь на этом корабле оплот здравого смысла, иди к доку. А у этого… дивинитас головного мозга. И не рычи на меня. Зубы выбью.

Последние слова Мортена относились, разумеется, к Мике, который оскалился привычно и уже почти беззлобно. Он притерпелся к тому, что Мортен не питает к Деве ни капли почтения, сообразил, что злиться на него по этому поводу мало того что бесполезно, так еще чревато негативной реакцией – и хорошо, если в словесном выражении, и огрызался скорее ради порядка.

Остаток вечера прошел спокойно. Мортен и Илай разобрались с документами, потом долго и малопонятно что-то обсуждали, тыча пальцами в экран компьютера, потом Илай взглянул на часы, извинился и пожелал спокойной ночи.

Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Мика уже почти спал. Стрессбол, живой или нет, свое предназначение выполнял на ура – было в мерном напряжении-расслаблении пальцев на его…покрытии (Шкурке? Кожице?) что-то гипнотическое. Немного стряхнув дрёму, Мика прилежно провел вечернюю исповедь, не забыв пообещать поменьше сквернословить, сходил в душ и умостился на краешке матраса. Мортен всё еще сидел за компьютером. Горячая вода довершила дело, начатое стрессболом – Мика с ног валился. Но его не покидало ощущение, что он что-то забыл. Он рассеянно залез под тонкую подушку и достал припрятанный туда перед походом в душевую мячик.

Мяч. Живой. С Капито-15. Как и грилл. Грилл. Лаборатория. Фави. Фави! Как он мог забыть?

– Мне надо к Фифи.

– А мне надо завтрак, – не поворачиваясь, отозвался Мортен. – Но сейчас ночь вообще-то. Столовая закрыта, лабораторные залы тоже.

– Но…

Капитан крутнулся на стуле:

– Ты уже спишь, и мне почему-то кажется, что в один вольер вы с фави не влезете. Ложись. Утром сходишь, никуда он не денется.

Препираться было бессмысленно. Мика заново упрятал стрессбол под подушку и потянулся задернуть ширму, но перед этим спросил:

– Куда мы теперь?

– Еще пару недель никуда, пока док с заказом не разберется.

– А потом?

Мортен откинулся на спинку стула, с видимым удовольствием потянулся и выдохнул:

– Домой.

 

**2**

Фифи было тесновато в вольере. Встать он мог, двигаться уже не очень – буквально на пару шагов туда-сюда, да и то если задом. В лабораторном зале царила почти полная тишина, нарушаемая лишь тихим урчанием, с которым Фифи облизывал просунутые сквозь сетку пальцы.

Ширма за спиной отъехала в сторону, и Мика поспешно отдернул руку и вскочил с пола, хотя ничего предосудительного не делал.

– А, это ты здесь с утречка пораньше, – прищурился Честер. – Как ты сюда попал? Капитана предупредил?

– Он меня и впустил, – чувствуя по непонятной причине смутную вину, Мика воровато вытер обслюнявленные пальцы о штаны. – Правда, по-моему, код набирал с закрытыми глазами, так что…

– Так что тебе лучше вернуться до подъема, на случай если он всё это проделал во сне и, проснувшись, не вспомнит, – понимающе кивнул Честер.

Фифи ухнул и поскреб сетку. Учитывая солидные когти, звук получился кошмарный, только что летящих искр не хватало.

– Поаккуратнее с пальцами, – посоветовал доктор. – Животное хоть и дружелюбное, но учитывая резкую смену окружения, я бы советовал не фамильярничать.

– Ну, он не рычал, когда я подошел, – начал оправдываться Мика. – И я подумал…

– Не знаю, что ты подумал, но чего ты точно не подумал, так это того, что фавигавипи не рычат в принципе. Просто не умеют. Если он вдруг решит оставить тебя без пары пальцев, рычать перед этим не станет.

Фави снова ухнул, попятился, врезался в заднюю стенку, рванулся вперед, врезался в переднюю стенку, попятился… Мика честно не знал, что будет делать, если Фифи начнет биться в вольере. Одновременно мелькнули мысли попытаться открыть дверь или умолять доктора выпустить его. К счастью, Фифи биться не стал, а просто тяжело вздохнул и с истинно философским спокойствием плюхнулся на подстилку. Мол, если идти некуда, лучше полежать. Мика немного расслабился.

– Не нравится мне эта затея, – проговорил Честер.

Мике она тоже совершенно не нравилась. Правда, он подозревал, что они с доктором имеют в виду немного разные вещи, поэтому делиться своими соображениями не стал.

– Обычно нам приходится минимально заботиться о комфорте объектов, – не замедлил оправдать его подозрения Честер. – По… очевидным причинам.

_Помнишь, я говорил тебе про дезинтегратор?_

Вдоль позвоночника побежали ледяные мурашки. Мика резко махнул хвостом, чтобы не выдать, как его передернуло.

– А тут мало того, что нужно вернуть его в хорошей физической форме, так еще и психику не повредить, – если Честер и заметил его реакцию, то виду не подал. – Клетка маленькая, обстановка незнакомая, круг общения резко сократился, постоянный стресс… Боюсь, капитан  Верр не оценит, если мы вернем ему невротизированное животное. А именно так оно, скорее всего, и получится.

– Можно выпускать побегать, – поспешно посоветовал Мика, – с командой поиграть.

Ему сразу же представился худший вариант развития событий. Что доктор выскажет свои сомнения Мортену, а тот махнет рукой на все обещания и договоры, пусть даже в двух экземплярах, и решит отправить Фифи в дезинтегратор.

– Было бы тут где бегать, – хмыкнул Честер. – Ладно, придумаем что-нибудь. А теперь иди. Через пару минут придут ребята, мы договорились поработать немного перед завтраком.

– А можно я тут посижу?

– Нельзя, – решительно отрезал доктор. – Тебе особенно. А то потом успокоительного на тебя не напасешься.

– Но Фифи…

– Поверь, ему абсолютно все равно, будешь ты его за лапку держать или нет.

– Ну, у нас как-то сука щенилась тяжело, так я ее держал за лапку, – из чистого упрямства буркнул Мика.

Честера его замечание позабавило, но не разжалобило.

– А он не собака и не щенится. И я искренне не завидую тому, кто слишком близко подойдет к его лапке.

Будто в подтверждение его слов, Фифи поднял лапу и как-то задумчиво, будто прислушиваясь к нотам, провел когтями по сетке. На этот раз Мике даже показалось, что между когтями и металлом что-то сверкнуло.

– Надеюсь, он не собирается так постоянно «музицировать», – Честер слегка поморщился и повернулся к Мике. – Иди уже. И лучше пока без приглашения сюда не заглядывай. Нервы целее будут.

На выходе Мика действительно столкнулся с Джейкобом, Клаусом и Оресте. Быстро поздоровавшись, он выскользнул в коридор и вернулся в каюту. Капитана на полке не оказалось, но в душе шумела вода, и через несколько минут Мортен вышел из душевой кабинки, вытирая волосы.

– С утречком, – он бросил полотенце на пол и неприветливо поинтересовался: – Где уже тебя носило?

«Змеево семя», – хотел подумать Мика, но тут вспомнил, что только накануне обещал Деве не браниться, и вместо этого подумал: «Вот незадача!»

***

Мика задержался на кухне. Андраш попросил найти в холодильной камере какие-то консервы, и он довольно долго провозился с этим заданием. По большей части потому, что, чтобы вытащить из холодильника консервы, пришлось выгрузить или передвинуть чуть ли не половину остального содержимого. Когда же он принес нужные упаковки, оказалось, что одной не хватает, и пришлось вытаскивать всё по новой.

Получив за труды пару шоколадок, Мика отправился к каюте,  мусоля за щекой конфету и размышляя, чем бы сегодня заняться.

Когда он поравнялся с дверью лабораторного зала, та открылась, выпуская Клауса. Не успела тяжелая дверь закрыться, как в коридор выплеснулся тоненький захлебывающийся визг, который мог бы скорее издать щенок, чем такое крупное животное, как… Звук резанул барабанные перепонки и резко стих, когда дверь стала на место. Клаус обернулся, и недоеденный шоколад сразу сделался горьким, словно хина. Мика с усилием сглотнул горечь и уставился на мелкие красные брызги на светло-синей ткани медицинского костюма. Клаус вздохнул и пояснил:

– Кровь брали, а он дернулся, ничего такого.

Мика промычал что-то в ответ. Наверное, прозвучало неубедительно, потому что Клаус снова вздохнул, крепко взял его под локоть, отбуксировал к каюте и ввел код.

– Клаус, чего т… – Мортен вздернул брови. – Что за бледный вид? Что у нас опять не слава богу?

– Кэп, я бы посоветовал посадить его под домашний арест до конца недели, – отозвался Клаус. – Пока фавигавипи с корабля не уберем. А то слишком он нервничает.

– Если он до конца недели безвылазно просидит здесь, то нервничать начну я.

Мика хотел возразить, что и так из каюты почти не выходит, не считая визитов к Честеру, но вместо этого споткнулся на пороге и буквально свалился на капитана.

– Но-но, я тоже рад тебя видеть, – фыркнул Мортен, закрыл за ним дверь и втянул носом воздух. – Ага. Шоколад. Где взял и почему не поделился?

– Возьми, если хочешь, – есть Мике расхотелось, и вторую конфету он протянул Мортену.

– Илаю отдай, – отмахнулся капитан. – А то такое ощущение, что он выпил пузырек касторки без сахара.

Тут только Мика заметил, что за столом с очень несчастным видом сидит Илай. Мортен подобрал с полки стопку листов, и причина печального настроения Илая сразу прояснилось. Очевидно, капитан поймал его после завтрака, заявил, что «следующий раз» уже наступил, и теперь намеревался дать в полной мере прочувствовать свой литературный талант. А талант у капитана действительно имелся. Его бы во благие цели…

– Я Кристиана по дороге встретил, – стараясь звучать как можно небрежнее, сказал Мика. – Он просил позвать Илая в машинное отделение, если я его встречу.

– Да? Так срочно?

– Не знаю, – пожал плечами Мика. – Наверное, не очень, раз он не воспользовался связью. Но все-таки…

– Ладно, – смилостивился Мортен. – Как-нибудь в следующий раз тогда, да? Я как раз главу допишу.

Илай, не особенно убедительно скрывая облегчение, вскочил и направился к двери, тщетно пытаясь нацепить на себя крайне занятой вид. Мика тоже повернул к выходу.

– Эй, а ты куда? – окликнул капитан.

– В спортзал, – наугад ляпнул Мика и вспомнил «Сант’Анну». – Помнишь, ты говорил, что беговая дорожка не для красоты?

На самом деле он не знал, куда податься. Всплеск нервной энергии не позволил бы ему просто сидеть в каюте, и Мика решил действительно наведаться в спортивный зал. В конце концов, физический труд всегда хорошо отвлекает от лишних мыслей.

***

Илай, разумеется, сходил на всякий случай в машинное отделение, но, как и подсказывала интуиция, его там не ждали. Длинный худосочный парень – Кристиан – выдал ему пухлую папку с документами по технике безопасности. В электронном варианте Илай уже отметился, но на этом корабле, очевидно, еще не забросили бумажные носители. Кривовато расписавшись (клавиатуры и сканеры отпечатков пальцев аукались на почерке вовсю), Илай подумал, что еще долго при словах «техника безопасности» будет нервно хихикать про себя. Работы для него пока не было. Не зря капитан предлагал довольствоваться малым. На больших кораблях можно было не отрываться от дел хоть сутки напролет, и они всё не кончались, но там Илай чувствовал себя муравьем в большом муравейнике.  Трудись, трудись, помрешь – и не заметит никто. Атмосфера на маленьких кораблях была душевнее.

Если не считать шокирующей истории с несчастным мутантом («Мика. Его зовут Мика. Нехорошо его так называть».), в которой Илай так нормально и не разобрался, экипаж, вроде, был неплох. Нормальные ребята. Правда, когда на прощание Илай вежливо выразил надежду, что желудку Кристиана скоро станет лучше, тот (Кристиан, разумеется, не желудок) недоуменно заморгал, дернул плечами и пробормотал что-то невразумительное. Кажется, капитан снова пошутил. К слову, о капитане. 

Капитан оказался странным. В один момент он лучился радушием и вежливостью, в другой – абсолютно безо всякой причины – отпускал довольно жесткие подколки, причем делал это настолько прозрачно, что в иной ситуации Илай решил бы, что он нарывается на хорошую драку. Но какой смысл принимать на работу человека и сразу нарываться на драку? Особенно капитану? Чепуха какая-то.

Илай подумывал вернуться к себе, но побоялся, что капитан отыщет его там и напросится в гости. Еще и со своим Произведением, господи прости. Нет, разумеется, каждый волен сходить с ума по своему… Но если, допустим, ты западаешь на порно-ролики с красными октопиусами, то не будешь ведь бегать по улице и тыкать этими роликами в лицо каждому встречному-поперечному.

Илай вздохнул и, гадая, где уже он умудрился услышать про этих октопиусов, побрел к тренажерному залу.

Сначала ему показалось, что в зале пусто. Он решил посидеть на силовом тренажере и почитать книжку, но, пройдя чуть глубже в зал, обнаружил у стены Мику. Тот, умостившись между сложным спортивным комплексом и беговой дорожкой, отжимался. Наверное, только что начал, потому что дышал совсем тихо. Шаги он не услышать не мог, однако головы не повернул. Илай уселся-таки на силовой тренажер, который вполне справился с ролью не очень комфортного, но сносного кресла, и положил на колено планшет, однако ритмично двигающаяся, почти неуловимо неправильная фигура отвлекала от чтения. Мика отжимался неглубоко и часто, прижимая локти к ребрам и вытянувшись в струнку. Выглядел он практически как самый обычный парень с оригинальной прической, если бы не хвост. Хвост, кстати, тоже тянулся стрункой и очень забавно. В этот самый момент «обычный парень» вполне заметно дернул правым ухом. Наваждение спало.

Мика выпрямил руки и посмотрел на Илая через плечо:

– Хватит пялиться на мой зад.

– Я не на… – стушевался Илай. – Я на хвост смотрю.

– А хвост из чего растет?

Он перевернулся и сел, подтянув к груди колени и неприветливо глядя на Илая исподлобья. Взгляд каждые несколько секунд соскальзывал, и выглядело это довольно жалко. Илай тоже отвел глаза и снова обратил внимание, что Мика без обуви, в одних носках. Можно было бы предположить, что он разулся перед тренировкой, но в столовой на нем тоже были только носки. Учитывая хвост и чересчур подвижные для человека уши, Илай бы первым делом решил, что что-то мешает ему обуваться – например, когти сантиметров на десять, однако ступни и пальцы под плотной тканью выглядели нормально, ни лишних фаланг, ни когтей.  

– Это у вас принято без обуви ходить? – он вспомнил загадочное «дивинитас», чем бы оно ни было.

– Это у капитана принято, – отозвался Мика. – Наверное, он боится, что я ему тоже на что-нибудь наступлю.

Илай его не понял. Потом вспомнил первую встречу и белую повязку на кончике хвоста. Хвост был довольно длинный, но до пола и близко не доставал. Нужно было хорошенько постараться, чтобы на него наступить, да еще так сильно, чтобы потребовалась повязка. Илай впервые задумался, действительно ли отношения между Мортеном и Микой такие непринужденные, как ему почудилось вначале. Шутливые, казалось бы, угрозы про оторванный хвост и выбитые зубы заиграли новыми красками.

Илаю стало совсем неловко. Полученное образование и собственные представления об отношении к живым существам – люди они там или не совсем – не давали ему сидеть сложа руки. Что-то, однако, нашептывало, что в чужой монастырь со своим уставом не лезут.

Илай временно успокоил себя тем, что еще немного осмотрится, сообразит что к чему, а потом уже решит, как действовать дальше.

– Кстати, о капитане. Что он с тобой сделает, когда узнает, что никто меня в машинное отделение не вызывал?

Мика пожал плечами:

– Не знаю. Оставит без еды на неделю. Или отдаст доктору на опыты.

Илай не мог дышать целых две секунды, прежде чем отмер и рассмеялся:

– Ну ты даешь… Вы с капитаном друг друга стоите.

Мика его смех не поддержал:

– Старшая говорила, что юмор у меня слишком черный. Это нехорошо. Наверное, поэтому здесь мне довольно долго вообще не до смеха было.

Илай перестал улыбаться и недоуменно свел брови, гадая, что он имеет в виду, а Мика продолжал:

– Всё верно. Глупо поступать так, как не положено, и думать, что тебе за это ничего не будет. Правильно?

– Я не понимаю, о чем ты, – признался Илай.

Мика посмотрел на него, как на пустое место, потом встряхнулся, словно проснувшись:

– Капитан и так знает, что тебя никто никуда не вызывал, потому что никто не стал бы со мной ничего передавать. Зачем, если внутренняя связь быстрее и надежнее. Раз капитан сразу ничего не сделал, то, скорее всего, ничего и не сделает, но спасибо, что беспокоишься.

– Не за что, – пробормотал Илай.

С минуту в зале висело неловкое молчание. Илай рассеянно смотрел на Мику, а Мика куда-то над его левым плечом. Впрочем, именно он не выдержал первым:

– Зачем ты сюда вообще пришел? Я так понимаю, тренироваться ты не собирался.

Илай хотел ответить, что почитать книжку, но ответ казался, мягко говоря, глупым. Книги положено читать в каюте. Или в библиотеке, в крайнем случае. Здесь даже библиотека была. С настоящими бумажными книгами – с ума сойти.

– От капитана прячусь, – честно ответил Илай. – Что с ним вообще не так?

На лице Мики появилась тень улыбки.

– С ним много чего не так. Что именно ты имеешь в виду?

Илай задумался, открыл было рот и… не смог сформулировать ничего внятного.

– Без понятия, – сдался он. – Ты тут дольше моего. Что ты знаешь о капитане?

*

«Что ты знаешь о капитане?»

Мика никогда не подумал бы, что такой простой вопрос поставит его в тупик. Он ни разу не пытался собрать в кучку разрозненные впечатления и те обрывки информации, которые ему случайно перепадали. Несколько дней назад Илай упомянул, что Мика хорошо знает капитана, но то была, скорее, шутка, и Мика ответил в тон. А если серьезно…  

Что он знает о капитане?

Капитан любит вишневый сок; капитан курит сигареты со сладким конфетным вкусом; капитан виртуозно обращается со стангом… Капитан может быть по-детски – без причины – жесток. А когда ему больно, он предпочитает причинять боль другим.

По сути, он не знает о капитане ничего.

Так Мика Илаю и ответил.

– То есть? – не понял тот. – Ты сам говорил, что с ним круглые сутки общаешься.

– Нахожусь, а не общаюсь, – поправил Мика. – Общаться мне больше нравится с доктором. Как-то спокойнее.

– С доктором? Мистером Аткинсом?

– Как? – в свою очередь не понял Мика.

– Честер, – Илай припомнил имя старшего медика. – Кажется, его так зовут.

– А, да. С ним. Я раньше не слышал его фамилии, здесь все друг друга по именам зовут.

«Как дома».

– Спокойнее, говоришь,  – Илай покачал головой. – Я осматривал библиотеку и наткнулся на архивы. Там не были ни замков, ни грифов типа «Совершенно секретно», так что я нашел твое дело… – он осекся. – Слушай, ничего вообще, что мы об этом разговариваем?

Тема была не то чтобы самая радужная, но расширить круг общения хотелось. Мика решил, что раз Илая интересует именно это, можно и потерпеть.

– Нет, – сухо сказал он. – Всё нормально.

– Ладно. В общем, мало того, что диковато было видеть его не у капитана в сейфе вместе с личными делами команды, а среди отчетов о вскрытиях разных… – Илай безуспешно поискал слово. – Короче, я его пролистал, половину не понял, но получил примерное представление о том, что с тобой делали. И как ты после этого… В смысле, ты вообще в курсе, что в итоге они собирались… – он снова умолк и метнул на Мику настороженный взгляд.

– В курсе, – Мика избавил его от необходимости заикаться и подбирать слова помягче. – Практически с самого начала. Я правильно понимаю, что ты хочешь спросить, как я после этого общаюсь с доктором?

– Вроде того.

– Спокойно, – Мика хотел улыбнуться, чтобы подчеркнуть каламбур, но, судя по лицу Илая, получилось не очень. – Я был его работой. Как там говорится? Дружба дружбой, а служба службой? Они не были жестоки. Они думали не о том, что надо замучить и убить человека, а о том, что надо выполнить работу и утилизировать остатки.

Илай, кажется, потерял дар речи. Потом всё же проговорил:

– Это они тебе так сказали?

Вообще-то получалось, что да. Честер говорил примерно об этом, хотя и немного другими словами. На самом деле Мика не смог принять его позицию, но даже такое объяснение – лучше, чем ничего. И потом, легче (и безопаснее) пересказать чужую, довольно правдоподобную версию своими словами, чем пытаться высказать то, что думаешь на самом деле.

– А что ты предлагаешь? – раздраженный необходимостью противоречить собственным мыслям, он перешел в наступление. – Сбежать на корабле некуда. И вообще сбежать некуда. Мне теперь из-за этого полагается сидеть в углу и огрызаться или гордо сделать харакири пластиковой вилкой?

– Сэппуку, – машинально поправил Илай.

– А какая разница?

– Без понятия.

Они помолчали. Мика сидел, уложив подбородок на колени, Илай перелистывал электронные страницы, хотя не прочел ни строчки. Молчание было тяжелым, неуютным, наполненным непониманием.

– Не надо меня спасать, – в конце концов, примирительно проговорил Мика. – Поздно уже. Если хочешь доставить мне удовольствие, когда дело дойдет до драки, надери капитану задницу.

– С удовольствием, – пробормотал Илай. – Так он ведь повода не дает.

– Даст, – пообещал Мика. – Уж поверь.

Дверь отъехала в сторону почти неслышно, но Илай все равно подскочил, как будто она распахнулась и с размаху грохнула о стену. Мика тоже вздрогнул.

– Спелись птички, – прокомментировал Мортен, прислонившись к косяку. – Жаль прерывать вашу крайне увлекательную беседу, но так вы оба себя совсем в депрессию вгоните. Я прямо-таки чувствую, какой тут нездоровый эмоциональный фон. Расползется по кораблю, и придется всей командой шапочки из фольги мастерить.

Он ничего не сказал прямо, но Мика сразу понял, что он слышал весь разговор, от первого до последнего слова. Как? Стоял под дверью и подслушивал? Но…

– Ты говорил, что здесь везде звукоизоляция, – вышло чуть ли не обвиняюще.

– А еще камеры видеонаблюдения со звуком. Должен ведь капитан знать, что на его корабле творится. Я, правда, ими обычно не пользуюсь, но когда два новых члена экипажа устраивают посиделки в спортзале… Я просто не смог удержаться.

Мика испытал двоякие чувства по поводу услышанного. С одной стороны, его только что назвали членом экипажа – и это было здорово. С другой стороны, он сразу вспомнил минимум три свои реплики, которые характеризовали Мортена не лучшим образом.

– Ладно, сэр, – Илай сунул планшет под мышку и поднялся с тренажера. – Раз уж вы и так всё слышали, хочу вас поздравить с успехом. Мозги вы ему промыли здорово.

– Ты нам льстишь, – отмахнулся Мортен. – Мозги ему отлично промыли задолго до нас. Я, наоборот, пытаюсь их на место поставить, но дело продвигается с трудом.

– Вы бы еще сказали, что его спасли, – фыркнул Илай.

– Может, и спасли, – пожал плечами Мортен. – Как знать.

– Вы о чем вообще? – вмешался Мика.

Отчасти ему не нравилось, что о нем разговаривают так, будто его тут нет (это неприятно напомнило лабораторные залы, только что слова «объект» не хватало); отчасти он действительно не понимал, о чем речь.

– Ни о чем, – Мортен повернулся к нему. – Иди поиграй с Фифи. Он требует ласки и внимания, а док ему может обеспечить только укольчик диазепама внутривенно.

Мика послушно поднялся, но с места не сдвинулся. Чтобы выйти, нужно было протиснуться мимо капитана в дверном проеме, а Мике сейчас не хотелось оказываться на расстоянии удара, если услышанное все же разозлило Мортена. Обозленным тот, правда, не выглядел. Кажется, ситуация его откровенно забавляла.

– Любознательность, конечно, похвальное качество, – теперь Мортен обращался к Илаю, – но не нужно без разрешения совать нос в документы. Знаешь, что с любопытной Варварой сделали?

– Я знаю, – сказал Мика.

Мортен как-то говорил Илаю намекнуть на судьбу любопытной Варвары, так что, надо полагать, Илай об этом знал. Однако сейчас на лице у него читалось настолько откровенное недоумение, что Мика решил ему напомнить.

*

Когда он закончил, Мортен уткнулся лбом в косяк и начал ржать. Илай не смеялся, но глаза у него отчетливо полезли на лоб.

– Это тебе капитан рассказал? – уточнил он.

– Ну да.

Илай закрыл лицо руками. Мортен всхлипнул и расхохотался с новой силой.

– Что? – Мика перевел взгляд с одного на другого. – Я что-то не то сказал? Всё было не так?

– Ну… – не с первой попытки выдавил Илай. – На самом деле всё было немного проще, – он укоризненно взглянул на Мортена. – Сэр, вы зачем ребенку лапши на уши навешали?

Мика знал, что про лапшу – это в переносном смысле, но все равно дернул ухом. Просто на всякий случай.

– Он не ребенок, – отсмеявшись, проговорил Мортен. – Он меня на пару лет младше.

– Вы понимаете, о чем я, – не смягчился Илай. – Он же…

– И что с ней случилось на самом деле? – перебил Мика.

– Ей оторвали нос.

– И всё? – разочарованно протянул Мика. – Всего-то?

– Всего-то, – подтвердил Илай и повернулся к Мортену. – Сэр, вы в курсе, что у вас крайне богатая фантазия?

– Конечно, – улыбнулся Мортен. – Мне говорили. И у тебя есть отличный шанс в этом убедиться. Как насчет послушать пару глав…

– Я лучше пойду вместе с Микой с Фифи поиграю, – поспешно заявил Илай. – Чем больше народу, тем веселее. Правда?

– Да, – кивнул Мика. – Фифи будет рад.

***

Дни проходили без происшествий. Фави отправили обратно. Несмотря на все лакомства и игры (а играть в догонялки по коридорам было очень весело, хотя и – из-за узости вышеозначенных коридоров – довольно травмоопасно. Мортен, поучаствовав разок в этой забаве, заметил, что испанские гонки с быками и рядом не стояли), Фифи, стоило приблизиться к вольеру, вжимался в стенку, щелкал клыками, и требовалось некоторое время, прежде чем он понимал, что ему предлагают еду или прогулку, и возвращался к обычному добродушию. Честер качал головой и раз пятнадцать напомнил Мортену передать Клиффорду, чтобы тот, пока не исчезнут последние признаки тревожности, ни в коем случае не подпускал фави к пассажирам.

– Я считаю, это несправедливо, – пошутил Мортен, взглянув на Мику. – Ты тоже зубы скалишь и кусаешься. Почему мы тебя к людям подпускаем?

Честер выразительно закатил глаза. Мика слова капитана привычно проигнорировал.

Они готовились лететь на Землю. Настроение на корабле царило приподнятое. Мика, напротив, немного захандрил. Эти люди возвращались домой, а ему возвращаться было некуда. Точнее, некому было возвращаться. Он умер для всех, кроме Девы, да и та, казалось, с каждым днем отдалялась всё больше и на зов откликалась редко. Пытаясь заполнить освободившееся время, Мика старался больше общаться – продолжал помогать Честеру и Андрашу, то там, то сям перекидывался парой слов с другими членами команды, чуть ближе сошелся с Илаем. Они вели долгие беседы  – на нейтральной территории, впрочем, в библиотеке или спортзале – помня об инциденте с камерами и потому старательно избегая тем, которые могли не понравиться Мортену. Кстати, с Мортеном Илай всё же подрался. Мика при этом лично не присутствовал, но слышал, что в итоге получилась боевая ничья. Илай о технике капитана отозвался уважительно и утверждал, что тот явно поддавался. Мике в очередной раз стало интересно, как в свое время прошел поединок с Джейкобом. Тот, должно быть, одними габаритами задавить способен. Спросить напрямую он пока не решался.

Мортен проводил за компьютером больше времени, чем обычно. Мика, для которого сеть была одним из основных источников как информации, так и развлечения, вынужден был ловить подходящие моменты. Как-то раз он рассеянно пробегал глазами не закрытую капитаном вкладку с какой-то не слишком свежей новостной сводкой, и это по непонятной причине привело Мортена в ярость.

– Выйди из-за стола! – крикнул капитан, едва вернувшись в каюту. – Живо!

Мика общался с ним достаточно, чтобы понять, что не стоит пытаться возражать или задавать вопросы. Он поспешно отпрянул от рабочего стола и вжался в стену около двери. Попытаться выскочить в коридор? Или еще хуже будет? Пальцы капитана легли на рукоять станга. У Мики мгновенно ослабли колени, и он, скользнув спиной по стене, съехал на пол и рефлекторно прикрылся руками. Дело давно не заходило дальше угроз, но освежать опыт Мика желанием не горел. Электричество вгоняло его в панику так же, как лабораторный стол и открытый космос. Дева, да что он сделал не так? Просто просматривал новости. Да, в чужой закладке, но ладно бы там порно было… Хотя, если бы там было порно, Мортен, скорее, не разозлился бы, а предложил посмотреть его вместе.

– Что ты читал? – резко спросил Мортен.

Мика озадаченно взглянул ему в лицо. В голосе капитана ему почудилась не ярость, а… беспокойство? Тревога?

– П-просто н-новости, – прозаикался он. – Про какую-то планету.

Мортен шагнул ближе, и Мика съежился еще больше, но капитан просто несколько секунд пристально разглядывал его, потом как-то разом расслабился и убрал руку со станга.

– Лазить по чужим вкладкам невежливо, – уже спокойно проговорил он. – Пусть любопытной Варваре «всего-то» оторвали нос, бьюсь об заклад, это тоже было не особо приятно. Так что и ты свой не суй куда не положено.

– Хорошо, – недоумевая, согласился Мика.

Кажется, пронесло.

– Вставай. Пойдем в рубку. На Земле тебе понадобятся документы.

Демонстрировать виды космоса Мортен, к счастью, на этот раз не стал. Мика уже немного спокойнее относился к черной пустоте, испещренной точками звезд, но иллюминаторы на всю стену до сих пор сильно нервировали его.  В рубке обнаружились Илай и Честер. Первый настраивал что-то перед одним из мониторов, второй негромко разговаривал. Мика сначала задался вопросом, зачем он говорит сам с собой, но потом доктор оглянулся, и оказалось, что у него в ухе гарнитура. Они оба кивнули и вернулись к делам.

– Садись, – Мортен устроился перед свободным компьютером и кивнул на соседнее кресло.

Мика сел и глубоко вздохнул. Находиться здесь было не очень приятно. Он машинально скользнул взглядом по серебристой стене, скрывающей бездну, покосился в сторону узкого проема между стеной и панелью управления, в котором ему выпало сомнительное удовольствие увидеть свой страх так близко, что он едва в нем не растворился. Заново воссоздав то ощущение – заброшенность и одиночество несмотря на миллиарды огоньков (таких же далеких и неприкаянных), он вздрогнул и невольно задумался, а есть ли на этом корабле хоть одно место, с которым не связаны плохие воспоминания. Получалось, что нет. Даже такое, казалось бы, невинное место, как столовая… Он вспомнил первую… то есть, нет, вторую, получается, встречу с командой, и его снова бросило в жар.

– Зачем ты это сделал? – слова невольно вырвались вслух.

Кажется, в тот раз он спросил у капитана то же самое. Капитан тогда не ответил.

– Что именно? – рассеянно отозвался Мортен, бегая пальцами по экрану.

Можно было бы ответить «ничего» или промолчать, но он не зря сравнивал капитана с пираньей. Если уж тот услышал начало, то не отцепится, пока не узнает всё остальное.

– Ну… тогда в столовой… – запинаясь, проговорил Мика. – Ты… сказал, чтобы я поздо… помахал хвостом. Зачем?

Мортен оторвался от своего занятия и криво улыбнулся:

– Ого, а ты, оказывается, такой злопамятный. Как насчет каменного века? Не расскажешь, как тебя пещерные медведи обижали?

– Меня не обижали пещерные медведи.

– Ты просто не помнишь, – Мортен сделал движение, будто хотел хлопнуть его по плечу, но Мика прижал уши, и капитан опустил руку на полпути. – Ладно. Зачем? Понимаешь, мы все как та несчастная Варвара – очень любопытные. Они видели, что у тебя есть хвост, но мельком. А увидеть что-то интересное мельком – еще хуже, чем не увидеть вообще. Стали бы шпионить за твоей задницей по коридорам. Оно тебе надо? А так сразу все разглядели – ну хвост, ну длинный, ну мотается. Как у того лысого кота, только что побольше. Потеряли интерес и оставили тебя в покое. Понятно?

Объяснение было такое заурядное и гладкое, что Мика в него ни капли не поверил.

Ну и ладно. На глупые вопросы – глупые ответы.

– Да, – отозвался он. – Конечно, – и, немного подумав, добавил: – Спасибо.

Наверное, последнее было лишним. Мортен покосился на него с подозрением, но тут на экране развернулось окно, а в окне появился человек.

– Что, опять с ветдокументами пролетели? – осведомился он.

– И тебе добрый день, – ухмыльнулся Мортен. – С ветдокументами всё в порядке, а вот от человеческого удостоверения личности бы не отказался.

– Губа не дура, – равнодушно заметил человек. – Биографические, биометрические данные есть?

– Да хоть антропометрические, – фыркнул Мортен. – Полно.

– Высылай, сделаю. Только сразу предупреждаю, серьезной проверки оно не выдержит, и вообще долго не протянет.

– А нам долго и не надо.

Человек, наконец, обратил внимание на Мику.

– Вижу новое лицо, – сказал он. – Привет, я Джон Доу. А ты?

Мортен громко и насмешливо фыркнул. Мика непонимающе нахмурился. Что смешного? Он вопросительно взглянул на капитана, тот кивнул.

– Мика.

– Прикольное имя. Финн, что ли?

– Это финское имя? – внезапно заинтересовался капитан.

– Ну да. Мика, Майкл, Михаэль, Мишель, Мигель, Михаил – одно и то же, просто на разных языках.

– Забавно, – Мортен повернулся к Мике. – Так может, тебя Майклом запишем?

Мика помотал головой.

– Я так понимаю, для него удостоверение? – догадался Джон. – Ладно, Мика. А фамилия твоя как?

– У меня ее нет, – в ответ на удивленно приподнятую бровь он пояснил. – У нас вообще нет фамилий. Только имена.

– Морт, ты где его выкопал? – поинтересовался Джон.

– Где выкопал, там больше нет.

– Ну так выдумай, – это уже снова Мике. – Надо ведь что-то в удостоверении указывать. Только быстрее выдумывай, а то Морт тебе такую фамилию напишет, что все копы животики понадрывают.

Мика завис. Он имел слишком слабое представление о фамилиях, чтобы их выдумывать.

– Сейчас в сети глянем, – пришел на помощь Мортен. – Хммм… Раз имя у тебя, оказывается, финское, так, может, и фамилию финскую посмотреть? – он пробежал глазами выскочившие столбики фамилий и весело хохотнул: – Как насчет, э-э-э… Саарелайнен? Или вот… Хямяляйнен? Юрьё-Коскинен – тоже ничего. Двойная, к тому же. Ой нет! Нашел! Мяки. Мика Мяки, супер, да?

Мике это сочетание удачным совершенно не казалось. Выручил его, как ни странно, Джон, который у себя тоже просматривал фамилии.

– Койву, – сказал он. – Был в тысячи дремучие хоккеист с такой фамилией. Его Микко звали, почти как тебя.

Эта фамилия сочеталась с его именем куда лучше. Непривычно, конечно, но всё лучше, чем Мика Мяки.

– О, – перебил Мортен, развернув другую вкладку. – Я отличную фамилию нашел. Ра-дза-у-на-ри-мам-пи-а-ни…

– В общем, высылай данные, – не стал дожидаться окончания фамилии Джон. – Деньги, так и быть, перечислишь, когда заказ придет.

– Рад, что заслужил такое доверие, – хмыкнул Мортен. – До связи.

– До…

– Подожди, – вмешался Мика. – Джон, можно спросить?

– Конечно.

– Я тут фильмы смотрел. Много всяких… – он замялся. – В общем, почему все неопознанные трупы в них звали точно так же, как тебя?

Громовой хохот на четыре глотки не смолкал минуты две. Странно. Что тут смешного?

 

**3**

Космопорт был маленький и пустой, если не считать охраны. Стояли глубокие сумерки. Вдали виднелись огни города, которые Мика поначалу принял за необычно густое и яркое скопление звезд. Перед посадкой состоялось еще одно общее собрание, на которое, впрочем, Мику не позвали, что его абсолютно не огорчило. Неизвестно, что там решала команда, но теперь, после проверки документов, они хлопали друг друга по спинам, прощались и расходились. Мике тоже все сказали «до встречи», а пару человек даже пожали руку. Ему неожиданно стало грустно.

– И долгий отпуск? – спросил он у Мортена.

– Не особенно, недели две максимум.

На скудно освещенной просторной площадке они остались вчетвером. Мика незаметно поеживался: не только от прохладного весеннего воздуха, но и от того, что хвосту было непривычно тесно в штанине свободных джинсов-карго, а ноги казались чересчур тяжелыми, хотя на них были не ботинки с толстой подошвой, как у капитана, а всего лишь кроссовки. Он совершенно отвык – от холода, от невозможности свободно махнуть хвостом, от обуви. Отвык – и злился на себя за это. Не прибавило ему хорошего настроения и то, что он быстро понял, что испытываемое им чувство не грусть, а скорее зависть. Экипаж «Генома» спешил по домам, а он стоял тут, и никто его не ждал.

– Ну что, – деловито проговорил капитан. – Разбегаемся? Двадцать третьего в «Черном Алмазе», в девять, как и договаривались. Не сачковать. Кто проигнорирует, тому…

– Вы будете читать Произведение всю ночь, я понял, – закивал Илай. – Буду стоять под дверями с пяти утра.

– Приятно общаться с сообразительными людьми, – осклабился Мортен.

– До встречи тогда. Пока, Мика.

– Пока, – пробормотал Мика.

Черный алмаз? То есть, судя по упоминанию дверей, «Черный Алмаз». Наверное, ресторан или бар. Капитан собирается что-то праздновать? Интересно, что именно?

– Что будет в «Черном Алмазе»? – спросил он Мортена.

– Жертвоприношение, – немедленно откликнулся тот. – Мы вернулись из экспедиции целыми и невредимыми, а потому будем приносить в жертву ужасному Космосу наименее ценного члена экипажа.

Мортену не надо было развивать мысль дальше, чтобы Мика понял, о каком «наименее ценном члене экипажа» идет речь. А еще он понял, что правду капитан говорить не собирается. Что ж, двадцать третьего и так всё станет ясно.

– Я даже не знаю, что с тобой делать, – без перехода посерьезнел Мортен. – У меня программа обширная, но, хм, своеобразная. Тату-салон, пара НИИ, с полдесятка кладбищ по трем штатам и бордель.

Мика захлопал глазами. Своеобразная – это еще мягко сказано.

– Ничего не привлекает? – ухмыльнулся Мортен. – На твоем месте я бы подумал насчет последнего пункта. Правда, придется доплатить за экзотику, хотя можно просто штаны не…

– Я могу взять его с собой, – вмешался молчавший до этого Честер. – Уверен, Фестиваль цветущей вишни куда благотворнее влияет на психику, чем кладбища с борделями.

– Скукотища, – фыркнул Мортен. – Но спасибо, что выручаешь. Всё тогда, увидимся.

Он закинул на плечо небольшую сумку и, выйдя за пределы залитого светом пространства, растворился в темноте.

Кладбища с борделями. Откуда так много кладбищ?

– Пойдем, Мика.

Пока доктор не окликнул его, Мика не сразу понял, что просто стоит и смотрит Мортену вслед.

*

Космопорт, где опустился «Геном», располагался в Вашингтоне. Честер жил в Вашингтоне. Каким-то образом эти две точки оказались в противоположных концах страны под названием Соединенные Штаты Америки. Добираться до этого второго Вашингтона пришлось на самолете, который доктор назвал «джетом». Как выяснилось, высоты, в отличие от космоса, Мика не боялся, и все два часа полета с интересом смотрел в окно на облака, едва слушая объяснения Честера, чем штат Вашингтон отличается от города с таким же названием.

Следующая неделя или около того стала водоворотом такого множества ярких впечатлений, что Мика в нем чуть не захлебнулся. У Честера тоже не было времени с ним возиться: он исчезал с утра и возвращался в небольшую квартиру на Висконсин-авеню только поздно вечером, когда Мика, оглушенный огромным городом, уже спал. В итоге в тайны Большого Вашингтона Мику посвящала Дезире, миниатюрная молодая женщина – он так и не понял, кем она приходится Честеру. Легендой Мику никто снабдить не позаботился, и он поначалу беспокоился, что расскажет о себе что-нибудь, что не совпадет с версией, скажем, того же Честера, но темы для разговора нашлись и без обмена подробностями биографии. Мика узнал, что Дезире родилась здесь, увлекается историей города и любит кошек. Дезире узнала, что Мика приехал издалека и предпочитает собак. Этого оказалось вполне достаточно.

Здесь всего было много. Ужасно много. Много шума, много людей, много зданий и – несмотря на всё это – много места. Первые пару дней Мику, привыкшего к ограниченному пространству корабля, бросало в пот и трясло на обширном пространстве Национального Молла, но естественное любопытство пересилило, и всё прошло. Монумент Вашингтона, Капитолий, музеи Смитсоновского института, Белый Дом, Пентагон, а по контрасту – мощеные тенистые улочки Александрии… У него голова шла кругом, и в ней не оставалось ничего, кроме потрясенного восхищения очередным огромным зданием или парком. Ночь пролетала одним мгновением, а за ней выпадал новый день, совершенно не похожий на все предыдущие, словно очередная картинка в бесконечном калейдоскопе.

Поэтому, стоя перед дверями «Черного Алмаза», который действительно оказался баром, Мика огляделся, втянул прохладный вечерний воздух и словно проснулся. Ощутил брусчатку под ногами, и смех пробегающих мимо детей, и влажный ветер на коже, и тяжесть увесистого пакета в руках. Мир остановился, и он перестал чувствовать себя щепкой в волнах прибоя. Всё вокруг стало настолько осязаемым, что зазвенело в ушах.

– Пойдем, – Честер подтолкнул его в спину.

Фасад бара выглядел темным и строгим, и тем неожиданнее было увидеть внутри причудливо раскрашенные разноцветными огнями стены, яркие полосатые колпаки, пестрые скатерти и аляповатое сооружение в центре, от которого распространялся удушливо сладкий запах. Это что… торт?

Помещение было небольшое, но и людей в нем было сравнительно немного: вся команда и примерно столько же незнакомцев. Все в тех самых полосатых колпаках и со стаканами всех цветов радуги.

– Что тут происхо...? – поинтересовался Мика в пространство.

– Привет-привет!

Мика едва успел повернуться, как к нему на всех парах подлетел капитан, нахлобучил на голову колпак, сунул в свободную руку ополовиненную бутылку и поцеловал прямо в приоткрытый от изумления рот.

Мика громко щелкнул зубами, как поймавший муху пёс, и отшатнулся, ожесточенно вытирая рукавом губы.

Капитан рассмеялся и подцепил с подноса проходящего мимо официанта в костюме огромной черной мыши еще одну бутылку.

– Ты чего? – ошарашенно спросил Мика. – Ты пьяный, что ли?

– Обижаешь, – Мортен отсалютовал ему бутылкой. – Вечеринка исключительно безалкогольная. У меня просто настроение хорошее.

– В таком случае, когда оно у тебя станет отличное, я бы предпочел оказаться подальше, – пробормотал Мика.

Капитан только ухмыльнулся в ответ:

– Не дуйся, хвостатый, у меня сегодня День рождения, можно и расслабиться. А поскольку подарка ты мне, разумеется, не принес, вместо подарка я хочу…

– Я принес! – возразил Мика и отгородился пакетом, словно щитом.

По дороге в бар Честер безо всяких объяснений вручил ему синий с искрой праздничный пакет, и Мика не стал уточнять, что это и зачем. Хорошо, что пакет оказался подарком. А то мало ли чего капитан вместо подарка потребует.

– А, ну да, – Мортен немного сник. – Спасибо.

Он взял пакет, довольно небрежно положил к кучке свертков и коробочек, громоздившихся на хрупком на вид столике в углу, и пояснил:

– Этикет требует, чтобы я распаковывал их при дарителях и восхищался, но сюрпризы мне нравятся больше этикета.

Мика определенно предпочитал сюрпризам этикет, но промолчал.

– Ладно, развлекайся, – смилостивился капитан и направился в дальний конец бара.

Мика с опаской попробовал содержимое бутылки. Газировка.

Развлекаться не получалось. Он не умел танцевать, поговорить было не с кем (Илай беседовал с какой-то незнакомкой, Честер словно испарился), участие в шуточных конкурсах, которые периодически устраивал ужасно шумный человечек в гриме, его тоже не привлекало. Оставалось торчать у стены, наполовину спрятавшись за портьеру, и наблюдать за гостями, а в перерывах смотреть на экран, по которому крутили какую-то комедию без звука. Чтобы чем-то занять руки и приглушить ощущение чужеродности, Мика тянулся к подносу чуть ли не каждый раз, когда его проносил мимо мышь-официант, и вполне естественно, что довольно скоро пришлось отправиться на поиски уборной.

Он мыл руки, когда вошел Мортен, направился к раковине, сунул голову под кран и долго фыркал под струей, будто пытаясь протрезветь. До Мики долетали холодные капли.

– Ты уверен, что вечеринка безалкогольная? – на всякий случай спросил он, когда Мортен выпрямился и помотал головой.

Капитан пригладил волосы и криво улыбнулся. Освещение тут было дурацкое – лица под ним казались совершенно больными.

– На все сто двадцать с половиной процентов. Видишь ли, чтобы хорошенько повеселиться, не обязательно нужны стимуляторы. Достаточно того, что весело всем вокруг. Очевидно, та самая эмпатия, в отсутствии которой меня так упорно обвиняет док.

Только сейчас Мика заметил, что на капитане черная футболка с белыми буквами «Сохраняй спокойствие и с Днем рождения». Короткий рукав позволил заметить кое-какие изменения, произошедшие с татуировкой-браслетом – заполненных символами ромбов было уже девять.

– Что? – Мортен проследил его взгляд.

– Твоя татуировка. Она изменилась.

– Обычно после посещения тату-салона так оно и бывает, – закатил глаза Мортен.

– Что она означает? – напрямую спросил Мика.

– Умеешь ты сбить настроение, – вопреки сказанному, во взгляде капитана заплескалось веселье. – Но, возможно, я тебе скажу. Если дашь потрогать хвост.

Пришел черед Мики закатывать глаза.

– Прямо сейчас? Здесь? Мне что, штаны снимать?

– Мы в сортире, – развел руками капитан. – Здесь никого снятыми штанами не удивишь.

Логика на грани фола. И все-таки Мика прикинул, что этим требованием капитан будет его пилить до скончания веков, а потому тяжело вздохнул и запер дверь.

– Ты первый.

Мортен перестал улыбаться и тяжеловато оперся на раковину.

– Помнишь, я говорил про кладбища? По ним особо не накатаешься, особенно с моей работой, поэтому я ношу с собой маленький персональный мавзолей. Так сказать, на память. Вот смотри, – он ткнул пальцем в запястье. – Это Жагер. А это Фаррис. На днях им составил компанию Винце…

«Прекрати!» – хотел сказать Мика, но сам же попросил, поэтому требовать, чтобы Мортен замолчал, было глупо, и он перебил другим вопросом:

– Почему знаки зодиака?

Мортен, не поднимая взгляда, пожал плечами:

– Они красивее имен и дат.

– А почему ромбы?

В дверь, судя по звуку, кто-то попытался вломиться с разбегу. И тот факт, что дверь заперта, этого кого-то очень опечалил. Кажется, газировка была не менее коварна, чем пиво.

Капитан поднял глаза (из-за света они казались налитыми кровью и обведенными темными кругами) и вскинул бровь:

– Это же очевидно. Они похожи на гроб.

Мике стало нехорошо.

– Ты больной, – пробормотал он. – Или позер. Или то и другое одновременно.

Мортен фыркнул:

– Чья бы корова мычала. Кстати, ты же в курсе, что я терпеть не могу, когда меня называют психом, так что давай сюда хвост, пока я не разозлился.

Когда они, наконец, вышли из туалета, за дверью поджидал очень раздраженный на вид здоровяк, чье выражение праведного негодования ничуть не портил даже обруч с сердечками на пружинках.

– Твою бабушку, Морт, вы там что, заснули? – рявкнул он.

– Нет, – с достоинством отозвался Мортен. – Мы трогали хвост.

Мика бросил на него укоризненный взгляд и, отойдя на несколько шагов, прошипел:

– Ты зачем ему про хвост сказал?

– Ай, не волнуйся, – беззаботно отозвался Мортен. – Он все равно понял по-своему.

Мика оглянулся. Судя по тому, что здоровяк до сих пор торчал в дверях и пялился им вслед круглыми глазами, слова капитана он понял как-то уж _чересчур_ по-своему.   

***

Они снова стояли у аэродрома. На этот раз предстояло возвращаться в Вашингтон. Из Вашингтона. То есть, тьфу, из Ди Си в Вашингтон, так понятнее. Город капитан тоже упомянул, но название его сразу же вылетело у Мики из головы.

– Спасибо, что выручил, дальше я сам, – сказал Мортен Честеру. – В моем виртуальном блокнотике остались не вычеркнутыми два пункта. Когда и где нас подбирать, я примерно передал. Буду знать подробнее, сообщу.

– Я передам ваши благодарности Дейзи: экскурсоводом работала она, – отозвался Честер.

Мика не сразу сообразил, что речь о Дезире. События неслись одно за другим так быстро, что он даже попрощаться нормально не успел.

– И от меня спасибо скажи, – добавил он.

После двухчасового перелета они вышли из джета, и капитан очень целенаправленно куда-то зашагал. Мика заторопился следом. Когда по обеим сторонам дороги потянулись красивые двух- и трехэтажные дома, он решил было, что Мортен ищет жилье, но тот даже по сторонам не смотрел. Остановился он только перед довольно высокой кованой оградой, над которой возвышались белые облачка покрытых цветами крон.

– Опадают, – определил Мортен. – Но успели все-таки.

Он ловко вскарабкался по изогнутым перекладинам ограды, взялся за верхний край между грозными на вид пиками и кувырком перебросил тело на другую сторону.

– Если не уверен, лучше не лезь, – посоветовал он уже из-за ограды. – А то получится… как это называется? Шашлык?

Мика не знал, что такое шашлык, но пики выглядели довольно опасными. Впрочем, что бы там капитан ни говорил, у него тоже имелось достаточно опыта перелезаний через чужие ограды. Некоторые были утыканы по верху битым стеклом или острыми, словно лезвие, обломками ракушек. Дева не одобряла насилия, но и воровства тоже. Попробовал бы капитан лезть через ограду в накидке до пят. Вот то-то же.

Он мягко спрыгнул в траву и отряхнул руки. Капитан цокнул языком и показал ему большой палец:

– Дай угадаю. Мама яблоками не кормила?

– Спортивный интерес, – признался Мика.

Далеко от ограды капитан отходить не стал – покрутился среди деревьев, сел, привалившись к стволу и достал из-за пазухи планшет и сигарету.

– Гляну фильм, – отмахнулся он на вопросительный взгляд Мики. – Мы тут ненадолго, через полчаса двинемся дальше. Погуляй пока. Если нарвешься на сторожа, свистни.

Мика не был уверен, серьезно ли он насчет сторожа, но послушно не стал мельтешить перед глазами.

Что и говорить, белые и розовые сакуры на берегах Приливного бассейна представляли собой куда более впечатляющее зрелище, но эти вишни были тоже ничего, хотя, как верно подметил Мортен, уже теряли цвет. В ответ на каждое дуновение ветерка разыгрывалась небольшая кипенно-белая буря, и Мика поначалу каждый раз принимался вытряхивать лепестки из волос, а потом смирился. У него дома не было принято любоваться цветущими деревьями, вот собирать урожай – другое дело. Мике скоро стало скучно. Сделав несколько небольших кругов по саду, он вернулся к тому месту, где остался капитан. Мортен уже лежал на животе, курил, глядя в планшет, и улыбался. Наверное, фильм был действительно смешной.

Еще через несколько минут Мика не выдержал, тихонько подобрался сзади и заглянул через его плечо.

Никакого фильма капитан не смотрел. Планшет был выключен. На черном экране Мика увидел только пару прозрачных капель и несколько белых вишневых лепестков.

*

И снова под окном потянулись облака.

Мика чувствовал себя подавленным: он осознавал, что в том саду что-то произошло, но не мог понять, что именно, и это его почему-то угнетало. Капитан, напротив, был оживлен, крутился на сиденье, заигрывал со стюардессами и порывался вытаскивать лепестки у Мики из волос. Мика уклонялся, стараясь не привлекать внимания.

– Куда мы сейчас? – наконец, спросил он, надеясь, что Мортен отвлечется.

– За моей памятью мы съездили, – непонятно отозвался капитан. – Твоя на очереди.

– Я… я не понимаю, о чем ты, – беспомощно проговорил Мика. – Куда мы летим?

Капитан пожал плечами:

– В Данию.

Это название Мике тоже едва ли о чем-то говорило, но его хотя бы можно было бы поискать в сети.  

Названия города, в который они прибыли спустя три часа, Мика тоже не запомнил. Да и сам город увидел мельком – из окна такси: невысокие здания из красного кирпича, острые шпили, мощеные площади, памятники из темного металла. Очень скоро автомобиль покатил среди бескрайних зеленых полей, на которых рядами выстроились ветрогенераторы – почти такие же, как дома, только больше. Мика прилип к окну. Он предчувствовал… что-то. Хорошее или плохое – неясно.

Между зелеными холмами были рассыпаны маленькие разноцветные домики, но царила тишина.

– Тут сейчас почти пусто, – пояснил Мортен, отпустив таксиста. – Туристический сезон только через пару месяцев начнется.

Мика ничего не ответил. Повернувшись спиной домикам и ветрякам, он пробовал ветер. Пахло водой.

Капитан уронил рюкзак на землю и кивнул на пологие холмы:

– Северное море.

Пока Мика поднимался на холмы, холодный ветер пытался сбить его с ног, трепал полы дождевика и рвал с головы капюшон. Ощущение было таким до боли знакомым, что подгибались ноги. Мика споткнулся и съехал по мокрой траве, но сразу же вскочил и несколькими прыжками добрался до вершины холма.

Тучи висели все так же низко и все так же мутным золотистым пятном сквозь них проглядывало солнце. Ветер принес резкие крики чаек и, вроде бы, едва слышное «тявканье» тюленей. Казалось, только оглянись – и за холмами раскинется поле, а за ним – дома в два ряда, и среди них будет один, старый, бревенчатый, утепленный пеноизолом…

Мика с силой тряхнул головой, избавляясь от наваждения, и, спотыкаясь, спустился на пляж. Береговая полоса немного отличалась, галька мешалась со светлыми песчинками. Вода блестела на горизонте, обнажая километры влажного, расписанного замысловатыми волночками песка с лужицами прозрачной воды: отлив подходил к концу.

Очередной порыв ветра сбил его с ног. Или это мышцы вдруг превратились в желе, растаяли, как медузы на горячей гальке? Мика упал ничком, прополз еще немного и сел, уткнувшись головой в колени. Тучи, простор, память – всё это, смешавшись, обрушилось на него и принялось давить с невероятной силой, будто пытаясь вколотить в мокрый песок. Он пытался набрать в расплющенные легкие воздуху, но как ни силился, не мог нормально вдохнуть.

Сзади под поспешными шагами зашуршали камушки.

– Сволочь, – с трудом выдавил Мика.

– Спасибо, – фыркнул капитан. – Чем обязан на этот раз?

– Не смешно. Я… каждую ночь… мечтал…что когда-нибудь снова… это увижу, – он попытался перевести дыхание и со стыдом обнаружил, что голос звенит от слез. – А сейчас… не могу…не могу…

– Дышать? – поинтересовался Мортен. – Можешь, если сосредоточишься. Док предупреждал, что, цитирую: «Возможен небольшой приступ агорафобии. Неприятно, обидно, но не смертельно».

Странное дело, но Мике сразу же сделалось немного легче. Правда, новообретенное дыхание тут же сорвалось на всхлипывания.

– Это всё ты… вы виноваты, – выговорил он. – Я не хочу здесь оставаться. Я хочу…

Домой? Что теперь для него «дом»? Тесное пространство корабля, надежно отгороженное от бесконечной черной пустоты?

Мортен промолчал.

Мика, обхватив голову руками, плакал – заново оплакивал дом и свободу, от которых, кажется, отказался уже и сам. Он не знал, сколько времени прошло, но в конце концов разболелись глаза и возникло ощущение, что со слезами вышло столько жидкости, что даже во рту пересохло. Он поднял голову и, смаргивая, уставился на ныряющий в стремительных темных облаках размытый силуэт солнца.

Мортен откашлялся:

– Я, собственно, хотел поговорить. Не то чтобы я считал себя великим писателем… И вообще, пишу я чисто для того, чтобы кинки почесать… Нет, не спрашивай, что это значит, – бросил он в сторону открывшего было рот Мики. – Но все-таки в теории литературы я в свое время покопался. Так вот, согласно законам жанра герой должен меняться.

– К чему это вообще? – воспользовавшись заминкой, хрипло спросил Мика.

– Что б я сам знал, – Мортен криво улыбнулся. – Пытаюсь к теме подойти, наверное. Так вот, меняться. Проходить через всякие жуткие испытания, узнавать всякие жуткие правды…

– Я, кажется, понимаю, к чему ты клонишь. Насчет испытаний, по крайней мере, – Мика поморщился. – А что за правды?

– Сразу говорю, док был против. Твердил, что если ты не носишься по кораблю с тесаком и воплями «Порешу за веру!», то можешь и дальше оставаться в блаженном неведении.

– Насчет… – Мика закашлялся: горло драло, словно наждачкой.

– На, – Мортен протянул ему флягу. – Допивай, у меня в рюкзаке еще есть.

Во фляге оказался вишневый сок. Кто бы сомневался. Прохладная жидкость смягчила боль в горле, и Мика с удовольствием выпил всё до конца. Капитан забрал у него флягу, встряхнул и сунул в карман.

– Так вот, что я хочу сказать, – вся нерешительность тут же слетела с него. – Твоей планеты уже нет. И всех ее обитателей тоже. Как и Девы. Впрочем, если уж на то пошло, Девы не было с самого начала.

Мика посмотрел на него. Мортен смотрел на него в ответ.

– Если ты сейчас… – начал Мика.

Уголок губ капитана дернулся вверх, и Мика бросился на него.

Было заведомо ясно, чем всё кончится. Дождевик с отвычки путался у Мики в ногах. Капитан играл с ним – даже не бил специально, просто сбивал с ног и ждал очередного смешного в своей отчаянной обреченности рывка. Когда Мика не смог подняться, они некоторое время просто возились, оставляя рыхлые борозды на мокром песке, пока Мика не выбился из сил окончательно. Капитан всей тяжестью навалился сверху и тоже замер.

– Что ты делаешь? – спросил Мика, сплюнув песок.

– А что, не видно? – фыркнул Мортен. – Лежу на тебе и любуюсь отливом. Ну что, слезать можно? Не будешь буянить?

– Я тебе не верю, – проговорил Мика.

– Не верил, сказал бы: «Шутник ты, кэп, и шутки у тебя дурацкие», и мы бы оба поржали, – Мортен скатился с него и сел рядом. – Помнишь, ты про планету в новостях читал? Я на тебя еще тогда наорал.  Можешь точнее сказать, что именно там было написано?

Мике тоже надо было бы встать, но почему-то не хотелось. И думать не хотелось. Совсем.

– Ладно, – Мортен вытащил из-за пазухи чудом не пострадавший планшет. – Я, кажется, сохранял страничку.

Совершенно не смутившись нежеланием Мики принимать вертикальное положение, он включил планшет и сунул ему под нос.

– Стигма-14, – прищурившись, прочел Мика, – уничтожена крупным метеоритом… И? При чем тут моя планета?

– При всём. Это она и есть, – прежде чем Мика успел возразить, Мортен развернул еще одну страницу. – Вообще-то, эти документы типа засекречены, но док вытянул кое-что из архивов.

Документ был небольшой, но когда Мика дочитал до конца, строчки отчаянно расплывались перед глазами. От слез? Проведя грязными пальцами по лицу, Мика обнаружил, что глаза совершенно сухие.

– Шутник ты, кэп, – выдавил он. – И шутки у тебя…

Он поверил. Если не во весь этот дурной бред про эксперименты, который переворачивал всё, во что он верил, вверх тормашками, то хотя бы в то, что его дом действительно разнесло на куски. К документу прилагались фотографии «Стигмы-14», не только из космоса, но и в самом городе. Хисдейл почти не изменился, и Мика узнал знакомые места.

Эмоции должны были бурлить, но только вяло трепыхались, как зимняя рыба под толщей тяжелой ледяной воды. Слабость не отпускала, а наоборот, словно усиливалась.

– Сок… – догадался он. – Что в нем…

– Крысиный яд, – с готовностью отозвался капитан. – Крайне действенная штука.

– Что?

Перед глазами невольно возникли скорченные серые трупики.

– Ладно, не он. Прежде, чем ты заблюешь весь пляж…

Но Мика уже и сам догадался. Даже странно, что он сразу не узнал это искусственное спокойствие, заволакивающее все так же неумолимо, как лед заковывает лужи.

– «Безмятежность»?

– И это правильный ответ. Я подозревал, что новость ты воспримешь не слишком спокойно, и решил подстраховаться.

Назло капитану Мика сел, а потом, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги.

– Мне надо побыть одному, – сообщил он в сторону моря. – Подумать. Не ходи за мной.

Жители Хисдейла редко ходили по ваттам. Это было небезопасно. Но сейчас Мика удивлялся, почему не делал этого раньше. Песок под ногами сменялся тонким слоем воды, море вдали сливалось с небом, и вся эта гладь, раскинувшись во все стороны, уже не пугала своей бесконечностью. Она как бы нашептывала, что всё – вечно. Никто и ничто не умирает, пока остается в памяти. Стабия – вовсе не забытая планета, как ее окрестили в той статье. Ведь Мика помнит ее. А Дева… Она где-то там, ищет заплутавших и обманутых, чтобы помочь им и вывести на истинный путь. Есть и другие планеты. Их тоже кто-то не забудет.

Вот он свою точно не забудет. Даже после ее смерти. И его.

Мысли путались.

Мика остановился и опустился на песок, щекой в мелкую холодную лужицу морской воды.

– Три часа, – сказали сверху. – А доза была немаленькая. Это рекорд.

Мике пришлось сосредоточиться, чтобы сообразить, кто говорит. И задаться вопросом, когда успело пройти столько времени.

– Обратно я тебя потащу, – сказал капитан. – За ногу. Или нет. За хвост. Надеюсь, ты успеешь выхлебать половину Атлантического океана.

Мика с усилием повернул голову и прищурился на поблескивающую полоску далеко впереди. Или не так уж далеко?

– Быстро тащить придется, – злорадно сказал он. – Прилив уже начался. Через час здесь будет пару метров очень холодной воды. Ты бы о себе  лучше подумал.

– А ты?

– А я… – Мика зевнул с закрытым ртом. – Я к тому времени буду уже спать.

– Вот оно что, – протянул Мортен. – Знаешь, мы тут с доком говорили о тебе недавно, и он сказал любопытную штуку. Как это… А, вот. «Прежде чем удивляться, что ваша собачка начала принимать собственные решения, приглядитесь получше: возможно, это не собачка», – он ухмыльнулся. – Надо мне за ним  тоже записывать. Выпущу две книги. Одну юмористическую, с твоими выражансами. А вторую философскую, с его.

– Три. Еще Произведение, – с неожиданным юмором добавил Мика.

– Боюсь, Произведение даже в наш просвещенный век не напечатают, – притворно вздохнул капитан. – Но не о нем речь, а о твоих решениях. На самом деле, я готов признать, что ты уже не собачка, но конкретно это решение какое-то… скоропалительное.

– Ты сам мне все уши выбором прожужжал, – проговорил Мика. – Так вот, я свой выбор сделал. Возвращайся, может, еще и успеешь. А меня оставь в покое.

– Незачет, – возразил капитан. – Решения, принятые под воздействием веществ, – это как вождение в нетрезвом виде. Не имеют силы, а иногда даже опасны для здоровья. Так что, увы, с этим выбором ты пролетаешь. Проспишься, тогда и подумаешь.

– Всегда плюешь на мнение других, да?

Капитан утвердительно хмыкнул.  

Мика ощутил разочарование, но совсем слабенькое. На самом деле, странно, что он сохранил способность ощущать хоть что-то. Он последним усилием перекатился на спину.

– Мой камень...

Мортен наклонился, вытащил за цепочку камень и вложил ему в рот. Камень был совершенно безвкусный.

– Аминь, – с улыбкой сказал капитан и отвернулся.

Длинные тоскливые крики чаек убаюкивали. Мика засыпал с открытыми глазами, уставившись в серое небо. …С которого, разорвав тучи, с ревом спускался золотой дракон. Мика моргнул. Дракон превратился в корабль – очень похожий на те, что безжизненной грудой лежали на берегу несуществующего океана забытой планеты. Мортен, выпрямившись во весь рост, махал ему рукой. 

 

КОНЕЦ

8 марта 2014 – 2 апреля 2015


End file.
